The mage of Zero
by WafterAP
Summary: Louise ends up summoning a young wizard from another world. He, upset with his situation, will try to endure what is, from his perspective, a very annoying experience. With his magic, which he considers inferior in comparison, and the power of the runes he received, he, hoping to find a way to return, will try to face every situation in then best way possible.
1. My arrival (Volume 1)

**The characters and the idea of Zero no Tsukaima do not belong to me. They are the property of the author of said work, Yamaguchi Noboru (Rest in peace)**

* * *

"Ah… this is so boring…"

There was a lot of crump papers, ink bottles and an insane number of books in my desk. In that moment, I was doing the tedious task of writing runes. The annoyance of discard my work if I made a mistake didn't increase my motivation.

 _Why didn't I do this in the morning?_

Even with the years of experience, writing runes was something what I never got to get used, especially if I was doing it in a long periods. The worst of it, I always left the task for the last minute, so the stress was a usual companion.

 _Maybe I can go with only this. I still have a good margin between my wins and defeats, so... Yeah, like I could do something like that. Well, back to work._

I had a duel the next day, so I needed to make the preparations. I would've liked that the duel only was something meaningless, but that wasn't the case. Everyone enjoyed the duels, so most of the student tended to put a lot of effort in these. For that reason, these fights were stablished as a way to determine the student's ranking. Additionally, the position in the ranking provided some luxuries for the students.

My case was acceptable, 76 victories and 45 defeats. I was above the average, but with a long way to go for the first places, although that wasn't something that bothers me.

 _Finally, Paralysis it's done._ I thought as I put the runic paper in my bag.

My opponent for the next day was someone with a unique temperament. I was planning to provoke him in some way so that he was willing to come closer to me.

 _Now, what other spell should I prepare?_

The boredom was able to do a lot of thing. For example, to make seems entertaining the simple act of sway with a chair, something that I began to do in that moment. It didn't matter if someone called it destiny or not, the result was the only thing that has an importance. While I was swaying, I laid my head in the top rail of the chair and noticed something. Practically, from nowhere, a kind of mirror appeared behind me.

The surprise made me lose the balance. When I saw that I was about to crash with the mirror, I close my eyes

 **…**

"Who are you?" asked me a person in front of me.

The person who asked me that question was a little girl with a pink hair. The white blouse she wore, accompanied by a black cape and a skirt with same color, gave me the idea that she was wearing a school uniform.

 _A cape? Are there people who actually use them?_

Although I thought that, my words hadn't much value. Actually, I didn't know about others magic school apart from mine, with, clearly, some exceptions.

In that moment, I noticed something that I had overlooked.

 _Wait a… It is the afternoon right now? But it was night a few moment ago._ I thought while watching the sky with a look of confusion.

"I asked you something. Did you hear me?"

The girl seemed to be losing her patience.

"Aztor. Aztor Mithin."

There was a bit of annoyance in my voice. That was something normal, because I had appeared in a strange place with a girl who asked for my name with a clearly lack of respect.

"Where are you from, commoner?"

 _Commoner?_

"You should be happy, Louise. You achieved to summon something, even if it's just a commoner." Said someone from far away.

I turned my face to see the person who spoke just a moment ago. When I did it, I noticed a bunch of young people who looked a pair years younger than me. Every one of them was wearing the same uniform as the girl and some of them was holding a wand. That was something what caught my attention.

 _A wand? But that isn't…_

I wasn't able to complete that thought, because a certain words finished to be processed.

 _He said summon? This girl summoned me here? That mirror was a portal? A spell like that exist? Well, if I was invoked that would explain why seems to be earlier than before. Maybe… In another part of the planet? Strange that they speak the same language._

"Shut up! This is just a mistake!"

"A mistake? It seems normal. Obviously, the Zero can't aspire to invoke something better than a commoner."

"Professor Colbert! Let me do the spell one more time! Please!"

"This spell is a sacred ritual, you can't change the summoned familiar. Even if you don't like it, you will keep him."

"But I never heard of any familiar who was a commoner."

"It's a tradition, Miss Valliere, there are no exceptions. Now, complete the ritual."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm not joking. And now, hurry up, the next class is about to begin."

"But he is…"

The professor didn't say more and the girl who was named Louise gave a sigh of resignation. After that, she began to walk to my direction. When she was in front of me, she knell to be face to face. I wasn't able to ignore the laughs from the other students.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar."

After Louise said that, she touch my forehead with her wand. That gave me a shock.

 _Wait a moment. She used a spell in me?_

Immediately, without getting up, I began to inspect every part of my body. That was a wrong reaction. Distracted, I noticed late when Louise held my head just to come closer and gave me a kiss. That only lasted a few second. When she separated her lips from mine, I retracted my head a few centimeters.

 _This girls just…_

"You should be happy." Said Louise as she got up. "Normally, you never would receive something like this from a noble in your whole life."

 _A noble?_

In that moment, I felt an intense pain in the back of my left hand, that pain made me to give a scream while I too got up.

"What's happening?!"

"Stay quiet." Said Louise. "The runes are being inscribed."

 _Runes?_

A few moments later, the pain disappeared. Instinctively, I checked the back of my left hand and saw an inscribed runes. My eyes opened in surprise. Especially, because I never saw runes like these.

 _Wait a minute… A spell, these runes and… They were not saying something about a familiar? This means…_

My thoughts were interrupted for a certain man who walked to my side.

"These runes a quite unusual."

I turned my face and saw the teacher of the class, who was contemplating the same runes that I was seeing a few seconds ago.

 _Unusual? But…_

"Well, time to go back to class." Announced the teacher.

Colbert, as Louise had called him, turned around and after a movement of his wand, he began to fly.

 _How the hell did he do that?_

Just a few instants later, the rest of the students, with the exception of Louise, imitated Colbert and began to fly too. While they were flying away from us, some of them made fun of Louise.

 _How is this possible? How they can fly like that?_

"Who are you?" Asked Louise from the nowhere.

"You already made me that question and I answered it. Listen, I won't say you anymore unless you say me where am I, who are you, how I got here and how were they able to fly like that."

"You shouldn't talk to a noble in that way. You may come from the countryside, but you should know how to treat your superiors."

Her tone upset me. I was about to say something, but she began to talk again.

"Listen carefully, this is Tristain and we are in the prestigious and famous Tristain Academy of Magic. My name is Louise de La Valliere, second year student."

"Famous? I don't believe that. I never heard of this place."

"From where are you from?"

"From Masto."

"Your country?"

"No, it's my city. The name of my country is Baltin."

"Baltin? I never heard about it."

 _I understand that she didn't know Masto, but Baltin is one of the biggest country. How could this be possible?_

"Whatever. Can you answer my other questions?"

"I summoned you with my spell, which make you my familiar and turn me in your master."

"Master?"

A certain fear awoke in my person.

"I can't believe this. A commoner as a familiar? I wanted something better as a dragon or something like that."

 _A dragon? Is this girl crazy? No, wait a moment, if I was summoned…_

"And about my last question."

"A really stupid question. Is there something abnormal about flying?"

"Flying is not the problem. I asked how they did it."

"There was something strange?"

 _Well, let's see. I was invoked. I don't recognize the runes in my hand. She said something about a dragon. And seems that flying without runic papers is normal. I cleared some of my doubts, but now are many others. Seriously… In what freaking place am I?_

 **…**

"Did you hit your head when I summoned you?" Asked Louise with an expression of disbelief.

The night had arrived and I was in Louise's room. While she was in her bed, I was sitting in the floor, in front of her.

I knew about a summon spell, but it was different from what I experienced that day. That spell allowed someone to invoke something from another world. With that in mind, I suspected that I had been taken to other world. The night gave me the definitive proof, two moons in the firmament was enough to corroborate mi theory. Once that was clear, I didn't waste time and told Louise about my provenance. Obviously, she didn't believe me.

"I'm not lying."

"If that is true, then you should be a noble."

"In my world the magic isn't exclusive for the nobles. In fact, there a huge difference about their situation if I compare them with the nobles of this world."

"What difference?"

"They only have the title. The wealth and power are in the hand of other group of people."

"How is that possible?"

"The commoners, like you call them, accumulated a lot of money. They had the wealth, but lack the status. The nobility were in crisis, so they were obligated to marry… Why I'm answering to you? This isn't important."

Louise didn't talk. She had an incredulity face. The idea that marriages between nobles and commoners existed surely seemed abnormal to her.

"Back to the topic…"

She was in silence for a few seconds. After that, Louise made a question.

"Do you have a proof?"

"Actually, yes."

Even if I was dragged to another world, I conserved a bit of luck. I was grabbing my bag in the moment when I was falling. Bag where I put forty one runic papers. I had doubts about using them, but also thought that using one to proof my point was necessary.

"This is the magic of my world. With some ink and paper, the magician can make a runic papers." I explained while was selecting a spell. "And they can activated them with a certain hand signal."

 _Uhm… maybe Attraction. I rarely use it, so…_

I walked to the bed and put the runic paper in a pillow. After that, I went to the other side of the room and activated the spell. Immediately, the pillow flew to my hand. I looked at Louise and noticed the surprise in her face.

"You didn't use a wand."

"In my world we didn't use them… I think."

"You think?"

"It's a big world. Maybe I'm wrong. Who knows?"

Louise stood up and took some steps. After that, she stopped and gave a yell of joy.

"Take that! I'm incredible! Who would think that I was able to summon a mage as a familiar? And not a mere mage, I summoned a noble from another world."

 _I'm really fortunate to summon a familiar like him, there is no doubt._ Thought Louise, cheerful.

"You believe me know? Finally. And I'm going to repeat it for you, I'm not a noble."

"Details, details, but if you want me to treat you like a commoner, then I can do it without problems."

"No, thank you. Now, with that clear, can you send me already to my world?"

"Oh, that's impossible."

"What? You summoned me here, why can't you send me back?"

"Summon Servant is a one-way spell. A method to return a summoned familiar back to where it was brought doesn't exist."

 _That is a huge difference compared to the Invocation that I know._

I had already thought about that. After all, taking in consideration the things that I heard, in Tristain didn't seems normal invoking something from other world.

"Can you at least try?"

"Again, it's impossible. I can't do the spell unless…"

"Unless…"

"Unless my familiar die."

There were a few seconds of silence.

 _To what freaking place I arrived?_ I thought while I sat again in the floor and grabbed my head in desperation.

"Well, with that matter resolved, it's time for you to accept your position as my familiar and the fact that I'm your master."

 _This is a disaster. Just a few hours ago I was preparing everything for the duel and now I'm stuck in another world as a familiar of this annoying girl._

I was really upset and the attitude of Louise wasn't a help.

 _The only way to fix this is… Magic…_

That was the answer.

 _If it was magic what brought me here, then the magic will take me back to my world. Obviously, not her magic. Seems like it's impossible for her, so I need to wait for someone in my world to summon me. There was a spell for that… I think… And hope._

I glanced at Louise. I wonder what to do until that happen.

 _This academy seems to be isolated. Yeah, I can escape, but... How many days will take me to arrive to a city or a town? Food and a place to sleep… The unique choice is to stay with her, right?_

Finally, I took in consideration her temperament.

 _It's going to be annoying if she is upset all the time. I suppose, I'll have to play to be her familiar for a while. At least until someone take me back._

I gave a long sigh and stand up.

"It is as you say. I, Aztor Mithin, will be your familiar from now on. I'm at your service."

After I declare that, I bowed hoping to make her think that I had accepted her as my master.

 _He can not only do magic, he even is completely obedient. How can this be better?_ Thought Louise while she tried to dissimulate her joy.

"I'm glad that you understood." Said Louise with a grin of satisfaction in her face.

"And what are my duties as your familiar, Miss…"

"Valliere. But, taking in consideration your provenance, I'll be generous and allow you to refer to me as Louise."

 _That is be generous?_

"I appreciate your generosity, Miss Louise."

"And about your tasks. In the first place, a familiar is able to grant its master an enhancement in vision and hearing. In other words, I'm supposed to see and hear the same things as you."

"Supposed?"

"I don't know why, but it seems that doesn't work with you. It's strange. Well, putting that aside, a familiar also will get items that its master desires. For instance, reagents."

"Reagents?"

"Catalysts used to cast certain spells."

"As you can suppose, master, I will need to do more ink and paper to produce more runic papers. I'll research about the materials of this world as soon as I can. There is no need to worry about that, Miss Louise."

"And the most important task of all... The familiars exists to protect its masters! Taking your abilities in consideration, I'm hoping a good work."

"I promise that you won't be disappointed."

"I want to hear about the spells that you can use, but it's too late, so I'm going to sleep now." Said Louise to immediately start undressing.

As I saw that, I lost my composure.

"What are you doing? How can you undress in front of me?" I reproached her while I closed my eyes in a clearly annoyance.

"Noble or no, you still are my familiar and I don't think anything of being watched by me familiar." She said as she finished to remove her uniform.

 _How many times I need to say that I'm not a noble?_

"And keep in mind the way that you talk to me."

 _You really are asking for it. I can assure you, If I wasn't in this situation... If i didn't need your help for me to stay in this place..._

I took a long breath.

"My most humble apologies, Miss Louise. I beg for your pardon."

"Just be sure that this doesn't repeat again."

 _I hope that I can endure this._ I thought as I made a little bow.

Louise dressed in a large nightgown and lay on her bed. Then, she covered with her blankets. I opened my eyes after I heard that.

"Wake me up early tomorrow."

"As you wish."

Louise smiled and then snapped her fingers, which made the lights go off. I stayed quiet for a few moments before to walk to the window. I saw to the sky and contemplated the two moons.

 _One week, maybe two, not more than a month. Nothing to worry about._

I turned and looked at the room, slightly illuminated by the light of the two moons.

 _So, her familiar…_

From what I had been able to deduce, she hadn't have a real power over me. I theorized that, because she was insistent that I accept her as my master. If there was a power, her insistency wouldn't had been necessary. That was huge a relief. If the things were different, the situation could've been much worse. Probably, when I returned to my world I would still have those runes in my hand, but that didn't bother me. I only wanted to go back.

Some people might say that my composure was remarkable, but that was only because of my belief, belief that I would return to my world in no time. Also, there was another reason.

Suddenly, I heard Louise's soft snore. I turned my head and put my eyes on her.

 _She falls asleep really fast... Now that I think about it, I forgot to ask her where I'm supposed to sleep._

I looked at the bed for a few seconds.

 _If she awake and see me at her side..._

I sighed.

 _Yeah, bad idea. I suppose I'll sleep at the foot of the bed._

With a signal of my hand, my body took the shape of a black cat. Then, I jumped on the bed. The first impression was quite pleasant, it was a pretty comfortable bed. That wasn't a strange, since the bed was supposed to be worthy of a noble. However, I didn't give more importance to that matter, because the fatigue began to invade my body. That was something normal. Due to the change of time after my summoning I had been awake for more than usual. The other reason for my composture, was my fatigue. I was really tired and in that moment there was a limit in my annoyance.

After a little yawn, I laid down and closed my eyes.

 _Maybe I can stay as a cat and wander in the academy until… No, too much effort and this bed... Is too pleasant._

After a few more seconds, I fell in a deeply asleep.

* * *

 **Well…**

 **1\. This is the translated version of my fic "El mago de la Zero". You can always check it out, but… yeah, it's in Spanish.**

 **2\. The fic is based in the novel, not the anime.**

 **3\. When I began the fic, I didn't even had read the novel or watch the anime, so I took a somehow safe route. Anyway, that changed in a certain chapter and… that.**

 **4\. The runic magic has a lot of limitations. In the chapter three that will be clearer.**

 **5\. I'm translating this to practice my English. It's a... fun way to do it, although it consume a considerable amount of time. (If that wasn't the case, probably I would change and fix a lot of things. Mainly, I would put the fic in third person.)**

 **6\. The next chapter... I don't know. I hope soon. But, again, you can always check the original work.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Zero (Volume 1)

**The characters and the idea of Zero no Tsukaima do not belong to me. They are the property of the author of said work, Yamaguchi Noboru (Rest in peace)**

* * *

 _So it wasn't a dream._

The bright light that came through the window irritated my eyes, which had barely been opened. I looked around for a few seconds. That was enough time to remember the events of the previous day.

 _Definitely, this is weird._

The previous day I didn't think about it, but I had taken the situation more calmly than I would've expected. Maybe because the magic wasn't something strange to me and I already knew the existence of another world, the impact of being summoned wasn't had been so big. Somehow, that was a fortune, but at that moment I didn't think in that reason, yet.

 _It should be the time._

I wanted to sleep longer, especially because I wasn't in a good mood. But since Louise told me to get her up early, I hadn't other choice. She seemed to be the kind of person who got easily in a worse mood than I was and preferred to avoid the hassle of having to endure that nuisance. It was true that Louise didn't give me an exact hour to wake her up. However, I had something I could trust for a situation like that. Usually, my instinct used to wake me up at the appropriate time to avoid any inconvenience. Taking that in consideration, I tried to lift me.

 _Yeah… this isn't good._

The bed was somehow similar to a cloud. I usually woke at the right moments, but leave the bed always was an issue. Obviously, the bed of Louise only aggravate the problem.

 _I can stay here for five minutes, right? She probably will unders… Or not._

I gave a big yawn. After that, I began to stretch my numb body. If it was because it had been a long time since the last time that I slept like a cat, it was something I was not sure. Once I finished my stretches, I went to the edge of the bed and jumped to the floor. I put my tail in a certain position and acquired the form of a human. Finally, I took a couple of steps to face Louise, who was still asleep.

"Hey, wake..."

A certain memory prevent me to finish that sentence.

 _Yeah, now that I think about it, she is supposed to be my master. What a nuisance._

The previous day, I had spoken to Louise in a way that I never thought I would speak. That's why it would be difficult to get used to it. Besides, there was another thing that I had remembered, the way she treated me.

 _To her, I'm practically her servant, right?_ I thought as I sighed lightly. _It's going to be a bother to treat her like my master. I really hope these days pass fast._

"Miss Louise, it's time to get up."

I didn't get an answer, instead, Louise gave a soft snore. I would be lying if I said that wasn't cute in a certain way.

If only she was like this even when is awake.

"Miss Louise!"

"Ah! What? What happen?"

"It's the morning already. You should get up."

"Huh? Who are you?"

 _She's joking, right?_

"I'm your familiar."

Louise stared at me. She was silent for a few moments before speaking again.

"Oh, right. Now that I remember it, I summoned you yesterday."

I gave a small sigh in response to her words.

Louise, after removing the sheets, got up.

"Clothes."

I looked around the room to find what she had asked for. Once I saw her uniform, which was folded on a chair, I walked to grab it. Finally, I approached Louise to hand her clothes.

"Here it is."

Immediately, I turned around, because I had a feeling of what was going to happen. After hearing the small sound of the nightgown being falling on the bed, I knew that my suspicion had ended being true. Just like yesterday, she undressed without taking me in consideration.

"Dress me up."

 _You must be kidding me._

"Miss Louise, can I ask if you are serious?"

"If there is a servant nearby, why would I dress myself?"

 _So she really see me as a servant._

I could think many reasons, but trying to avoid an argument, I appealed to her mercy and told her the most convincing excuse that I thought.

"I beg you to understanding, Miss Louise. I certainly accepted you as my master, but there are things that I would prefer to avoid."

I wasn't looking at Louise, but I still could feel her penetrating staring.

 _I guess in the end he won't be completely obedient._ Louise thought. _Or maybe he just needs more time to understand who is in charge. Yes, probably it's that._

"You're lucky to be a magician, because if it wasn't like that, dressing me would be just one of the many extra tasks that you would have to do." Louise said.

The student, by herself, began to dresses in her uniform. Once Louise finished, she spoke to me with her usual authoritative tone.

"Let's go to breakfast."

After heard that statement, I turned around to see Louise, who was already putting on her cape. I went ahead and walked to the door to open it. However, I didn't leave the room immediately. I waited for Louise to pass first, and then I followed her.

Along the wall of the corridor were three doors identical to the one belonged to Louise's room. As we walked, one of these doors opened and from this came a girl almost as tall as me. She was wearing the same uniform as Louise. Curiously, that was their only notable similarity. Unlike Louise, she had red hair and tanned skin. In addition, it had certain characteristic that made total contrast with Louise, a great bust, which was in sight because of the two buttons that she had left unbuttoned.

"Good morning, Louise." The girl suddenly said.

Louise, who had already turned to see her, frown and respond in no time.

"Good morning... Kirche."

Louise's negative attitude towards Kirche was something that I noticed immediately. Just seeing her seemed to be enough to put Louise in a considerable bad mood. That reaction didn't seem to affect Kirche, who, suddenly, pointed to me and made a question. Question that, curiously, wasn't addressed to me.

"Is he your familiar?"

A provocative tone could be noticed in her voice.

"Yes, he is."

"So he really is a human! Louise the Zero summoning a commoner as her familiar! Just as expected from your abilities!"

With those words I could understand the intention of her first question. It was a mockery towards Louise and also for me. Sincerely, that upset me a bit. My mood was already bad enough and hearing that comment wasn't a help. Although, that didn't prevent me to notice something.

 _Zero… they keep calling her by that nickname, isn't it?_

Louise was silent. Despite the attempted provocation from Kirche, the face of my self-proclaimed master didn't express fury. Someone could deduce that the fact that I could do magic was the reason for her lack of reaction. Kirche had mocked her for summoning a simple commoner, but that, actually, was far from reality. I couldn't help but thinking how humiliating it could be to summon an ordinary human as a familiar.

Kirche spoke again. In his voice's tone, the mockery was replaced by arrogance.

"I also summoned my familiar yesterday and it was in the first attempt."

"Really?"

"If you have a familiar, then needs to be like this. Flame!"

In response to her call, a dark red lizard emerged from the same room where Kirche had come from. As the creature approached us, my body began to felt a certain sensation that I couldn't ignore, warmth.

I was genuinely curious and, also, a little uncomfortable with the presence of the creature..

"What is that thing?" I asked.

"Ohoho! Is it your first time seeing a fire lizard? Don't worry, he won't attack you unless I tell him to."

"Is that a salamander?" Asked Louise.

"Exactly! Look at the flame in his tail, it is an irrefutable proof that comes from the Fire Dragon Mountains." Kirche answered with evident pride in her voice.

"Good for you." Louise said with a clear disinterest.

"Right? It fits perfectly with the affinity to the fire that I possess. Kirche the Ardent! The one who causes the guys to fall at my feet wherever I go. Unlike you, right?"

Followed by those words, Kirche inflated her chest. That action, unlike before, caused a reaction from Louise. She was clearly upset and, addition to that, she imitated Kirche's action. Although, even if Louise made the same movement, the most marked difference between the two reduced considerably the impact.

"Unlike you, I don't have the time to flirt with everyone I see."

Kirche just gave a calm smile in response to Louise's words. Then, she turned her head to look at me.

"And what's your name?"

"Aztor."

"That's a pretty weird name. Well then, I'm leaving"

Kirche stroked her hair and proceeded to leave with her familiar. Moments later, after the redhead was out of sight, Louise raised her fist to the place where she had retired.

"That girl always irritates me! I'm sure she waited just to show off her salamander."

I gave an imperceptible sigh in response to her words.

 _I tried to keep her good mood for this? It will be a long day if I don't do anything._

"Don't let that make you angry, Miss Louise. After all, I'm not a simple commoner as she said."

Louise looked in me. After a few seconds, she sighed and give me an answer.

"You're right. She was able to summon a fire salamander, but I summoned a mage from another world. That certainly makes me much better than her."

I closed my eyes and gave her a smile to show my agreement to her words. Calm her down was a truly relief for me.

"That reminds me... Yesterday we went to sleep and you didn't tell me the spells you could do. I want you to tell me everything while we are having breakfast."

"As you wish."

I kept silent for a few seconds.

"By the way... Maybe I shouldn't touch this topic, but can I know the reason why the people often refer at you as the Zero?"

I received an immediate response.

"That's something you don't need to know."

She evidenced anger in her voice.

 _Ok, bad question. I need to be more careful._

"I understand. I apologize for my question."

After accepting my apology, Louise started walking again. For my part, I didn't wait too long to follow her.

 _The Zero..._

I supposed it was a nickname, a nickname with the purpose of make fun of her. The first thing that came to my mind was an inability of Louise to do magic, but considering that she had summoned me, I discarded that option.

 _Well, the reason should be something like that._

I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious, but I didn't see a reason to keep thinking about it. Also, that nickname was something that provoke nuisance from Louise, so the better thing to do was avoid the topic.

 **…**

 _I never thought I would be in a place like this._

The dining room of the academy was easily the largest building in the surroundings. In that place were three long tables placed in parallel of each other, which seemed to be assigned for a specific year. At each table, the color of the layer the students wore varied. Those who appeared younger had a brown coat, while those who seemed older had a purple coat. Finally, on an upper floor I could see those who seemed to be the teachers having breakfast.

We went to the table that was in the middle. Just a moment before we stopped, I grabbed a chair and pushed it away from the table for Louise.

 _He still need to be more obedient, but at least has a bit of initiative._

I stood behind Louise, who had begun to give thanks for her food. While we were walking, I couldn't help but contemplate the dining room. It was the largest and most luxurious place I had ever been, so it was a normal reaction. In fact, it was so big that I kept admiring it after Louise sat down. The decoration it wasn't the only thing that caught my attention, the exquisite food made a perfect match with the place. Coincidentally, just after I gave a quick look at every corner of the place, Louise spoke to me.

"Well, tell me more about your magic."

 _Uhm? Oh right._

"I'll do it, but before that, could you tell me what I'm going eat?"

In response to my question, Louise pointed to an empty bowl that was on the floor and that I had ignored until that moment.

 _You can't be serious._

"I didn't expect to eat on the floor. Also, forgive for my rudeness, but it's empty."

"As I told you yesterday, you're still my familiar. Supposedly, the familiars aren't allowed to be here. You can do it, but only because I made a request. Also, since you're a noble, I'll let you eat something from this table. I expect gratitude from you in return."

 _That doesn't change the fact that I'm going to eat in the floor. Something really humiliating, but…_

I looked the food again.

 _I think that's acceptable. Seems like you can be quite considerate, isn't it?_

The food seemed delicious. With that in consideration, I stopped to care about eating on the floor. Also, I began to look forwards to the other things that I maybe would receive if she kept mistaking me as a noble. A mistake that I also stopped worrying about.

"Thank you very much for your kindness, master."

It was very difficult to make a choice. All the food looked amazing, so it wasn't for less. After telling Louise what I would like to eat, she extended her hand for me to hand my bowl. She served me what I had asked for and then returned the bowl.

With the food in my hands, I thanked Louise again and then proceeded to sit on the floor. I almost made the mistake of using a chair. However, a somewhat harsh look from Louise made me remember my position. Certainly, I could have stay stood, but I felt that sitting was much more comfortable. Finally, I gave a bite to the food.

 _Delicious, delicious, why is this so delicious?_

I tried to remember a time when I had a better food, but I couldn't. The exquisite flavor caused me to enter in a kind of lethargy. A few moments later, Louise gave a little cough.

 _Ah, right, the explanation._

"Is there a specific topic that you would like me to begin to talk?"

"What kind of spells can you perform?"

"There're thirty-three types of spells and I can perform eighteen of these. Flare, Water prison, Air cannon, Rock fall, Electrocute, Teleport, Illusion, Fly, Reduction, Transformation, Attraction, Reinforcement, Dark space, Blinding light, Paralysis, Headache, Repulsion and Vassalage. Some spells can be combined with each other to strengthen them, but that doesn't work well with all of them. For example, combining Flare and Water prison in a single runic paper creates an, practically, useless effect."

"I have an idea of what they do for the name. Some spells that can combine and be useful?"

"If we add Flare to the Rock fall, the rocks will be wrapped in fire. With using Dark zone and Electrocute together, the opponent will suffer an electric shock continuously until he leaves the area of effect."

"How do you made those runic papers?"

"If I remember correctly, yesterday I mentioned that was needed a special ink. The materials used for the ink varies from person to person and that is why a depth research is needed. The same thing happens with paper."

"Sounds like something tedious to do."

"I can't disagree. The truth is, it isn't the most attractive profession, but it can help one to earn a lot of income."

"As a mage, how good are you?"

"I'm not exceptionally powerful, but still considerably above the average. If I put a lot of effort probably I could get better."

The last part wasn't a complete lie. It was true that I usually said that to myself when things didn't go the way I wanted to, but that didn't eliminates the fact that I could improve a lot if I took things seriously. However, even if I did it, be one of the best still was an impossible dream for my, at least in my mind.

"Well then, you should began to put some of that effort, because I expect only the best from you."

"Understood, Miss Louise."

 _It's a shame. You're going to wait in vain._

Like the common people do, I didn't put all of my effort in the usual tasks. I didn't do it in my world and I didn't plan to begin either. The main reason, I lacked of the necessary motivation to do it.

 _Although on the other hand, there was something that want to investigate about the magic of this world. Is it possible to put the two kinds of magic together? Maybe I can get something useful if I can do it._

"By the way, is there any other way to do that magic of yours? Those runic papers seems impractical."

"Actually, there are other types of magic in my world. The runic magic is the more common, and then comes the alchemy. The rest are... not that popular, so I don't know much about them."

I made a little pause.

"As for runic magic, there are others two ways to use it without resorting to runic papers."

 _Well, at least the only ways worth mentioning._

"And those are..."

"One of them is by using runes that are inscribed in your body if you win a duel. For each victory you can use a spell without runic papers. If you lose, one of those runes will disappear."

"About those duels..."

"Two per week. I had seventy-six victories and had forty-five losses. In other words, right now I can use thirty-one free spells."

"And what is the second method?"

"Practice, a lot of practice. Some people devote themselves fully to runic magic and become capable to use a lot of spells without the necessity of runes."

Louise asked some more questions without great importance, some of these about the magic importance in my world. Because my comments of the previous day, she seemed to have some curiosity to know about that topic.

When we finished breakfast, both of us went to the first class that Louise had on that day. The classroom wasn't that far away, so it didn't take us too much time to get there. The room we entered made me remember the classroom of some universities. The teacher's desk was in the lower part of the room, while the students' seats ascended as if they were forming a staircase. At the time I entered with Louise, the other students turned to observe us. Immediately, all of them began to laugh. Kirche was also there, surrounded by a large number of boys.

Something that my attention wasn't able to evade were the familiars. There were creatures of all kinds: owls, snakes, cats, crows, among others. However, it was other types of familiars who ended up surprising me, those who resembled some mythological animals in my world and those who looked like creatures taken from the mind of a child with great imagination.

 _A floating eye, who would say that such a thing could exist._

I watched in amazement as I kept following Louise to her seat. Once she sat down, I spoke to her.

"Should I go to the back of the classroom?"

"No, stay here, but sit on the floor to not block the view. I learned a bit about the things you can do, so it's your turn to learn how magic works in Halkeginia. Also, you need to know that if you are going to protect me properly."

"If that's what you wish."

Actually, I didn't care about what place in the classroom I would be. Louise was more or less in the right statement. I was quite curious about the differences that had the two kinds of magic and there was no better way to learn about that than in a class. I would be lying if I said I was not anxious.

Suddenly, the door opened and through it entered the teacher, who seemed to be a middle-aged woman. She didn't take too long to position herself in front of the classroom. Once all the students sat in their seats, she began to speak.

"I want to congratulate all of you for having successfully performed your summon ritual. I, Chevreuse, always rejoice to see the new familiars who are summoned every year."

Suddenly, her sight fell on me.

"Miss Valliere, I should say that the familiar you summoned is quite peculiar."

After that comment, the whole classroom burst into laughter.

"Louise, it's not good to pick up a commoner and pass it as your familiar."

Louise ignored that comment.

"I bet you couldn't even cast the spell, right? That's so typical of Louise the Zero."

That comment made Louise strike her table and stand up from her seat.

"Mrs. Chevreuse, Malicorne the Cold has insulted me!"

"The cold? My name is Malicorne the Windward! I haven't caught a cold!"

"Well, with that voice so hoarse looks like you've caught one."

As an immediate reaction I let out a small laugh. It wasn't intentional and, fortunately, I managed to disguise it to prevent anyone from noticing it.

 _I can't believe I actually found that funny._

The boy who insulted Louise also stood. When the teacher saw that, she immediately pointed to both of them with her wand and made the two sit down suddenly by a pull.

"Miss Valliere, Mr. Malicorne, stop this unnecessary discussion. Calling your friends by nicknames is not correct."

"They can call me that way, but it's just a joke. On the other hand, but for Louise is nothing but the truth."

Some laughter could be heard somewhere in the room. The teacher made another movement with her wand to made laughter cease. From my position I couldn't see anything, but her next comment provoke me a little desire to stand up and see what she did.

"They will remain in that state for the rest of the class. Well, it's time to begin."

Mrs. Chevreuse waved her wand, which made a few pebbles appear on her desk.

"My runic name is Red clay. This year I will teach you everything that has relation with the magic of the Earth element. Mr. Malicorne, could you tell me the four great elements?"

"Y-Yes, Miss Chevreuse. They are Fire, Water, Earth and Wind."

"And all of them combined with the missing element of the Void form a total of five elements. The Earth occupies a very special position and I don't say that by preference or because I have an affinity with it. If the Earth element didn't exist, we couldn't produce or process metals or build buildings from huge stones."

I had my suspicions, since those able to use magic, the nobles, were at the top of society. However, it seemed that in this place the magic was much more influential than I thought.

"You must remember that the basis of Earth's magic is transmutation."

After saying that, Chevreuse waved her wand over the pebbles and whispered some words, instantly they began to shine brightly. After that brightness disappear, it was possible to appreciate that the pebbles turned into pieces of metal.

"T-That's gold, Miss Chevreuse?"

"No, no. It's only brass. Only Square-class mages can make that level of transmutation. I'm just a Triangle mage."

There was a tone of presumption in her voice.

"I suppose that a Triangle mage is one who can use three elements, right?" I whispered to Louise.

"More or less. It is the amount of elements that can be applied in a spell, they don't have to be necessarily three different elements. It's possible to use the same element twice in a spell."

"What is the benefit?"

"Reinforces it."

"I understand. So, how many elements can you apply to your spells, Miss Louise?"

Louise returned her gaze to the front of the class. There was some frustration in her face.

"Miss Valliere, if you have so much time to talk, why do not you show us your skills?"

"Huh? Me?"

"That's right, try to transmute these pebbles in a metal of your preference."

Louise didn't stand up. I turned to see her just to notice that she seemed worried and nervous.

"Miss Louise, is there something wrong?" I asked.

Suddenly, Kirche spoke.

"It would be better if you don't let her try it."

"For what reason?"

"It would be dangerous."

The majority of the class nodded after that declaration.

"Dangerous? What do you mean?"

"It's your first class with Louise, right?"

"Right, but I heard that she usually put a lot of effort. Now, Miss Valliere, it doesn't matter if you don't succeed on the first try. Failure is something natural for everyone."

"Louise, no!" Kirche shouted.

"I'll do it!" Louise exclaimed as she risen.

Without leaving that nervous expression, she went to the front of the class.

"Miss Valliere, visualize in your mind the metal in which you intend to transmute the pebbles."

Louise nodded and waved her wand as she moved her lips to recite the spell.

While i was spectating that, I noticed something strange, but it wasn't something coming from the pebbles. The other students began to hide under their tables

 _What are they doing?_

I turned my head to see Louise again. As soon as do it, I saw how the pebbles expelled an incredible bright before they exploded. The explosion reached Louise and Chevreuse, throwing both of them against the blackboard.

The students began to scream, while the familiars created a complete chaos. Kirche got up and pointed at Louise.

"That's why she shouldn't have tried the transmutation!"

"Why don't you leave the academy?! At least save us from the shame!"

Chevreuse only was able to do little movements from time to time, so at least that indicated that she was still alive. Louise, on the other hand, was full of soot and her clothes were torn. She, surprisingly unfazed, rose slowly and pulled out a handkerchief to clean her face.

"Looks like I messed up... a little."

"That isn't just a small mess up, Louise the Zero!"

"Your chances of success are and always will be Zero!"

There was no way for me to expect that explosion, much less the power of it. A lot of ideas came to my mind, one of them, something that I thought in that morning.

 _So that's where the nickname comes from._

In the end, the first idea I thought was, in fact, incorrect. Her nickname it wasn't because she couldn't do magic, the explosions were magic after all. The reason was the constant failures from her.

The rest of the room continued to recriminate his actions. I, on the other hand, kept quiet, completely speechless.

* * *

 **3 AM. I should have go to sleep a few hours ago, but I was entertaining translating this chapters. I hope I didn't mess up with the translation in too many parts.**

 **1\. Theory of the runic magic done, now to the practice in the next chapter. Also, there is going to be more characterization, this time with action and not just with thoughts, so look forward it.**

 **2\. I thought "Translate this chapter or finish the chapter 48 from the original fic?" I have six thousand words in that chapter and I'm still in the middle of it, so… Yeah, somehow this was easier.**

 **3\. Oh, right. This is going to have at least one hundred chapters. Some of them with more than ten thousand words, so… it's going to take time to finish it.**

 **4 .The next chapter it's going to be equivalent of the two first chapters together in length. Also, I want to submit it together with the chapter 48 from the original fic. Why? I don't know, just feel like I want to do it.**

 **5\. Finally, thanks to the person who added this to his favorites and the two followers, I appreciate your support.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. The duel (Volume 1)

**The characters and the idea of Zero no Tsukaima do not belong to me. They are the property of the author of said work, Yamaguchi Noboru (Rest in peace)**

* * *

"Just say it." Louise said.

Louise and I were heading to the dining room. It was a hard work, but we managed to clean the classroom in just a couple of hours. Obviously, I ended doing the major part of the work, reason enough to be quite tired. Louise, on the other hand, cleaned some parts of the room in complete silence. She had been forbidden from the use magic to make the work easier, but that didn't matter at the end, since she probably would only made the situation worse if she tried to use it. Since the punishment was assigned to us, I didn't exchange a word with Louise. She didn't seem to want to talk and I, on the other hand, was simply lost in my thoughts.

However, there was a limit and Louise couldn't stand in silence for more time. After she demanded some words from me, I turned to see her. For a couple of seconds, I remained silence and then I looked again to the front.

"What do you mean with that?"

"I know what you must be thinking, 'My master is useless.', 'Why did I have to be summoned by her?' or something like that. I can't endure your silence for so long. If you're thinking something, then say it."

 _So it was very obvious or my face betrayed me._

After I had that thought, I sighed and answered

"Not too far. Actually, that was pretty close. Is an infortune that my master failed in that way when she was trying to cast a spell. That's what I thought."

"I knew it! I knew you were thinking something like that! How can you talk to your master in that way?! You are just a familiar!"

"Yes, I'm a familiar, a familiar able to use magic"

Louise didn't respond. Maybe those words hurt her enough that she didn't know how to answer. Her frustration began to be evident in her face.

"Just like his master." I added.

"What did you say?"

"That I'm just a familiar who is able to use magic just like his master."

Louise's expression changed from anger to confusion.

"What are you talking about? I can't use magic. You saw what happened."

"Yes, that explosion would surprise anyone who saw it for the first time and I'm not an exception."

The explosion had been the consequence of the attempt to transmute small pebbles. If that was the case, it was hard for me to imagine the power that Louise could achieve if she put more power in a spell. Until that moment I was trying to prevent her bad mood for the nuisance that could cause. After that explosion, I began to be a little afraid of just thinking about what Louise could do if she turned angry. I was keeping my composure on the outside and speaking as if it wasn't the big deal, but the truth was that a small chill had been running through my body.

"Now, going back to the topic, even though you couldn't perform the transmutation, you used magic."

Louise, confused, looked at me.

"I'll explain it. If I gave a commoner a wand and he tried to use a spell, then nothing would happen. However, you generated an explosion from the nowhere. If you really couldn't do magic, then you shouldn't have caused that explosion."

"Well, it's magic, but that doesn't change anything. Any spell turn out like that. No matter how hard I try, I always end up failing."

"Not everything has ended in a failure. You summoned me."

 _Unfortunately_

"I'm the proof that you has succeeded in something."

Louise was silent again.

"As for the reason, there must be one. If you don't achieve something, sometimes hard work it's not the solution, but knowing what caused the failure. You was alone, but now I'm with you and I promise to find the solution for the problem."

We took a few steps before Louise spoke again.

"You're not lying?"

"It's not like I have anything else to do, Miss Louise. Also, I'm your familiar. I guess this is also part of my job, isn't it?"

She looked at me for a few seconds before answering.

"Thank you."

"Well, putting that subject aside, I must say that you has a gift with the nicknames. Telling someone "The Cold" because of his hoarse voice is somehow ingenious."

In response to that Louise let out a small laugh.

 _I guess that will calm her down for the rest of my stay._

Despite my words and my little fear of the consequences of angering Louise, what I had thought about most during the past few hours was the annoying of my situation. Being trapped in another world for an indefinite time and with someone who generated an explosion every time she tried to do a spell was something that completely distanced from my concept of fun.

While we were walking, I glanced at Louise. After I saw her smile so vividly, I couldn't help but feel some guilt.

 _Damn it, maybe I shouldn't sound so convinced before._

Some of what I had said was true, I didn't have much to do, and certainly could spend a lot of time investigating the cause of her problem. However, I had no idea where to begin.

 _Anyway, I guess doing some research during my stay here won't kill me._

I sighed so softly that Louise didn't notice.

 _I should have thought it better before speaking. I would really feel bad if I end up going back to my world without even being able to help her in something after giving her that kind of hope._

 **…**

 _It's really a fortune that our languages are the same._ I thought with relief as I walked towards the library.

I finished my lunch much earlier than Louise. Unlike me, she was obligated to keep her table manners, so it wasn't something strange. I didn't want to stay there doing anything, so I asked for her permission to leave the dining room. After informing her of the place I planned to go to, she agreed to my request.

 _Actually, it's hard to believe that it's a mere coincidence. I wonder if there will be any reason behind. Well, there so much to do, so probably I should leave it like that._

During the lunch I thought about the different things I had to investigate. Finally, I realized that I had been wrong. I couldn't spend so much time looking for a reason why Louise failed in almost all of her spells.

First, I needed to research about Halkeginia's resources. I wanted to create some runic papers, after all. For some reason, I felt insecure with having only forty. I also wanted to find out about the principle by which the magic of that new world was governed. Being able to use spells so freely was something that caught my attention. In addition to that, there was something more that sprouted in me after the class, a genuine curiosity about the Halkeginia's magic. That magic seemed really interesting and powerful in that world. It was a natural thing to happen to me.

Afterwards, I wanted to learn some general culture. It was for nothing more than to satisfy something of my curiosity and to know well my position in that place. It would be bad if I did something that a familiar shouldn't do. Although, in contrast with the previous statement, I didn't deny that I aspired to a small conflict with a student, because there was something I wanted to prove by myself. Finally, there was the matter I had recently talked with Louise about.

I stopped to lean against a wall.

 _I wonder how long it will take me to find even a clue. I will need to investigate the magic of this world first in order to help her. Well, I already planned to do it from the beginning, but now I have to do it more thoroughly._

Suddenly, a certain sensation caused me to duck my head and move my hand to my stomach.

 _I think that extra work gave me more hunger than usual. Maybe I should go back to eat something else._

"Is there a problem?" Somebody asked suddenly.

After hearing that question, I turned to see the person who had done it. Only a meter away from me, there was a girl in a maid costume. With a straight black hair, carefully arranged with a ribbon, she was holding a silver tray in her hands.

"No, it's nothing."

The maid looked at me for a few seconds before asking a question that came, practically, from of nowhere.

"Are you the familiar of Miss Valliere?"

"Do you know me?"

"I heard about you. There is a rumor about a commoner who was summoned as a Familiar." The girl said as she smiled.

 _So it's a rumor._

It was more than obvious that a human summoned as a familiar was something weird. However, I didn't think it was enough to start a rumor.

"Yes, he would be me and you're..."

"Siesta. I'm also a commoner. I'm in charge of serving the nobles who lives here."

The first impression that Siesta had given me was obvious. Unlike the few people I had met, she didn't seem to look down at me. Although, that wasn't strange, because she was the first person she talked to and was not a noble.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Aztor."

"That's a weird name. By the way, you don't need to talk to me so formally, we're both commoners, after all."

I looked at her for a few seconds.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. It must be the habit. It's the first time I know someone who is not a noble."

Siesta gave me a smile before continuing the conversation.

"Maybe I'm wrong, but I noticed that you were hungry."

"And you wouldn't be wrong. Today I had to do some extra work for Miss Louise, so I didn't eat enough."

"If you like, we left a bit of stew that we made with leftovers from the food of the nobles."

I couldn't help but give her an involuntary smile.

 _It's a good thing to finally meet a good person._

"Then, if it isn't too much trouble."

 **…**

"Wait a minute." Said Siesta.

We had already reached the kitchen. I was sitting at a table and Siesta, after giving me that indication, went to another room.

She, who didn't take long to return, walked in the direction of the table and left a dish in front of me. With the food in front, I grabbed a spoon and began to eat.

"This is very good."

"You can repeat if you wish."

 _She really seems like a good girl._

"Thanks, but I think this will be enough."

During the minutes I was eating, I chatted with Siesta about several topics without much importance. Through the talk, she had already given me an idea of what was inside and outside the limits of someone who was not a noble. It had really been helpful, because it was something that I would not lose so much time for after all. In the end, after I finished eating, I got up.

"Once again, thank you very much. If you ever need a favor, don't hesitate to ask for it."

I was going to turn around with the intention of going to the library. However, certain words didn't let me do it.

"In that case, would you mind helping me serve the dessert?"

 _I didn't think that she would really ask for something. Well, at least not in this moment._

I had made the offer by simple courtesy. Actually, I didn't want to waste any more time and maybe that ended up reflecting on my face.

"Excuse me, seems like you are in a hurry."

I looked at her for a moment.

 _I guess it will not take more than a few minutes._

She was the first person who had treated me with real kindness in that new world. Maybe for that reason, I felt it wasn't a good thing denying her request after offering my help in something.

I gave a little sigh and spoke again.

"If it's just that, then there's no problem."

 **…**

 _Well, I guess it will be more than a few minutes._

After Siesta handed me a silver tray on which she had placed a huge quantity of cakes, we both headed to the dining room. The number of desserts was quite large and I knew immediately that, even with several other servants helping in the work, it would take a long time to finish.

While we were distributing the cakes, I could see a person standing up in the distance, a second year guy. He already emanated by himself an air of arrogance. However, his blonde hair and the rose he wore in her shirt pocket made his arrogance looks even bigger.

"So, Guiche. With who're you going out now?" Asked one of the guys who were with him.

"Go out? There's no woman who deserves it. After all, a rose blooms for the pleasure of many."

 _A total narcissistic._

Before I could turn away, I saw something fall out of his pocket. Although, due to the distance, I couldn't appreciate what it was.

I continued distributing the cakes with Siesta until we arrived with the boy who they had called Guiche. After being closer, I could see what it was that had fallen. It was a small glass bottle that contained some purple liquid. Since I was practically at his side, I left the tray on the table and bent down to pick up the bottle. Finally, I showed the object to the student.

"Excuse me, you dropped this a few moments ago."

Guiche didn't pay any attention to me. We was only a meter away, so it was impossible that he hadn't listened to me. There was only one explanation, he had ignored me.

 _Whatever._

I didn't give more importance to the matter and left the bottle on the table at the same time I spoke again.

"I'll leave this here."

My action provoked something that I didn't expect in any way, a look of anger from Guiche.

"This isn't mine." He said.

The people who accompanied him suddenly saw the bottle.

"Isn't that perfume from Montmorency?"

"That purple color...Yes, it's definitely from Montmorency. As I remember, she usually has it only for herself."

"She gave it to you? That means they're dating, right?"

"No, wait, listen to what I tell you."

Then, suddenly, a first year girl walked towards Guiche.

"Guiche..." She said while letting out some tears. "I knew it. You and Miss Montmorency are..."

"Katie, this is a misunderstanding. You're the only one in my heart..."

A strong slap from the girl didn't let Guiche finish talking.

"That perfume is proof enough. Goodbye"

Katie turned around and walked away. Guiche, on the other hand, did nothing but rub his cheek.

Seeing that the situation was bad enough to stay, I took the tray again and approached Siesta to whisper something to her.

"We better while we can."

Siesta, understanding the best thing to do was avoid getting into trouble, agreed to my suggestion. We both turned around and started to move away. As we walked, we heard a new tumult behind us.

"Montmorency this is a mistake. I only accompanied her on a trip to the forests of La Rochelle."

"Apparently I wasn't wrong. All this time you were seducing that first year, right?"

"Please, Montmorency the Fragrance, don't ruin your beautiful face putting that scowl."

"Liar!"

We did our best to ignore that new discussion. Curiosity really tempted us to flip, but we didn't do it. We started walking a little faster. Siesta and I were already near the door, but a suddenly shout made the maid stop.

"Stop right there!" Shouted Guiche.

Siesta obeyed instantly.

"Why did you stop? The door was only a few steps away. We could pretend we didn't hear him or something."

"But…"

Guiche barely took a few seconds to get close to us.

"Because you picked up that perfume bottle, you damaged the reputation of those two ladies. How will you take the responsibility?" Said the young magician.

What a bother.

"With all due respect, that wasn't my responsibility."

"That's right, Guiche! It was your fault!" His friends shouted at him while they laughed.

"Listen, servant. Couldn't you pretended not to see anything when I ignored you the first time? Why didn't you do it?"

I clucked my tongue so subtly that Guiche didn't notice.

 _He's not only a narcissistic, he also seems to be one of those who don't accept his faults._

I started looking at him more closely. In his face I could see a clear impatience for an answer from me.

 _And impatient, I wouldn't be surprised if he were also... impulsive._

At that moment, a certain idea came to my mind. A nothing perceptible smile formed on my face. Smile that lasted just a second.

"In the first place, I thought that maybe you ignored me not because of the perfume, but for some other reason. Second, your infidelity was surely going to be discovered in the future. Finally, I'm not a servant." I responded with the false respect that supposedly I had to show.

"Huh? ... Ah, you're..."

Guiche, after opening his eyes in slight surprise, snorted. The air of superiority that he had, which in itself was already great, increased.

"You must be the commoner who was summoned by Louise the Zero. Apparently it was my mistake. I shouldn't have expected a commoner like you to be smart enough to understand the situation. I'll be generous and let you go."

"Thank you very much for your understanding."

Guiche turned his back on me and started to walk away.

"Moron."

Guiche stopped and turned to see me. Immediately, I made a small bow. After that, he began to walk again.

"Stupid."

He turned to see me one more time. I stood still showing a face of misunderstanding.

"Fool."

"Do you think I haven't hear you?" Guiche shouted.

"Sorry, but I don't know what are you talking about"

"I've heard every one of your insults."

"Do you really believe a commoner like me would have the courage to insult a noble like you?"

Guiche stared at me, this time for several seconds. After that time, he turned around again to leave.

"Bastard."

"Well, that was enough! It seems you don't know how to properly speak to a noble. So I'm forced to teach you about respect."

 _He fell._

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, finally, without that fake respect from before.

"You and I will have a duel." He answered.

Guiche turned in the opposite direction and began to move away.

"I'm not going to dirty the dining room with the blood of a commoner, I'll wait for you at Vestri Court. Finish to serving those cakes and then come."

 _So a duel. I didn't expect him to be the one who propose it._

"I accept but I'll be there in an hour. I must find Miss Louise and inform her of this. After all, I'm her familiar."

"All right." Guiche said.

Then, he retired.

All of his friends followed him, except for one who stayed behind. Surely, he was supposed to watch me and make sure I didn't escape. Although it wasn't necessary, I wasn't planning to do it. The fact that I would have a duel against Guiche was an opportunity I didn't want to miss.

I turned in Siesta's direction, just to see that she was shaking. It wasn't strange, since I, who in theory was a defenseless commoner, was going to face a noble. I felt some guilt, since it was me who ended up giving the necessary push to Guiche to challenge me. In the end, I tried to calm the maid.

"You don't have to worry."

"You... you're going to be killed."

I stared at her for a moment.

"If you upset a noble." She finished to say.

Then, Siesta grabbed the silver tray from my hands and run away.

 _I guess that's what anyone would think._

"I saw everything! What do you think you're doing?!"

I turned to see Louise, who apparently was considerably angry.

 _Well, I didn't expect this._

I had certainly told Guiche that I would inform Louise about the duel. However, that was a lie. I had no idea how she would react. The possibility that he was angry existed and apparently that possibility manifested in the end.

"How can you go around and accept duels?!"

I swallowed before speaking. I really wanted to avoid having her in a bad mood. Both because it was easier to be with her that way, and because I had some fear of what she could do if she got very angry. The explosion she caused still was fresh in my memory.

"One thing led to another. I hadn't idea that he would challenge me to a duel, but, truthfully, I think it's a good opportunity."

"An opportunity?"

Seeing that Guiche's friend was nearby, I decided to get away a little. Then I made a signal to Louise to come over. Once she was next to me, I began to whisper.

"First, I want to see what a mage of about my age can do. Second, there is something I would like to try and a duel with someone from this world is really convenient. Lastly, and more importantly, I think it is a good time to show what the familiar you summoned is capable of."

That last reason, in fact, was the least important to me. It had been nothing more than an excuse that I said with the intention of having Louise's approval.

My self-proclaimed master stared at me and began to evaluate the reasons I had given her.

 _Yeah, I can't deny that I'm also curious to know how strong is him. From what he told me at breakfast, his magic seems to have several limits. Although he is used to the duels, so that could be an advantage. However…_

After thinking about it for a few seconds, Louise asked something.

"Do you think you can win?"

I gave a little sigh.

"I'd like to say yes, but I'm not sure. I believe that the mages of this world are stronger, but the difference can't be so huge. I don't think it's impossible for me to win."

Despite my words, she was still restless. It seemed that she was quite distressed. There was something what made her debate with herself.

"It's just a duel. There is nothing to worry about."

After looking at me for a few seconds, she spoke again.

"Although I know that it's not like that, for the others you aren't more than a commoner. And some nobles wouldn't hesitate a second to kill a commoner."

One word caused my mind stopped working for a second.

 _She is joking, right?_

Even though I heard her words clearly, I couldn't help but feel disbelief. However, after seeing the total seriousness in Louise's eyes, I knew that she had not made a joke neither was trying to dissuade me. A small shiver ran through my body.

 _She is serious._

"Guiche is that kind of noble?"

"I don't know him well, but I can't assure he is not. What I'm sure about is that he could hurt you very badly."

I could notice genuine concern in Louise's words.

 _I... probably made a mistake. I took this too lightly, isn't it?_

I had been naive. I imagined that if I acted like an obedient familiar nothing could go wrong, but that didn't end up being the case. There were rules and ideologies in that world that hadn't crossed my mind yet. I needed the duel to satisfy my curiosity, but I was beginning to doubt whether it was really worth it. The possibility to die, really shocked me.

I gave a very long and deep breath.

 _No, I won't run now. It's just a duel with a boy about my age. I know I can manage to win. And in the worst case..._

"I'll go to the duel. However, if things get too out of control, please stop the duel."

The lack of confidence in my words caused Louise to doubt whether or not to allow me to go.

"Don't worry. I'm still planning to win."

"Well, but don't put you in too much risk."

"I promise."

I left Louise to approach Guiche's friend who was watching us a few meters away.

"All ready. There's still time, but I don't want to make him wait even for a single minute.."

The boy gestured for me to follow him and started walking. I didn't take long to follow him. Louise, meanwhile, also started walking.

 _I have an hour. If I don't want this to end badly, then I better go with a good plan._

 **…**

"Gentlemen! It's a duel!" Shouted Guiche.

The hour had passed. Guiche and I were already in the place of the duel. He, after shouting, raised his rose and caused the spectators to acclaim him. After that, the crowd started talking something about me, but I did not pay attention to them.

"It's hour." Louise said.

"I'll do my best. I promise."

The extra hour I requested before had been really useful. Forty runic papers were scattered all over the place. I would lie if I said that didn't give me much more confidence. In the duels in my world, the mages only were allowed to use ten runic papers. Somehow, I felt without restrictions. Finally, I also had the time to grab one of my last bottles of ink. The preparations for the thing that I wanted to try was already complete.

"I know you'll do it. Good luck."

Louise walked away and joined the crowd. For my part, I turned to stare at Guiche.

"First of all, I congratulate you for not escape!" Said the young student.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Well, the duel begins now!"

Usually, after that scream, one of the two of us would do an attack. However, neither of us moved from our place. For my part, I wanted to wait for Guiche to make the first movement. I still remembered the comment from Louise.

"What happen? Are you going to fight or not, commoner? Maybe you realized that you can't win."

I ignored Guiche's comment, which obfuscated him a bit and caused him to continue with his attempt to provoke me for about half a minute. After that time, I deigned to speak.

"Ah, I see." I said at the same time that I pretended a tone of arrogance. "Actually you're afraid of me and don't want to fight."

That statement and the way I said it finished upsetting Guiche.

"I wanted to give you a chance."

Guiche began to move his wand, which resembled a rose, and recited a spell.

 _Well, he fell into the provocation. Now I just need to see what he can do and..._

My thoughts were interrupted by somethings. One of the petal from Guiche's wand fell on the ground and, instantly, became an armor clad shape of a female warrior.

"That's…"

"I'm a mage. I fight with magic. You don't have complaints, right?"

"No, none. But I'm curious. What's it that thing you just invoked?"

"Oh, that. They call me Guiche the Bronze. As it should be, my bronze Valkyrie will be your opponent."

 _So a bronze golem._

That spell had only confirmed what was already clear, the magic of Halkeginia was superior in power to the magic of my world. However, my expectations had been exceeded. I didn't expect a guy of his age did what would be considered an intermediate level invocation in my world. That was quite surprising. In my mind appeared the possibility that he could be a prodigy and that not everyone could do something of that level, but I preferred to erase that idea from my mind. I didn't want to be more nervous.

 _Well, fortunately, it's not something I can't combat._

I took position that allowed me to move more freely. Just a second later, the Valkyrie run in my direction at full speed with the intention of ramming me. It was really fortunate that I didn't try to do the first blow, because if I had been closer, I might haven't been able to dodge the Valkyrie. After evading the first charge, I took some distance. It was the right decision, since the golem wasted no time and tried to attack again. During the next minute, I repeated the dodge and retreat action.

 _Pretty fast, much more than a normal person in armor and doesn't seem to be getting tired at all._

"As expected from a commoner, you're very good at running." Said Guiche with his typical tone of arrogance.

For thirty more seconds, I continued to evade the golem attacks. There were not many mages in my world who attacked hand to hand, but there were some. And, luckily, I had faced enough of them to at least have an idea of how to avoid attacks as basic as those made by the Valkyrie.

 _Just a little more._ I thought with some anxiety.

Guiche, apparently, got tired of waiting for his golem to reach me. At least that's what I assumed when I heard the next thing he said.

"I should've thought before that you have nothing to defend yourself. Consider this a sign of my compassion."

Then, he moved his rose again. This time the petal that fell to the ground became a sword. Guiche took the weapon and threw it in my direction. The sword landed not too far from me.

"Thanks, but I don't need it."

Guiche looked at me with incredulity for a moment.

"As you wish, then keep playing cat and mouse with my golem." He said, clearly bored.

 _Well, I can handle the Valkyrie, but I can't deny that even knowing that his magic was stronger than mine, I underestimated him a bit._

I dodged the Valkyrie once more time and gave a big jump back.

 _However, he underestimated me much more._

The golem, after approaching to me to try a new attack, stepped to my first trap.

 _Let's see how you react when I do this._

I used my both hands to activate the runic paper that was in front of me. The Valkyrie's legs, suddenly, remained motionless. Guiche couldn't understand what was happening and the next thing that happened left him more baffled. The legs of the bronze golem began to deform.

I had used two spells. With my right hand I activated Repulsion and created an invisible force that pushed the golem away from me. With my left hand I used Attraction and generated the opposite effect. Using those spells in the Valkyrie's legs was enough to restrict her movement.

 _And when I use more power..._

A few seconds after I had used the runic paper, I deactivated the spell. The golem, with her legs totally incapacitated, fell to the ground.

"What did you do?" Asked Guiche.

"Do you want to know? Come here and I'll tell you with pleasure." I answered with the intention of provoking him again

My provocation worked. However, it ended up being something I would regret. Guiche moved his rose one more time and six petals fell on the ground. A few moments later, each petal became a golem.

 _This is bad. This is very bad._

I swallowed before speaking.

"Well, I suppose you were right. That sword really will be a huge help for me." I said hoping to buy some time.

Before I can thought other thing to say, the Valkyries charged against me. Unlike before, to step aside wouldn't be enough. Desperate, I threw myself to one side to avoid the six golems. Unfortunately, I could not repeat the feat a second time, since one of the golem managed to kick me when I was getting up. My body was threw away several meters.

"Sorry, it seems that I cannot stop being wrong. I don't know how you beat one of my Valkyries, but it is obvious that a simple commoner can't do anything against six of them."

The golems charged once more against me.

 **...**

"Although I know that it's not like that, for the others you aren't more than a commoner. And some nobles wouldn't hesitate a second to kill a commoner."

 **...**

My body shuddered just from remembering those words.

Without thinking twice, I made a hand signal to activate another spell. It could be said that it was a fortune that the kick was so strong. If I had been closer, I might haven't been able to react in time. I managed to escape using Teleport. Without even having time to get up, I activated a third spell, Dark space. Immediately, a black sphere appeared around me.

A couple of seconds passed before I finally reacted.

 _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._

I started coughing. Just a moment later, I felt like something liquid came out of my mouth.

 _It's blood? It can't be, right?_

In that moment, I wasn't able to see anything and I wouldn't be able to do it while the spell was still active. Little by little I started to agitate.

 _This was a mistake? Maybe I shouldn't..._

Then, I remembered the spell I used before to escape.

 _Why? I was supposed to use Teleport to create an opening to attack him. Why I used it to escape from the golems?_

 **…**

"And some nobles wouldn't hesitate a second to kill a commoner."

 **…**

 _Damn it! Forget about that already. Come on, think something. I need to use this time correctly. Nobody with brain would come closer to a black sphere that appeared out of nowhere._

I moved my hand to my stomach.

 _She didn't exaggerate. Some broken bones would have been the least I would have if I hadn't managed to escape._

I inhaled and exhaled slowly in a try to calm down.

 _Shit. I forgot where he was supposed to be. That will cost me a few seconds. Anyway, I need to knock him out and it must be at the first blow. If I fail, then those Valkyries..._

I couldn't help thinking about the worst possible scenario. A second after doing so, I shook my head to get that idea out of my head.

 _No, I need to concentrate in the fight. I need... Why I need to fight? I already know the difference between our powers. Why I don't give up? Only a stupid would risk his life in a duel with this kind of disadvantage, and without something to win or... lose..._

Suddenly, I remembered the thing I did before the duel.

 _Why I used the ritual? I really was confident enough to think about winning?_

I clucked my tongue.

 _There is no other choice. I win the duel or lose a free spell. And in the worst case, I only hope Louise will stop the duel. Although... I still don't trust her enough._

I take a few seconds to calm down.

 _Think carefully. Thirty six spells. I forgot his position, but surely he didn't move. So... yes, I have a chance. It's a huge risk, but I'll act with the thought that those are all the Valkyries he can summon._

I stood up.

 _It's almost time._

Was in that moment when I noticed that I had stepped on something. I couldn't see anything, but I didn't need to think much to know what was under my foot. After all, there was only one possibility.

 _The sword…_

Instinctively, I bent down to hold the weapon and, as soon as I did, I noticed that it was considerably heavy. I had never held one and could barely hold it up.

I let out a small laugh.

 _Maybe I can throw it to him_

Suddenly, a glow began to originate in my left hand. A seconds later, the sword became much lighter, and not only the sword, but my whole body. That sensation, little by little began to disappear my angst and replace it with confidence. The brightness automatically caught my attention. I was in the Dark space and light, even if it originated within the spell, shouldn't be perceptible. I wanted to think about the reason, but I hadn't the time. Although I did have the time to think some more things.

 _This stroke of luck probably will cost me some days of bad luck. But with this I think ... no, I know I will win this duel._

The Dark space finally fade and it allowed me to see the Valkyries again. With the spell totally dissipated, Guiche stared at me.

"What was that black sphere?" He asked.

"Nothing you should worry about. So, you want to continue with the duel?"

Guiche, quickly forgetting the topic, smiled. The spell had caught his attention, as everyone present, but since it had disappeared without doing something relevant, nobody ended up giving it more importance. Surely, if it had been a spell with a more impressive effect, then there would be more questions among the spectators.

The golems ran once again against me, but thanks to my new agility, I was able to dodge them easily. Not only Guiche, I was also surprised with what I had just done. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. It was a strange feeling, but helped to give me even more confidence.

 _Yes, with this I will definitely win._

The Valkyries were still in their vain attempt to reach me. Each time one of the golem got in the right range to attack me, I jumped back slightly. Over time, the distance between Guiche and I increased considerably.

 _So you send all your golem to attack me and leave you unprotected. Thanks._

I would be lying if I said that I didn't want to cut the Valkyries at that precise moment. However, I didn't want to take the risk. I had greater speed and agility, but I diddn't know if I had enough strength to cut them. I had the advantage and losing it was something I wanted to avoid. For the next minute, I kept dodging the Valkyries. For the crowd, surely it seemed that I was in trouble. After all, I was continually retreating, but actually I only did that because I wanted to get closer to another runic paper.

 _In the range._

After activating Illusion, I created three copies of myself. Immediately, I used my speed to pass in the middle of the Valkyries along with one of my copies. While I ran straight to Guiche, the copy that had accompanied me was left behind to serve as a feint. The golems tried to hit my illusions, but it was useless. My clones had the same speed as me and even if they got hit, it would be meaningless, because they weren't solid copies. The only function of the spell was to gain time.

When Guiche saw me approaching, he began to back away, but it was too late for him. When I was only one meter away from the student, I let go of the sword and the strange sensation that ran through my body disappeared. Certainly, I was able to attack him along with that new force, but since I wasn't used to it, I used something that I was more familiar with. I activated Reinforcement, whose runic paper was close to Guiche all that time. Once I was in front of him, I moved my fist to hit him in the same place where I was kicked by his Valkyrie. The noble flew several meters, about twice as much as I was thrown by the kick of the golem. I grabbed the sword once more to avoid any risk. The sensation of a second ago invaded my body again. Finally, I approached Guiche, who, for my relief, was unconscious.

I stood in front of his body for a moment. After that time, I threw the sword to the ground. My action caused everyone to deduct the outcome of the duel. Finally, I raised my fist to the air. That was all I needed to do.

The audience made a great acclamation. There was some screams, but I didn't paid attention to them

While the uproar lasted, I made a movement with my hand and the remaining runic papers that were in the field returned to me, something that went unnoticed by the uproar that was happening. I walked in Louise's direction until I was in front of her. After looking at her for a few seconds, I knelt down.

 _I really doubt she will be in a bad mood for a good time._

"I'm glad you won."

"Thank you very much, Miss Louise."

"I'm also glad you're well."

 _Not as good as I would like._

My stomach still hurt me. I wasn't able to say that I was in a perfect health.

"Could we go back to your room?" I asked Louise "I'd like to talk to you about something."

Louise, with no reason to refuse, nodded.

As we moved away from the place, I turned to see the place where I thought I had vomited blood. In that place, I couldn't see any red spot.

I gave a little sigh.

 _So it was an overreaction. Better save that for myself._

 **…**

"Well, that's more or less my way of fighting. I guess it's not that impressive, right?"

"Not much and it seems a bit ... limited? Anyway, what surprised me was the way you dodged all those Valkyries in the end."

After getting away from the crowd, which was still cheering, Louise and I went to her room. During the walk, I could feel pain in the place where I had received the kick of the Valkyrie. It was not big enough to keep me from walking, but it was annoying enough that I couldn't ignore it.

Finally, without any other inconvenience, we arrived at Louise's room and started talking.

"Putting runic papers in the middle of a fight is not the best option. And yes, sometimes it is difficult to manage the situations with limited movements. That's why free spells are so valuable to me, if I had used them, the duel would have been faster and flashier. And about the last part, I'm not going to lie, that wasn't a spell of mine. When I held the sword I saw how the runes in my hand shone and then I felt stronger."

"Then you don't know how it happened?"

"I wish I do."

The feeling had been great. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to experience it again. I looked at the back of my left hand.

"Although it is obvious that the runes have something to do, so maybe I'll research them a bit. By the way, there is something I would like you to verify. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

I began to remove my shirt and turned my back on Louise.

"Every rune on my back is a free spell that I can use. Before the duel I had thirty one of them. If it's not a bother, could you count how many runes I have?"

I heard Louise approaching. She was silent for a moment and finally answered.

"There are thirty two."

"Well, apparently the ceremony I did before the duel did have an effect. I can win free spells if I win duels in this world"

"By the way, why one of those runes are different from the others?"

"Different? Can you be more explicit?"

"It has a different color, it also has a different shape."

"Do you have a hand mirror?"

"I have one on my table."

I went to the table and picked up the mirror. I wasted no time and focused my attention on the rune that stood out from the others. It was bigger, it had a different shade of black and its shape was also something different.

 _Weird, very weird. Is it because of being in another world that the rune is different? I guess it makes sense. Will the spell that comes out also be different?_

I left the mirror on the table and put on my shirt.

"I want to use it."

"What?"

"I want to test the spell that will come out with that rune. I'm curious, but at the same time I don't want to waste it."

"You can get another free spell if you win another duel, right? What is the problem?"

"I must win, that's the main problem. In addition to that, in order to continue doing duels, I need more runic papers and to do them I must learn about the resources of this world."

 _I have some ink, but without papers..._

"Being a mage in your world sure is annoying."

"A lot. Thinking it better, I'll go to the library, I have to begin with the research."

I started walking to the door, but I couldn't reach it. I had ignored the pain of the kick for a long time and, although it was bearable to a certain extent, there was a limit.

"Are you ok?"

"That kick I got in the middle of the duel, seems like I received it in a bad spot. You don't have to worry, Miss Louise."

After looking at me with concern for a moment, Louise said something I didn't expect.

"Stay here, I'll go and bring you the books you need."

For the first time, Louise showed some kindness without me asking for it. It was something that took me unsuspecting. At least enough to not respond immediately to her offer.

"Thank you, Miss Louise."

 **…**

"I'm going to turn off the lights." Said Louise.

The night had already fallen and I was reading one of the books that Louise gave to me. The books had to do with the different runes that familiars could have. They were quite thick books and I really wanted to throw them to continue tomorrow, but I didn't do it. In the first place, despite being somewhat bored, I was really curious to know the origin of that power I had acquired. The other reason was that I didn't want Louise's good humor to diminish. Apparently, after my victory, her expectations about me had grown. I preferred to have her happy and to keep her from getting angry.

In the end, my study was interrupted with the comment of Louise, who was already tired and wanted to go to sleep. I looked at her and noticed that she was already in her nightgown. I had been so immersed in reading that I didn't realize when she changed her clothes.

"Understood." I answered while I closed the book in my hands.

"By the way, I forgot to ask you about something, where did you sleep yesterday?"

"In your bed." I answered directly.

A certain anger suddenly appeared on Louise's face.

 _I think it wasn't the best answer._

"In my bed? Who gave you permission to sleep in my bed?"

"Sorry, Miss Louise, but there was no other place. Also, I don't take up so much space so I didn't think it would make you uncomfortable."

"You're much taller than me. What do you mean you don't take up so much space?"

"Remember when I mentioned that the runic mages can do spells without runes if the practice it enough?"

"Yes."

"A certain task in my school was to master any spell. Those who chose a battle spell didn't finish learning it in time, even though we were given two years. I, on the other hand, selected a safe chose. At the end, I mastered it in time."

"Which one did you choose?"

"Transformation."

Just like the last night, I made a sign with my hand. At the same time, I jumped into the bed. When I reached it, I had already adopted the shape of a black cat. I turned and sat, staring at Louise, who looked back at me. We both stayed like this for a few seconds, until, suddenly, she approached quickly and gave me a big hug.

"Why didn't you say you could become such a cute cat?"

Because of my small size, the hug she was giving me felt too strong. I tried to use my paws to get away from her, but it didn't help.

 _Damn, where does she get that much strength? The worst thing is that she will surely wil be angry if I become a human again while she is hugging me._

After a while, she released me and left me in bed. Immediately, I jumped to the ground and became human again.

"You have a pretty strong grip, Miss Louise." I said while panting.

"Well, with that transformation, I don't see any problem with you sleeping in the bed. Come on, convert again."

 _I wonder if she will begin to see me more as a human in some point._

I gave a long sigh and transformed again. Louise picked me up and covered under her blankets with me. Then, she chapped his fingers to turn off the lights, hugged me again and, like the night before, he fell asleep instantly.

Only a minute was enough to make a conclusion.

 _Yes, this position is uncomfortable._

Carefully and slowly so I didn't wake her up, I freed myself from Louise's grip. When I did it, I lay next to her.

 _Better. Sorry, but I can't find that enjoyable. Maybe when our relationship is better, but that probably never happen._

I placed myself in a better position.

 _And surely I would love to be in that position if it was with the person that I like._

After I thought that, I raised my head slightly and looked at Louise.

 _Now that I think about it, it's funny that she resembles her in so many ways._

I gave a yawn, rested my head on the bed and closed my eyes so I could go to sleep.

 _Whatever. It was a long day and I deserve a good night of sleep._

* * *

 **1\. Well... if someone expected the runic magic to completely overtake the magic of the nobles, then sorry, but that isn't the case. There will be improvement in the runic magic, but will take some time.**

 **2\. So... I made him take seriously Louise's warning about the possibility of dying. At least seriously enough to remember it during the duel.**

 **3\. Basically, his two major flaws: He can panic if the unexpected happens and can began to doubt a lot about his decisions. Those two things... maybe will be taken to the extreme in the future (You can find the answer in the original fic)**

 **4\. An unknown world, an unknown magic and a unknown ideology. Obviously there will be some insecurity.**

 **5\. Anyway, the original fic and the translate version, updated at the same time. Happy with it. Thanks to the people who fav and/or follow the fic. Also, thanks to the people who gave me views in the original fic.**

 **6\. I feel like I'm forgetting to write something.**

 **Whatever, thanks for reading.**


	4. The routine (Volume 1)

**The characters and the idea of Zero no Tsukaima do not belong to me. They are the property of the author of said work, Yamaguchi Noboru (Rest in peace)**

* * *

 _One week..._ I thought while giving a huge yawn.

The days passed quickly without anything special to mention. In that afternoon it would be a week since my arrival. It was worth mentioning that during the last few days I had confined myself in the library for several hours to read a large number of books.

First, I studied about Halkeginia's resources. The reason was obvious, to know the materials I needed to make more runic papers. I also started to investigate how magic worked in that world. The idea to combine the two different magic was still in my mind and the small responsibility I felt for what I said to Louise was another small influence. In the end, I didn't pass much time learning about the general culture of Halkeginia. I had done a couple of readings about it, but finally, I let Louise answer all my questions. That was a much faster method.

Although, there was something what I got to read that provoked me a certain concern. Just by coincidence, I read the word Valliere in a book and guided by simple curiosity, I began a small research. Louise's family had a great influence in that world. In my mind, there was still the possibility to run somewhere, at least until that day. Louise seemed like a person who wasn't willing to leave something she wanted and I was that something. I considered a fact that she would began to look for me if I escape. And I was sure that eventually she would find me due to her family's power. However, after I thought it would meaningless leave the academy, because soon I would return to my world, I forgot about that topic. It was true that was a nuisance, but a nuisance for something that I wasn't planning to do in the first place.

Finally, I found absolutely nothing about the power I had felt during my duel with Guiche. It was worth mentioning that my search lasted only two days. It seemed that it wasn't new for a familiar to learn a new skill. As for example, a black cat who acquired the ability to speak. Taking that explanation from Louise as valid, I left my search aside. It was a satisfactory answer and, although I still didn't know what had activated that power, I already had too many things to research. Although, of course, the idea of feeling that power again was something that came back to my mind from time to time and a certain theory of how to acquire it was formed in my head.

A new day was about to begin. A day in which I longed to follow the same routine without any inconvenience.

The first thing I did was get out of Louise's grip. The first nights I used to get away from his arms to sleep somewhere else. However, it ended up being futile, since she, still asleep, grabbed me again in the middle of the night. It only took two nights for me to surrender. It was true that the position was still somewhat uncomfortable to sleep, but I ended up getting used to it enough so that it didn't bother me.

After being free, I went for some water. Louise had entrusted me with the task of washing her face every morning. For me, it wasn't something that mattered much. In comparison to having to change her clothes, it was a much more reasonable request.

After I brought a jug of water, I woke up my self-proclaimed mistress. Once she got up, I automatically turned around. Previously, I placed her uniform on the bed. She didn't waste time getting dressed. The fact that she could do it so carelessly while I was in the room was still something that obfuscated me a little. When she finished dressing, I approached her with the jug of water and washed her face. After that, we both went to the dining room to have breakfast.

Like any other day, I finished eating before Louise. And, like any other day, I went to her room to be able to finish my duties. Sweeping, in addition to cleaning the table and windows were the chores that I had to do each day. After finishing the above, I placed Louise's dirty clothes in a basket and took them to the servants of the academy so that they could be washed. Luckily, I managed to convince Louise to don't force me to do that, because I knew that the task would include all his clothes.

Finishing my duties related to cleaning, I went to the room where Louise was going to have her first class. It was worth mentioning that her lessons were something that entertained me a lot. There was a magic totally unknown to me and I had complete freedom to learn its operation. With each class, I began to understand more from the wizards of Halkeginia capabilities. It was obvious, but the magic that Guiche used in our duel couldn't even be considered the tip of the iceberg.

As I was heading to meet Louise, I ran into a certain maid. A certain maid with whom I had a brief talk, because we both had something to do at that moment. It was already the third time that I encountered with Siesta. It is true that the first meeting had been somewhat uncomfortable, because she felt bad for having run after having told me that they were going to kill me. However, that was resolved after a small talk and an apology.

 **…**

— Well, I must go to see Miss Louise. See you later.

That said, I started to turn around, but I couldn't finish doing it, since Siesta spoke before that.

— Wait a minute. There is something else I wanted to ask you.

— What is it?

— What did you do the duel with Mr. Guiche? I thought you were a simple commoner like me.

The reality was that many had ignored the unusual things that had happened during the duel. The nobles, apparently, were reluctant to accept a commoner could be special and refused to accept something that happened in front of them. That reason didn't occur to me. I certainly knew that the difference between nobles and commoners was very marked, but I still didn't have the full knowledge of how much. For that reason I couldn't suspect why nobody, until that moment, had bothered to ask what I had done.

Siesta was also a commoner. It was obvious that she would be curious about the details of the duel I had. Details that, unfortunately, I didn't know how to explain.

 _I forgot to discuss this issue with Louise. Am I supposed to answer if someone ask me this?_

Coming from another world was something I had only told Louise. If it was correct or not to tell others, it was something I didn't know and hadn't thought about either. In fact, even if I said it, someone believing it was another problem.

— They are a couple of tricks that I learned from where I come from. They are not as flashy or powerful as nobles' magic, but they are very useful if I can take advantage of every situation.

It was a vague excuse I thought at the time. A vague excuse that didn't convince me. Therefore, I decided to end the conversation as soon as possible.

— Anyway, I'm in a hurry. It would be bad if Miss Louise gets mad at me.

— I understand.

— Once again, see you, Siesta.

 **…**

That was the end of the first conversation I had with Siesta after the duel. The next two were no more than casual talks about unimportant topics. Talks that were really appreciated, at least for me. The reason for the above was that Siesta was the only person to whom I could talk in a colloquial way and who was not a noble. Although, in fact, Louise was practically the only person I spoke to. In fact, if I had any questions for a teacher, I had to ask it through Louise. Seemed to be inappropriate for me to do the question myself. On the other hand, I ceased to display false respect to the other students. The little time I've spent in Halkeginia was enough to couldn't bear it anymore. However, I also started to control my attitude. Certainly, I was more prepared, but I didn't want to happen something like what occurred in the duel against Guiche.

The classes ended quite quickly, at least from my perspective.

Louise and I set out for the dining room. After I finished eating, I part from Louise and headed to the library. As it was already a habit, I had planned to stay studying until late hours of the night. I couldn't help but see that as something weird. I was certainly good at reading, but I had never considered myself to be a scholar. However, for some reason, I couldn't help but feel excited every time I opened a new book of that new world.

The library of the academy, except for some details, was completely different from the one that belonged to my school. While the first was in a tower, the second was located underground. The academy library had incredibly high shelves that were colossal compared to what I was used to seeing. It was worth mentioning that the number of bookshelves in my school's library was by far superior, so much so that they left ridiculous those in the Tristain academy. Also, as one feature they had in common, both had an exclusive area for teachers.

During all the hours that I spent looking through books, I noticed two people who were quite recurrent. One of them was the professor Colbert, the same one who was giving his class during the time of my arrival in Halkeginia. He spent the first days reviewing several books in the general section. Also, I noticed how he used to give me some sideways glances. Honestly, I couldn't help but feel some discomfort. One day, after he entered the teachers' section, I stopped seeing him so often. I only got to see him when he entered or left that section.

The other person who seemed to have the library as a second home was a girl with glasses. She had blue hair and eyes, although her most outstanding feature was her height, which was even less than Louise's. I only saw her during her entry and exit from the library, in both cases she was carrying a large number of books, either to take them or return them. I never had a proper conversation with her, but I had something similar.

 **…**

It was my second day in the library and I was a little lost. Despite having asked for directions twice, I couldn't find the book I wanted. If I were in my world I wouldn't mind asking another third or fourth time. However, the librarian didn't seem in the mood to help me. Actually, I didn't know if it had to do with the fact that I was seen as a commoner.

While debating with myself what I should do next, something caught my attention. There was a little blue-haired girl walking with a lot of books in her arms. At the top of that pile was a book that, according to the title, I deduced it covered a subject similar to the one I wanted. From what I had seen the last days, the books, as well as in every library I knew, were grouped according to their subjects.

I didn't have to think much more and decided to approach the girl so she could guide me. Once I was in front of her, I asked her the question.

— Excuse me, could you tell me which bookshelf you got that book from?

As a complement to the question, I pointed to the book I was referring to.

She stared at me for a few seconds. There was no emotion on her face. Honestly, that made me ask if she was ignoring me. After a few moments, she moved her head and looked at a shelf that was a few meters behind her. After thinking about it for a couple of seconds, I inferred that she was trying to say that I should go to that bookshelf.

— I understand, thank you very much for your help.

After thanking her, I went to the place she told me.

 **…**

Certainly she didn't say a single word to me. However, in a certain way, it could be said that she was the student that best treated me during all my time in Tristain. She didn't show any expression on her face, but that also meant that she didn't make that gesture of superiority, typical in the nobles. Also, she had helped me in something. That was much more than could be said of the other students of the academy.

The hours passed and the night had finally fallen. For my part, I was reading the last book I had intended to study that day. Sometimes I had to reread some part of the book, because my mind sometimes deviated and ended up thinking about my current situation.

 _It's been a week now ... I guess they'll summon me back soon. On the other hand, didn't I let myself be carried away? Supposedly, I was going to take things easy and here I am, reading every day without fail._

The books of the academy touched subjects that aroused my curiosity. In addition, they were a writer in such a way that one could get to enjoy reading. Those two factors didn't help at all to relax during the last week.

I gave a little sigh.

 _Anyway, I guess I can start making runic papers or at least try. I wonder if the materials of this world will have any benefit. Hopefully I'll have stronger spells._

If that ended up being the result, I had decided I would take several materials back with me. I wanted to take full advantage of my situation.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts and in the book that I barely noticed when someone sat next to me. Looking to my side, I was surprised that the redhead girl from a few days ago had occupied the chair that was next to me.

 _Kiche? Kirche? What was her name?_

The only time I had heard her name was the day after I was summoned, since that day, I never get to heard it again. Also, I didn't care much about it and only remembered it vaguely.

 _What does she want?_ I thought as I looked at the book again.

She didn't take much time to start talking. I would be lying if I said I paid attention of the things she said. She mentioned something about being despicable, about her enormous passion and that she should forgive her for something. I did my best to ignore her. I didn't want to run the risk of Louise finding out that I exchanged words with that girl. No doubt she would be angry and just remembering her explosions was enough to know that I should avoid that. Also, I was in a relative good mood and didn't want to ruin it talking to a noble. They usually were annoying, after all. Unfortunately, the next thing the redhead said wasn't something that could be ignored so easily.

— My love is so sudden.

 _Uh? Love? What is she talking about? What was she saying before?_

— Your greatness in defeating Guiche was so great. I ... when I saw you, I knew immediately that it was love. It was that easily, that's true passion.

— Passion?

— I've been writing love songs since that day, songs about you! You appear every night in my dreams. All this caused by you! — Kirche said as she brought her face closer to mine.

The distance became shorter and shorter. Kirche came close enough for my mind to cloud. It was the first time I had known such a girl and I had no idea how to deal with her. Finally, for some kind of instinct, I closed the book I had in my hands. The sudden noise caused Kirche to stop.

— It's late and I must return with Miss Louise, so if you excuse me...

That said, I quickly stood up and put the book on the nearest bookshelf. Then, I started to withdraw from the library.

— I will go with you. I'm also returning to my room. So we can go together.

— No! I... agreed to meet her somewhere else, so it's not possible.

I quickly left the place to avoid any other attempt of her to follow me. After moving away several meters, I gave a long sigh of relief.

 _Are there really people like that?_

She wasn't near from my personal tastes. However, her way of acting was too surprising and didn't let me react in time.

 _I better avoid her._

I ended finding her irritating. Acting like that when we literally didn't know each other provoked me a headache. Literally, the worst first impression I had in that world. Probably there would been people who didn't mind that, but it wasn't my case.

— Now that I remember, I'm also going in this direction.

I didn't realize at what point Kirche began to follow me. Her sudden appearance caused me to be startled and also upset me.

— Does it bother you?

— Not that it bothers me exactly.

 _Actually, that's the main reason now._

— But I'm sure Miss Louise won't like it.

— Why would you care what Louise thinks?

— I'm her familiar.

— Familiar or not, you must have your own will. Do you have feelings for Louise or something?

— As if in a week I could even feel something like that. I'm not like you.

— Yes, I suppose I have more passion than the others. I can't do anything about it.

I already considered her annoying. At least enough to drop my formal way to talk from one moment to the next. It's true that she had referred to Louise as the Zero before, but I wasn't thinking about it at the time. I just wanted to move away for personal reasons.

 _Well, trying to get away without offending her didn't work. I guess there's no other choice._

— On second thought, it bothers me to be close to you.

— If you feel pressured, I can take some distance. - She answered.

Immediately, Kirche stepped to the side, but didn't stop following me.

 _She is not going to give up, right? Whatever…_

Seeing how she was completely focused on me, I turned my head slightly and, as if it were a reflex, I clicked my tongue.

— Why is he here?

I made question with a voice loud enough for Kirche to hear me. In response, she looked at the place where I had previously set my sights. Perhaps due to the surprise, she didn't process things so quickly in order to realize my lying.

Taking advantage of the situation, I placed myself behind her and transformed immediately. Taking advantage of the darkness of the night, I hid in the shadows. My black fur and small size were great as a camouflage.

A few seconds later, Kirche turned around with the intention of telling me something, but I wasn't in her sight. Wondering where I had gone, she returned for the same path that we had been walking a few seconds ago.

 **…**

— Are you going tell me what happened?

Louise, already dressed in her nightgown, was sitting on her bed. I had finally reached her room and she, seeing my face, inferred that something had happened.

 _Should I tell her?_

I knew she would turn angry. There was no doubt about that. On the other hand, I had the fear that she would find out everything and would upset even more because I had hidden it. I didn't know Kirche well and, therefore, didn't trust her. I seriously doubted whether she would be able to exaggerate the truth in order to annoy Louise.

— I'm waiting.

 _Whatever…_

— That girl ... I think her name was Kirche, that's what happened. — I replied.

I could see how an angry expression formed on Louise's face.

 _I knew this would happen._

— What did she do?

— Literally, she confessed her feelings to me. She is always like that?

— That witch of Zerbst ... Why did you approach to her?

— It was she who sat up next up to me. I know how much you would get mad if I talk to her. I'm telling you what happened because, despite knowing what would be your reaction, it's my duty as your familiar

I made a little pause before making a question.

— Can I ask about your hostility with her?

That subject crossed my mind the first time I saw they talking. Certainly, I imagined that among the nobility there would be cases of rivalry. However, the relation between Louise and Kirche seemed to be a feeling that went one step further.

Louise stayed silent for a moment. At first, I thought she wouldn't answer, but that didn't end up being the case.

— First of all, Kirche is not a Tristainian, she is a noble from a neighbor country, Germania. I hate the Germanians. That's enough reason for you to not approach her

 _No, it isn't._

— Second, the Valliere family has properties near the border with Germania. If at any moment there's a war with them, we are the first on the line. What's worse, on the other side of the border is Kirche's birthplace. Our families are sworn enemies.

 _So it's a family conflict. That makes more sense. It doesn't matter to me at all, but her attitude is understandable. I think._

— Finally, Kirche's great-great-grandfather stole the girlfriend of my great-great-grandfather. They constantly slanders my family. That's how they robbed my great-great-grandfather's wife.

 _Another unimportant motive._

— I understand your reasons, Miss Louise. Although as I thought, in the end this doesn't change anything. As you said, the mere fact that you are angry for my interaction with her is enough reason for me to get away from her. My question was only because I wanted to know a little more about my master.

— I'm glad you understand.

Louise smiled again. It could be annoying, but I was willing to show total loyalty and obedience to her in order to avoid some major inconvenience. Clearly, with some exceptions.

— Anyway, it's already late, so it's time to go to sleep. Tomorrow is a day off, but that isn't a reason to get up late.

 _Oh, so a day off. Well, it's not like that changes ... something?_

Knowing that there would be no classes the next day made me remember something. Something I used to think about from time to time, but to which I didn't give much importance. Knowing that I could take advantage of the next day to get that doubt out of my head, I decided to make a request to Louise.

— Miss Louise, there is something I would like to have.

— What is it?

— A sword.

— A sword? For what do you want one?

— In my duel with Guiche, that power appeared when I picked up a sword, at least that's what I think. If it's possible, I would like to get one to know if that is truly the cause.

It wasn't very difficult to conclude that. In fact, it was the first thing that I thought. Unfortunately, I didn't have a sword to test it. Therefore, I imagined that I could take advantage of the day off to know if my idea turned out to be true.

Louise stopped to think about what to say for a few moments.

— Do you really need one?

— It's true that I have magic, but that power would be really convenient if I must protect you at some point.

That was an obvious lie. I only had two interests, I wanted to confirm the theory I had and feel again that strange but great sensation. The above was no more than an excuse I said in order to convince her.

— Although it's still not sure that touching a sword causes that.

— Anyway, I think it would be worth checking. After all, it's for your safety.

— Well, if you can really access to that power again, I guess it would be a good idea to get a sword. Tomorrow we will go to the city.

— Thanks for your generosity. - I said while I bow

 _It seems like tomorrow I'll finally get out of the usual routine_

— Finished that matter, transform yourself, it's time to go to sleep.

 _Well, I guess that's something that will never come out of the routine._ I thought with resignation.

* * *

 **Mdhunder111**

 **Thanks. Seems like I'll have more spare time from now, so probably I also would be able translate the next chapter soon.**

 **Thanks for the comment.**

 **OechsnerC**

 **Glad that you like it.**

 **Thanks for the comment.**

 **1\. Two chapters in one day. I had some free hours, so I used them to translate these chapters.**

 **2\. Some differences with the original material here and there, but nothing substantial at the moment (Soon ... well, not soon, but sometime).**

 **3\. This is basically a transition chapter. That's why I submit two chapters instead of one.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. A sword (Volume 1)

**The characters and the idea of Zero no Tsukaima do not belong to me. They are the property of the author of said work, Yamaguchi Noboru (Rest in peace)**

* * *

— Will we travel in horses?

— Is there a problem with it?

It was already the morning of the Day of Void. As I had agreed together with Louise, that day we would go to the city to look for a sword. It was going to be the first time I would leave the academy and from what Louise told me before, the trip was going to take a long time. Therefore, I was surprised by the method we would use to travel.

— I imagined there would be method a more ... magical.

— For example?

— In my world there are magicians who are able to use Teleport to move between cities.

 _And they charge too much money for it. But she's a noble, she's supposed to be able to afford something like that._

— In this world there are no quicker ways to travel? — I asked.

— Yes, but this is the only way available at the moment.

— I understand. Could you tell me how long we will take to arrive to Tristania?

— Maybe three hours.

 _Three hours?!_

No matter how I saw it, it was a pretty big time. I imagined that the academy would be isolated, but not in that scale. If it was something common in that world I didn't know it, but I really considered it inconvenient.

— By the way, take this. - Louise told me as she extended her wallet. — It's a servant's job to take it for the noble.

I realized two things when I grabbed the wallet. The first was that it was almost full and the second was how heavy it was. The latter made me immediately think in something.

 _So they don't use paper money yet._

 **…**

— Don't forget to take good care of my wallet. There are many thieves in this place.

It was my first time traveling on horseback. Therefore, it was not surprising that the travel was quite uncomfortable for me. Also, not having anything to do in all that time didn't help the time to pass faster under my perspective.

I was with Louise looking around as we walked through the streets of Tristain's capital. I had no idea how big the city was, because I had no way of measuring it properly. However, based on the number of people on the streets, I could say with certainty that it had far fewer inhabitants than Masto.

— There is no need to worry, I don't think someone can take the wallet so easily.

— They can do it with magic, so don't let your guard down.

 _With magic?_

— Why would a noble take the trouble to steal a wallet?

— All the nobles are magicians, but not all magicians are noble. If, for example, a noble is disowned from their family, he would still preserve his magic.

 _Apparently I already have something to talk about on the way back to the academy._

The last thing Louise said caused a lot of questions to come up. However, I wouldn't do those question at that moment. The outward journey had been incredibly boring. If I had something to talk about, I figured that at least time would seem to pass faster. Although, there was one question that I said instinctively.

— So, why had you considered me a noble just because I can do magic?

Louise began to think after she heard the question. That gave me a bad feeling.

 _For what reason I asked that?_

— Now that you mention that, maybe I shouldn't consider you a noble.

Then, Louse saw my face. Apparently, I wasn't able to hide my regret for that question. Just a moment later, she smiled.

— Well, it doesn't matter. If you continue with your good work, I will keep the same treatment, more or less.

 _You..._

Although I didn't notice it, Louise had been smart enough to take advantage for the situation. In my mind and until that moment, I was the only one between us who would be able to do that. It was unfortunate that idea still didn't occur to me, I was too busy trying to keep calm.

After a long breath, I gave her a response.

— I really would appreciate that, master. — I said with a fake respectful tone.

The walk didn't last much more, because after a few minutes we arrived to a store a bit removed from the rest. The interior of it was a bit dark. A single lamp illuminated the room. Each wall was filled with a variety of weapons, something normal for an armory.

Just a few seconds after entering, an elderly man attended us. At first, the person looked at Louise suspiciously. However, that changed when he noticed the pentagram on the gold button of her uniform.

— My noble lady, I offer you only quality and reasonable prices!

— I'm looking for a sword. — Louise said.

— A noble buying a sword? I find that rather weird.

— It's not for me, it's for my familiar.

— Ah ... I guess it's this gentleman.

Louise nodded.

— I don't know much about swords, so show me something that's reasonable.

The salesman, with a big smile on his face, turned around and went inside the store. While he was doing this, he murmured in a barely perceptible voice something about raising the prices.

 _This won't end well._

The man didn't take long to return and when he did, he brought with him a long sword quite decorated. Then, he started talking after leaving the weapon on the counter.

— The last time a noble passed by, he chose this type of sword for his servant. Actually, he wasn't the only noble who buy a sword for his servant, it's something that's been happening a lot lately.

— Is it a trend?

— That's right. Due to the increase of thievery they have been forced to do so.

— Thievery?

— There is a mage thief who is known as Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt, who has stolen the treasure of many nobles. In response, they have decided to buy weapons for their servants.

Louise, despite being the person who asked the question, didn't pay much attention to the man's response. She was more focused on the sword in front of her.

— I'd prefer something bigger and broader.

 _Big and broad? For what?_ I thought.

— Excuse me, my lady, but I think that this sword suits the familiar of a noble very well.

— Didn't I say I prefer something bigger and broader?

— I get it.

After giving Louise an answer, the salesman returned to store's inside again to look for another sword that would meet Louise's demands. Demands that really didn't make any sense for me. The only purpose of getting a sword was to be able to test the runes. The sword's size or shape it was something that really didn't matter much. However, it was obvious that I preferred something small. After all, I was going to be the one to carry the weapon. Regrettably, Louise did seem to take the appearance into consideration. I didn't know, but she wanted a sword that, in a certain way, imposed respect.

After a few minutes, the man returned with a new weapon. Weapon that eliminated every little complaint I had just a few seconds ago. Amazing. That previous word was the least that could be said about the sword. It was wide and with a great length. No doubt it would be difficult to carry, but with the amount of jewelry with which it was decorated I could ignore that problem.

— This is the best sword I have. Even the nobles would want to wear it on their waists.

 _It looks magnificent. Those jewels look incredibly expensive. How much will it be worth? Even with the good income that a mage has in my world, saving to buy this sword should take at least a decade._

Louise, who seemed satisfied with the offer, asked the most obvious question.

— How much?

— Well, it was made by Lord Shupei, the famous Germanian alchemist. The magic imbued in it allows it to cut the metal like butter. It's not cheap.

— I'm a noble, I think I can pay for it.

— Two thousand ecus.

— Two thousand?! I could buy a summer house with a garden for that price!

— A sword so famous can be worth as much as a castle, I assure you that a summer house is cheap in comparison.

 _A castle? Yes, one decade isn't enough, maybe it should be almost half of a century._

— I only brought three hundred ecus. — Louise said.

I couldn't help to felt regret after I heard what Louise said. Not only because of the huge money gap between what she had and what the sword cost, but for something else.

 _She did it, but I can't blame her. She is a noble, surely she doesn't know the principles of bargaining._

— I guess I can look for a normal sword of two hundred ecus in the warehouse.

I saw how Louise's face turned red when she heard that. Undoubtedly, she was expecting to afford a really amazing sword. The risk of her annoyance triggering a problem wasn't small. Therefore, I decided to do the most sensible thing.

— Miss Louise, could you come with me for a moment please.

Upon hearing my request, Louise followed me to get away from the counter a little. With enough distance so the salesman couldn't hear us, I spoke with Louise again.

— You shouldn't have told him all the money you could spend.

— Is it a bad thing? — She asked, still a bit obfuscated.

— When you are haggling, one of the essential things is not to let the other person know how much you are willing to pay. It's not uncommon to end up spending more than what was planned.

Her slight anger then turned into a worried face.

— You're good at this, right? If you really use so many materials to make your papers, you should undoubtedly haggle often to buy what you need.

 _Well, seems like you can use your head for more than thinking of insults. But..._

— As you say, the mages of my world must be good at bargaining exactly for that reason. However... that's not my case.

Some confusion could be noted in the face of the pink.

— They taught me the principles, but I have never been able to apply them correctly. The last time I tried it was a disaster.

 _A really big disaster._

On one occasion my bad bargaining led me to pay three more times than I had planned. The worst of all is that I realized it as soon as I left the store.

— I assure you that if I try to bargain, I'll only make the situation worse.

— What do you suggest then?

— What really matters about that power is the speed and strength that I can get, I suppose a normal sword is enough.

That said, I glanced sideways at the sword that was still on the counter. Louise really preferred something that looked good on me, so that the first impression on her also would be better. However, it should be mentioned that I also had a similar thought.

— But that sword is certainly splendid.

— Don't be so prideful, kid!

Upon hearing that sudden yell, Louise and I looked towards the place of it origin.

— Why don't you look in a mirror? You carry that sword? Don't make me laugh. The most you can hope for is to carry a stick.

— Who said that? — I asked for myself.

Slowly, I started to walk in the direction from where I heard the voice. However, I didn't find anyone.

— If you understood, then go to your house. You, the noble girl there!

— How rude! — Louise exclaimed.

— Where does that voice come from? There is no one in this place apart from the three of us.

— Are your eyes only for decoration?

Having been close enough, I finally noticed the exact place from which the voice came. My surprise was huge when I realized that it wasn't a person who was talking, but a sword. Its length was the same as the merchant offered us, although that was his only resemblance. In contrast to the other weapon, the speaking sword was quite rusty.

— A talking sword?

— Derf! Stop nagging my clients! — The salesman shouted.

— Those who can't buy a sword aren't customers!

— Excuse me for that. That sentient sword has a rotten tongue, it's always bugging anyone who comes to this place. Derf! Keep it up and I'll ask this noble to melt you!

— Hurrah! I'm tired of this world. I'd love to be melted!

— Well, I'll melt you! — The seller exclaimed to then approach the sword.

— Wait a moment. — I said suddenly. — I do not know anything about swords, but this one speaks. Doesn't that make it special or something like that?

I would be lying if I said that the sword hadn't been called my attention in the extreme. There was no one who can blame me for that, it was a talking sword, something I considered quite fascinating. I went a little closer to the rusty weapon.

— Derf, right?

— It's Lord Derflinger! You better don't forget that!

His tone of voice didn't help in a positive way in my first impression about him. My fascination quickly vanished.

— You sound the same as all the nobles with whom I have spoken.

The sword didn't respond immediately. That caught my attention, because since he had begun to speak there hadn't been a single moment of silence.

— So you've come... are you a user?

— A user?

— What? You don't know your own powers? Well, forget that and buy me, kid.

 _This sword can be really irritating._

— Kid? I think I have a couple of years more than someone you could call a kid.

— At my age I could call kid to someone a hundred years old.

— Oh, seriously? Well, I imagine something like that is typical of an old man.

— How did you call me?!

Someone didn't need to be very smart to know that a discussion between the sword and I was about to begin. However, that didn't happen in the end. The reason for this was that someone intervened and prevented it by asking a certain question.

— How much for that sword? — Louise asked

— One hundred ecus will be enough.

— We will take it. — Louise said to then pose his gaze on me. — Grab it and let's go.

It took me a few seconds to finish processing all of it. I was about to argue with Derflinger and the next moment Louise had not only asked about the price of the sword, but she had also bought it. In the midst of that small trance, Louise had already approached the seller to give her the agreed money. Upon seeing that she was already leaving the store, I quickly grabbed Derflinger and put it in the scabbard handed to me.

It was obvious the question I asked Louise once I got to her side.

— Why did you decide to buy it?

— He was going to get rid of the sword, right? When I heard that he wanted to melt it, I thought he wouldn't ask much for it. You said that with any sword is enough. I saw the opportunity and I took it, that's all.

— I see.

Then, a sudden thought came to my head. A thought that was related to the purchase that Louise had just made.

 _We... we should've offered less._

Just like the time I made a disaster, I regretted realizing it after leaving the store. However, on that new occasion I wouldn't gave it that much importance.

 _The best thing I can do is stay silent._

I looked once more at Louise as we walked away from the store. For some reason, she seemed happy and I didn't want to change that with an unnecessary comment. After seeing her for a few seconds, another idea occurred to me.

 _Isn't supposed to be me be the one who should've take advantage of the situation to buy the sword? Anyone who knew us a little would say that that would be normal._

I would be lying if I said that my pride wasn't a little damaged.

 _I guess I'm even worse than I thought. I never imagined that in just her first purchase, Louise would do better than me._

 **…**

— What does this mean, Zerbst?

— I told you, I got the sword that Aztor wanted and I came to give it to him.

At that moment there were four people in Louise's room, Louise, Kirche, the blue-haired girl who used to frequent the library and, obviously, me. Apparently, the blue-haired girl was a friend of Kiche.

Louise and Kirche, as was the custom, were arguing. The cause of the previous thing was the sword that Kirche had taken to the room. It was the same sword of three thousand ecus that the man offered us in the morning. While they were doing it, the third girl and I were sitting on Louise's bed.

— It's a shame, I already bought a sword for my familiar and he is satisfied with it.

From the moment they began their fight, I decided to stay on the sidelines, because I knew well that getting involved would only make things worse. Certainly, as Louise had pointed out, I had a sword and a simple one was enough for me. However, that didn't remove the fact that the sword that Kirche had with her was wonderful. Hide the emotion of my face for a sword whose price was equivalent to a castle was practically impossible.

Wanting to focus my attention on something else, I had noticed that the glasses girl had a book in her hands. Since it was the best solution, I decided to sit next to her to begin to read. I would be lying if I said it was a bad choice, because the book was quite interesting. That the reading touched topics that I hadn't studied until that moment contributed to the previous thing. It was worth mentioning that I didn't understand everything that was written. First, the difference in level was quite considerable. The book was certainly more advanced than everything I had read in Tristain. Added to that, the speed at which the blue-haired girl read made it difficult for me to assimilate things clearly. Fortunately, after a couple of minutes, the little girl slowed down. If it was because she realized that I was also reading, I didn't know. However, that didn't prevent me from feeling grateful to her.

— I'd like to hear those words from his own mouth.

— Very good. Go ahead Aztor, tell her.

 _Damn it._

It was obvious that I was lamenting. What Louise had asked me for wasn't an easy task. Without leaving the bed, I looked towards Kirche. She instinctively raised the sword so I can appreciate it better.

 _This is difficult._

— Miss Louise is right, I'm... satisfied with the sword she bought me.

The doubt in my words was more than evident. I wouldn't blame anyone for noticing it. Kirche sure irritated me in a certain way, but such an incredible sword was hard to refuse for someone like me.

— You don't seem so sure. Actually, seems quite evident that you like this sword very much. - Kirche said.

The redhead, then, began to approach so that she could see the weapon more closely. Fortunately, Louise stopped her halfway.

— Stay back Zerbst! You already heard him.

— You know, Valliere? The jealous words are quite rude.

— Who is jealous?

— You obviously. I, Kirche, a difference from you, easily got a sword worthy of Aztor. You can't deny that you are jealous.

— I can do it! I won't accept even a bit of generosity from a Zerbst!

 _Yes... apparently it won't be possible._ I thought.

I had thought about the possibility of accepting the sword and leaving it hidden somewhere. Regrettably, Louise has just made it clear that it was also out of the question.

Seeing how they had started shouting at each other again, I turned my head to read again. It wasn't really a surprise that the girl were already a couple of pages ahead. After all, for about a minute, I had stopped delaying her with her reading. While I was trying to get catch up with her, Louise and Kirche kept exchanging insults. All this continued for a long time until a sudden movement caught my attention. Then, from nowhere, the two girls raised their wands. Apparently, they were ready to attack each other. That was too sudden than I was barely able to notice it.

 _They won't be thinking about..._

I couldn't even finish that thought before someone else made another move. Movement that wasn't performed by any of the girls who were standing. The girl sitting next to me raised her staff so fast that I could barely perceived it. Immediately, two wands went flying. My surprise was quite considerable.

 _Fast, very fast._

I wasn't only surprised by the speed, but also by the fact that she reacted to the movement of Louise and Kirche despite having been immersed in the book. I imagined that she had to be someone extremely talented to be able to do something like that.

— Indoors. — Said the blue-haired girl.

— And who is she?! She has been sitting in my bed since she arrived. — Louise said.

— Her name is Tabitha and she's my friend.

— And why is she also in my room?

— You have a problem with that?

The two girls looked at each other again.

— I guess it's time to end this. — Kirche said.

— I think you're right.

— I really hate you, do you know?

— The feeling is mutual.

— Let's have a duel! — They shouted at the same time.

— And as nobles, it's clear that we must do this with magic. — The redhead added.

 _Louise can't be thinking about accepting, right?_

I turned to see my self-proclaimed master. She, who was biting her lip, nodded a few seconds later.

 _She must be kidding._

— Where?

— Louise the Zero, are you really sure to fight me in a magic duel?

Louise lowered her head and answered instantly.

— Of course! I won't lose to you!

Having decided the duel, the four of us left the room and started walking towards the courtyard. Despite knowing it was practically impossible, I tried to stop what was about to happen.

— Miss Louise, you have no reason to do this. I already chose the sword you gave me.

— It's not about the sword. Zerbst challenged me to a duel. I'm a Valliere and is my obligation to accept it.

— I beg your pardon for my doubts, but I'll ask you to be honest. Do you think you can win?

— I don't know. — Louise answered to then duck her head.

We didn't take more than a few minutes to get to the courtyard. After the little conversations we had, Louise remained completely silent. It was the redhead the first person who spoke when we arrived at our destination.

— Okay, let's start. — Kirche announced.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about Louise. Sure enough, my relationship with her was not the best, but I hadn't reached a point where I wished her pain. Kirche on the other hand, was annoying, but I didn't want to see her hurt either. Louise couldn't cast spells correctly, but her explosions, which still terrified me, weren't something to be taken lightly.

While I was lost in my thoughts, a certain person moved. However, that person wasn't one of the two girls who would participate in the duel. Tabitha took a couple of steps towards Kirche so she could whisper something in her hatred. Immediately and without my noticing, the little girl pointed her index finger at me.

— That seems like a good idea. — Kirche said while smiling.

Next, Kirche walked toward Louise and told her by a whisper the idea she heard from Tabitha.

— It's not bad at all. - Louise commented.

Both girls stood in front of me. It took me a couple of seconds to realize it and in doing so, I looked back at them. Obviously I began to asking myself why they were watching me like that.

 **…**

 _I really was worried for this?_ I thought with annoyance.

— I can trust you to prevent me from hitting the ground, right?

Tabitha had devised a way to prevent Louise or Kirche from getting hurt. That would be a good thing, if it weren't for the fact that now I was the one at risk. Tied to a rope, I was hanging at several meters in the air. The rules were very simple. Louise and Kirche would try to cut the rope with their magic and the one who achieved it first would win the duel.

After looking at me for a few seconds, Tabitha nodded without saying a word. Obviously, she would be responsible for my safety. However, since I didn't even know her, I couldn't fully trust her.

Once both were in position, Kirche spoke.

— You can go first.

— Fine. - Louise said.

 _Everything will be fine, I'm one hundred percent sure of that._

I wasn't one hundred percent sure of that. I was trying to calm myself, but it didn't take me long to discover that it was impossible to do it. I had seen in first person what happened when Louise tried to turn some small pebbles into metal. To cut the rope, however, she was going to undoubtedly use an offensive spell. I was afraid, because the possibility that the result was much more destructive wasn't small. I had certainly seen the professor Chevreuse a few days later without any trace of apparent damage, but that wasn't enough to take away my nervousness.

 _Please, aim well._

I would be lying if I said I didn't want to close my eyes. However, I felt that I would feel much more terrified if I didn't see what was happening. From my spot, I could barely see how Louise waved her wand. At first instance, absolutely nothing happened. It took a few seconds for the result of her spell to occur. A huge explosion occurred on the wall behind me. As expected from such a spell, the shock wave caused me to shake.

 _If that had reached me ..._ I thought with terror.

— Zero! Louise the Zero! You broke the wall instead of the rope! — Kirche mocked.

Louise looked down.

— What did you do to make it explode like that? My sides hurt.

Louise clenched her fists and knelt on the ground. Obviously I couldn't see that, but that didn't stop me from opening my mouth to say a few words. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to say anything. I tried to do it, but the fear I felt avoided it. I swallowed slowly and tried to regain my composure while Kirche continued mocking. After a few seconds, I was finally able to speak.

— M-Miss Louise! Don't worry, you still don't lose. Nothing ensures that she can cut the rope at the first attempt. Relax, otherwise everything will be worse in your second attempt.

 _I would hate if it were like that._

Louise was calm and even so she caused that explosion. I didn't want to imagine what would happen if she used a spell while being nervous. It was at a great height and hitting the rope should be something difficult to achieve. The only thing I could do at that moment was to hope for the best.

Thanks to the distance between us, Louise couldn't hear the slight stammer with which I said the previous words. It took a couple of seconds for her to get up and nod. However, she didn't remove the expression of frustration from her face.

When I turned around to see Kirche, the only thing I noticed was a fireball that was approaching quickly. That ball of fire collided precisely to the rope that kept me hanging in the air. Upon impact, the rope was incinerated instantly and as a logical consequence, I began to fall.

I couldn't scream, the fear caused by the ground approaching prevented me from doing so. Fortunately, in the middle of the fall, Tabitha recited a levitation spell that reduced my speed.

— I won, Valliere.

Once again, Louise fell to the ground. Then he clenched his fists to pull the grass in despair. Without a doubt, the view wasn't something pleasant. I can't help but felt bad for her.

 _Louise..._

— What a shame Valliere!

With difficulty, because I was still tied, I got up and started walking towards Louise. Once I was in front of her, I sat down. I intended to tell her something, but I couldn't do it. A sudden scream from Kirche, which caught the attention of everyone in the place, prevented me from doing so.

— What the heck is that?!

I looked quickly in the same direction as Kirche and immediately understood the reason for that scream. A huge earth golem, which had literally appeared out of nowhere, was moving in our direction. The redhead was the first to react. In panic, she ran away while screaming.

For my part, it took me a second or two to recover from the shock of seeing such a thing approaching.

 _W-we must get out of here._

Obviously, I tried to stand up. However, I didn't succeed in doing it. The ropes were a great inconvenience, but that wasn't the only reason. My legs weren't responding to me. Literally, every time I tried to stand up, they would start shaking and then make me fall again. At that time it didn't occur to me, but the cause of that was the fear I was feeling. The golem was getting closer and closer and that increased that feeling.

 _Damn, damn..._

Seeing my vain attempts to free myself, Louise came to her senses. She quickly approached and try to untie me. Unfortunately, their attempts weren't succeeding, as the ties were quite strong. After I became aware of that my anxiety increased. I was already in panic.

Realizing that she was not getting anywhere, Louise regret something in a small whisper.

— If only I could use a spell...

I reacted to those words. The fear that invaded my body had clouded my mind and prevented me from thinking. The way to escape was, in fact, quite simple. It was a fortune that Louise said those words at that moment, because the golem, which was already in front of us, began to lift his foot. As she had said, she couldn't use a spell. However, there was someone among us who could.

— G-Grab me, now.

As if it were a reflex, Louise grabbed me quickly. When I felt his grip, I activated one of the free spells I had, Teleport. Instantly, our position changed several meters. The golem was now turning its back on us. Then, from one moment to the next, a dragon came down from the sky and grabbed us. Without losing a single second, the creature rose again.

Turning our heads, Louise and I noticed that Tabitha was riding the creature. It took a few seconds for both of us to finish assimilating the situation. Once that was done, we looked the golem again.

— What's that thing? — I asked.

The response from Louise was immediate.

— It's an earth golem, someone should have summoned it.

— But that thing is too huge, how can that be possible?

— A Triangle magician should be able to do it. — Said Louise.

 _A Triangle mage?_

In my world, such a thing could be invoked by only two or three people at the most. Once again, I had underestimated the extent of Halkeginia's magic and it difference in terms of power. Also, I couldn't help but think of something else.

 _If a Triangle mage can do that, what could do a Square one?_

A few minutes later, Louise and I, who had already been untied, were sitting on top of the dragon, which was flying in circles high above the golem. From our position we could see how that golem destroyed a wall with a punch. After that, a figure, apparently the person who summoned the golem, entered through the hole left by the blow. Finally, after a few moments, the person left by the same place with something in his hands.

— What's that place? — I asked with some curiosity.

— The treasure vault. — Tabitha answered

— So he's a thief. He really must have guts to come and steal something from the academy. — Louise said.

The golem moved away quickly and when it distanced enough from the academy, it fell apart and transformed into a simple mountain of earth. Since the danger had passed, Tabitha signaled her dragon to descend. Once the creature landed, the three of us went down from it. As anyone would suspect, we don't find anyone. The mage had disappeared without leaving a trace. Despite that, Louise and Tabitha continued to examine the surroundings. I, instead, was sitting on the floor.

 _Really?_

Tabitha hadn't been in danger. Louise, on the other hand, had been about to die just a few minutes ago. I couldn't understand how she was able to act so calmly. In fact, I couldn't understand why she had gone to help me to untie without hesitating for a second and why even tried to do it until the end. It was just one week and we barely knew each other. For me, that didn't make sense.

After the two girls confirmed that there weren't any clue about the identity of the thief, both stopped their search. Tabitha climbed back into her dragon to go somewhere else, probably to inform what happened to a teacher. For her part, Louise came close to me.

When I saw her, I can't avoided asking her something.

— Why didn't you run? The most natural thing to do was left me there as soon as possible.

 _Making an attempt is understandable, but she had to leave me when she realized there wasn't time to untie me. Only an idiot would risk his life in those conditions._

Louise's response, to my surprise, came only a few moments later.

— Like if I could leave my familiar in that way.

It was hard not to show the impression that those words had on me. Maybe I was wrong, but I imagined that what I was feeling at that moment for Louise was respect. Respect for doing something that I thought would be impossible for me. Again, we had barely been together for a little over a week. During that time, it never went through my head that Louise felt enough appreciation towards me to risk her own life.

— But I would have liked to at least do something more.

I wasn't sure about the respect. However, I was sure about something, I felt genuine gratitude towards her.

I gave an imperceptible smile.

 _No, you did more than enough. If you hadn't say that in that moment..._

I was too shocked to move or think. That was the first time something like that happened to me. It was only when Louise mentioned the word "spell" that I could react. She was one of the responsible to put me in that danger, but if it wasn't for her the outcome would have been completely different.

— It was really imprudent. A sane person usually would ran in that situation.

I could see that Louise was slightly angered for my comment. I didn't blame her for doing it. She took a risk for me and my response wasn't adequate. However, before Louise could tell me anything, I spoke again.

— But thanks. I really appreciate the fact that you didn't leave me behind.

Louise's obfuscation disappeared from her face. Instead, an expression of relief was showed by her.

We didn't said anything more.

* * *

 **1\. Well,** **I'm planning to post the next chapter together with the 50th chapter of the original fic. It was brief, but I felt good to have two stories above in the page.**

 **2.** **I remember now how tedious was writing this Aztor (the one who pretend obedience towards Louise). I hope to soon reach the chapter when he'll began to act with more freedom. Because... yes, obviously he didn't will stay like this forever.**

 **3\. I also want to reach the parts that differs with the canon, but that surely will take some more time. Sigh...**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	6. The staff (Volume 1)

**The characters and the idea of Zero no Tsukaima do not belong to me. They are the property of the author of said work, Yamaguchi Noboru (Rest in peace)**

* * *

"Well, putting aside the responsibility, who were the witnesses of the theft?"

The next day the commotion caused by the theft was pretty big. That wasn't something strange, because not only the academy had been assaulted, but a valuable object were robbed from the treasure vault.

As soon as they were all awake, the teachers gathered inside the vault. Some of them contemplated the huge hole on the wall and others, the inscription that was left by the thief. It was in that inscription where was mentioned the object that was robbed, the Staff of Destruction, and the nickname of the thief, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt.

A discussion between the teachers didn't take much time to begin. Obviously, the main point of the discussion was to find someone who will take the responsibility. In the first instance, the fault fell on Chevreuse, who apparently was the person who should've been on vigilance duty the night before and who had been sleeping at that time. The great majority didn't hesitate in throwing their complaints against her, but those complaints stopped after an old man named Osmond, the academy director, accused the other professors of acting in the same way in their surveillance tasks.

The academy was a very prestigious place or at least that was I believed until the moment I heard all the things that were said. I really felt somewhat disappointed by what Osmond mentioned about the teachers.

When Osmond asked about the witnesses to the assault, it was Professor Colbert who gave him an answer a few seconds later.

"They are here"

After giving him the answer, Colbert looked at Louise, Kirche and Tabitha. It was true that I was also there, but it seemed like me presence wasn't being taken into account.

"Oh, so it was you guys." Said Osmond, who, under my ignorance, looked at me with an apparent interest. "Please, tell us what happened."

Louise, without losing a single second, stepped forward and told all about the previous night. Although the story was short, not one important detail was lost. The golem, the hooded mage and the stolen object were the most relevant things.

Osmond gave a very long sigh after hearing the story.

"So that's what happened. The worst thing is that he didn't leave a single clue to follow."

That said, the director turned around and started walking without any particular direction, only to stop a few seconds later.

"By the way, Mr. Colbert, where is Miss Longueville?"

"Sorry. I haven't see her since this morning."

A couple of murmurs could be heard among the teachers, murmurs that were interrupted by the arrival of a certain person. Then, the director of the academy made an immediate question.

"Miss Longueville, where have you been all this time?"

"I regret not having notified my absence in advance. I was investigating the incident that took place yesterday."

"An investigation?"

"That's right, I started this morning. Because of the commotion I went to the vault and upon seeing the inscription I started to work."

"Really efficient. Did you make any discovery?"

"Yes, I think I discovered his hiding place."

"What?! Where did you get such information?" Mr. Colbert spoke with a rather surprised tone.

"Some commoners in the vicinity claim to have seen a hooded person entering an abandoned house in the forest."

"There's no doubt, it must be Fouquet!" Louise exclaimed.

"How far is that forest?" Asked Osmond.

"I should be only a few hours away on horseback."

"We must report this to the Imperial Court immediately!" Exclaimed one of the teachers.

"Impossible, by the time we get a response, Fouquet surely will have already escaped. Furthermore, as nobles we are, is our obligation to solve this minor problem by ourselves. The staff was stolen from the academy and the academy will recover the staff." Osmond stopped talking for a moment and looked seriously at everyone. "Those who want to join the search team, raise their wands."

Osmond's request made all the teachers look each other. However, that was the only thing that happened. Apparently no one had the intention to go and, therefore, no one raised his wand.

 _They must be kidding. There isn't a single teacher who is willing to go?_

The impression I had of the professors was only getting worse.

"There isn't someone who want to be recognized as the hero who captured Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt?" Old Osmond inquired.

Those words were enough for someone to raise her wand. However, that person wasn't one of the teachers. I had a hard time keeping my composure after I see Louise raising her wand.

"Miss Valliere!" Chevreuse exclaimed. "You are still a student. Please, leave this matter to the teachers."

"But not one is willing to go." Louise muttered.

 _Well, she is right._

I was sure that anyone in my position would have been surprised to see that not even a single teacher had volunteered. However, that didn't mean that I glad to see Louise's intention.

 _There're not volunteers, but that doesn't mean that you should go and get me into this mess too._

It was pretty obvious what would happen if Louise went. In view of everyone, I was her familiar. A familiar had the responsibility to protect his master. A familiar had to accompany his master if she was going to capture a thief. It wasn't difficult to come to the conclusion that I would've to participate.

Imperceptibly for others, I clicked my tongue. Staying with Louise day after day was endurable, but fighting against a huge earth golem was a different story. Unfortunately, there weren't many options. It was Louise the person who gave me everything I needed to live. Without her, I would have no place to go.

While I kept thinking about how annoying the situation was, someone else raised her wand. It wasn't a teacher who felt responsible for protecting Louise, a student, but the same redheaded girl with whom Louise had argued fervently the day before.

"Miss Zerbst! You're also a student." Colbert said.

Kirche's response was quite simple and denoted a great frankness in her voice.

"I just can't lose against a Valliere".

Kirche's participation caused a third person to join. However, this time was a coherent action. After all, the blue-haired girl who raised her wand was a friend of Kirche.

"Tabitha, you don't need to accompany us. This isn't your business." Kirche said.

"I'm worried."

After looking at the blue-haired girl for a few seconds, Kirche's face showed the gratitude she felt.

"Thanks ... Tabitha." Louise muttered.

The director observed the three students fixedly for a few seconds, after which he spoke again.

"Well, apparently everything depends on the three of you."

"Director Osmond! I strongly oppose. They are just students, we can't put their lives at risk."

"So you offer to accompany them, Miss Chevreuse?"

"Well ... the truth is that I don't feel very well lately ..."

In spite of being incredibly redundant, I couldn't do more than reproach myself for having had the professors of the academy on such a high pedestal.

"They've seen Fouquet. Also, although Miss Tabitha is very young, I heard that she already has the title of Chevalier."

Osmond's comment caused all the teachers to look at Tabitha in amazement. Obviously, I had no idea what the title of Chevalier meant, but for having caused great surprise among the adults I imagined that it should be something quite remarkable.

"Is that true, Tabitha?" Kirche asked.

Before Tabitha could answer, Osmond continued talking, but this time he changed the focus to Kirche.

"Miss Zerbst comes from a distinguished family with war heroes and also has a great mastery of fire magic."

Instinctively, Louise looked at Osmond. From her expression, it was obvious that she was waiting to be flattered by him. No wonder, as both Kirche and Tabitha had already received compliments from the director.

"As for Miss Valliere... she comes from a prestigious family known by her great magicians. And I'm sure she'll be an excellent mage in the future."

Osmond's eyes moved in my direction.

"As for her familiar ... Despite being only a commoner, he was able to beat General Gramont's son, Guiche de Gramont in combat."

"Yes! Yes! Because he is the legendary Gand ..." Colbert started screaming before being stopped by the director.

"Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he says." Said Osmond to then letting out a small nervous laugh.

A long silence reigned over the vault for a few seconds.

Despite what the director said, I couldn't help but be interested in what Professor Colbert said. In fact, I wouldn't blame anyone who did it in my position. The sudden act of Osmond had been too suspicious and Colbert's words were quite intriguing.

 _I'm the... legendary Gand…?_

"Anyway, if someone else who thinks he is more suitable to go in search of Fouquet, take a step forward."

As expected, no teacher moved from their site. They were really willing to let three students risk their lives instead of them. After a few seconds, Osmond turned in our direction.

"The academy hopes that its mission is a success."

The three girls stood firm and then they spoke in unison.

"We swear before our wands that we will capture Fouquet."

Saying those words, the three of them took the edges of their skirts and made a slight bow.

"The best thing is that to prepare the carriage and leave immediately. They must conserve their energies by the time they reach their destination." Suggested Colbert.

"Miss Longueville, could you go with them, please?"

"No problem, Director Osmond, I was thinking exactly the same thing."

Miss Longueville started walking. Immediately, the three students began to follow her. I, on the other hand, stayed still for a few seconds, without even deigning to turn around. Anyone who said that I was against going would have been in the correct.

 _I can't believe this._

Never in my life, had I thought about facing something like that huge golem. It was obvious why I was seriously doubting. It was true that Louise was my livelihood in Halkeginia, but I began to question myself if I really had no choice but to accompany her. Slowly, I turned my head to see my self-proclaimed master move away. Despite giving off an air of nervousness, her face showed that she was totally determined. When I noticed that, I felt a strange sensation. Perhaps it was because she had risked her life for me the previous day or another reason that didn't occur to me, but something in me told me that it wouldn't be right to stay behind. I kept thinking that going was crazy, but a crazy thing that I should do.

I ducked my head a little while I closed my eyes. Immediately, I let out a small sigh of concern. And imperceptibly even for me, I scratched the back of my left hand.

 _I hope everything goes well._

Thinking that I started to walk to reach Louise and the others.

 **…**

"Miss Longueville," Kirche began to say. "taking us there is a job that a commoner could do. Why did you accept to do it?"

Louise, Kirche, Tabitha and I were sitting in the carriage driven by Miss Longueville. It had been a couple of hours since we left the academy. Until then, Louise and Kirche sat without saying a word, Tabitha read a great book she had brought with her and I, on the other hand, was thinking about the words that Colbert had mentioned before our departure. Words that, perhaps for not having anything better to do, simply didn't stop going through my mind.

 _What was he referring to with a "legendary"?_

The way in which Osmond had stopped Colbert was the cause of my curiosity. It seemed to be a subject that, at least, shouldn't be made public. He was obviously referring to me, but I had no idea why. While I was still lost in that idea, Longueville answered Kirche's question.

"There's no problem with this, I'm not a noble anyway"

Saying those words, Longueville smiled at Kirche.

"Aren't you director Osmond's secretary?"

"I am, but Mr. Osmond isn't a person who cares about a person's social status."

"Could you tell me how you lost his position?"

Longueville just smiled once more and looked at the road again.

"Tell me, please." Kirche began to insist.

Louise close a little to her and took her by the shoulder.

"What do you want, Valliere?"

"Stop poking around in the past of others."

"I'm bored, I need someone to talk to."

"I don't know if it will be the same in Germania, but in Tristain it's a shameful act to force someone to talk about a topic that he doesn't want."

Kirche's reply took a few moments to arrive.

"This is all your fault. It was you who got me into this mess of capturing Fouquet."

"What do you mean?! You volunteered yourself!"

Louise's scream managed to interrupt my thoughts and make me focus on them both.

 _Well, it seems she got angry._

It was obvious that an argument between the two of them would happen sooner or later, but I was a bit surprised that took so long in happening.

"If you had come alone, then I would not have cared. But when you come, you're also forcing Aztor to come."

"Huh?!"

 _Yes, that is a good point._ I thought.

"Besides, I don't understand your reason for coming. If that golem appears again, you would surely run away and let Aztor do all the work."

That comment caught my attention and made me angry slightly.

 _You were the one who ran and left me tied when the golem appeared the first time. At least Louise tried to help._

"You were the one who ran and left him tied when the golem appeared the first time. At least I tried to help."

The fact that those words were practically the same as those I had thought was something that surprised me a lot. If I didn't know her better, maybe I could have sworn she was lying to me all the time and actually was able to use magic to read my mind.

"Besides, I have no reason to run away. If that situation arose, I would use my magic."

"You using magic? What a good joke!"

 _This is going to end badly._

Both faced each other again. It wouldn't be strange if the argument became worse. In a normal case, I would have intervened immediately. That was obvious, as I always tried to prevent Louise from getting in a bad mood. However, there was something that held me back. That something was made of metal and had jewels so expensive that it would take me decades to get the money to pay for it. Kirche had brought with her the same sword she had tried to give me the night before. It was obvious that she would try to hand it over to me as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Therefore, I did everything possible to not talk to her. It was very difficult to reject a sword like that. Accepting it would annoy Louise and, as she had agreed, she could not oppose because she had lost the duel against Kirche.

In an attempt to change the atmosphere inside the carriage, I tried to start a conversation with Kirche's friend.

"By the way, Miss Tabitha, can I ask for your opinion of that book you are reading?"

There were several seconds of silence, after which the blue-haired magician answered. However, she did so with a totally inexpressive voice and without taking his eyes off the book.

"It's interesting."

Obviously, it wasn't the answer I was waiting for.

 _Come on, help me with this. I'm sure it bothers you even if it's a bit their fight while you read._

Before I could think of anything else, a certain person spoke.

"Don't bother, honey. When Tabitha is reading it's very difficult to converse with her. Well, much more than usual." Kirche said. "Changing the subject…"

 _Damn it._ I thought.

I knew very well what she wanted to achieve by changing the subject.

"I have this for you." The redhead said as she extended the finely decorated sword. "I won the duel, so you have nothing to object, do you, Louise?"

She didn't answer.

I really didn't feel like making a debate with myself about whether or not to accept such a tempting weapon. So, I decided to give in to my little greed. Despite knowing that it could have consequences, I took the sword and placed it next to me.

"Speaking of which, why did you bring that old sword?" Kirche asked.

 _Maybe…_

"As I told you yesterday, I'm completely satisfied with the sword my master gave me. I brought this sword because I had planned to use it."

"But now that you have both swords, you should use the one you like the most."

"I'm still Miss Louise's familiar, what she has given me has priority over everything else."

 _Yes, I think that went well._

It would really be worse in Louise's eyes if I leave Derflinger aside. Using as a pretext that what was given to me by Louise had priority was something that occurred to me just after Kirche's question.

"As for the sword you gave me, I have no problem using it. Obviously, it will only happen when this other one breaks."

"Well then, I guess I won't have to wait too long." Kirche said in a mocking tone.

 _Yes, I wouldn't blame anyone for thinking that._

Even if it could talk, Derflinger was still very rusty. I thought that it would last very little if it was used in combat. However, that wasn't the plan. I glanced at Louise. Despite showing anger only a few minutes ago, she had a smile on her face.

 _As she must be thinking. It's not like I bought a sword to use it in a direct combat._

Obviously, I had already verified that the sword could activate the runes in my left hand. Aside from that mysterious force that I acquired when they were activated, I didn't plan on giving Derflinger another use. This was something that Kirche evidently didn't know.

 _Anyway, since I'm already talking to her..._

"By the way, Kirche, there's something I'd like to ask you."

"And what is it, darling?"

"I would ask Miss Tabitha but considering that she is too focused on her reading ... Exactly, what is a Chevalier? All the teachers seemed surprised when they mentioned it."

"Ah ... that. It's a title that royal families can give. To obtain it is a requirement that the person renders a great service to the country." Kirche answered. "Isn't Tabitha amazing?"

On her face, I could see a big smile. Apparently, Kirche was quite proud of her friend. For my part, despite not fully understand the greatness of that title due to my ignorance about various things in Halkeginia, I couldn't help but be surprised.

 _So she really is a prodigy._

It was worth mentioning that Kirche's comment also led me to think about something else. The facet she had just shown was one I didn't know. It made me wonder if she couldn't behave that way with others. I imagined that my opinion of her would change if she did.

"Yes, seems like it. Anyway, I'll like to ask something. What is the plan to fight the earth golem?"

"Plan?" Kirche asked.

Both Louise and Kirche looked at me. Tabitha, on the other hand, kept reading without caring about the conversation. It was easy to infer that they hadn't a plan in mind.

"Yes ... I think it would be ... wise to think in something."

It took me a little effort to maintain my composure. I had no expectations of anything complex, but I hoped that at least one had a little idea of what would be done after finding Fouquet. After all, they knew more about the golem than me. I couldn't understand how they could show such a carefree attitude knowing that we would face a golem that could crush us without effort. For a moment I thought that, in a certain way, they had an excess of confidence. However, I put aside out that possibility immediately. In my point of view, they weren't like Guiche in that respect.

"Don't worry, darling, there's no reason to hurry and we'll think of something when we're there."

"Besides we won't let Fouquet invoke the golem for any reason." Louise added.

 _That seems like a lot of optimism._

I didn't feel comfortable with the final decision.

 _Well, in the worst case, escape is always an option._

I thought of a couple of ways we could deal with the golem. Unfortunately, having no idea about its resistance or speed, I couldn't get anywhere. The lack of interest in thinking about a plan really caused me uncertainty.

During the rest of the trip, no one said another word. However, this changed when the carriage stopped suddenly. Our surroundings had darkened slightly. We had finally reached the forest.

 **…**

"According to the information I got, that's the place."

Due to the geography of the place, we had to leave the carriage behind and walk to continue our search through the forest path. After an hour, we came to a clearing, which was about the size of the Vestrí Court. In the middle of the clearing, one could glimpse a house made of wood, next to which was a small warehouse. Upon noticing this, we immediately hide behind some bushes.

"Is Fouquet really there? There doesn't seem to be anyone inside."

That was a valid enough doubt, but having gone so far, absolutely nothing would be lost by investigating the place.

"Well, how will we do this?"

"Ambush." Tabitha said.

"I agree." Kirche continued. "We should be sneaky take him by surprise."

"But first, we should send someone to make sure that Fouquet is in that place." Louise added.

That suggestion caused me to say the most obvious thing.

"The fastest person should go, right?"

As an immediate reaction, everyone turned to see me. It was evident who they were thinking about. I gave a very small and imperceptible sigh.

"Well, I'll go. In the case that Fouquet comes to invoke the golem, then, please, try to distract him so I can take the staff."

"But then you would be the target."

"I'm faster than the Golem, so I'll run as quickly as possible and give you enough time to flee."

No doubt the golem would be chasing me, but that way I wouldn't have to worry about someone other than me. Certainly, I didn't know exactly how fast the golem was but I was sure I was faster, although the difference wasn't much. That was much better than staying behind fighting while covering a retreat.

 _And maybe... if something happens to them, I won't take any responsibility._

I turned to see Tabitha.

"Also, Miss Tabitha, I'll trust you and your dragon to rescue me."

She nodded.

"What about Fouquet?" Louise asked.

"If he invokes the golem, we really have a chance to beat him?"

The answer to that question wasn't something encouraging. With nothing more to say, I turned around. Before I started walking, I began to think more about the possibility that occurred to me before.

 _I wonder how far the city is from this forest._

I began to walk. While I was approaching the house, the idea of leaving that place wasn't sounding so bad.

 _If Fouquet appears maybe I just should run away. They probably just would think that he killed me and won't bother with a research. But..._

It would not be strange that guilt tormented me if I make the choice to leave them behind and then find out that they were murdered.

 _The first days will be difficult._

However, I thought it would be temporary. I hardly knew them and it would only be a matter of time before that bad feeling disappeared. Considering that, I turned my head to see the girls watching me from the bushes. When looking directly at Louise, that desire to run, strangely, decreased. I could feel it was still there, but it wasn't big enough to actually do it, at least in my mind.

 _If I'm already here..._

I continued my way to the house. As I approached, I left some runic papers on the way. I saw the surroundings and certain ways to restrain the golem occurred to me. I discarded the majority immediately, but some seemed viable in a certain way. I wished I had more time to plan something more detailed. After having six runic papers placed, I drew out Derflinger and the runes in my left hand began to shine.

"It was about time you take me out of that old scabbard, partner"

"Not now. It would be bad if Fouquet were in that house and he heard us talking." I whispered.

"Oh sorry."

When I reached the house, I looked through the window. There was only one room, it consisted of a chair and a table both covered in dust. On the table was a bottle of wine and in the corner of the house was some firewood. That was all, there was no person in the place.

 _Uhm... in this world exist some spell that makes someone invisible or something like that?_

It was impossible for me to know that. Especially because I had only been in Halkeginia a little over a week. I was by far someone indicated to ensure that some spell was used. I turned to the place where the girls were hiding, then I made a sign. They didn't take long to approach.

"The house is empty." I said once they all arrived at the house.

The blue-haired magician brought her staff to the door and moved it a little.

"There are no traps."

After saying that, Tabitha opened the door and entered the house. Kirche and I followed her, while Louise stayed behind to stand guard. Miss Longueville, on the other hand, retired to investigate the surroundings. We started looking for a clue of Fouquet's whereabouts. Tabitha was the first one to find something, although it wasn't a clue.

"The Staff of Destruction." She commented.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I approached her.

"No doubt, that's the staff. I saw it once when I entered the treasure chamber." Kirche mentioned. "But this is weird. This was too easy."

I took a look at the staff. Obviously, it was the first time I saw it, but that didn't prevent something from attracting my attention.

 _Is it really a staff?_

To me, the thing didn't resemble a staff, at least any that I knew. Then, suddenly, Louise gave a shout that surprised everyone.

"What's going on?!"

Right after my question the house was stripped of its roof. We all look up. My eyes widened in terror as I watched the colossal golem.

"It's the golem!" Kirche exclaimed.

 _It wasn't supposed to be like this._

A drop of sweat appeared on my face. From the beginning, the idea was that we would ambush Fouquet, not the other way around. I was totally static, the golem looked totally imposing. However, unlike me, the two people who were in the house didn't stay without trying something

Tabitha was the quickest to react. She waved her staff at great speed and intoned an enchantment and from her staff, a tornado went to the golem at full speed. The spell had great power, which could be seen with at a simple glance, but it didn't help against the golem. The invocation didn't suffer any damage. A second later, Kirche pulled out her wand and imitated Tabitha. However, instead of a tornado, she generated a huge fireball that enveloped the golem after impact. The golem was on fire, but it wasn't affected in the least.

"This doesn't work." Kirche commented.

"Plan B." Tabitha said in a soft voice.

The blue-haired girl came up to me to hand me the staff. Instinctively I moved my arms to receive the object. It was at that moment that I felt a very strange sensation that put me in a brief trance. A second later, I shook my head and left the house. I didn't have time to think about that feeling, so I had to ignore it.

I focused entirely on getting away from the place, while Kirche and Tabitha looked around for Fouquet. However, there was no trace of him. If he was close, he was definitely hiding. That was something I didn't realize, but I wouldn't have minded if I knew. I had my own problems.

After running for a couple of seconds, I turned to make sure the golem was following me. I smiled nervously because even though everything was going according to plan, that didn't take away the fact that a giant earth golem was chasing me. It was only an instant before I set my eyes back to the front that I realized something that shouldn't have happened. I turned my head again, since, at first, I imagined that my mind had deceived me. The golem followed me and, Kirche and Tabitha moved away from the place. However, there was someone who wasn't following what was agreed upon, Louise. Before I could even think of anything else, she released a spell she had recited. Then, a small part of the golem exploded.

A doubt of mine had been resolved. It had only been a theory, but apparently, the golem really could be damaged by Louise's explosions. That knowledge would have been good if it wasn't because her attack completely ruined what was planned.

The golem stopped suddenly and a moment later fixed its eyes on Louis but it didn't move immediately. Apparently, the invocation was undecided. That, however, didn't last long. A new explosion caused the golem began to walk towards Louise. If I didn't turn around and do something, it was clear what would happen. However, my body didn't move.

 _Damn it._

I could simply run and convince me that I didn't see anything. I could leave that place like I thought before and try to forget everything. I could ignore the person who was about to die.

 **…**

"Why didn't you run? The most natural thing to do was left me there as soon as possible."

 **…**

I could do that, but I didn't.

 _Damn it._

I turned around to get the attention of the golem. Approaching voluntarily to such a thing was something that cost me a lot. My mind was telling me to just run away. I didn't understand why I needed to do something so stupid.

 **…**

"Like if I could leave my familiar in that way."

 **…**

But in the end, seeing the golem approaching Louise caused my choice to be clear.

 _Damn it. I swear to you if we get out of this..._

It was just at that moment that the golem stepped on one of the runic papers. Immediately I left the Staff of Destruction on the ground and, while trembling, took a big leap to be at the height of its back. Once I was in the appropriate range, I activated my spell, Reinforcement. It was going to be the first time I tried that spell with my new strength. Although, as expected, I didn't have the time to feel even a hint of joy for having the opportunity to satisfy my curiosity. With all the strength I had, I punched the golem. An expression of pain formed on my face. Having not measured my strength well, I ended up provoking damage to myself by the blow I gave. Once I fell to the ground, I picked up the staff again and looked up to see the result. Several cracks formed in the place where I hit and after a couple of seconds, some pieces of earth detached.

The golem seemed to realize the damage and turned to see me a moment later. However, after watching me for a few moments, decided to ignore me and kept walking towards Louise.

 _Damn monster._

"Get out of there!" I shouted.

"No! I managed to damage the golem. I'm sure I can do this. I will defeat it and everyone will stop calling me Louise the Zero."

"You can't! Just run!"

Louise ignored my words and started reciting another spell.

 _You and your damned pride._

I started running again towards Louise. She launched her third spell, which caused another small part of the golem to explode.

The golem, ignoring the damage, advanced enough to have Louise within reach and then raised its foot. As one would expect, Louise closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. However, her fear didn't come true, because I managed to get there in time. Due to my speed, we both moved away several meters from the place where the golem placed its foot.

"Do you want to die?! That damn pride almost killed you!"

As an immediate reaction to my words, a few small tears started to come out of Louise's eyes.

 _You must be kidding..._

The golem hadn't stopped, so I forced Louise to stand up so we could start running.

"Time to escape. We recover the staff, there is no reason to continue here."

We could barely take a few more steps when out of nowhere Tabitha's dragon landed in front of us. Without losing a single second, Louise and I climbed the dragon, which soon agitated its wings to get away from the place.

"Thank you." I said after letting out a sigh of relief.

I made a sign with my hand to recuperate the runic papers I left behind.

As we pulled away from the golem, Louise began to wipe away the tears that remained on her face. Kirche, who was also there, simply looked at the invocation.

"By the way, what happened to Miss Longueville?"

"We didn't find her, but I'm sure that because of the noise of the battle she will know that she shouldn't come near and will return to the academy on her own." Kirche answered to me.

 _Well, then there's nothing left to worry about._

Sylphid continued to fly calmly because it didn't seem to be in a hurry. After all, at the mere sight, we seemed to be out of reach of the golem. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Several rocks of different sizes were thrown in our direction. The vast majority, as was evident, failed. However, there were some that hit the dragon's wing. In addition, a larger one impacted it in the stomach. The familiar of the blue-haired magician began to fall.

"Sylphid!" Tabitha screamed.

"Tabitha use a spell. We're falling."

Without letting the situation make her hesitate, Tabitha waved her staff and created a current of air that cushioned our fall. Once the forced landing was made, we verified that none of us was seriously injured. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said of Tabitha's dragon. Not only its right wing was injured, the familiar was also unconscious from the blow in its stomach.

 _This can't be happening._ I thought, uneasily.

"What do we do now? Without Slyphid we can't escape and it's a matter of time before the golem reached us." Louise said.

"We must hide. Or maybe separate, that way even if it finds just one of us..."

Kirche's suggestion was abruptly interrupted by Louise.

"No! Do you know the problem the academy will have if one of us doesn't return from the mission?"

"Then what do we do, Valliere?"

There was a very long silence. In the end, it was me who ended up saying the most obvious and what surely were thinking the others also.

"Fight."

It cost me a lot to say that single word, just as it was also difficult for me to hide my tremors when I came to that conclusion. The latter ended up being unnecessary since none of the students looked at me. All were completely silent with their heads down.

 **…**

 _I hope this works..._

Hardly more than a minute had passed. It was because of its huge size that the golem reached us in such a short time. Normally, that wouldn't be enough time to think in a plan but fortunately, there was something that helped me a lot.

I stared at the golem, waiting for it to be in the appropriate range. Also, I took large breaths with the intention to calm myself. After the invocation reached a certain point I drew out Derflinger and taking advantage of my speed, I positioned myself behind the golem. Once that was done, I activated the last runic papers of Reinforcement and just like before, I jumped to punch the golem. The result was obvious, I had gained his attention. Knowing already what to do, I didn't think twice and started running. Although I didn't need to do that for more than a few moments since I just needed to act like a bait.

"Now!" I screamed.

After giving the signal, Louise and Kirche went into action, and cast their respective spells. However, there were a couple of differences with respect to what they did previously.

First, Kirche changed the spell she used. The fireball she threw to the golem was smaller and didn't cover the entire creature, but was the temperature had increased drastically in comparison. Although this still wasn't an inconvenience for the golem, the second difference, instead, marked a real change in the result.

The part of the golem that Kirche caught on fire was the right leg. The heat was much greater than that of her previous spell and this caused the earth to weaken. Louise, taking advantage of that, used a spell to attack the vulnerable place and, obviously, the damage that she caused was much greater than the damage that was done the first time. Knowing that Louise was able to hurt the golem, I just needed to think something to make her explosion more effective. The obvious answer was the fire.

Louise and Kirche, without losing a single second, repeated their spells. Thanks to the distance the golem had to travel to follow me, the two mages could attack in total three times. The damage that the golem received didn't go unnoticed. Taking the most logical decision, the invocation changed its focus and began to walk towards the two girls. Even if I tried, it was obvious that I had nothing with which I could get its attention. However, there was a solution.

The golem didn't take much time to approach the two mages that attacked it, but before being able to be at the right distance to crush them, a gust of wind lifted Louise and Kirche to move them away from the golem. From their new location, Louise and Kirche were able to repeat their spells again. The golem tried to reach them a second time but evidently failed due to a new gust of wind, wind gust generated by Tabitha.

Her wind spells didn't seem to be strong enough to do considerable damage to the golem. Therefore, the task that was assigned to Tabitha was to protect Louise and Kirche so they could attack the creature. This brought an obvious consequence, the golem began to persecute Tabitha, who was too focused protecting the other girls. Unfortunately for Fouquet's invocation, I also was there. Even if the difference was small my speed was still superior to that of the golem and charging Tabitha from side to side to get her away from danger wasn't difficult.

The minutes went by and our actions were repeated again and again. The golem changed its objective several times, but this was totally futile. It didn't matter what it did, it couldn't reach anyone. After having attacked enough, the obvious happened. The golem's right leg, almost completely destroyed collapsed. The golem didn't fall completely to the ground because it leaned on one of its hands. Although that didn't matter since the golem was immobilized anyway.

Finally, I left Tabitha on the floor.

"I'm counting on your help."

Tabitha nodded.

 _At last, I have an opportunity to try this._

I had already proven the strength he could achieve with a normal spell and it was time to find out the power that had the special rune that I won in the duel against Guiche. Without losing more time, I ran quickly towards the golem, which didn't seem that intimidating anymore. Once I was at a certain distance, I made a sign with my hand. After I activated a spell, I felt one of the runes on my back disappeared. Finally, I took a big leap.

In that moment, Tabitha recited and released a spell that generated a powerful gust of wind that increased, even more, my speed, at the expense of deviating me a little from where it pointed.

My body impacted the shoulder of the golem and the result was decided in just one second. The shoulder was completely broken and as a consequence, the golem lost the arm with which it was leaning. Finally, due to all the lost parts, the golem fell to the ground.

"We did it!" Louise and Kirche shouted in unison.

Tabitha just smiled with relief. I, on the other hand, was getting up with difficulty, because after knocking down the golem I ended up having a very hard fall.

 _That power…_

The spell achieved with the special rune was simply at another level. Many possibilities began to pass through my mind as I looked at the palm of my right hand.

 _If I make runic papers with materials from this world ... can I get spells that strong?_

I couldn't help but think about how amazing that would be. Actually, I would be lying if I said I didn't feel at least a hint of ambition at that moment. As if it were a reflex act, I tried to form a fist in a sign of determination. I regretted that at the next moment.

 _Ok... maybe I exaggerated a bit._

I couldn't do what I wanted. When I moved the fingers of my right hand a little, I felt an immense pain. I really had exceeded myself. Only then I could notice the pain I was also feeling in my entire arm. It seemed like the power of Reinforcement it wasn't that great how I thought at first.

While I was recovering from my little disappointment, Derflinger spoke so suddenly that caused a fright on my part.

"Hey partner, I'm happy you all won and that, but I'm really annoyed that you didn't think about using me"

An answer from me took a while to arrive. I thought about it a bit and decided that by that point it made no sense to keep hiding the truth.

"To be honest, I never intended to use a sword, the only thing that interested me was the power I got every time I used one. Also, I don't want to be rude, but ... you're too rusty."

"Partner, you really don't know anything, right?"

I couldn't help giving Derflinger a look of confusion when he said those words.

"Anyway, when we go back to the academy I want you to try me. I assure you, I'm not an ordinary weapon."

"Well, I guess at least I owe that to you for not telling you the truth from the beginning."

That said, I put Derflinger in the scabbard. During the minute I was talking to Derflinger, Louise had already taken my side without my noticing.

"We beat it."

"Yes. I'm glad that everything went well." I replied.

After giving us a smile, we both started walking towards Kirche and Tabitha, who were congratulating each other. However, before we could reach them, something made us stop. The golem, despite all the damage it received, began to move again.

"That thing is tough." Louise commented.

"But it doesn't matter. It can't hurt us."

Despite saying that, I couldn't prevent a doubt from appearing in my mind.

 _It can't hurt us, right?_

The only thing the golem could do was creep very slowly. It was obvious that it couldn't reach us anymore, but I was still nervous. Then, suddenly, an idea occurred to me.

"Miss Louise, should we use this?" I asked while raising the Staff of Destruction.

"Do you think it's necessary? It can't move anymore."

"I know, but it still puts me uncomfortable. I have the feeling that Fouquet could appear and repair its damaged parts."

"I guess you're right."

Louise and I joined the other two students. That done, we mentioned the idea of testing the staff in order to destroy the golem completely.

"I think it is a great idea. In fact, I always was interested in knowing what the staff can do." Kirche said.

Tabitha said nothing, but her eyes expressed curiosity. Finally, even though we hadn't said it, Louise and I also wanted to know the extent of the power of the staff.

"I guess there is no one against."

After saying that, Louise tried to use the staff. However, absolutely nothing occurred.

"Huh? Nothing is happening."

"Oh, Valliere, it was expected that you couldn't use a legendary weapon like that, let me do it."

Kirche snatched the staff from Louise, who only looked at her angrily. The redhead began to wave the staff in different ways but had the same success as Louise.

"What's wrong, Zerbst? After all the things you said, you can't use the staff?"

"Tabitha, I guess everything depends on you."

Kirche, who evidently was offended by Louise's comment, gave the staff to her friend. The smallest of the three mages recited several spells and moved the staff in different ways to those made by Kirche, but achieved nothing.

"Disappointment." Tabitha said as she handed me the staff.

The strange feeling I had been feeling since I had the staff in my hands the first time came back again.

"Do you think they will let us see the staff in action when we return it?" Kirche asked.

"It's possible. Anyway, we better return to the academy." Louise answered.

That said, the pink haired girl looked at me to tell me something, but stopped when she noticed that I was staring at the staff.

"Something happens?"

"I think I know how to use it."

"What do you mean with you know how to use it?"

"I just... feel like I know what to do to make it work."

I raised my head and noticed that they were all looking at me with eyes of incredulity and strangeness.

"Yes, I also think it is hard to believe."

"If you want, you can try." Suggested Louise.

"Well then, with your permission, master."

Without further delay, I began to manipulate the staff. I moved certain parts of it and, finally, I placed the staff on my shoulder.

 _Oh, I can see through this thing. Is this a trigger? In that, it is similar to..._

I pulled the trigger, which was extremely difficult because of my injured hand. This caused a projectile to be fired from the staff, a projectile that didn't take long to reach the golem. The impact caused a huge explosion that pulverized much of what was left of the creature made of earth. A cloud formed by small debris scattered through the forest and prevented our vision for a few seconds.

Everyone, including me, was speechless.

"How did you do that?" Louise asked.

"I'm not sure."

 _But ... that certainly wasn't magic._

I was shuffling the possibilities in my mind. First of all, I thought of a rifle or rather a kind of rifle that fired explosive bullets. Afterward, I imagined that it was a kind of portable cannon, but with much greater power than a regular one.

 _My world is supposed to be more advanced, but I've never seen anything like this. How could someone from here...? No... Maybe…_

Suddenly, a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere made all of us react.

"Everybody is fine?!"

After we turned, we were surprised seeing that Miss Longueville was running towards us.

"Miss Longueville, you're fine." Louise exclaimed.

"Did you manage to find Fouquet?" Kirche asked.

She shook her head.

"Well then, we should return. Now that he knows we're after him the ambush won't work anymore." Louise said. "But..."

Except me, everyone doubted that Fouquet was able to invoke the golem again. They actually thought that withdraw was the more wise decision, but also that there was a chance against Fouquet. For my part, I wanted to go back to the academy. The reasons for my position were obvious. However, my vote was practically null, so I could only wait for the three students to reach an agreement.

While the girls were discussing what to do next, Longueville approached to me and as if it were something completely casual, grabbed the Staff of Destruction. After looking at the staff with attention for a few seconds, she moved a little away from us. It was the passivity in her actions that prevented any reaction from me. She moved so naturally that I could only look at her with total confusion. However, that confusion turned in terror when Longueville raised the staff pointing in our direction.

"Good job, people!"

The three mages reacted to the shout of the secretary. Their eyes simply didn't attest to what they were seeing.

"Miss Longueville, what are you doing?"

"All this time I was the one who controlled the golem."

"What? So that means that you are ..."

Longueville took off her glasses. Once she did that, her face full of tenderness began to change. In just a moment, she showed an expression that denoted an anxiety for blood.

"Yes, I am Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. The Staff of Destruction is really amazing, to think that it could generate such a big explosion.

As it happened before, Tabitha was the first who reacted. The blue-haired magician waved her staff and began to recite a spell. Regrettably, that didn't go unnoticed by Fouquet.

"Stop there, if any of you move even a little bit I'll use the Staff of Destruction. Lower your wands now!"

With no other option, they all left their wands on the ground. As a consequence, they ended completely defenseless.

"And you, Mr. Familiar, leave those two swords on the ground. With a weapon in your hands, you are a threat to be taken into account."

A simple movement of Fouquet was enough to kill all of us. Thinking about it only made me more nervous. While trembling, I left the swords on the ground. Obviously, Fouquet would shoot anyway, but I didn't even think about that. With my life threatened in that way, I wasn't able to disobey.

 _Think... think in something, damn it._

In completely panic, I tried to think in a way to survive.

 _Teleport? No, my limit is three people, I would have to leave one and even with that, my range would be reduced too much._

"Why?" Louise asked."

"I guess at least I can explain it so all of you can rest in peace." Fouquet began to say.

 _I... really need to save the three of them? I don't even know those two. Escaping with Louise is_ _not enough? But she will shoot if I move. Maybe I won't even have the time to…_

I cursed myself for doubting about that at that moment. I certainly didn't have the time for that, so I immediately forgot about the subject.

"I took the Staff of Destruction, but unfortunately I had no idea how to use it. Like you, I waved it and recited spells, but nothing worked. Then it occurred to me to look for someone who knew how to use it."

"And that's why you brought us here."

 _Is she able to summon the golem again? If so, there's no way to escape from the forest without being caught._

"Exactly. As students of the academy, there was a minimal chance that one of you knew how to use the staff. When all of you failed, I thought about finishing with you and look for another group of students, but thanks to your familiar now I finally know how to use the Staff of Destruction."

 _I must attack... What runic paper can I…?_

After finishing her explanation and before I could think something more, Fouquet placed the staff on her shoulder in the same way that I did before. Seeing that she was pointing at us again caused my thoughts to turn distorted.

 _What... what can I...? Can I...?_

Kirche closed her eyes at the feeling that she was condemned. Louise and Tabitha soon imitated her. I, for my part, kept them open. The desperate attempt to make something occur to me prevented me from following my instincts and close them.

Fouquet moved her hand to the position indicated to press the trigger.

By a simple reaction, I tried to move my hand to use a spell. Unfortunately, that only stayed in an attempt. I had no idea which hand sign to do so I tried to do one at random, but the sudden pain in my hand caused by the impact with the golem prevented me from making any sign at all. That event unleashed immense despair on my part. The simple idea of using my other hand didn't even go through my head. However, if it had occurred to me the safest thing is that the dread felt at that moment would have prevented me from moving another muscle. My mind was literally blank, except for the fear of death and two words in which I thought after seeing that Fouquet was about to shoot.

 _Damn it._

With no other way out, I ended up imitating the girls and closed my eyes. There was no point in keeping them open. I imagined that the worst that could happen to me was only a moment away. However, miraculously, there wasn't an explosion. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of Fouquet pressing the trigger repeatedly.

"Huh? What's going on? Why is not working?" Fouquet asked.

Upon hearing those words, I instinctively opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Fouquet pressing the trigger in an already vain attempt to activate the staff. My mind, then, entered into a state of relief. Relief that allowed me to reason again.

 _I need…._

Before I could finish that little thought, Fouquet started to take out her wand. Apparently, she had completely abandoned the intent to use the staff. Even if I tried, she could cast a spell before I reached down to pick up one of the swords. With no other way out, I retreated a little while looking in a random direction.

"How... how did he get here?"

From the tone of my voice, one could say that I was terrified. The fear of death that I had felt seconds ago was what greatly helped in that. Not only Longueville but also the three students, who had already opened their eyes, turned their heads to look in the same direction as me. Without any exception, all take some time to understand the situation. In the end, Kirche was the only one who understood what I was pretending. The redhead could not help but smile.

Taking advantage of the distraction, I bent down to catch Derflinger and, without wasting a single second, I pounced on Fouquet. She had already understood the deception and turned back to our direction, but it was too late. She couldn't even recite a spell. A very strong punch to her stomach was all that was required to render her unconscious.

I stood for about three seconds. After that time, my legs gave in completely. My right arm hurt and I was still agitated by what had just happened.

 _Now it really ended, right?_

There were too many emotions for a single day.

Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha looked at each other for a moment. After this, the three of them started running towards me. While they approached, the only thing I limited myself to do was closing my eyes and giving a very long sigh of relief. I was mentally exhausted and all I wanted at that moment was to rest.

 **…**

"Fouquet will be delivered to the guards of the city and the Staff of Destruction will return to the treasure vault. Finally, we can close this incident." Osmond said cheerfully.

The four of us were already in the office of director Osmond. The explanation of everything that happened was quickly given by Louise. Osmond, who told us how he hired Longueville as his secretary, couldn't hide his surprise at hearing her true identity. Although, clearly, that didn't prevent him from smiling when he heard that everything ended in the best way. Finally, he congratulated Louise, Kirche and Tabitha.

The director approached the three students and began to caress their heads. That done, he started talking again.

"I have asked the Imperial Court to grant to all of you the title of Chevaliers and as for Tabitha, who already had that title, I requested for the Elven Medallion."

Louise and Kirche's face lit up at the news. Tabitha remained stoic, but one could feel that she was also happy.

"Seriously?" Kirche asked surprised.

"Yes, what you did is enough to deserve the title."

While in the minds of the three students the joy was growing, to a greater or lesser degree, I was completely silent. My mind was elsewhere and, apparently, Louise realized that when she turned to look at me. She, misinterpreting what I was thinking, ended up asking something.

"Aztor won't receive anything?"

"I'm afraid not since he's not a noble."

Having heard my name from Louise caused me to get out of my trance. It took me about three seconds to be able to process both Louise's question and Osmond's response.

"Don't worry about me, Miss Louise. Knowing that everything went well is enough."

In contrast to my calm response, Osmond made a great exclamation to the next second.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Today will be the Ball of Frigg. We can use it as an opportunity to celebrate the recovery of the Staff of Destruction." The director said.

"It's true, let's forget Fouquet and dance all night!" Kirche exclaimed with a clear expression of joy.

"The main attraction of the dance will be the three of you, so the best thing is that you leave to prepare."

The three students bowed and turned around to leave. However, one of them stopped after a few seconds. Louise, seeing that I wasn't following her, turned and noticed that I hadn't moved.

"What's the matter?"

"There is something I would like to tell the director, but for that, I must inform him about my origin. Can I have your approval?"

My question took Louise off guard. She didn't expect it in any way. After looking at me for a moment, she answered with a completely serious tone of voice.

"Go head."

After receiving Louise's consent, I walked towards the principal's desk, who was talking with Colbert, a teacher who had been accompanying him since our return. Noticing that I stood in front of him, the director asked the most obvious question.

"You have something to tell me?"

I just nodded.

"Then go ahead, I will do everything possible to clarify your doubts. After all, it's the least I can do as a thank you for your collaboration."

That said, Osmond asked Colbert to leave the room. The teacher, despite obeying immediately, did it reluctantly. The director had to wait a few seconds for me to speak.

"I think the Staff of Destruction is not of this world." I said, bluntly.

A look of surprise was formed on the face of Osmond.

"What do you mean?"

"I come from another world. A world with another type of magic and that is more advanced in comparison to this one. The ... Staff of Destruction looks like some weapons of my world."

I made a small pause before continuing.

"But only that, it just looks similar. The staff is even more advanced than what I know. It's impossible that it was done in Halkeginia."

"That's true? Are you really from another world?"

"Yes. I came to Halkeginia because of the summoning spell."

Osmond looked at me for a few seconds.

"I see, so that's the case..."

"Director, do you happen to know how the academy managed to obtain the staff?"

"It was given to me. In fact, the person who gave me the Staff ..."

The director gave a little sigh.

"He was my savior."

 _Savior?_

"And where is that person?"

"He died more than thirty years ago."

"Died?"

"Thirty years ago, while I was passing through the woods, I was attacked by a two-headed dragon. The person who saved me was the owner of the Staff of Destruction. He used a similar weapon to kill the dragon and then fainted. He was wounded, so I brought him to the academy to treat his injuries, but my efforts were useless. I buried the staff he used together with him, while I named Staff of Destruction the other one and kept it in the vault in honor of him."

Osmond looked at the distance.

"All the time he was in bed until the day of his death, he repeated things like 'Where am I?' or 'I want to return to my world.' He was undoubtedly from another world just like you."

 _I see ... Well, that confirms it. I guess it only remains to clarify a couple of things._

"That solves all my doubts. Thank you very much, director."

I turned around and went to Louise who was standing listening to the whole conversation. I walked with her to the door and once opened, I stopped out of nowhere.

"Sorry, there's something else I wanted to ask the director. It wasn't so important, so I had forgotten."

"Another question?"

"Yes, but like I said it's nothing so important. It is only a doubt about the spell that Fouquet used to invoke her golem. I imagine that he will be able to answer it."

I bowed my head slightly.

"I beg your pardon, but I'll have to catch up later."

"Well, then I'll get ready for the Ball of Frigg. Don't be late."

Having my head down, Louise couldn't notice the small smile I made for myself.

"As you wish."

Being obedient to virtually everything Louise said brought great benefit, confidence. Louise imagined that everything I did was for her benefit. That's why she didn't think in any second intention from me. In fact, having asked permission to tell Osmond about my provenance also helped in that. At that moment, she wasn't able to doubt me.

Once Louise left the room, I turned around and walked once more to the principal's desk.

 **…**

Damn…

Above the Alvaiss Dining Hall, there was a huge hall. That was the place where the Ball of Frigg was being held. The students and teachers were dressed elegantly for the occasion. Some danced and others talked, but they were all there, gathered around tables full of delicious food.

As soon as I entered the hall, I felt a great discomfort. I knew immediately that it didn't fit into the happy atmosphere of the place. Without thinking much, I went quickly to a balcony and sat in a chair that was there. At some point during the night, Siesta approached me kindly to leave me some food and a bottle of wine. It was fortunate that she had work to do because at that moment I didn't feel like chatting and I knew that was something she would want to do.

From the balcony I could hear everyone talking happily, which only increased the bad mood I had at that moment. While everyone had put aside their concerns, I couldn't help but wonder if it was really possible for me to return to my world.

 **…**

"I must assume that you want to talk about a topic that you didn't want Miss Valliere to hear."

"It's not that I don't want she to hear it, but rather that I don't know if she should hear it."

 _Well, at least the first topic._

"Because as I remember, you kept Colbert from talking when he said something about a legendary... something"

Osmond didn't take long to get up. Then he came up to me and grabbed my left hand.

"The runes of your hand... They are the runes of Gandalfr, the legendary familiar."

"Gandalfr?"

"Yes, Gandalfr. He was a powerful familiar who, according to legend, was capable of using any weapon."

"So that's why I knew how to use the Staff of Destruction.

"That's right."

The situation was difficult to assimilate.

"So a legendary familiar..."

"There's a possibility that Gandalfr's runes are related to your arrival at this world, but I can't assure you anything."

 _Related or not... The most important thing is..._

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help, but I want you to know that I will always be on your side, Gandalfr."

Osmond, then, came closer to me and gave me a hug.

"I want to thank you once again for giving me back the possession of my savior."

"I have one more question to do."

"And what would that question be?"

"Before doing it, I will only request that you don't reveal it to Miss Louise. I would really prefer that she doesn't find out.

I paused for Osmond to confirm that he would keep the secret, which he did without thinking for a long time.

"Do you know any way to return to my world?"

At last, I had gotten the opportunity I wanted. If there was any way to go back, the academy's director should know at least one clue or know someone who had one. I cared little or nothing about the reason why I was summoned, the only thing I wanted at that moment was to return.

"As I said before, many years ago my savior mentioned wanting to return to his world."

The tone with which Osmond spoke wasn't foreshadowing anything good.

"I did everything possible and tried to find out how he arrived and how he could return. I also did the same about your situation but ..."

 _No, don't say it._

"Despite having done my best, I couldn't find anything." Osmond finished saying. "But, please, don't worry about it, you'll get used to this world as time goes by, maybe you'll even find a wife here."

In the end, the only thing I could get after that talk was a great feeling of melancholy.

 **…**

 _Professors incompetent or not, this is supposed to be a prestigious academy. The director should be one of the people with the greatest knowledge in magic in this world. If he doesn't know anything, who can even have a clue?_

I raised my eyes and looked at the sky. The two huge moons were glowing brightly.

 _The magic of this world is more powerful, that is more than obvious. If in this place there is nothing that can take me back, is there anything in my world?_

The loud laughter that was heard in the hall caused me to turn my head for a few seconds. The total lack of concern from the students and teachers were irritating me.

 _I'm getting sick of this place. Treat Louise as if she really was my master, endure the students looking down on me, risking my life for things that I don't care about. I still don't know if the runic papers I can do here will be stronger, but even if it were like that this might not be worth it._

"Hey partner, haven't you drink enough?" Derflinger asked me.

Derflinger's sudden question drove me a moment away from my thoughts.

"I have drunk more at other times and alcohol doesn't affect me much." I answered with a dry tone. "Besides, I need to drown my sorrows."

 _I never thought I would say that._

It was at that moment that the doors of the hall opened. This went unnoticed for me, but what ended up catching my attention was the announcement made by the guards about the person who had arrived.

"The daughter of Duke Valliere, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, has arrived!"

A beautiful white dress was the outfit that Louise ended up taking to the dance and as a complement, her arms were covered with full-arm gloves of the same color as her dress. In addition, her long hair was tied in a ponytail. I would be lying if I said she didn't look, actually, beautiful.

"To think she could look so cute. I toast for the opportunity to witness this."

That said, I drank some more wine directly from the bottle.

"You know, partner? I think wine is already affecting you. I don't know you well enough, but I would bet you would never say that normally."

"I said that alcohol didn't affect me much. Not that I was immune."

While talking with Derflinger, the musicians changed the music they were playing. A fairly quiet melody echoed throughout the hall. Several boys soon approached Louise to invite her to dance.

"I probably would have thought that I'm dreaming if I saw this yesterday."

"Jealous, partner?"

"Perhaps it's the alcohol but right now it doesn't seem impossible to fall in love with her at some point. However, at the moment I only see her as an annoying friend. Very annoying in fact, but ... equally reliable.

"Well, that annoying and reliable friend is approaching. You better take care of what you say."

As soon as Derflinger finished speaking, Louise reached the balcony. It didn't take more than a couple of seconds more to her get close to me.

"Seems like you have fun."

 _I have all the fun a bottle of wine can offer me._

"Seems like clothes really do the person!" Suddenly Derflinger said.

"It's none of your business." Louise answered to then cross her arms.

"And just a few seconds ago you suggested me to take care of what I said" I commented on the sword.

"Yeah, but I have no reason to do it."

"Why would you take care of your words?"

I didn't answer Louise, instead, I lifted the bottle of wine. That was enough for her to understand what I was referring to.

"Changing a little the subject, are you not going to dance?

"I don't have a dance partner." She answered sharply.

"What about all those people who invited you a moment ago?"

Louise didn't answer, instead, she extended her hand in my direction.

 _She won't be implying that..._

"Although you're just a familiar, I'll make an exception."

Louise said that without looking directly at me. However, that didn't prevent me from noticing that she was slightly flushed.

"I don't think it is advisable. Besides not being very good at dancing, I have been drinking."

"All you have to do is follow the rhythm."

Louise's face left in a complete evidence that she would not accept a no for an answer. Therefore, it didn't end up being a surprise that I ended up giving way. After holding Louise's hand, she led me to the dance floor. Once we arrived, we both started dancing.

 _Yes, as I thought, this will be difficult._

However, to my relief, Louise ended up taking the lead, so no major complications came up.

"Aztor, I wanted to tell you that now I believe you."

"Believe in what?"

Obviously, I didn't understand Louise's comment.

"About coming from another world." Louise added as she continued to dance.

"All this time you still didn't believe?"

"Do not you remember what you told me the day I summoned you? You mentioned that the world was very big. Despite not having ruled out the possibility entirely, I preferred to believe that you were some kind of special magician who doesn't need a wand. However, with what Director Osmond said, I can no longer have any doubt."

Louise, then, ducked her head and asked an unexpected question.

"Do you want to come back?"

For a brief moment, I hesitated. I took a few seconds before speaking again.

"To be honest..."

 _Yes, I want to return._

Those five words were very close to coming out of my mouth. Maybe it was the wine that I was drinking all night, the fear that something could change for the worse if Louise discovered that I have been lying the whole time, a compassion for no hurt her feelings, or maybe something more. But in the end, I kept that answer for myself. For some reason, I felt like telling the truth was the right choice, but at that point, it was very difficult for me to do it.

"I certainly can't say that this place is perfect, but that doesn't mean that I hate everything in this world. It won't be right away, but maybe in the future, I'll get used to living here."

 _At least one part is true. I thought._

"I hope so." Louise muttered. "Thank you."

 _Everyone has a limit and I'm not an exception. Definitely, I'll reach that limit sooner or later, but..._

I bent my head a little more to look better at Louise, who was still with her head ducked. It didn't take me long to notice that her blush was still there.

 _If from now on every day is as pleasant as this moment, I don't think I'll reach to that limit soon._

Louise finally her head and looked at me directly.

 _I really hope that._

* * *

 **Well, with this I cover the first volume of the novels.**

 **TheNarrator:**

 **Then I'll keep working to be near perfect most of the time and sometimes ok. Thanks for your comment.**

 **VonSiegfried:**

 **Well, I already replied to you with a PM. Anyway, I'll take the opportunity and announce that I'm replacing the '—' with "". I already checked others stories and certainly seems like it's more common. Again, thanks for your comment.**

 **Now, to the final comments.**

 **1\. Yeah... I'm going to be honest. This chapter was longer than the others, so I was lacking in motivation to do the translation. But when I passed the barrier of the four thousand words the laziness disappeared.**

 **2\. So, not that the original fic is in hiatus I can put more time into this. Seems like there were some people who read the Spanish version already, but this version has some changes so it's still recommendable to read it if you like it.**

 **3\. Not much more to say. The next chapter is shorter so I hope to translate it sooner.**

 **4\. Oh, and thanks for the favs and follows. Somehow, it's hard to believe that this version already has 19 follows with five chapters and the Spanish one, with fifty chapters, have 35. I know that I reach to more people with this fic, but still. Anyway, again, thanks.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	7. The princess (Volume 2)

**The characters and the idea of Zero no Tsukaima do not belong to me. They are the property of the author of said work, Yamaguchi Noboru (Rest in peace)**

* * *

"Did you finish?"

"No, I'm still with the trial and error."

It was morning and at that moment I was in one of the academy's gardens. At last, I had gathered all the materials I needed, so was already working to produce my runic papers. Certainly, I still had dozens of these and I thought I could afford to take things more calmly, but I was impatient to see the effects of Halkeginia's resources.

The good news was that the manufacture of the paper didn't take long. The ink, on the other hand, was proving to be a greater challenge. Louise had been accompanying me for the last hour. Apparently, she had some curiosity about runic magic, which was completely unknown to her person.

"How much more do you think it will take?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. At any moment I could have a moment of inspiration and find the answer... or it could be days and days of failures.

"Well, I got tired of waiting." Louise said as she stood up. "Don't forget to inform me about any progress you make."

"As you wish."

After Louise had left, I sat in the same place for about three hours. Little by little the materials that I had gotten with so much effort began to run out and the failed attempts were beginning to be more frustrating.

Finally, in a moment of annoyance, I laid on the lawn and gave a long snort of exasperation.

 _Seems like I'm stuck. Maybe I should leave it for today._

As was evident, I gathered several components similar to those I used to employ in my world. However, they were just that, similar. In the end, the small differences caused that the result wasn't satisfactory.

 _If these runic papers don't turn out to be better than the usual ones, then I'm really going to get angry._

The spell I cast using the special rune won in the duel with Guiche had raised my expectations a lot. After all, the increase in power had been ridiculously large.

 _Anyway, I guess I'll try it for another half hour before I save everything._

I gave myself a little impulse to sit down again. Once I did that, I got a little surprise to see that a certain person had sat next to me. Curiously, that person wasn't Louise, but Tabitha, Kirche's friend.

 _In what moment...?_

Even though she was by my side, her presence was something difficult for me to feel. In a way, it was as if I was still alone.

"Excuse me, Miss Tabitha, there is something that you need?"

"Curiosity"

That was the only word Tabitha said before she started looking at all the notes I had written up to that point. I kept staring at her for a few moments. Her short answers still felt strange to me.

"It's not my intention to sound rude, but I don't think that any of this might interest to you."

Despite what I said, Tabitha didn't stop reading my notes. It was obvious that I had not diminished her interest in the least.

"Purpose?"

 _Nobody has told you that you are difficult to understand, right? Purpose ... Does she want to know what this is for?_

"As you could see before, I'm able to use a ... imitation of your magic."

I had already discussed with Louise what I should answer if someone asked me about the runic papers. Since Siesta had been curious about that issue, we felt we should have a story for it. After talking for a few minutes, we were able to invent an origin of my magic. It was mostly credible, in addition to not being something whose authenticity could be verified.

Tabitha showed some confusion on her face after my response.

"I don't come from Halkeginia, but from a place very far away. However, despite the distance, my people heard the stories of the nobles of this place. They found this magic fascinating and wanted to imitate it. After decades and decades of research, a successful outcome was finally achieved."

I pulled out a runic paper that I had stored in my bag.

"This 'magic' requires runic papers, so it is quite limited. Also, the number of spells I can use is not very large either."

I saved the paper.

"Anyway, I want to make more runic papers, but I'm having problems with the ink because I'm not familiar with the materials that are in Halkeginia."

Maybe I was making a mistake, but I seemed to notice that Tabitha's eyes began to glow slightly. Apparently, I aroused even more her curiosity about what I was doing.

Since she didn't seem to have any more questions at that moment, I decided to go back to work. However, this proved to be somewhat complicated as the minutes passed. Although Tabitha spent most of her time reviewing my writings, there were moments when she was watching very closely what I was doing. The attentive look of someone I didn't know at all made me nervous. Then, quite suddenly, the blue-haired mage asked me a question.

"Why not add this?"

When I turned to see her, I noticed that she was holding a small bottle containing roots that I had obtained that same day.

"It would do the spell much more ... volatile, so to speak. Yes, the runic papers would work, but not all the time. Sometimes the result would be a big explosion. The odds would be fifty and fifty, so I don't think it's worth the risk."

Tabitha nodded. Immediately afterward, she went back to review some papers that she had read before. I, on the other hand, kept trying my luck.

And that was the seventeenth attempt. I wouldn't mind if I at least felt that I'm getting closer.

I was interrupted again by the blue-haired girl.

"How about a few grams of this?"

I glanced at what she was holding.

"The spell will work, but it will only have a very small percentage of the power it should have."

"And this?" She suggested immediately while showing me a powder that I got by scraping the bark of a tree.

"I tried it a couple of hours ago. As you can guess, it didn't work. Although I couldn't figure out the error, I imagine that some property that I don't know interfered in some way."

 _I know you're trying to help, but you're just distracting me._

I kept working for about twenty more minutes. Using the sap of a plant I had found that day, I managed to make an ink in which I had placed quite confident. Regrettably, it acquired a slightly viscous consistency. I didn't bother to try it, because I knew it wouldn't work.

"If you try these two saps instead of that?" Tabitha asked suddenly.

I gave a long sigh.

 _Well, enough, I don't need any more distractions._

"Listen, right now you're just ..."

I couldn't finish speaking, because when I saw the two jars she was holding, I completely forgot what I was going to say. Tabitha was showing me two ingredients that I thought had no use for me, at least separately. However, if they were used together, they would acquire a property similar to the sap I had used a few moments ago.

"It could work. I just need something that ... yes, the bark powder you suggested earlier could work."

I started working immediately. While I was doing it, I couldn't stop certain thoughts from coming to my mind.

 _Luck? Perhaps, although I sincerely doubt that she has made suggestions at random. Did she intuit so much just by reading my notes? Apparently, not only in this world, she could be considered a prodigy._

Once I finished making the base mix, I added a bit of the three ingredients that had been suggested by Tabitha before.

"Now we just have to wait. This part can be boring." I said.

Tabitha shook her head.

"Entertaining"

"Really?"

The blue-haired magician turned to see me.

"Don't you think the same?"

 _Well, maybe actually it's not boring, but... entertaining?_

After thinking about it for a moment, I noticed something quite curious. The time had passed incredibly fast in the last minutes. Also, a small feeling of nostalgia had appeared in me.

"Now that you mention it, I think you're right."

With the passing of the minutes, the ink was finished. The only thing I had to do was try it. Immediately, I took out ten small pieces of paper and in each one, I put a drop of ink. In eight of them, the ink shone with a greenish hue, while in the other two it did the same with a reddish tone.

"Almost, we're really close. It only remains to correct this margin of error."

In immediate reaction to my words, Tabitha grabbed a sheet that was empty and began to write on it. As she did, she also reviewed the notes I had made earlier.

 **…**

"I'm telling you that you're not going to get anywhere if you use that root."

"Can you stop bothering? I know what I'm doing." I replied.

 _I hope._

"Besides, shouldn't you continue working on your own ink before telling me what to do? I remind you that I'm closer to finishing than you are."

Realizing that I was right, the girl who was sitting in front of me sat down and started reading a book.

"You two really are having a bad time." Commented, cheerfully, a tall boy.

"I wish I could have your luck. Finish your ink only for that ingredient that you placed by mistake ..."

"Hey, don't make it sound like I haven't put any effort."

"Yeah, you're right, but ..."

"That doesn't take away the fact that you had luck." Completed the girl who had spoken a few seconds ago.

"Correct." I agreed.

The boy, despite being upset by that comment, made a mocking smile.

"Well, lucky or not, I ended up before you two."

We didn't respond to his provocation. Not because we didn't want to, but because we couldn't. After all, what he said had been true. A few seconds after those words were said, the ink of a certain girl with glasses who was sitting next to me began to shine slightly. This drew the attention of everyone.

"It's finished?" The other girl asked.

The answer was given by itself after doing the test. The ink that was placed on the ten papers shone. In all the same hue of brightness appeared, except in one.

"Almost." The girl said. "Seems like I'll be able to finish this today."

 **…**

It had been years since I had argued with my friends when making our inks. I imagined that was the reason why nostalgia had appeared.

 _I guess it's normal to remember that right now_

I turned to look at Tabitha. In those moments she had stopped writing. She seemed to be trying to complete an idea that had occurred to her.

 _Don't think I'll just watch._

After thinking that, I immediately went back to work.

Despite having told me that I would only work for another half hour, that time ended up extending too much. At the end, we stayed working for another three hours. However, that effort had paid off. The ink was finished. Several suggestions and small discussions ended up guiding us to the correct answer.

The test wasn't done in ten, but in thirty papers and in each of the cases there was a greenish glow. After saving everything, we both stood. That done, I positioned myself in front of Tabitha.

"Thanks for your help, Miss Tabitha. Honestly, this would have taken much more time if it hadn't been for you."

"I want to see."

I would be lying if I said that I immediately understood what she was referring to. However, after a few seconds, I managed to intuit it.

"Then, consider this as a token of my gratitude."

Since I had already saved everything, I took out the bottle of ink that I had in the bag.

 _Her magical affinity was Wind, right? Well, in that case..._

I also took out one of the papers I had made and a plume. Then I opened the ink bottle and dipped the plume in it so I could write the rune I had in mind.

 _Perfect and in the first try._

"It's not necessary, but some people says is a good practice to wait one or two minutes for the ink to dry. The spell is more stable that way, that's what they say."

It was a simple superstition, but it was something I used to follow whenever possible.

I looked carefully at the runic paper. I was anxious and wanted to see the result as soon as possible. It was perhaps because of that, that time seemed to slow down. When I looked at Tabitha, I could see that she felt the same way I did, or so I guessed.

Once the ink dried, I went to a tree to place the runic paper on its trunk. After that, I walked a few meters backward.

"Air cannon. It generates a burst of air that reaches its maximum speed when it reaches the location of the paper. It doesn't stop there, but at that point, it begins to lose power."

I took a deep breath, made a gesture with my hand and activated the spell. A strong wind was generated from my hand to then go to the place where I had placed the paper.

 _Maybe if I…_

Once the gust reached its destination, I put some more energy into the spell and after that, the tree began to tilt slowly. Noticing that, I decided that was enough. The spell was deactivated.

"It worked."

My expectations had been slightly exceeded. I had calculated the strength that my spells would have based on the power of Reinforcement. The result was accurate, although with a small margin of error.

When I saw the ink bottle I had, I knew immediately that I should get more materials soon. With the amount I had at that moment and with the mistakes I used to have, I figured I could get at least five runic papers.

"Again, thank you very much, Miss Tabitha."

…

"Viscount..." Louise mumbled.

 _Again with the Viscount._

The night had already arrived and I was in my usual position, trapped in Louise's arms. However, there was something different from the last few nights, I couldn't sleep. The reason wasn't my concern about not being able to return or my anxiety to make more runic papers. Who was keeping me awake at that moment was Louise, who was talking asleep. In dreams, she had been saying the word 'viscount' repeatedly.

"It must be hard, right, partner?"

I moved my head a little to fix my eyes on Derflinger, who, out of his scabbard, was leaning against the wall.

"Come on partner, say something. I don't like that you leave me talking alone."

After looking at him in silence for a few seconds, I opened my mouth. It could be heard a small meow in the room.

"Right, sometimes I forgot that you can't talk once you transform."

I started to move very carefully so as not to wake up Louise. I took a few seconds, but finally, I could get out of her grip. Once I completed my escape, I jumped out of the bed and adopted my human form.

"Aren't you afraid of waking her if you do that?"

"She won't wake up for something like that, but I must go back to her when she starts moving as if she were trying to find me. On my third night here, I went to sleep at the foot of the bed. She woke up and got mad at me."

"Viscount..." Louise said again in a whisper.

"Who do you think the Viscount is?" Derflinger asked.

"I don't know and I'm not interested. Right now I just want to sleep. How about you? It seems strange to me that you are awake."

"I'm a sword. Do you think I sleep?"

 _Eh? He doesn't sleep? But…_

"Just kidding. Of course I sleep."

As a sword, it was impossible for me to know if he was asleep or not. I would be lying if I said it wasn't a good joke, but because of how late it was, it bothered me more than usual to fall.

"Her snoring is not very strong, so I have no problem. You, on the other hand, are being embraced by her and she is practically whispering in your ear all night."

I shrugged.

"I guess I got used to it. Maybe that or maybe the dream always ended up being stronger."

"Anyway, for my part, I'm not sure. I woke up out of nowhere. Maybe I'm still not used to sleep outside of my scabbard."

"I'm still very young..." Whispered Louise.

I turned to see Louise, who despite being deeply asleep, didn't stop talking sporadically. I had to be careful because I had to make sure to go back to the bed once she started moving.

"You should rest, partner. Since the day of the ball I've seen you quite decayed."

Since I wasn't looking at Derflinger, the sword didn't notice that I narrowed my eyes slightly after I heard what he said, which was not far from reality. As I thought about his words, I noticed how Louise turned her body and began to move her arms as if trying to reach something.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Whatever, if I really got used to her snoring, I hope to get used to hearing her talking in her sleep."

After transforming back into a cat, I jumped into bed and positioned myself next to Louise. Once she felt my body, she grabbed me and hugged me again. Immediately after, she remained still. After a few seconds, I closed my eyes to try to sleep once more.

"Aztor..."

I couldn't help but open my eyes so I could see Louise.

 _Well, you did it. You caught my attention. What the hell are you dreaming?_

 **…**

"All right, let's start with the class."

It was already morning. As usual, I was with Louise in one of her many classes. The name of the person in the front of the room was Kaita, one of the many professors who scolded Chevreuse for falling asleep during the incident with Fouquet. Kaita was a young man but with a very serious gaze, which gave him a bad reputation among the students.

"As you know, they know me as Kaita the Gust. Before I start with my lesson, I'm going to ask something. Miss Zerbst, do you know which the most powerful element is?"

"The Void?"

"Let's leave the legends aside. I want a realistic answer."

"Then the answer can't be other than Fire. After all, heat and passion can burn anything."

Anyone could see the confidence that Kirche had in her response.

"You sound pretty sure about that. Why don't we do a little test then?" Kaita said as he pulled out his wand. "Attack me with your best spell"

Kirche looked at the professor with obvious disbelief on her face.

"Don't worry about me. Give me your best shot." Kaita said with a defiant tone. "Unless you don't have confidence in your great mastery over Fire"

Apparently, Kirche took that provocation too personally as she didn't take long to stand up. Once she did it, the redhead pulled his wand from his cleavage and waved it. A small ball of fire was generated from nothing and then began to increase its size little by little while Kirche recited her spell. Once the ball reached a meter in diameter, the redheaded student threw it against her teacher. Kaita, without even flinching, also waved his wand. Kirche's fireball dispersed quickly and the student was thrown to the other side of the room.

"As you could see, the Wind is the strongest element. Fire, Water, and Earth; all of them can be dispersed by a strong enough Wind. There is certainly no way to prove it, but I'm sure that even the Void would have no chance."

By that time I had already noticed the behavior of every teacher in the academy. They always chose some advantage of the element they dominated and tried to make it look like the superior element. This didn't affect the quality of their class, but sometimes it could be a bit irritating. That attitude seemed an attempt to be seen on an even higher rung in which the nobles were already.

Professor Kaita started reciting a new spell. However, he can't finish doing it, because at that precise moment the classroom door opened. Immediately, the professor Colbert went through it to enter the room.

"Professor Colbert, is something wrong?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there's an announcement I must make."

Colbert seemed to have run at full speed to the classroom, it was noticeable that he was somewhat agitated.

"The classes of the day have been canceled due to an important event. Today is the birthday of our great founder Brimir and it is very likely that His Majesty's daughter, the beautiful Princess Henrietta, will pass through here on her visit to Germania."

As soon as they heard the announcement, all the students began to whisper to each other.

"We have already begun the preparations for her reception. All the students need to dress formally and meet at the entrance. This is a great opportunity for the princess to see how much you have matured. That's it, all of you can retire."

All the students then stood and went to their room.

 **…**

"Is there a problem, Miss Louise?"

I was already accompanying Louise to the entrance of the academy. She had been strangely quiet since Colbert had made the announcement about the arrival of the princess. Taking her personality in consideration, it was evident that something like that wouldn't go unnoticed by me.

"Is nothing."

Her answer didn't denote anger or another emotion. Also, it was obvious that she wouldn't respond even if I insisted. Therefore, I decided to forget about the matter.

 _I wonder if I can skip this event in any way._

From the whispers I had heard in the classroom, Princess Henrietta seemed to be quite popular. The last thing I wanted at that moment was to be in the middle of a fervent hullabaloo. I thought about pretending to be sick, but something so simple surely wouldn't work. From what I imagined, Halkeginia's magic should be strong enough to solve such an inconvenience. After all, it proved quite effective in treating Professor Chevreuse after Louise's explosion.

Once we arrived at the entrance of the academy, I noticed that there were already a large number of students gathered, all of them formed in a large line. Without wasting time, Louise went to the place where the second-year students were.

Among the few people I knew, Tabitha was the first to arrive. She brought with her a large book, as was usual. The blue-haired magician complied with the orders and dressed formally, but at first glance it could be observed that she didn't put much effort. Someone could think that the event wasn't so important to her.

Without much to do, I approached her a little to try to talk to her.

"I think I should have imitated you and brought a book with me. Waiting with nothing to do can be quite boring."

There wasn't a response from her. Tabitha just kept reading as if she hadn't listened to me. That attitude bothered me a little, but I ended up forgetting about it.

 _Well, it's normal from her. I thought to later sigh with resignation._

 **…**

"Your Royal Highness of the Kingdom of Tristain, Princess Henrietta, has arrived!"

The princess's carriage passed through the gates of the academy. In an immediate sign of respect, the students raised their wands. The transport, however, didn't stop there but continued its way to the main tower, where director Osmond was waiting. The carriage stopped once it arrived at its destination and the servants, without losing time, placed a red carpet in front of its door.

Only a moment after the guards made the announcement, the carriage door opened. However, through that door didn't pass the person that everyone was waiting for, but an old man who was greeted with grunts by a large part of the students. Said person, ignoring the latter, ended up getting off the transport and turned around to extend his hand to a certain person. The princess, after holding the old man's hand, came into view of everyone. The applause and the cheering didn't wait.

 _So that's the princess. I think they exaggerated a bit but she really is beautiful._

The things the students said to each other after Colbert's announcement included comments on the beauty of the princess. In fact, this was the most repeated words among the boys of the academy.

"Is that the princess?" Kirche murmured. "I think I'm prettier. Don't you agree, darling?"

"I don't think this is the most appropriate place to talk about that."

At first, Kirche looked at me without understanding my answer. However, after looking around, she noticed how some students were watching her. Obviously, that had been caused by her comment. She really didn't care about that, but she must have understood that I didn't feel comfortable talking about that at that very moment.

For my part, when I turned to see Louise, I noticed she was incredibly calm. She was looking at the princess with enormous attention.

 _So you don't need to be asleep to be so calm._

Then, out of nowhere, Louise blushed, which seemed even stranger to me. Instinctively I looked at the same place where Louise's sight was set.

Riding a griffin, there was a noble-looking man. That man, with a mustache and a long beard, also wore a feather hat. Louise was absorbed while looking at him.

 _An acquaintance?_ I thought

I certainly didn't know Louise for a long time, but because of the time we had spent together, I had the idea that she wasn't the kind of person who would act like that because of a stranger.

 _On the other hand, if she's like this..._

I turned to look at a certain girl. As I had thought, Kirche had a look similar to Louise's. That wasn't a surprise as Kirche was that kind of person.

 _She really has passion..._

Finally, out of simple curiosity, I turned my head to see Tabitha. She, unlike the other two girls, hadn't even bothered to see the princess, even less the man. The blue-haired girl was still reading her book. Apparently, just as I thought, the ceremony was of no importance to her.

 **…**

 _It's certainly much quieter like this._

The night had already arrived.

At that precise moment, I was reading a book, which Tabitha had given me hours ago. It was the same book that Tabitha had been reading during the ceremony. Despite knowing how fast she was able to read, I was still surprised that she finished so quickly.

Louise, on the other hand, was quite restless. She sat down, stand up and start walking. All that while hugging her pillow. That cycle was repeated several times during the night. Nevertheless, despite her constant movements, I ignored her. She didn't speak, so there was no reason for me to bother. It was worth mentioning that, unlike hours ago, she no longer answered me when I spoke to her. Although this, obviously, was something that didn't bother me either.

 _I wonder how long she will stay like this._

My tranquility continued for a few minutes until, suddenly, someone started knocking on the door.

 _Who can be at this hour?_

There had been a pattern, two long knocks followed by three short ones. Realizing this pattern, Louise came out of her trance. Immediately she left her pillow on the bed and went to the door to open it. From my position, I could observe a girl covered almost completely with a black veil.

"Are you...?" Louise began to ask.

There was incredulous in her voice.

The mysterious girl put her finger in Louise's lips and signaled for her to keep silent. After that, she took out a wand and recited a spell. Out of nowhere, a bright dust covered the entire room.

"A silencing spell?" Louise asked.

"The walls have ears."

The girl then took off her veil. Once she did, Louise fell to her knees. I, on the other hand, was speechless. Princess Henrietta was standing at the door of the room.

 _What is she doing here?_ I thought.

"It's been a long time, Valliere."

* * *

 **There aren't reviews this time, so let's begin now with the final notes.**

 **1\. Yeah, one of the things that I actually couldn't fix was the passivity of the OC. It's kinda difficult to make a big change in the canon (which comes later) with that in consideration. I exploited that passivity at a certain point to make something, but still.**

 **2\. At least this time I didn't take two months to make an update. Yay.**

 **3\. Since I already reach the second volume I'll add a "Volume X" after every chapter title.**

 **4\. Just hoping to reach the third volume to cover something. It will in that point when surely I'll update most frequently. Anyway, I think that's all at the moment.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	8. New mission (Volume 2)

**Now I'll respond the reviews first. Why? Ehm… reasons.**

 **MasterXMaster**

 **Quickly... Well, that won't happen until he leaves his facade behind. For now, it's him seeing her good points but cursing his situation a lot, so their relation can't progress more. (Like this chapter, basically). There will be a breakpoint and I really want to get there soon. Maybe not quickly from certain perspectives, but I consider that it won't take long until the truth be told**

 **In the Spanish version, I had a not so solid theory about the runic magic at the beginning, so I work on it while was writing. Now that I already have all planned I can portray it better in this translated version.**

 **Yep, that's the limit of the runic papers. There are going to be other ways to do runic magic, but let's put that aside for… twenty chapters?**

 **But in the end... it's just a cat. He can't transform in something else. At some point, there will be a comment about that and a comparison between him and another character who also is able to transform.**

 **Some of those questions will be answered in the next chapter and others will need to wait.**

 **If someone doesn't want a "spoiler" don't read between the brackets.**

 **[About the "magical revolution"... I don't even reach that arc in the Spanish version of this fic, already put some hints, but that's all. Not going to give more details.]**

 **Anyway, the runic magic will have a huge impact on a lot of things and not just be there because is interesting. Now that I have a solid base, I'll work it properly in this English version.**

 **Thanks for the two comments.**

 **And now… to the chapter.**

 **The characters and the idea of Zero no Tsukaima do not belong to me. They are the property of the author of said work, Yamaguchi Noboru (Rest in peace)**

* * *

"Louise, Louise, dear Louise."

Princess Henrietta, overwhelmed by emotion, entered through the door to Louise's room to be able to hold her.

"Your Highness, you shouldn't be here. Coming to this place is not correct."

"Louise Françoise, please stop talking so formally. We are friends, right?"

 _Friends?_ I thought.

"I'm not worthy of those words, Your Highness."

"Please stop. There no one here to force you to talk to me like that, I don't want Louise Françoise, my old friend, to act that way"

"Your Highness…"

It was obvious that I was surprised at that moment. After all, I never suspected that Louise and Princess Henrietta were known. However, my surprise was soon replaced by something else. The princess kept insisting to Louise to treat her with less formality, while Louise told her that it wasn't right. The way they spoke to each other was somehow annoying.

 _Is this a causal talk between the true upper class?_ _Well, it's ... unique_

Hearing them repeat the same thing over and over again for so long using the same tone gave me a little headache. Fortunately, they stopped when Henrietta started talking about the past. After that, the formal talking turned in a friendlier one.

"Oh, Louise, I miss so many those moments when I didn't have any worry." Said Henrietta.

Louise, who immediately noticed the sadness in Henrietta's voice, showed concern in her eyes.

"Princess, is something wrong?"

"I envy you, Louise. Freedom really is a wonderful thing."

"But are you not free, princess?"

"A princess is like a bird raised in a cage. She can't move unless her master allows her to do it."

Henrietta grabbed Louise's hand and smiled.

"I'm going to marry."

"Have my congratulations."

Despite saying that, Louise couldn't help but notice that something was wrong because of the way Henrietta gave her that news. The student showed some sadness in her voice.

It was at that moment that Henrietta noticed my presence.

"Oh, forgive me, Louise. Did I interrupt you?"

"Interrupting what?"

"He is not your lover? I was so busy remembering the past that I didn't notice him until now."

"Huh?! My lover? He's just my familiar, don't joke like that, Princess."

I had certainly gotten used to her way of speaking, but that didn't prevent me to feel a bit offended. It wasn't her response, but the way she responded.

"Familiar? But it seems human."

 _Maybe because I'm a human…_

"Returning to the main topic, could you tell me what is happening, Princess?"

"It's nothing. There's no need to worry."

"Please tell me. What is the problem that causes so many sighs?"

"I can't tell you, Louise. Please, forget everything I said."

"I won't do it! Are we not friends? Who doesn't share her worries with a friend?"

A smile formed on Henrietta's face when she heard those words.

"You called me friend, Louise Françoise. Thanks for that. Listen well. What I am about to tell you shouldn't be heard by anyone else."

Henrietta turned her head so she could look at me. It didn't take me long to assume that she was asking me to retire.

"I'll wait outside."

However, I barely moved a couple of meters before Henrietta spoke again.

"A mage and familiar are like one, there's no reason for you to leave."

The princess paused to clear her throat.

"I'm about to marry the Emperor of Germania."

"Germania?! That country of barbarians?!"

"Yes, but it is something that can't be avoided. Tristain must strengthen our alliance with them."

The current situation was explained to us by Henrietta. Apparently, the nobles of Albion, another country of Halkeginia, had started a rebellion against the Royal Family. As far as I could understand, a victory by the rebels wouldn't take long to occur. It was presumed that once this happened, the next target would be Tristain. To avoid this scenario, Tristain was looking to form an alliance with Germania. The marriage of Henrietta was a way to consolidate that alliance.

 _I was... summoned just a few weeks before a possible war?_

A war still wasn't totally assured, but that didn't prevent my y body to shiver a bit. A possibility was enough to wake a little fear in me.

"So that's the reason..." Louise said with depression.

She had understood that Henrietta didn't want to marry, but also realize that was something necessary for Tristain.

"It's okay, Louise. Since a long time ago I abandoned the idea of marrying the person I love."

"Princess…"

"Albion nobles don't want the alliance between Tristain and Germania to happen. They are trying to find a way to interfere with the marriage.

"So your concern is about what can prevent the wedding?"

"Oh, founder Brimir, please save this unfortunate princess."

Henrietta covered her face with her hands and collapsed on the floor.

"Princess, what is that that will prevent the wedding?" Louise asked.

"It's a letter I wrote some time ago."

"A letter?"

"Yes. If Albion nobles get it, I'm sure they'll send it to Germany. If that happens, the wedding and the alliance will be canceled.

"And where is the letter?"

"The letter is in Albion."

"Albion? Then it's already in the hands of the enemy?"

Henrietta shook her head.

"No, the person who has the letter is not one of the rebels, but Prince Wales."

"Prince Wales?"

"This is a disaster, it's only a matter of time until the Royal Family is defeated and the letter comes to light. When that happens, Tristain will be doomed!"

Louise held her breath.

"So, the favor you're asking is..."

 _Louise, you won't be thinking about ..._ I began to think.

My bodily reaction was limited to open my eyes a little in surprise. However, I had alarmed too much after hear Louise say those words.

"It's impossible, Louise! How could I ask you to do something as dangerous as going to Albion?"

"What are you saying, Princess? Whether it's the boilers of hell or the jaws of a dragon, I'll go anywhere if it's for your good. Please, leave this matter to me, Louise Françoise, who captured Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt."

 _You didn't defeat Fouquet alone and you should remember that we came out alive only by luck._

"So you're going to help me? No doubt you're my greatest friend, Louise."

"Of course, I'm going to help you, Princess." Louise said as she grabbed the princess's hands. -"I, Louise, will always be your friend. Did you forget my vow of eternal loyalty?"

"Loyalty and sincere friendship. I'm moved and I will never forget this favor that you are doing to me, never in all my life."

The princess had already accepted Louise's offer. For my part, I had put both hands behind my back and began to move them constantly because of the restlessness I felt. It was an attempt to calm me down, but it was evident that it was being in vain.

"Excuse me, Miss Louise, but it would be wise to think more about this."

Louise turned to look at me when she heard my words.

"Huh?"

"The difference between catching a thief and going to a country plunged into a civil war is too huge."

"No need to worry. You will be with me, so I won't be in danger."

"With your pardon, aren't you overestimating me?

"You already showed that you can do your job well. Everything will be fine."

 _Why are you so stubborn?_

Luckily I could disguise my annoyance by using one of my hands to squeeze the other tightly.

"I understand. I'll make sure to protect you."

After that, I tried to reason with myself. The mission was supposed to prevent a war. If that war, which was supposed to involucre Tristain, happened, then I would be directly affected.

 _A war..._

Again, my body shivered at that mere word. For my own personal reasons, I wanted to avoid that possibility at any cost, so the most reasonable thing would be to help in the mission. However, the logic didn't stop me to get mad. After all, I was practically forced to go by Louise. She literally didn't take my opinion into consideration. The tremble for a possible conflict was rapidly replaced by a tremble of angry.

 _How many more times do I have to go through this?_

"Then, we'll go to Albion, find Prince Wales and bring the letter back, right, princess?"

"Yes, I'm sure you will be successful"

 _So at least we only will go to retrieve the letter and not to involve in a battle._

That gave me a little relief.

"How urgent is this mission?"

"The last thing I hear is that the nobles of Albion have cornered the Royal Family. It's only a matter of time before the rebels reach their goal."

"Then we shall depart tomorrow."

Henrietta then gazed at me and started walking until she was in front of me.

"Respectable familiar, take care of my friend." She said as she extends her hand.

 _So the treatment to the royalty is similar._

In my world, in such a situation someone was supposed to kiss the back of her hand. Or at least that was what I could remember. Although I knew that, I thought that I never would do that at any moment.

 _But if this is supposed to be a reward then is somehow poor taking the risk in consideration._

"Princess, it is right to offer your hand to a mere familiar?"

"It's okay. This person will act on my behalf and I must offer him a reward for his loyalty."

Henrietta looked at me again. Louise, meanwhile, didn't take long to do the same.

 _So is a reward after all... Whatever._

Without giving more importance to the matter, I knelt to later hold her hand to finally kiss the back of it. This caused the princess to smile. As soon as I parted my lips from the back of her hand, we heard a noise outside the room. Evidently, we couldn't hear the click of someone's tongue, but the slight knock on the door was heard by everyone. We knew immediately that someone was spying us.

"Aztor!"

Without wasting time, I ran to the door to open it. A chase wasn't necessary, because when I opened the door, I hit the person who had been crouching behind it. After leaving the room, I could see the spy lying on the floor.

 _Guiche?_

Louise soon left her room too. Henrietta, meanwhile, watched from the entrance.

"Guiche, what are you doing here?" Asked Louise.

"Should we get him in?" I asked. "If we stayed outside, maybe we could draw someone's attention."

After looking at me, Louise nodded.

"Bring him." She said as she went back into her room.

I bent down so I could talk to Guiche in a low voice.

"I don't think you have another option. After all, you don't want someone to know you were following the princess, right?"

He didn't put up any resistance. In fact, he got up on his own to enter Louise's room. Once we were both insides, I closed the door again.

"Guiche! Were you spying on us? Did you hear all our conversation?" Louise asked.

Guiche spoke, but he didn't answer the question.

"It was during my search for the most beautiful rose of all that I came to this place."

"Did you hear it or not?"

Guiche, ignoring the question again, turned his gaze away.

"Princess, what should we do?"

Before Henrietta could even say anything, Guiche approached her a little and started talking again.

"Your Highness! I ask you to please consider me, Guiche de Gramont, to go on that mission." Guiche asked.

 _So you heard us._ Louise and I thought at the same time.

"You?"

"Let me join the group. I want to be useful to His Highness."

Louise and Henrietta looked at Guiche with some perplexity. In fact, I was also doing it. His offer had literally come out of nowhere. However, just like his offer, the idea that came to my mind was also completely spontaneous.

 _Yes, this could be convenient._

"Are you in love with the princess or something?" Louise asked.

"Don't say those things, I just want to help His Highness."

Before anyone else could say anything more, I stepped forward.

"Personally, I think that including Guiche in the mission is a good idea."

"What?" Louise and Guiche asked at the same time.

"At first glance, it's evident that Guiche has a great loyalty towards the Princess. For this reason, I'm sure that the commitment and effort he will put into this mission will be quite considerable.

Louise and Guiche stared at me. It was obvious that neither of them could believe what I had just said. Henrietta meanwhile, started walking towards the young student.

"Gramont, right? Are you related to the General Gramont?"

"That's right, Your Highness. I am his son."

"Are you saying you want to help me too?"

"It would be a great blessing to me! As Louise's familiar said, I'll put all my efforts on this mission."

Henrietta smiled at Guiche's response.

"You seem to have inherited your father's bravery. Will you help this unfortunate princess, Sir Guiche?"

"Your Highness has pronounced my name! The most beautiful flower of Tristain has smiled at me!" Guiche exclaimed to later faint.

 _I hope I wasn't wrong about this._ I thought.

The room was in deep silence for a few seconds. After that time, Louise spoke.

"Well, tomorrow in the morning we will depart to Albion."

"Prince Wales has established a camp in Newcastle."

"Understood. I had traveled to Albion with my sisters, so I know something about its geography."

"The trip will be very dangerous, don't let the Albion nobles discover you."

That said, Henrietta sat at Louise's desk and grabbed a scroll to start writing a letter. Interestingly, once she finished doing so, she stared at the letter for several seconds.

"Princess, is something wrong?" Louise asked.

"No, it's nothing."

The princess grabbed the pen again to write a last line to the letter.

"Founder Brimir, please forgive this selfish princess for writing that sentence. I just can't lie about my feelings." Mumbled the princess.

After rolling up the letter, Henrietta waved her wand. A sealing wax appeared out of nowhere in the letter. Finally, she handed the letter to Louise.

"When you meet Prince Wales, make sure you deliver this letter. After that, you must bring the letter that he owns immediately."

Henrietta removed a ring from her ring finger and gave it to Louise.

"This is the Water Ruby that I received from my mother. I hope it works like a good luck charm. If you are in need of money, don't hesitate to sell the ring."

Louise bowed her head.

"This mission is for the future of Tristain. My mother's ring will protect you from the strong winds that blow in Albion."

Henrietta approached Louise to give her one last hug. That done, the princess withdrew from the room. After watching the ring for a few moments, Louise turned to me.

"Why did you support Guiche?"

I didn't blame Louise for asking that. From her perspective and even from mine, my request to include the student didn't sound like something I would have said.

"I apologize if my intervention wasn't to your liking, but I was a little moved by his attitude, so I acted without thinking properly."

Despite my calm response, Louise couldn't help giving me a suspicious look. Certainly, until that moment I had obeyed the vast majority of her orders and hadn't told her anything that was a lie, at least as far as she knew. However, despite all that, she didn't completely trust that answer.

"Well, what's done it's done. Get Guiche out of my room. We'll leave early tomorrow, so it's best to go to sleep."

"As you wish, Miss Louise." I answered as I put my hand on my chest to make a small bow.

Once Louise turned around, I raised my head slightly to look at her with some frustration. It was hard not to do it because she had an attitude too careless despite having put me in a situation where I would risk my life. After containing my desire to complain, I went to Guiche. However, I didn't bother to lift it. I just grabbed one of his arms and started dragging him out of the room.

 _You better serve something. If being in Albion is so dangerous, we will need all the help possible._

With total selfishness, I had a last thought.

 _And any life sacrificed is better than mine._

 **…**

 _I still can't believe this._

The morning had arrived. Although it was still early, we were already finishing the preparations for the trip. With Derflinger in its scabbard and five runic papers made with success, securing the bags in the horses was one of the last things to do. In only a few minutes we would begin the travel and I still couldn't assimilate the idea.

 _But…_

I turned to see Louise. While looking to the ring that the princess gave her, Louise was totally quiet. In her face, I was able to recognize the determination she had, the same kind of determination that she showed after volunteering herself to search Fouquet.

 _Can't deny that she is indeed a good friend._

With the night to calm down, I ended thinking about Louise's wish to help Henrietta. The appreciation that Louise had for the princess should be huge for her to have that determination.

 _If only I wasn't in this mess..._

But in the end, I was still upset. Probably my opinion of Louise would be better in other situation but as her appreciation for her friend was putting my life at risk, that didn't happen. In addition, I learned something new, Louise was more important than I thought. From what I read, her family already had a huge power in the country. That was enough to at least be cautious about my decisions, but yesterday to my surprise I discovered that that wasn't all. She was also the princess' friend and because of that, I considered that the consequences of leaving her behind when she was in danger would be even more severe than I thought.

After a small sigh, I left those thoughts aside and continue with my task. While thinking about the travel in the horses, I couldn't help but have a spontaneous thought.

 _I wish it had been Tabitha the person who was spying on us. Her dragon would be very useful right now._

Once we finished everything, Guiche approached Louise and me to talk to us.

"There's something I want to talk about." Guiche said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to take my familiar."

 _Familiar?_

"Now that I think about it, I've never seen your familiar before. Where is it?

"Here." Guiche answered while pointing to the floor.

"That's just the ground." Louise mentioned.

Guiche didn't answer her. Instead, he stomped gently a couple of times. A few seconds later, a brown creature came out of the ground.

"Oh, my pretty Verdandi."

 _A mole?_

"Oh, my Verdandi, you look so cute. Tell me, did you eat your worms?"

Guiche's familiar began to move its head happily. Guiche interpreted that movement as an affirmative answer.

"That is wonderful." Guiche said while rubbing the cheek of his familiar with his own.

"Can we really take it with us?"

"We can't." Louise answered me. "That creature moves underground. There's no way it can accompany us."

"Don't worry about that, Verdandi moves very fast underground, right?"

The mole nodded. In response, Louise used her right hand to rub her temples.

"Guiche, we're going to Albion. We can't take a creature that moves underground."

After listening to what Louise said, Guiche knelt on the floor.

"But I can't bear to be away from my Verdandi."

Suddenly, the mole began to approach Louise. Apparently, it had caught a scent, because it was constantly sniffing.

"What does this stupid mole want? Stop. Stay still."

Verdandi, who was already above Louise, began to smell her all over her body."

"Where are you trying to smell? Stop it."

I gave a little sigh. We had gotten up quite early and after having made all the preparations, I was somewhat tired. However, despite my apathy, I knew well that Louise would be angry if I only just kept staring without doing something. With evident reluctance, I approached Guiche's familiar and grabbed it from behind. Then, I started pulling it to try to get it away from Louise. This ended up being more difficult than I thought at first.

"Or I need to exercise more or this mole is in very good shape."

"My Verdandi is very healthy. I'm proud of it."

I had managed to push Louise's mole away a little, but not far enough to stop it from smelling her. Verdandi's nose then fell on Louise's right hand, the place where she was wearing the ring Henrietta gave her.

"Insolent mole, don't approach your nose to this ring." Ordered Louise while backing a couple of steps.

"Oh, now I get it." Guiche said. "What happens is that Verdandi loves jewelry."

"I don't care. Just make sure your plague moves away from me."

"Don't call my Verdandi a plague! Verdandi only does what is best for me. For an Earth mage, a familiar who searches for precious stones it's tremendously useful."

At that moment, Verdandi slipped out of my grip. Guiche's familiar lost no time in trying again to approach Louise. However, before it could even move a meter, a powerful gust of wind passed between Louise and the familiar. As a result, Verdandi got scared and ended up hiding behind Guiche.

"Who scared my Verdandi?" Guiche asked.

It was enough for us to turn to see the person who had cast the spell. The nobleman staring at us, who wore a feather hat, was the same person Louise had been looking at the day before.

"You! Why did you do that to him?!"

After saying those words, Guiche took out his wand. Unfortunately for him, the man was much faster. The young student couldn't even notice the moment when his wand stopped being in his hands. As an immediate reaction, I opened my eyes in surprise.

 _Too fast..._

It was the first time I had seen an adult wizard of that world using magic. The speed with which he waved his wand showed that he was at another level compared to the students at the academy.

"I didn't come here to fight. I'm under the orders of the princess. She was worried about your safety, so I was appointed to accompany you." Said the guy as he took off his hat and bowed. "Viscount Wardes, captain of the Griffin Knights."

 _Viscount? If I remember correctly..._

"Sorry for what I did to your familiar, but I couldn't bear to see how it tried to approach my fiancée in that way."

 _Fiancée?_

"Is he your fiancé, Louise?" Guiche asked, amazed.

"Wardes..." Louise said in a trembling voice.

"It's been so long, my dear Louise."

Wardes approached Louise and immediately after reaching her, he carried her in his arms.

"Yes, it's been a while."

Louise's face reddened.

"You're still as light as ever."

"Don't act like that, Viscount. They are watching us."

"Would you like to introduce me to your friends?" Wardes asked as he lowered Louise and put on his hat.

"Well ... he is Guiche de Gramont and he is my familiar, Aztor." Louise said while pointing us respectively.

Guiche didn't dare to look directly at Wardes. I, on the other hand, couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Are you Louise's familiar? It's the first time I've seen a human familiar." He said, somehow surprised. "I want to thank you for taking care of my fiancée."

"There is no need to thank me. That's my job."

It was already obvious that he was the person whose name Louise repeated so many times in a dream was. As I had some curiosity, I just kept staring at him and obviously, my gaze didn't go unnoticed by Wardes.

"Why do you look at me like that? Maybe are you thinking that I'll be a burden on this trip? I assure you that I am much more than competent than I look and with you, who caught Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt, there's no doubt that this mission will be a success.

Wardes smiled after finishing saying that. My first impression was positive. His attitude seemed to be totally different from the common nobles. Also, what he mentioned about his abilities made me even more pleased with his arrival. In fact, I was already relieved enough for my upset to be tolerable.

"It will be a pleasure to work with you." I replied.

Louise, on the other hand, was quite restless since the appearance of Wardes. The nobleman walked a couple of meters away from Louise and gave a loud whistle. After a few seconds, a creature came down from the clouds. It didn't take me long to recognize that creature as a griffin. Wardes climbed onto the back of the tap and then held out a hand to Louise.

"Come, my Louise."

In response, she lowered her head. However, despite doubting for a few seconds, Louise ended up extending her hand to Wardes. Once they were both seated, he indicated the griffin to move forward to start the journey.

 **…**

"Maybe we are going too fast. Guiche and Aztor are already exhausted." Louise said.

We had been traveling for about a day.

I still wasn't used to traveling on horseback and doing that for a long time without any proper rest just brought back my bad mood and increased it.

It was Louise's consideration that led her to ask him that question. When listening, Wardes turned to see behind him.

"I had planned to travel without stopping until we reached our destination. If they can't keep up with us, maybe we should leave them behind."

"We can't do that, we should all stay together. And I can't abandon my familiar like that."

"You certainly appreciate him, right? Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, he isn't!" Louise exclaimed with her face flushed.

"Those words calm me. If my fiancée had a boyfriend I would be very sad."

"But that was arranged by our parents."

"Do you don't like me, my dear Louise?"

"It's not that I don't like you."

"Wonderful! That means you like me, right?" Wardes said to then hug Louise's shoulders. "I've never forgotten you. Never, even after all this time that I've been trying to make a name for myself, after my father's death. Now that I have managed to become a holder of a title, I have decided to ask you to marry me once I have made me myself a name."

"Viscount, you must be kidding. It's not necessary that you fulfill the promise of marriage."

"I'm decided and don't worry. I am sure that this trip will help us recover those feelings we had years ago."

Louise didn't know exactly how she felt about Wardes. It was that confusion that led her not to answer the viscount. She just turned her head around. At some distance, Guiche and I were following them with difficulty.

"It has been a whole day. When are we going to take a break?" Guiche wondered.

 _And there's still another day of travel ahead. After that…_

Seeing the young student was enough to know that he was extremely tired. Evidently, that also could be said about me. The sweat already covered my face slightly due to the effort to have to keep up with Wardes' griffon. The worst part was that I, in a certain way, didn't hope for the travel to finish. The thought that with every minute we got closer to Albion wasn't an encouraging thought. In fact, for that reason, probably I would have been relieved if I had been heard Louise's suggestion to Wardes.

At that moment, Guiche turned his head to look at me. The annoyance I felt at that moment didn't go unnoticed by him, but, apparently, he confused the cause of it.

"Oh, I see you are angry. Are you jealous that the two of them are traveling together?"

I turned to see Guiche. My expression indicated discomfort, but this was not caused in the least by his question, but by the whole situation itself.

"I was right?" He asked to then start laughing.

"No."

"Look, they're kissing!"

 _Eh?_

The disbelief I felt made me turn my head to look at Louise and Wardes, who were in the same position as a few moments ago. I could hear how Guiche was doing his best to control his laughter.

"That can't be true, they really are kissing." I said suddenly.

"Huh?!"

Evidently, Guiche also believed the lie.

"Do I really seem like I'm in love with her?" I asked.

Guiche looked at me somewhat confused.

"Isn't that why you're in a bad mood?"

In that instant I could feel that I was frowning. It really struck me that I didn't realize it until then.

 _I see, so it's not something I can hide at this point. And now I need to think in an excuse if she realizes this. What annoyance._

"There are things about her that could attract me, but no, I don't like her. After all, there's already someone.

"Oh, then it was love after all."

"What?"

"You miss her, right?"

Guiche pointed his index finger at me as he closed his right eye and showed me a smile. Upon hearing his words, I couldn't help but let out a long sigh.

"Her, my family, friends, everything. Sometimes I would like to wake up and be back in my home."

"Don't be so depressed. As long as we're all under the same sky there will always be the possibility of seeing them again."

 _The same sky... that's the problem._

Although that encouragement didn't fit with the context, it was enough to remind me that I couldn't lose hope, at least not yet.

"Thank you."

The hours kept going until the night finally arrived.

We were already on the outskirts of La Rochelle. Both Guiche and I were at our limit. It was really a good that we both spent the last hours talking about trivial topics, because in that way time seemed to pass faster.

Just when we were about to ride through a ravine, torches were lit on top of a cliff. This obviously attracted everyone's attention.

"What's going on?" Guiche asked.

A huge rain of arrows was thrown at our group. Instinctively, I grabbed Derflinger to draw him out. However, I knew instantly that a sword couldn't do something relevant in that situation.

 _There's not another option._

I moved my right hand and made a signal to cast a free spell but before I could do it something more happened. A powerful gust of wind was generated to immediately transform into a small hurricane that took all the arrows out of its course. The person responsible was Wardes, who already had his wand raised.

"Are all of you well?!" Wardes shouted.

I couldn't help but smiling. The only thing I could think of at that moment was how relieved I was that someone like him was helping us in the mission.

"It's likely that they are bandits." Wardes warned.

"Could they be the Albion nobles?" Louise asked.

"The nobles don't use arrows."

Hundreds of arrows reappeared in our field of vision. However, Wardes didn't need to intervene again.

A lot of shouting from the cliff could be heard. After that, the arrows remained motionless in the air. A small hurricane appeared and attacked the archers, who, seconds later, fell off the cliff.

"Aren't those Wind spells?" Wardes muttered.

A figure began to descend from the sky. It didn't take long for us to recognize Tabitha's dragon.

"Sylphid!" Louise exclaimed

The dragon landed in front of us and immediately after, a redhead girl jumped out of it.

"Sorry to took too long get here"- Kirche said.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Louise asked, angrily.

"I saw you leave the academy so I asked Tabitha for help to follow you."

I turned my head to see better the person who was still above Sylphid. I noticed then that Tabitha was still in her pajamas. This caused me to feel somehow bad for her, because I imagined that she had been dragged against her will. However, that feeling disappeared when I noticed that she didn't even seem to mind the matter. The blue-haired magician, calmly, was reading a book as always.

"Zerbst, you shouldn't be here. We are on a secret mission that His Highness gave us."

"And how do you want me to know those things if you don't tell me?"

 _Are you serious?_

There wasn't need to explain how stupid that question had been.

"Anyway, you should thank me for stopping those people who ambushed you." Kirche said while pointing to the attackers who were being interrogated by Guiche.

The redhead, then, started walking towards Wardes. Once she was next to him, Kirche rested her body on the viscount.

"Your beard gives you a very manly appearance. Would you like to taste my passion?"

Just a moment after she said those words, Wardes pushed Kirche. I would be lying if I said that I didn't consider it somehow funny.

"Thanks for helping us, but please don't come near me."

"But I just told you that I like you."

It was obvious that she was dismayed by that cold rejection.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want any misunderstanding on the part of my fiancée."

That said, Wardes looked at Louise, who blushed instantly.

"She?"

Wardes nodded. After seeing the magician's eyes for a moment, Kirche turned to see me. She didn't take more than a couple of seconds to run towards me.

"Actually, I came here worried for my beloved."

 _You weren't able to pick a worse moment, right?_

Seeing my annoyed expression, Kirche, as Guiche did, misinterpreted the reason for my discomfort.

"Are you jealous, darling? Please, forgive me for looking at another man."

Not wanting to put up with that, I got away from Kirche and started walking towards Guiche. I could hear the redhead snorting, but I didn't give it much importance. At that time I wasn't in the mood to pay attention to her.

"Guiche, did you find something?"

"Yes, some are reluctant to talk, but one of them admitted that they were a group of thieves."

"If they're just thieves then let them go." Wardes announced. "We don't have the time to deal with them."

The viscount mounted his griffon again together with Louise.

"We will spend the night in La Rochelle. Tomorrow we will take the first ship bound for Albion."

Guiche climbed on top of his horse again. Kirche, on the other hand, mounted on top of the horse I had used and beckoned to me to do the same. After giving a snort of annoyance, I started walking. However, something stopped me before I got to the horse. Tabitha, who had come down from Sylphid, stood in front of me and showed me a second book she had brought.

"Boring with nothing to do."

As was usual, I couldn't understand what she was talking about. However, after a few moments, I remembered that I mentioned something similar while the academy awaited the arrival of Henrietta. I was a little surprised that she actually listened to me.

Tabitha, who seemed to be waiting for my answer, continued to watch me.

"Can I travel on your dragon the rest of way? I don't think I can read comfortably while riding."

Tabitha just nodded her head, then she turned around to climb Sylphid, which I imitated moments later. Kirche, apparently stubborn in the idea of going to my side, also climbed the dragon. Tabitha's familiar didn't take more than a few seconds to take flight.

I looked at the title of the book Tabitha had given me. It was then that I noticed that it was the same book that she had taken from the library the first time I saw her. A few seconds later, I opened the book and started reading it.

 _If only the other nobles were more like her this would be more bearable._

* * *

 **1\. It will take five chapters to cover the volume two of the novel and the next ones aren't that long, so I'll update again soon. Then, it will begin the volume three and from that point, the canon will begin to differ.**

 **2\. I already want to reach more advanced chapters. Although necessary for the breakpoint, writing an always upset Aztor is less interesting and entertaining than the actual one I'm writing in the most recent chapters of the original version. Well, at least the time for that it's not that long.**

 **3\. Thanks again for the favs, follows and reviews. And since I don't remember if I forget to say something, I'll leave it here.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	9. Testing skills (Volume 2)

**MasterXMaster**

 **He just need to release his stress. Something that he can't do at the moment because:**

 **Louise gives an order. He doesn't want to follow it. He remembers that he doesn't have anywhere to go. He remember his status and Louise's family position. He thinks that Louise will use her social position and family's influence to force him to obey if he don't agree. (Something that actually didn't happen even once at the moment) He thinks that he only need to bear it for a short time. He accepts. He accumulates some stress Repeat.**

 **So, basically, he contributes to dig his own grave. It actually would be more tolerable if was able to complain to her, but since he's alone with a girl from a powerful family who also is a friend of the princess… Anyway, sometimes I want to have the next few chapters instantly translated to begin with the more human relation.**

 **Thanks for the comment.**

 **Let's begin.**

 **The characters and the idea of Zero no Tsukaima do not belong to me. They are the property of the author of said work, Yamaguchi Noboru (Rest in peace)**

* * *

"The ship will depart in two days." Wardes announced after returning from the pier. "So we will rest until then."

Certainly, there were a lot of things that irritated me when I was with the nobles. However, that didn't take away the fact that sometimes they could afford some luxuries which, luckily, I could access. Sleeping in a high-quality hotel was one of those luxuries.

After Wardes' announcement, the rooms each of us would have were quickly decided. For my part, I would share a room with Guiche. Tabitha and Kirche would sleep together, while the third room would be occupied by Louise and Wardes. Somehow, I thought about that change as something positive. After all, I would have a bed for myself after a long time. It was because I was thinking about that that I did not pay the slightest attention to the talk that Louise and Wardes began to have.

"W-we can't share a room. We aren't married yet."

"There's something important that I have to tell you." The viscount responded with a serious tone of voice.

It was a quiet and fast walk. The only ones who spoke were Guiche and Kirche, who made very casual comments about the things we saw. Once we arrived at the hotel and we checked in, everyone went to their assigned room. I was the exception. The conversation that Wardes wanted to have with Louise soon took place once they were alone.

"Is the princess's letter safe?" Wardes asked.

As if it had been a reflex, Louise patted her pocket to make sure the letter was still there. Once she confirmed it, the student nodded.

"The letter is safe. Are you worried about not being able to complete the mission?"

"Yes, I am."

"Don't worry. I'm here so everything will be fine."

The usual tone of confidence that Louise used to have was clearly distinguished in those words.

"It's true. With you here, there won't be any inconvenience.

There was a small moment of silence, after which, Louise asked something practically out of nowhere.

"Do you still remember the promise we made when we were at the lake?"

"That lake you always went to when your parents scolded you? Yes, even now I can remember that. In those days they used to compare you with your sisters in everything you did."

Louise, because of the shame, lowered her head slightly.

"I never felt it was right to do that." Wardes continued. "You are certainly a fool and, sorry about this, you could be considered a failure, but I know you have a unique and incredible power."

"That's impossible!" Louise replied.

"It's possible. Your magic is different from the others."

"Do you say it for Aztor?"

"Yes. Have you seen how their runes shine when they take a weapon? Those aren't common runes, they are the runes belonging to Gandalfr, the legendary familiar that belonged to Brimir."

Louise was silent for a moment. A brief memory came to her mind.

"Gandalfr?"

"Not any magician can control Gandalfr. You, on the other hand, are capable of doing it. I'm sure that in the future you will do great deeds and that you will record your name in history, just as Brimir the Founder did."

Wardes approached Louise and stared at her.

"After we complete this mission, I want you to marry me, Louise."

It wasn't only the suddenness of the proposal, but also the very one that left Louise speechless.

"Being the captain of the Imperial Guard doesn't leave me satisfied. Someday I want to become a noble who is recognized throughout the continent."

"B-but..."

"But what?"

"I... I'm still..."

"You're not a child anymore, Louise. You are sixteen years old and that's enough age for you to make this kind of decisions by yourself. I'm sure your father agrees too."

Wardes made a little pause.

"I know that my proposal is very sudden and I know that I must apologize for all this time in which I never went to see you, but I assure you that you are the most important thing to me, Louise."

"Wardes..."

Louise's response wasn't coming. In her face, it could be noticed that she was taking into account many things, more specifically, there was someone in whom she didn't stop thinking.

"Still... still..."

"Still what?"

"I'm still not good enough. There are a lot of things to study and there are many things that I need to improve."

Louise ducked her head.

"I've always thought about that since I was very young. I wanted the day to come when everyone recognized me as a great magician and that my parents were proud."

Louise stopped talking for a brief moment. She raised her head and looked directly at Wardes.

"I still can't get married!"

"Is it because someone already stole your heart?"

"No! That hasn't happened." Louise denied in panic.

"Well, I understand. You do not need to give me an answer right now, but once this trip is over, I hope all your doubts are cleared."

After a few seconds of silence, Louise nodded.

"Well, let's go to sleep. I'm sure you're tired."

Then, Wardes stepped forward and began to bring his face closer to Louise's. Realizing his intentions, she stopped him.

"Louise?"

"Sorry, that's also forbidden until..."

Wardes smiled bitterly and shook his head.

"I'm not in a hurry."

With that, the conversation ended. Louise walked to a nearby chair and lost herself in her thoughts.

 **…**

 _Yes, I had forgotten how frustrating this could be._

At that precise moment, I was outside the hotel. The reason for this was simple, I wanted to avoid others at all costs.

I considered annoying to be with Kirche because their constant approaches became stressful. Guiche certainly was calmer, but there were still times when his excessively romantic behavior upset me. It was worth mentioning that although Tabitha didn't bother me at all, being with her was practically the same as being alone.

For about half an hour I kept reading the book that Tabitha had lent me, which was a very long, as well as complicated. However, with the amount of free time that we would have, I thought I could finish it the next day. Considering that and the fact that the light had already diminished enough, I close the book a few minutes ago.

With nothing else to do, I made the decision to do something I hadn't done long ago, learn to use a spell without the need for a runic paper. Transformation was the only spell I could use that way. It was obvious that since I mastered it, I always thought about doing the same with another charm, but I never got the motivation to try it, at least until that moment. Finally, I chose to learn Air cannon, because it was relatively simple compared to the others.

"Not even a little breeze..."

However, the fact that it wasn't difficult when compared to the other spells didn't make it easy by itself.

It was while practicing the spell that a sudden memory of several years ago came to my mind.

 **…**

"Why is this so difficult?!"

A tall boy with totally disheveled hair was lamenting.

"Complaining won't make things easier."

This response came from a girl with glasses who was lying on the table while using her arms as a pillow. One could assume from her face that she was bored.

"You better don't get distracted, since you only have a week left." Finished saying the same girl.

"Easy to say that for someone who learned her spell six months ago."

"Considering that she chose one of the easiest spells..." I answered. "The problem here is you. Who choose Flare as his first free spell?"

"I did it! I did it!

Those screams of euphoria interrupted the discussion that was happening. By simple reflection, the three of us turned to see the black haired girl who was jumping with emotion. The eyeglass student couldn't help but make a comment.

"Curious. He was the first to finish making his ink, but the last one to learn how to make a spell without it."

Evidently, the boy was offended by those words, but he realized that he didn't have time to continue arguing. With each attempt, he continued getting tired, but even so, he continued practicing the spell.

 **…**

From what I remembered, he managed to use Flare on time, at least in a certain way. He could only produce a very small flame, so he approved with the minimum grade.

 _I wonder how they are doing._

It was while I was remembering the past that, that question suddenly came to me. It was worth mentioning that, after meditating for a few moments, the response also appeared. A response that caused some guilt in me.

 _Worried, isn't it?_

I gave a very long sigh.

 _How could I forget it until now?_

During all the time I had been in Halkeginia when I remembered my world, I only thought of how good it would be to return soon. Focused completely on me, I forgot to consider how my acquaintances would feel. Someone didn't have to be a genius to know the answer to that. With no idea of my whereabouts, it was obvious that they would be worried about me. Once that idea came to my head, I couldn't help but be angry with myself for thinking only about myself until then.

 _Idiot._ I thought.

"It doesn't work."

At that precise moment, I left my mild trance. The voice I had just heard, from my perspective, had come completely out of nowhere. In addition, that voice also caused a slight startle from me. When I turned my head, I saw the blue-haired girl who was the owner of that voice.

Tabitha, noticing that I was slow to respond, sat down in front of me to later leave a vial on the floor.

"It doesn't work." She repeated.

"Excuse me?"

"It doesn't shine on paper."

After observing the bottle for a moment and realizing its content, I understood what Tabitha was referring to.

 _I see._

"Miss Tabitha, this was something I didn't mention, but both the ink and the paper are made specifically for a person. If someone else tries to use them, there will be no results."

While doing that explanation, I took out one of the remaining papers that I had and poured some ink from the vial into it. A few moments later, the ink acquired the greenish hue of a few days ago.

 _Did she really manage to duplicate it? Well, that's a great merit._

"How do I find out that?" She asked.

"Several factors are taken into account, so some research is required. In other words, several books of the academy would be necessary."

Tabitha stood up.

"I'll wait."

After saying that, the blue-haired magician turned around and started walking towards the hotel.

"Excuse me, you forgot this." I tried to say before she got too far away.

She turned around. Seeing that I was holding the ink vial, she just said a word.

"Gift."

Tabitha fixed her gaze again and continued walking.

 _Well, she doesn't need the ink anyway._

At that moment, some doubt came to my head.

 _Now that I think about it, can the magicians of this world use runic magic? In fact, can I use their magic?_

 **…**

"Oh, there you're. Where have you been?"

"I just went for a walk."

Shortly after Tabitha left, I went to the room that had been assigned to me. Along the road, I almost ended up encountering face to face with Kirche. Fortunately, it was me who saw her first, so I could avoid her by hiding behind a flower pot. I knew what she would do if she found me and I still wasn't in the mood for it. Finally, I was able to get to my room without any other setback.

Upon entering, I saw Guiche sitting in front of the desk. He was writing a letter and from what I could tell, his face was indicating some anxiety. The only thing I could figure out was that he wanted me to ask him what he was doing. However, without giving it more importance, I walked to my bed to lie down on it. Since I didn't have anything else to do, I decided to try to sleep, but I couldn't do it. Although I didn't see him, I felt Guiche staring at me. In the end, unable to stand that uncomfortable feeling, I ended up talking to him.

"By the way, what are you writing?"

"Oh, so it made you curious. You see, I was writing a love letter for my beloved Montmorency."

"Montmorency?"

 _Where did I have heard that name?_

"She is my muse and I want to dedicate her a few words to her to accept me one more time."

"So ... you two broke up?"

"You could say it. We had a little misunderstanding when I talked to another girl. That didn't please her, but she must understand that a rose blooms for the pleasure of many."

 _A rose bloom for...? Oh, I see, so it's her._

"Montmorency was the second girl with who you discussed the day we had a duel, right?"

"Yes. Oh, I hope she corresponds my feelings again."

Guiche paused briefly.

"And now that you mention the duel, could you tell me what you did?" Guiche asked innocently.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that._ I thought.

The trip had been long and after having exhausted the little energy that I had left in practicing Air cannon, what I wanted to do at that moment was sleep. After thinking about it for a moment, I decided to continue with the conversation to resolve his doubts quickly and thus be able to rest.

"I suppose you can consider it an imitation of noble's magic."

As it was evident, in the face of Guiche appeared some curiosity.

"And how it works?"

In a random way, I took out one of the runic papers that I kept in my pocket.

"I put one of these papers on the ground and activate them when necessary. Don't you remember the extra hour I asked you so I can find Louise?"

The student remained silent to try to remember the events that occurred during that day. After that brief moment, he finally understood the reason for the request I had made.

"You liar! You said you were going to look for Louise, but you really wanted time to put those papers, didn't you?"

"Exactly."

I passed from being lying down to sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Because you accepted, I had more than enough time to prepare."

"I demand a rematch! How dare you to cheat me like that?!"

"You had in mind to use your magic to beat a defenseless commoner, so in a certain way, you deserved it."

I made a small pause.

"And don't insinuate that you only lost because you gave me time to prepare. You could win if you hadn't committed so many stupid mistakes."

That last sentence caught Guiche's attention.

"For real?"

"Yes, did you think that all was settled from the beginning? If I hadn't been take advantage of your mistakes, then you would have probably won.

"What mistakes?"

"For example, sending all your golems to attack me. If you hadn't been left unprotected, then I couldn't have given you that punch."

After seeing him nod, I decided to continue.

"You could have support your golems a little. You could even use your magic to throw me some projectile while I was inside that black sphere. You wouldn't have lost anything by trying."

Once again, Guiche nodded his head.

"And finally, you stayed still during the whole duel. If you really didn't plan to move, at least you could have done something to keep me from getting close. Especially after you saw what I did to your first golem."

"Then, if I had done all that."

"The duel wouldn't have ended in the same way. I can assure you that."

I reclined on the bed.

"Although in the end, it all comes down to one thing. You underestimated me too much. If you had taken things more seriously you could have won. Although of course, I suppose I also made that mistake."

"What did you say?"

"Those six golems took me unawares. Honestly, for a few moments, I thought about giving up."

The student stared at me for a brief moment.

"Although clear." I continued. "In your place, I wouldn't have sent all the Valkyries at the same time. I would have two by my side and organize the rest to surround me."

"What else?"

"Eh?"

"There's something else you can tell me about that duel or that's all?"

Apparently, without wishing it, I had awake the curiosity of Guiche, who believed that he had only lost by a simple carelessness. I didn't answer immediately, because at that precise moment a memory passed through my mind.

 **…**

"I still don't understand how the hell you came up with that."

I had lost my third duel in a row. Due to that awkward run of defeats, the annoyance in my voice was clearly evident. The person I was talking to was, in fact, the opponent with I had lost. Evidently, not everyone did it, but the school encouraged the two opponents to talk after each duel to eliminate any trace of rancor. Some, even, took advantage of that to talk about the mistakes that had been made.

"Sometimes you have to do what your opponent least expects."

"But using Flare in that way is..."

"But it worked, right?"

I couldn't answer. Even if it bothered me, I couldn't deny that his strange move gave him the victory in the duel. Seeing that I was silent, the smile of the guy in front of me widened. After a few moments of silence, I gave a long sigh and then changed the course of the conversation.

"Do you do that kind of thing often?"

"When I'm cornered, yes."

"And how many times does it work?"

"The half."

"Yeah ... perhaps you should take your time to think a little more about the things you do before doing them."

The boy looked away.

"I don't deny it. But speaking of that, you should do the opposite. You sometimes take some time to activate a spell, right?"

"Apparently unconsciously I think about what will happen before activating a runic paper. It's a bad habit that I should get rid of, but..."

"It's hard to actually do it." He said. "I know what you're talking about. Even when I have lost several duels for doing things without thinking well I can't stop being impulsive."

The boy paused briefly.

"Although of course, you could say that it adds some fun."

 **…**

 _It's been about a year since then, right? I thought._

As soon as I had that thought, I heard Guiche talk. Unfortunately, because my mind was on something else, I didn't hear what he had said clearly.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"That if you are tired you can go to sleep and we will leave it for tomorrow. I'm also really exhausted, but I want to finish this letter before I go to bed."

"Yeah, I go to sleep now. And don't worry, tomorrow I will gladly tell you the rest of things you could have done in the duel."

After I said that, Guiche returned to what he was doing. I, on the other hand, covered myself with the sheets with the intention of going to sleep.

…

"Good morning, familiar."

The morning had arrived and after a long night of sleep, my mood had improved slightly. After giving myself the luxury of being able to stay in bed for about an hour more, I finally got up. It was worth mentioning that doing that was difficult, since not having any obligations to perform made me want to stay in bed until the afternoon.

Once I stood up I began to stretch myself and while doing that I thought about what I could do during the day. An idea soon came to my mind. Once I looked back, I saw on the night table the book that Tabitha had lent me the day before. I didn't take more than a few seconds to make the decision to finish that book and practice Air cannon once I finished it.

Reading, to my surprise, was easier compared to the previous day. Perhaps the least amount of stress I was feeling was the reason for it, but I didn't bother to consider it. For two quiet hours, I was able to focus totally on the book. After that time, I heard someone knocking on the door and once I approached to open it, I found myself face to face with Wardes. He, as was evident, greeted me the next moment he saw me.

"Good morning." I replied. "Can I ask why are you here?"

Wardes smiled.

"You're Gandalfr, the legendary familiar, right?"

I was in complete silence for a few moments.

 _Well, I didn't expect that._

His words were so sudden and natural that it took me a few moments to recover from the impression. During that brief period of time, all I did was look directly at the viscount.

"Excuse me?" I finally said.

"Since the incident with Fouquet, I have had interest in you. My fascination with history and war led me to carry out an investigation in the Imperial Library after the capture of Fouquet.

I just listened in silence to what Wardes said.

"Those runes that shine in your left hand every time you touch a weapon led me to the conclusion that you are Gandalfr. After Louise told me that you came from another world, my theory was only reinforced."

I gave a long sigh.

"If Miss Louise mentioned it to you, I think there's no point in denying it, isn't it? As you guessed, I am Gandalfr. Or at least that's what I was informed about."

Wardes smiled again.

"I must say I'm surprised you found that information so fast. After all, the incident wasn't long ago."

Wardes, then, completely changed the subject of the talk.

"You know? There is something else that I would like to know and that I could not find out through the books. "

"And what would be that something?"

"I'm curious to know how strong the legendary familiar is, could you show it to me?"

Wardes pulled out his wand after that request.

"Show it?"

"With a duel."

Once again, he had said something out of nowhere. A duel was one of the last things I expected to do that day. Obviously, at first, I hesitated, because runic papers weren't something that I could spare.

"I haven't an objection. In fact, if we are going to work together, I suppose it would be good to know how strong each of us is."

However, there were four factors that determined my affirmative response and totally overshadowed my initial thought. In the first place, I had already been able to make ink with which I could make more runic papers. On the other hand, there was Wardes himself. His presence made me feel more confident about the mission, so I imagined that an intervention of mine in a fight might not be so necessary. Also, I was curious too. Wardes was an adult magician and I couldn't help but wonder how strong someone like him was. Finally, there was the power of the runes. As I was able to use them whenever I wanted, I felt that I wasn't as dependent on runic papers as before.

"Where will the duel be?"

"This hotel used to be a castle designed to repel invasions from Albion. Near here is a parade ground. What do you think of that place?"

"More than adequate."

It wasn't necessary for me to ask about the time of the duel because when Wardes heard that I agreed to fight, he turned around and told me to follow him. It was a fairly quiet walk. Neither of us said a word until we got to the parade ground. The place, although it was desolate, was full of rubble and some empty barrels.

"I don't think you know, but under the reign of Philip III, in this courtyard several duels between the nobility took place."

"Sorry to interrupt you, but could you turn around?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you want to see how strong I am, you'll have to let me prepare. I also want to know what you are capable of, so..."

"Well, I'll agree to your request, then."

After he accepted, Wardes turned around. Once he did, I started walking around the yard to place some runic papers in the places I thought were appropriate.

"So, were there really so many duels in this place?"

"The king could still fight in a duel and the nobles of that time were real nobles. They fought a duel with magic risking their lives for fame and honor, sometimes also for things without meaning. For example, for a lover."

In total, I placed fifteen of papers, because I considered tedious to have to put all of them. Also, I figured that amount would be enough since I had the power of Gandalfr.

And maybe ... I can afford to use one. I really want to know how strong it is.

"Well, I'm ready." I told Wardes while I took out Derflinger. "Can we start?"

"Wait. There are certain rules that a duel must have. Among them, that must be done in the presence of a witness."

"A witness?"

"Calm down. She's here."

"Wardes, I came as you told me, but..."

Louise stopped a few seconds after seeing us.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're going to have a duel to test our skills." Wardes replied.

"Stop talking nonsense! Now is not the time to do these stupid things!"

 _You are exaggerating._ I thought.

"Miss Louise, this will only be a friendly duel. I assure you there is no reason to worry."

Louise looked at me.

"Stop this right now! Is an order!"

 _What's your problem?_

I wanted to try Wardes' skills, but I didn't want to do it at the cost of putting Louise in a bad mood. That would be a very bad idea since my stress was beginning to decrease and I really wanted to avoid a headache during those two days before the departing to Albion. After observing her for a few seconds, I exhaled heavily and put Derflinger in his scabbard. Seeing that, Louise smiled.

"I thought you had agreed to the duel."

"I did, but what kind of familiar would I be if I don't obey my master? Don't misunderstand me, I also want to carry out the duel, but at this point, she has the last word."

The viscount watched me for a few seconds and then spoke to Louise.

"Louise, I promise you that nobody will be in any danger. Also, as your familiar told me before if we are going to work together, it is best to know our capabilities."

Louise didn't respond. The reason was simple enough, she didn't know what to say. Even if she thought about it, she couldn't find some counter argument in a sudden situation like that.

"Please, dear Louise."

"Neither of you will end hurt, right?"

"You have my word." Wardes replied.

Louise looked at me for a few seconds. I couldn't avoid seeing some worry on her face. Noticing that, I started to doubt slightly about the duel.

"Okay, but you better not take this too far."

"It won't."

After staying quiet for a few seconds, I also replied to Louise.

"I assure you that won't happen, Miss Louise. And if you don't have a problem, could you give the signal to start?"

"Fine."

I pulled Derflinger once more and got into battle position. Louise waited a few moments so we could both be ready. After waiting for a prudential time, she spoke.

"Begin."

As in the duel against Guiche, there wasn't any movement at the beginning. We both stayed in our place, waiting for the other to make a move. I knew that I wasn't in any danger, but that didn't prevent me from feeling a strange sensation that could only resemble a kind of fear. In addition, anxiety and nervousness also began to run through my body. That was normal because I was about to face someone who, from my perspective, was quite strong.

 _He isn't going to move, right?_ I thought. _I don't like to start. I usually lose every time I do it, but..._

A defeat at that moment didn't matter, but that didn't mean that I didn't want and wouldn't try to win.

"Viscount."

"Tell me."

"Since none of us has the intention to be the first to move, I'll take the initiative. But take in consideration that I'm someone who is more inclined to the defense."

"I'll remember that."

"Then here I go."

Just finished saying that, I jumped forward to try to hit Wardes with Derflinger's flat part. At first, I thought he would avoid the attack, but what he did cause in me a slight surprise. With a movement of his wand, which was shaped like a sword, the knight blocked my attack without major problems.

 _Strong._

After a struggle of about two seconds, I pushed myself back to create some distance between the two of us. Wardes, in immediate response, came to meet me. Thanks to the time he took to reach me, I managed to react and respond with a diagonal attack that forced the viscount to take a step backward. He barely stopped, adopted again the position with which he began the duel.

 _He isn't using magic, is he?_

"Correct and also doesn't plan to use it." Derflinger whispered to me. "At least until he sees it necessary"

 _So he's underestimating me? No, he's not._

It was different from the duel I had had with Guiche. Wardes' skill was quite superior to mine and he was aware of it, but even with that knowledge, the knight didn't lower his guard at any time. That was making things very complicated for me.

"You don't need to go easy on me." Said Wardes suddenly.

"Excuse me?

"You didn't attack me with the edge of your sword. There's nothing to be worried, I'm more than capable to manage your attacks."

 _Even if you say that..._

Certainly attacking with the plain part of Derflinger only would make my attacks slower, but at least in that way, I didn't need to restrain my strength. The edge could cause a serious injury, even a fatal one. We only were testing our abilities and I didn't feel comfortable fighting with that risk in mind. It was a life, after all, I didn't want to think about finishing one by mistake.

Wardes noticed the doubt in my face.

"A Magical Knight doesn't just recite enchantments. How to make the recitations, how we hold our wands, the movement we should do when reciting, the way we use our wands as a sword. Everything is basic for the soldiers. I assure you, I can handle the attacks from an amateur."

Once again, the both of us kept our positions. If I was going to fight against someone of their level, I couldn't risk attacking rampantly. I wasn't used to direct attacks.

"I think it's fair that you're the one who makes the next move. After all, your previous charge was only an answer to my first attack."

"I guess it's reasonable."

Just like I did, Wardes jumped forward to me as he finished talking. The distance, once again, played in my favor, because I allowed myself to react in advance to block his attack. After the crash, I tried to make a vertical hit with Derflinger, but he avoided it easily by stepping sideways. However, Wardes didn't expect what happened next. Taking advantage of the fact that Derflinger had just hit the ground, I used the sword to throw the small debris scattered on the ground to Wardes. He reacted fast enough to repel the vast majority of them with his wand, but the earth that accompanied the small stones came to fall into his eyes.

 _Maybe you could say that was a dirty trick, however..._

Once again I tried to use a Derflinger to attack him. However, to my surprise, Wardes wasn't only able to block my attack again, but he even applied more force to throw me back. An evident astonishment appeared on my face.

"How?"

"I'll tell you after the duel." Replied Wardes while wiping his eyes.

"Fine."

 _Really, how? His both eyes were closed, how did he know...?_

Despite wanting to think a little more about what just happened, I couldn't afford to do it. My first offense wasn't totally improvised. I had moved to a certain area after my retreat and there was a reason why I did it, a runic paper. I started to approach the viscount and while doing so I activated the spell on which he was standing, Dark space. In an attempt to take him off guard, I ran quickly to try to hit him again with the flat part of Derflinger. However, to my great surprise, my sword was stopped again. After a little click of the tongue, I moved away from the area of the spell. I didn't think about attacking him again, because something told me that the result would be the same. While the spell dissipated, a certain idea reached my head.

 _Maybe... Yeah, it's not ... totally impossible, but in truth, it would be hard to believe._

The seconds passed and Wardes stayed in Dark zone until it disappeared completely. In his eyes, I could see an obvious intrigue. It wasn't for less, because without a doubt he didn't expect that I could do something like that. In fact, no one would expect to be surrounded by darkness so suddenly, although it was remarkable that even then he had maintained his composure.

"After the duel." I said.

Wardes smiled at my words.

"I must say that you're difficult to predict and not only that, you are also quick, I can't deny that. However, your movements are no more than those of an amateur. In other words, you aren't indicated to protect Louise."

It was impossible for me not to distinguish the tone of provocation in the last sentence.

 _Another one? A bad mood isn't only caused because jealousy. Stop assuming those kind of things._

"Partner, I have bad news for you. Magic is coming."

That brief moment of anger was detrimental and not even Derflinger's alert was enough to prepare me properly. Wardes, at high speed, brandished his wand and recited a spell. Then, from one moment to another, a powerful gust of wind hit me and made me flew several meters. My body stopped only after hitting a large number of barrels, in addition to having also loosed Derflinger after the crash.

The viscount lost no second and ran to me. However, for my fortune or misfortune, there was a runic paper near. Just like any runic paper that I placed, I could feel its position.

 _Damn it._

However, there was a trouble. One had to be at a distance short enough to activate a runic paper and the spell of such runic paper could only be used at a particular radius around it. The situation caused me a problem, I was at the limit of the area of use. In other words, I couldn't use the spell directly against Wardes and I didn't have time to move backward.

 _I hope it works._

I couldn't know if being in that place could be considered a fortune or a disgrace, since I could still use the runic spell, but not in a completely favorable way. The solution had occurred to me immediately and without having time to think properly, I activated the Flare spell that was near me. Just as someone who had confronted me about a year ago had done, I used Flare on myself with the simple intention of surprising Wardes and causing him to back down. The suddenness of the spell indeed caused that the viscount stopped his attack, although at the clear cost of inflicting on myself some damage. Reacting quickly, I deactivated the spell and impulsed myself to grab Derflinger. I immediately stood up and put myself in a defensive position.

 _To think that I would imitate that idiot and use Flare in myself. Damn, that hurt more than I thought._

Wardes didn't move. Instead, he stared at me for a few seconds.

"You really don't run out of surprises."

"I'm full of them. By the way, now it's my turn to attack, so be prepared for one more"

Slowly I started walking around Wardes without reducing the distance between us. My intention wasn't to confuse him, but to position myself in the ideal place for a new spell.

"Now I'll go with everything I have. I hope you're ready."

"I'm waiting."

"After all, I don't want to disappoint the public that just arrived." I said as I looked elsewhere.

For my fortune, Wardes ended up imitating what I did. It was worth mentioning that unlike the others who fell in that trick, he only moved his eyes and not his entire head. However, that was enough. In that little moment of distraction, I started running towards him. I made the appropriate hand gesture, closed my eyes and activated a new spell at the same time that Wardes looked at me again. Out of nowhere, a powerful light originated between us and temporarily blinded him.

 _It's time._

I took a strong impulse to hit him again with Derflinger. By the time I reached him I opened my eyes again. Unlike me Wardes wasn't able to see me, but even like that he moved his wand to block my attack. It was at that precise moment that I activated a free spell. He had aroused my curiosity enough. He wasn't only strong, he also managed to block my attacks without having to see them. Thinking that with him on our side the mission would be much simpler, I allowed myself to use one of those spells. I was anxious to see how he would respond.

The knight put his wand in position to block Derflinger, but it was a totally useless act, because that attack was never made. Thanks to Teleport, I appeared behind Wardes and taking advantage of his bewilderment, I gave him a strong kick that threw him several meters.

 _I did it. I suppose that…_

My joy, however, was ephemeral. While Wardes was still moving for my kick, he moved his wand and cast a spell at me. Without way to defend myself, a gust of wind as strong as the previous one hit me and sent me flying. Wardes was the first to fall. As soon as he touched the ground, he got up immediately. However, he couldn't attack, because his vision was still impeded by my previous spell. I fell to the ground a couple of seconds later and just like him, I stood up quickly.

 _He couldn't avoid my kick, but ... he's at another level._

In no way did I imagine that Wardes would be able to attack me in midair. My attack was almost instantaneous and totally unexpected, so it was normal that he couldn't block it. However, despite that, he managed to react and counterattack before I could get back on my guard. My conclusion was obvious, with him on our part the mission in Albion would be much less dangerous. That was a great relief for me.

 _Well, I guess I won't win anything else from this_

The next moment of thinking that, I sheeted Derflinger in the scabbard.

"Are you giving up?" Wardes asked.

"I think the duel has already fulfilled its purpose. Besides, if we continue, it's possible for things to get out of control and I must keep my promise with Miss Louise."

I made a brief pause.

"I don't need to know more. With you on our part I am sure that the mission will be a success."

The viscount smiled at my compliment.

"Then we'll leave it here. I'll admit you did it better than I thought, but I'm still not entirely convinced that you can defend Louise. Those things you did won't always work out."

"If something doesn't work, then I just need to think in another plan. I assure you that Miss Louise's safety is my highest priority."

After those words, I turned around and addressed the person to whom I had referred.

"With your permission, I'll go to my room. The duel was more demanding than I imagined and I wish I could rest a little."

Louise didn't respond immediately. From her face I could infer that she wanted to say something, but I also managed to notice that she wasn't sure of doing it. After a few moments of silence, she finally spoke.

"You can go, but make sure you stay in your room all night, I want to talk about something with you."

"As you wish." I said to then look briefly at Wardes. "We will leave for later the questions we had about this duel."

With that said, I started to move away from the parade ground. Louise, who stayed behind, started talking to Wardes. I didn't give it importance and therefore I didn't try to listen to them. I just kept walking to a point where I thought it was enough. Finally, I took Derflinger out of his scabbard again.

"Well, you have more experience." I started to say. "How serious was Wardes?"

"I'll just tell you that you were lucky that it was just a friendly duel. Although of course, I still don't know how much you can do with those spells of yours. What do you think?"

It took me a few moments to respond.

"I think I could hold him if I used several free spells, but it would only be temporary. I assure you that it is impossible for me to defeat him in a one on one fight."

"You sound happy about that."

"I'm relieved. It's really good that he is on our side. Was he provoking me? I don't care as long as he help us in this mission."

"If you say so. Anyway, even if he's that strong that's no reason for you to relax too much, partner. I hope you remember it."

"Until all this is over it's impossible for me to relax."

Derflinger was silent for a few seconds.

"I didn't say don't relax, I said don't relax too much. Being too tense isn't good either."

 _It's easy for you to say it._

"I'll take your advice into account. Anyway, changing the subject, I must congratulate you. You really resisted the duel against Wardes quite well."

As Derflinger had previously asked me, I had proven its durability while we were in the academy. Despite its rust, the sword proved to be quite durable and the duel only improved my printing.

"I hope you haven't any doubt now."

I smiled at the words Derflinger told me and I saved him again to then begin to walk back to the hotel. I intended to continue with my plan about finish reading the book and practice Air cannon the rest of the day. However, I stopped after taking some steps.

 _I forgot to pick up my runic papers... Whatever, I'll leave it for later._

 **…**

 _I wonder if it really is a good idea._

What remained of the day passed without any other inconvenience. I was able to finish reading the book as I had proposed because I practically devoted all the free time I had in that task. The practice of the spell, on the other hand, wasn't much productive. Just as the previous day I hadn't been able to generate even a slight breeze. I was aware that it wouldn't change soon, but it was still frustrating.

Once the night fell I went to my room and I stayed there. Being there was certainly boring, but it wasn't like I had something else to do either. While I was waiting for Louise, the only thing I limited myself to was leaning on the railing of the window to see one of the moons, which covered the other due to a lunar eclipse. The tranquility of the night caused various thoughts to pass through my mind.

 _These news runic papers are impressive, but..._

Having been able to make better runic papers had caused me great joy. However, they also caused me a certain dilemma. A dilemma that invaded my mind constantly.

 _I guess I'll have to decide at the moment. Anyway ... I wonder how much longer I'll take to use Air Cannon without the need for a rune._

The time it took to learn a free spell reduced considerably after having learned one before, at least that was the theory because there was never something that really proved it. Since I had started practicing a new spell I couldn't help feeling impatient to learn it, as well as doubts about whether it would be better to spend my time learning another more useful spell.

It was while thinking about all that, that the door to the room opened. Turning, I could see Louise approaching me. Once she stopped in front of me I asked her the most obvious question.

"So, can I assume that you wanted to talk about something serious?"

"Before that, I would like to know something about the duel, was there any special reason to do it?"

"Wardes came here in the morning and told me he was curious to know what I could do. I had a similar feeling, so I accepted his proposal to fight."

"I see. He mentioned that to you, right?"

I only had to think for a few brief moments to know what she was talking about.

"Yes, he did."

The same day that Osmond told me about Gandalfr I asked him if it was right to talk to Louise about it. The subject of the legendary familiar couldn't matter less to me, but I preferred to tell her directly to avoid any inconvenience in the future. She found it hard to believe and had a few doubts, but apparently, the confirmation of Wardes ended up dispelling those doubts.

"We will leave that topic for later. I need to finish to assimilate it." Louise said. "Continuing with the duel..."

"I'm satisfied and relieved to have his help. I managed to hit a blow at the end, but I don't think I could have won against someone who can block even the attacks that he doesn't see."

"About that, do you know how he did it?"

"It's not much, but Derflinger makes some noise when I move him at high speed. I assume he reacted to that sound."

"Then that kick you managed to give..."

"I used the sound that Derflinger caused as a feint."

 _Although it could also be said that I had some luck._

Using Teleport for an instant attack wasn't as simple as one would think. Literally, everything around me changed from one moment to another and that sudden change was difficult to process. There were ways to handle that problem, but they required a preparation that I couldn't afford to do in the duel.

"I see. You have your merit to find out that so quickly. That reminds me, when we have time I would like you to show me which gesture you use for each spell. That light really made my eyes ache and I'd rather be prepared for something like that."

 _That... actually is a good idea, I should have think about it._

"As you wish. Was that what you wanted to talk about?"

"No. I wanted you to give me your opinion about Wardes."

"As I said before, I'm relieved for his help. With the duel I can say that he is indeed strong, as well as reliable for what he did against the bandits."

"So... are you happy that he protects me?"

 _What is that supposed to mean?_

It wasn't weird that she wanted know what I thought about Wardes. However, that question was somewhat strange. In fact, I didn't understand how that question fit with the context.

"With his presence you're much safer. Considering Albion situation, I am happy that he is with us."

"So that means that you have no problem with him protecting me.

From the tone of his voice I could notice that Louise was already slightly angry. The only thing I could think about was that she wanted me to give her a specific answer. The problem is that I didn't know that answer. I had made it clear that I was happy for her safety, but that didn't seem to be enough for her.

 _They're supposed to be compromised. Maybe she wants more space._

"Since he's someone much more skilled, I would be calm."

Louise's anger became completely evident after I said those words.

 _Well, I was wrong. If she don't want me to take some distance, I suppose it only remains to prove..._

"I apologize if my words were misunderstood, Miss Louise. No matter what happens, I'll be by your side to protect you. But that doesn't stop me from being relieved if someone else help me with it."

"You really won't leave me?" She asked in a calmer voice.

 _Seems like I was right this time._

My answer was totally based on wanting to reduce their anger. Evidently, that was wrong and perhaps I would regret having done it later, but at that point I couldn't do anything else. A part of me told me that acting that way was the most appropriate, but that didn't prevent me from feeling some guilt after my next words, because I continued lying to someone who, apparently, had total confidence in me.

"I give you my word."

"Thank you."

Louise paused a little before saying something else.

"I also want you to know that ... Wardes has offered me marriage. I still haven't given an answer, but I plan to give it once we finish the mission."

 _Proposing marriage at this precise moment?_

"I do not think I'm in a position to tell you what you can or can't do, but as your familiar I only ask you to think properly before making a decision."

Louise smiled, but there was still some uncertainty in her eyes. However, I didn't give much importance to it.

 _Well, at least she isn't angry anymore._

I gave a small and imperceptible sigh.

 _This is getting more complicated as time goes by. Sometimes I think it would be better if I just…_

Then, quite suddenly, the room darkened. The moonlight had been blocked by a huge object that was positioned behind the window. We both turned instantly and distinguished a huge golem and a certain person who was on its shoulder.

In immediate response I took out Derflinger. It wasn't for less, because in front of our eyes was someone who shouldn't be there. Someone who should be still imprisoned for having stolen the Staff of Destruction.

* * *

 **1\. Not a totally one sided fight, but with a clear advantage. About not using the edge of the sword... It was a friendly duel, obviously Aztor wouldn't risk to cause a serious injury to the one who is supposed to help them in the mission. Also, I thought like it was a good time to add the doubts about the possibility to actually kill someone.** **Something normal considering that he's using a lethal weapon.**

 **2\. So some question were already responded. About the range of runic papers, if I didn't was able to make it clear: For example, you need to be at least ten meters from a Teleport spell and you can teleport to any place within one meter around the runic paper.**

 **3\. And yeah, the runic papers (paper and ink) are different for each person. Although, you must be the one who made the ink to use it? Nope, someone else can do it for you. Ah… too much other things I would like to say but can't do it because would be a spoiler.**

 **4\. Right… I forgot that I'm actually rewriting the first third of the Spanish version of this fic. So… yeah, first I need to rewrite a chapter and then translate it. Fortunately the next chapters aren't that long, but still will take me some time to rewrite them. Hope to don't take so long. Wish me luck.**

 **5\. Again, thanks for the favs and follows. They really are appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	10. To Albion (Volume 2)

**Quartz:**

 **Glad that you like it. Thanks for the comment.**

 **I finally ended the rewriting and translation of this chapter, just three more to reach the chapter that I want. Anyway…**

 **The characters and the idea of Zero no Tsukaima do not belong to me. They are the property of the author of said work, Yamaguchi Noboru (Rest in peace)**

* * *

"Fouquet!" Louise shouted.

"Oh! It really is an honor to be remembered."

After looking more closely, we could see that in addition to Fouquet there was someone else on the other shoulder of the golem. That person wore a mask and although he couldn't be identified, his features were enough to know that was a man.

"You should not be rotting in jail?!" Derflinger asked.

"And deprive the world of my beauty? That's unfair. There was someone who thought that and helped me escape." Fouquet answered while pointing her thumb at her companion.

"What do you want?" Asked Louise.

"Nothing important. I just came to give you a small gift as thanks for the vacation you gave me."

As soon as she finished saying that, the golem moved its arm back. After noticing what it was going to do, I immediately grabbed Louise and left the room. Only a couple of seconds later the golem's fist went through the wall.

Louise and I took less than a minute to reach the lower floor, where the situation wasn't much better. Several bandits had entered the hotel to attack. Guiche, Kirche, Tabitha, and Wardes, just as the attack started, flipped a table to its side to use it as a shield. The assailants, acting with caution, decided not to pounce and, instead, use bows and arrows to fight. Therefore, stand up to then counterattack with magic was impossible without a rain of arrows being fired. As soon as we met with the others, Louise and I covered ourselves with them and then told them about Fouquet, something unnecessary since they had already known about it because of the golem's feet that could be seen through the windows.

"They don't seem interested in stealing."

"Surely they were hired by Albion nobles."

"We have to do something, but from this position, we can't counterattack with magic."

"I'm sure my valkyries could do something."

"They seem to have combat experience. I do not think you have enough valkyries." Kirche answered.

"Maybe they can cover us long enough to escape through the back door."

"Guiche the problem isn't to defeat the mercenaries. The real problem is..." I started to say.

"That huge golem. We can escape from the hotel, but with that thing following us, it will be very difficult to get to the port" Louise said.

"Anything is better to stay here without doing anything. I refuse to be defeated by some mercenaries."

Guiche tried to get up, but Wardes acted quickly and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to keep him from standing up.

"Listen. It's not necessary that we all reach Albion, we only need a group to be able to complete the mission."

As soon as the viscount finished saying those words, Tabitha closed her book and looked at Wardes. Then, she used her staff to point to herself, Kirche and Guiche.

"Decoy."

Lastly, the student pointed us to the rest of us.

"Port."

"I agree. We will take care of them while you escape." Kirche said.

Louise couldn't hide the surprise on her face when she looked at Kirche.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"They can manage it." Wardes said. "We will definitely arrive at the port if we take advantage of the time they will win for us."

I looked for a moment at the three students who would stay as a decoy. There were a couple of things that occurred to me and, in fact, I wanted to tell them, but I was aware that there wasn't time to do it.

"Good luck." I commented.

Without wasting any more time, Louise, Wardes and I got up quickly to later run out of the room. The arrows were soon thrown in our direction, but a gust of wind created by Tabitha was enough to deflect them. Without further intervention, the three of us managed to escape through the back door. Finally, after just over a minute, we heard an explosion inside the hotel.

"Seems like they have started." Louise said.

"The docks are over there." Wardes indicated.

While we continued advancing I couldn't avoid looking back for a few seconds more. A small grimace of discomfort could be seen in my face.

 **…**

"Don't be so arrogant, kids. I'll finish with you right now!" Fouquet shouted from the shoulder of her golem.

The three students had managed to make the mercenaries flee. One spell from Kirche and a pot of oil that Guiche's Valkyries took from the kitchen had been enough to achieve it. However, there was still someone they had to take care of. The three young wizards didn't take long to leave through the front door, as the robbers had done a minute ago. None wanted to risk staying in the building that could be destroyed by the golem at any time.

Guiche's Valkyries, which were the first to leave, were received with a strong kick from the golem. Evidently, no one of them could withstand the attack and were completely destroyed.

"What do we do now?" Kirche asked to then look at Tabitha.

The blue-haired magician just looked at the golem directly. Guiche, on the other hand, unable to stay still anymore, stepped forward.

Attack! Attack, everyone! I will show her the spirit of Tristain's nobility!" Guiche shouted

The magician intended to run towards the golem for a desperate attack, but a blow from Tabitha with her staff caused him to fall to the ground.

"What are you doing? I'll be a man and fight in the name of the Princess."

"It seems that we really have to escape." Kirche said.

"No, I'm not going to run!"

"You know? You would be the first person to die in a battle." The redhead magician commented.

Tabitha watched how the golem began to approach. Then, suddenly, an idea appeared in her head. She pulled Guiche's sleeve, who had already stood up, to get his attention.

"What?"

"Rose. Petals."

Tabitha first pointed out the fake rose that Guiche used as a wand and then aimed at the golem. He evidently tried to think about what she was planning to do.

"Just do what she tells you!" Kirche shouted.

As soon as he heard that shout, Guiche waved his wand and sent a large number of petals in the direction of the golem, petals that stuck to its body. After seeing that, Tabitha spoke again.

"Oil"

Fouquet couldn't help but feel confused by what had just happened.

"Don't even think I'll let you three escape just because you adorned my golem with some petals."

The golem raised its fist to attack the students. However, it was never able to complete the attack. A sudden smell of oil began to be felt in the air and just a few seconds later, Kirche threw a huge ball of fire at the golem. In just an instant Fouquet understood what was about to happen, but it was too late to prevent it. Kirche's spell hit the golem, but unlike what happened during the confrontation in the forest, the flames didn't go out. The oil, which Guiche had generated from the rose petals, caused this effect. Finally, unable to stand the flames anymore, the golem fell.

 **…**

 _Apparently, I underestimated them._

Louise, Wardes and I were climbing a long ladder to get to the top of a small hill. Instinctively I had been looking at the hotel from time to time and it was a great surprise when I saw a huge figure caught on fire that didn't take long to fall to the ground.

After a few more minutes the three of us reached the top of the hill. From there it was possible to observe a colossal tree with a large number of branches that were scattered in different directions. In each of those branches there were different secured ships.

 _Even though they told me about this before and I'm seeing it now, it's still hard to believe._

In my world, there were magicians who could levitate large objects. In fact, there were methods to make fly things as big as ships, but magic had never been used to make such objects serve as transports to travel long distances. Once again I could appreciate the difference between the powers of the two magic.

During our journey through the stairs that surrounded the tree, I could notice different signs on each of the branches that we passed. In each signage, there were words that I had never read before, so I imagined that they were the names of the destination of each ship. It was while we ran that I could hear footsteps behind us. When I turned around, the only thing I could appreciate was a person who jumped over me. I quickly turned my head to the front and noticed that this person, who was the same masked man we had seen with Fouquet, had landed behind Louise.

"Louise, behind you!"

Unfortunately, my warning came too late. Louise only had time to turn around before the man grabbed her. Immediately I took out Derflinger, but I could do little with a sword considering the way Louise was being held. The masked man then jumped back with the clear intention of taking Louise with him. I stepped forward to try to follow them, but Wardes grabbed me by the shoulder to prevent me from doing so. Before I could ask him what he was planning, the viscount waved his wand. A powerful wind then hit the mysterious man and caused him to release Louise. He hadn't any problem to hold onto one of the branches of the tree to prevent his fall, but Louise, who didn't have that luck, began to fall.

"Cover me!" I screamed as I ran to the edge of the platform where we were.

Without missing a second I jumped and pushed myself from the edge of the platform to reach Louise. Once I reached her, I grabbed her using my free arm to later use a free spell. After activating Fly, I began to head back to the platform. Upon reaching it, we saw how the masked man threw a spell to the viscount, who was thrown several meters as he only was able to partially block the spell. The attacker wasted no time and turned towards us. Then he recited a spell at full speed. The air above us two began to cool.

"On guard, partner."

After hearing Derflinger I placed myself in front of Louise. The air shuddered and from a cloud that was created from nothing began to generate a light.

"Lightning cloud!" Derflinger exclaimed.

 _Damn it._

By reflex, I used another free spell, Repulsion. The result after the clash of both spells was immediate. The invisible force I was generating prevented the spell from directly impacting me, but that was all I achieved. I didn't have enough strength to keep me in the same place and I began to lose ground. Also, I could feel how my wrist began to give in. I feared that my bones would be broken by the pressure. Then, from one moment to the next, my body stopped falling back. After turning my head a little I could see Louise, who came up to me to help me.

 _Again…_

One more time she had decided to help me without doubting for even a second. I was barely able to retain the dangerous spell and Louise, ignoring that danger, came up to keep me from falling off the platform. She should be fully aware of the difference in power and what the final result would be. A part of me wanted to keep thinking about that, but it was impossible to do so. I had certainly stopped falling back, but my wrist was already reaching its limit.

 _This should work._

Knowing that I would be able to withstand the impact for more than a few seconds, I started to duck. Finally, after leaning back I redirected the beam of light above us. The danger had passed, but the power of the spell caused both of us to back up to the edge of the platform. Both Louise and I got up quickly but at the next moment, I felt a strong pain in my right wrist.

 _Damn, it was a bad idea to try to stop it._

The masked then began reciting another spell. However, he couldn't finish it. Wardes was already standing and after using a wind hammer he hit the assailant, who was threw off the platform.

After seeing that, I gave a slight sigh of relief. Louise and I didn't take long to start walking towards Wardes.

"Are you okay?" Louise asked.

"He caught me off guard. That's all."

She then turned to see me.

"And what about you?"

"It seems I hurt myself by diverting that spell." I answered while holding my wrist. "Derflinger, you said Lightning cloud, right?"

"Yes, very strong Wind magic. That man sure is a professional."

"Oh, an intelligent sword? What a strange thing."

"I don't think it's safe to stay here." I commented. "If he's a Wind mage, it's probably that he won't take long to coming back."

 _And if we are going to Albion I wouldn't like to use more free spells now._

Louise, with a clear concern on her face, and Wardes nodded.

 **…**

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing here?"

We had reached the last flight of stairs and from there we could appreciate a boat that had just landed. The ship had wings on its sides, from which hung several ropes that held it to the branch that was next to it. We got on board immediately, but after doing that a sailor asked us the most obvious question. Wardes ignored what the sailor said and made himself a question.

"Where is the captain?"

"Is sleeping. Come back in the morning." He answered coldly.

"Do you want a noble to repeat what he just said?" Wardes asked with a menacing tone at the same time he took out his wand.

An evident fear appeared on the sailor's face, who got up and started calling his captain. We only had to wait a couple of minutes for the man we were looking for to appear before us.

"What do you want?"

"Leader of Her Majesty's Magic Guard, Captain Wardes!"

The captain was surprised at those words and changed his way of speaking to a more formal one.

"W-What is your business with this boat?"

"Take us to Albion. Now!"

"That's crazy."

"This is upon order of Her Majesty, do you really plan to oppose?"

"It's just that we can't leave until tomorrow. We don't have enough wind stones to get there, so we must wait for Albion to get closer."

"Don't worry about that. I am a square Wind mage. I can take care of recharging the stones."

 _Square? That explains how he's so strong._

"That solves one of the problems. However, you still have to pay."

"What is the cargo?"

"We're carrying sulfur. Gunpowder has become a necessity and this made the sulfur worth its price in gold."

"I'll buy all the sulfur."

The captain nodded. Then, he turned around and started giving orders to his men to leave immediately.

"When will we get to Albion?" Wardes asked.

"We'll be at the port of Scarborough tomorrow at noon." The captain replied.

After hearing his response, I approached the railings of the boat to lean on these. From that place I could see how the lights of La Rochelle were quickly dwarfed. I couldn't feel it, I knew that we were traveling at great speed. One second after losing sight of every trace of the harbor, Louise stood beside me.

"Aztor, are you okay?"

After turning, I could see how she looked at my wrist with concern. I couldn't help but felt some gratitude for her worry.

"Don't worry, Miss Louise, I don't think is a serious injury. Although I will need some hours for the pain to pass.

"Why did you try to stop the attack? I thought you would dodge it."

 _You don't need to tell me that now._

The attempt to retain the spell was by a simple reaction. In hindsight, I would have tried to dodge the Lightning cloud. Although that would stay in a possibility because something generated in me doubts about it.

"I seriously doubt that I could have moved in time to get us both out of the way."

 _And it probably would have been the same if I were alone._

"And why not use Teleport?"

"That spell is too good to make a surprise attack and I was planning to use it if the battle was prolonged.

Evidently, the surprise would have been practically eliminated if the masked man saw the spell only once.

"Not everyone expects his opponent to disappear from one moment to the next. Not for nothing that is one of the spells that fewer people know."

"Really?"

"Difficult to learn and also to write its rune. It's the last spell I learned and I took a total of three years. In addition, it's even more difficult to learn to use it without needing a rune. I think there were only six or seven people who can use it that way."

"And why use it with Guiche then?"

"There wasn't another spell nearby that he could use."

 _That and also because I panicked._

"From what I heard from the captain, the Albion Royal Army is completely surrounded near Newcastle"

Both Louise and I turned to see Wardes, who had come to inform us of the situation.

"And prince Wales?" Louise asked.

He seems to be alive. The captain also informed me that the port was taken by the rebels."

"Wait, then how will we get to the Royal Family?"

"The only option is to fight. It will only take a day to get to Newcastle from Scarborough."

"Do you know how many nobles will be in the port?" I asked.

"Not many, most are occupied with the forces of the Royal Family. We must look for an opportunity to escape from the port and go directly to Newcastle."

"As long as we do not have to face someone like that masked one, I think there won't be many complications."

"Leaving that aside, where's your Griffin, Wardes?" Louise asked.

Wardes smiled and after leaning out of railings, he whistled. Just a few seconds later, Wardes's griffin appeared and landed on the deck of the ship.

 _Well, I guess I'll take the opportunity to rest this last day of tranquility._

That thought really didn't make me happy at all.

"In view of the time we will take to get there I will use this opportunity to rest a little." I informed Louise.

Not wanting to wait for an answer, I turned around and approached the ship's mast. After sitting down and leaning on it, I closed my eyes to finally fall asleep.

 **…**

 _Ah ... I finally arrived._

It was already night and finally, I had arrived home. The school in which I studied had dormitories where the students could stay and although it wasn't obligatory, for simple practicality I stayed there. Obviously, I went home from time to time, both to visit my parents, as well as to be able to rest properly. That night I had returned for the latter.

Without wasting time I opened the door and entered through it. The place was quite dark, so I assumed immediately that my parents weren't there. My tiredness prevented me from thinking much about it and, instead, I went to my room, upon reaching it, I dropped on the bed. That afternoon my exams had finished and I didn't the energy to do anything other than sleep. Instinctively while I was getting comfortable, I ended up seeing a certain note that was on my night table. After giving a long yawn, I reached out my hand to grasp it so I could read it.

 _When we were doing the inventory we realized that we didn't have enough products in the warehouse for the following week. We will be back around midnight._

I stared at the note for a few brief seconds.

 _I see._

Unlike me, my parents weren't magicians. They were just common people who had a small business with which, with some effort, they were able to cover the expenses of my school. They were obviously disappointed to learn that I wouldn't work in the store once I grew up, but they still supported me in my decision to go the way of magic.

Slowly I got up to go to the kitchen.

 _I wonder what I should prepare._

The expenses for my studies weren't exactly cheap, so during the holidays, I used to help in the store in gratitude. Obviously, I also had the need to replenish the warehouse and had never seen me in the situation of arriving so late.

Once I got to the kitchen I looked at a calendar that was hanging on the wall. Three months had passed since I had last seen them. They had left to prepare something in celebration, so in the end, I considered it appropriate for me to do something similar.

 _They probably went to get something for dinner so... yeah, I guess I'll take care of making the dessert._

 **…**

"Albion in sight!"

I woke up abruptly because of that shout. It took me a few seconds to remember the situation we were in. After giving a long yawn, I got up and started walking towards Louise, who was near the bow. When I stood by her side I saw in the same direction as her. At first, I couldn't see anything, but after a few moments, a giant floating island could be seen above the clouds.

"It's even more impressive than I imagined." I commented.

"I keep wondering how you are impressed by these things."

"In both world may exist magic but each magic is different from each other, don't you think so?

Albion, the white country, was a huge floating island that normally was on the oceans, but that approached the Halkeginia every so often.

"By the way, there is something that in fact causes me curiosity, why is it known as The White Country?"

"Can you see that fog that covers the bottom of the island? The water of the rivers that fall from Albion forms it. And that's why it was given that name."

 _Interesting._

At that precise moment, a shout interrupted the thoughts I began to have about the floating island.

"Ship approaching starboard!" The lookout shouted.

Louise and I turned at the same time. After doing so, we both noticed a huge ship with at least a twenty cannons approaching our direction.

"Are they rebels?" Louise asked.

Wardes began to talk to the ship's captain. The viscount advised to ask the ship if it was run by nobles, however, despite sending the message, there wasn't a response. After assuming they were pirates, the capital gave the order to withdraw. However, it was too late, because the other ship began to sail at our side. After advancing a bit, the enemy ship fired a cannonball into a random direction. Seconds later, they displayed a four-color signal on their mast.

"They're ordering us to stop, Captain!"

Since our ship was at a complete disadvantage in terms of armament, the captain looked at Wardes for help.

"I used all my magic to recharge the wind stones. We need to obey." Wardes commented.

The captain, resigned, gave the order to stop the ship. Once the boat we were on lowered its sails, the other ship began to approach. Louise and I didn't take more than a few seconds to put ourselves side by side.

"We are pirates, don't resist!" Shouted one of the men from the other ship.

The pirates then fired hooks to cling to our ship. Moments later, several men began to approach us. I was tempted to take Derflinger out, but hearing Louise mention my name and also seeing how the guns pointed to our ship, I erased that idea from my mind. By that time Wardes had already approached us two.

"It won't do any good to resist, right?" I asked the viscount.

"With the number of men they have and with those cannons pointed at us, I don't see a possible escape. Also, they could have mages on their side." Wardes replied.

 _Damn it._

That assumption was confirmed seconds later when a smoke covered Wardes' griffin and put it to sleep. A pirate dressed very elegantly, who had cast that spell after boarding, walked to the center of the ship.

"Who is the captain?!"

"It's me." The captain replied with a trembling voice.

The one that seemed to be the leader of the pirates approached him and after being within his reach the pirate took out his saber to later hit the captain's face.

"Name and loading of the ship."

"Tristainia's Marie Galante. We transport sulfur."

"Well, we'll buy everything. And as payment, we will leave you all alive."

Then, the leader of the pirates noticed our presence and the next moment, he began to walk towards us.

"So we have noble guests!"

He moved closer to Louise and used his hand to lift her chin.

"And apparently we have a beauty here."

"Let go of me, you filthy human!" Louise shouted as she slapped his hand.

"She called me filthy! I'm so scared!" The man said.

In response to that, all his subordinates began to laugh.

"Well, guys, take them all."

 **...**

"How is your wrist?"

"Better. I think that in just a couple of hours the pain will disappear completely." I responded while moving my wrist in different ways.

Louise and Wardes' wands had been taken from them. I had been stripped of Derflinger, although, on the other hand, I was able to keep my runic papers, which the pirates considered harmless. Subsequently, we were taken as prisoners. However, unlike the rest of the crew, they let us walk freely through the jail. I imagined that it would be one of the many privileges that used to be given to the nobles.

In the place where they had locked us, there were a lot of sacks of grain or gunpowder, as well as several cannon balls. In addition, there were also some wine barrels. While Wardes was curiously examining the ship's cargo, I was sitting next to Louise. There wasn't much else to do. Escaping would have been quite simple because all I had to do was use Teleport to move out of the ship and then use Fly to avoid the hard fall. However, that would generate two problems. Without a transport, we could spend days roaming Albion until finding somewhere to locate us and also, without the Louise and Wardes's wands we would have a clear disadvantage if we encountered with Albion nobles. After mentioning those two inconveniences to Louise, she considered that the wisest thing to do was wait for an opportunity to recover the wands and then escape. That was a relief for me, because going to Albion in those conditions was too dangerous for my taste.

After hearing my answer to her question, Louise made another comment.

"I wish I could use the Water element."

"Don't blame yourself for that. It's me who didn't learn the spell Healing by my own choice."

"Now that you mention it, there are several spells you can't use, right?"

"There are a total of fifteen spells that I don't know, including Healing."

"Was there any reason why you did not try to learn it?"

"If I got hurt in a duel I would simply go to the infirmary to be cured. There're several spells that no one learns because they aren't necessary or require too much runic energy to be used."

"And among those spells which would be the strongest?"

I was about to answer Louise, but before I could do it the door of the room was opened. Through it walked a man who carried a bowl of soup in his hands.

"We have decided to feed you three, as long as you answer my questions."

Louise stood up.

"What questions?"

"Why did you come to Albion?"

"We wanted to take a trip." Answered she.

"Why Albion, noble of Tristain?"

"I have no obligation to tell you."

"It's no use trying to make yourself tough if your face doesn't hide your nervousness."

She looked away quickly. After seeing that, I started talking to try to convince the pirate.

"Excuse me, but the truth is that we came to Albion for me."

The man lowered his head to see me, because, unlike Louise, I hadn't bothered to get up.

"I'm her familiar. I have been carrying out her orders efficiently, so my master allowed me to visit my family as a reward."

"Oh, and where does your family live?"

I didn't answer. Instead, as Louise did, I turned my gaze away. As I had invented that story from nowhere I wasn't able to answer. I had no idea about the cities or villages' names in Albion. The pirate, after looking at us both for a moment, began to laugh. Moments later, he left the plate on the ground and proceeded to retire. Louise and I stared at the soup plate for a few seconds.

"It's no good to stay hungry. We better eat and our recover strength." Wardes commented after he placed himself beside us.

With still some distrust, the three of us ended up eating the soup that the man had left. After that, Wardes, tired from the time he had stayed awake, leaned against a wall to rest. Silence reigned for several minutes until the door opened again. However, the subject who entered was someone different.

"Good evening, are you the nobles who are heading to Albion?"

There wasn't a response.

"I will judge that silence as a yes. The truth is that we respect the nobles, it's thanks to them that our business prospers."

"But don't you work for the rebels?"

"No, no, we're involved with both sides. Anyway, if you really are nobles, we can leave you free in the nearest port."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

 _It seems that everything will turn out well in the end._

That was what I thought for a moment. However, unlike me, there was someone who wasn't happy in the least and who, in addition, began to look at the pirate in a threatening way.

"How dare you have business with these dirty rebels? Don't you have respect for the royal family of Albion? I'm an ambassador for Tristain and as one, I have a duty to tell you that your behavior is disgusting."

 _She..._

"Miss Louise, please calm down. This isn't the right time to act that way."

"Don't intervene. You are my familiar and you must obey me." Louise told me without turning to see me.

It was really hard for me to form a solid opinion about Louise. The immediate help she gave me and her occasional concern for me were favorable, but that attitude was something that had bothered me on more than one occasion.

The pirate, like his companion who came earlier, began to laugh.

"Well, I'll go and inform the boss of your situation."

Once the subject withdrew, silence returned to the room. None of us said another word until, minutes later, the door opened a third time.

 **…**

"You're in front of the boss. Show some respect and greet him properly."

They had informed us that the leader of the pirates wanted to see us. Evidently, to our discomfort, we weren't in a position to disobey. Louise, Wardes and I were taken from the room to later be guided to a room finely decorated, in which the pirate chief was. Upon entering, the same person who took us there pushed Louise from behind. However, despite the order she received, she didn't move. Instead, she simply stared at the leader of the pirates, who ended up making some comment due to the attitude of the student.

"I like a strong willed woman."

"I demand the treatment an ambassador deserves!"

"And what exactly does a Tristain ambassador in Albion do? Are you coming from royalty?"

"Precisely."

"You were on your way to Nanishi, right? We will arrive there tomorrow."

"I'm not going to tell you anything else."

 _You already told them too much when you said you were an ambassador._ I thought before looking askance at Louise.

At that moment, my eyes were slightly opened by the impression. Despite the attitude she was showing, Louise was shaking. It made a certain impression on me to see her being able to act as usual despite being scared enough to tremble in that way.

"You really don't think to answer?"

 _Idiot._ I thought.

"She already said she won't talk anymore."

The pirate, hearing my interruption, turned his head to see me. Due to the situation in which we were, I couldn't prevent a drop of sweat to cross my face.

"And you are…"

"The ambassador's familiar."

"Her familiar?"

The leader observed me for a few more seconds, after which he began to laugh out loud.

"I already knew that the nobles of Tristain were rare, but not so much."

We were all surprised by the sudden change of the leader of the pirates, who after stopping laughing began to approach us.

"Oh, I'm sorry. As a noble I am, I think I should introduce myself."

Then, he took off what appeared to be a wig to reveal his blond hair. He also removed the false beard he wore, as well as the patch that covered his eye. In just an instant the person in front of us stopped looking like a pirate.

"I'm the general of the Albion Royal Air Force, as well as the commander of the national fleet. Although our fleet actually has a single ship, the Eagle." The young man introduced himself while he bowed. "My name is Wales, Wales Tudor, the prince of the kingdom of Albion."

Louise opened her mouth in surprise while I was speechless. Wardes, on the other hand, looked at Wales with great interest.

"Welcome to Albion, ambassador. Now, could you tell me the reason for your arrival?"

Louise didn't answer, because the impression of what had just happened prevented her from doing so.

"I guess you must be wondering why I disguised as a pirate. You see, the rich rebels send support to the rebellion and we pretend to be dirty and unworthy pirates in order to cut that supply line without attracting attention. By the way, I would like to apologize for treating an ambassador that way."

Louise still didn't assimilate what he had said. I, on the other hand, went from stupefaction to doubt. We had gone from being prisoners to being in front of the person we had to meet to accomplish the mission. Something like that was really hard to believe.

"We have brought a letter from Her Highness, Princess Henrietta." Wardes said as he bowed in respect.

"So from Her Highness, and you are?"

"Captain of Tristain's Griffin Knights, Viscount Wardes. And she..." Wardes said as he put his hands on Louise's shoulders. "Is the ambassador sent by Her Highness, from the Valliere family."

"We have a splendid noble here and I with my ten bodyguards can only give you a miserable welcome. So, do you have that letter?"

Louise panicked and pulled out the letter. However, she didn't deliver it immediately.

"Are you really the prince?"

Wales laughed at her question.

"It seems you don't believe me even after I show you my true face. Well, I'm going to give you irrefutable proof."

Wales grabbed the hand in which Louise wore the ring Henrietta gave her and held her up. Following that, he brought his own hand, which also had a ring, to hers. Once both rings were close enough, they began to shine.

"This ring belongs to the royal family of Albion, the ruby of the Wind. This other one, to the real family of Tristain, the ruby of the Water. Am I wrong?"

Louise nodded.

"Sorry for my bad manners, prince."

Louise handed the letter to the prince and bowed. Wales looked at the letter for a moment and kissed the signature. After that, he removed the seal and pulled out the paper inside to start reading.

"The princess is getting married? My beloved ... cousin?"

He continued reading and once he finished reading it, a smile formed on his face.

"Well, according to what the princess wrote there is a letter that I must return. More importantly, she expects an answer to this letter. However, I don't have that letter in my possession right now. So if it's not too much trouble, I'd like you to come with me to Newcastle."

My body went into a state of great relief. The mission had been practically accomplished and I imagined that all danger had been left behind.

 **...**

"Why don't we go directly to the castle?"

We had been traveling in the Eagle for three hours. After that time the ship arrived at an irregular coast in which we could observe a great castle in the distance, the Newcastle. However, the Eagle didn't go immediately to the fortress. My curiosity led me to ask the most obvious question.

Before answering me, Wales pointed to the sky. Far above us, I could see a huge ship at least twice as big as the Eagle. That enormous ship, then, out of nowhere, opened fire on the fortress.

"The Royal Sovereign. Once it belonged to the Royal Fleet, but the rebels captured it and then changed its name to Lexington. That ship maintains a permanent blockade to Newcastle and they shoot the castle from time to time just to annoy us. Since we can't face it, we will arrive in a secret port.

The Eagle headed below the continent. Wales explained to me that this route was dangerous and that for that reason the rebels didn't use it, but that crossing through that place wasn't a major problem for the royal navigators. We continue sailing until we reach a hole several with hundreds of meters in diameter. The Eagle, then, entered that cave. After entering enough in it, the ship reached a dock where there were a large number of people waiting. The ship the stopped and several ropes were used to secure it. Finally, Wales gave us the signal to go down

"How about the military results, Your Highness?" Asked a tall old man as soon as we stepped on the dock.

"Rejoice, Paris! We have brought sulfur!" Shouted Wales while numerous soldiers gathered around him, each one of them quite animated.

"Oh, sulfur! I have served the previous king for sixty years and I don't think there will be happy days like this again. Your Highness, after the revolt everything became sadness, even with sulfur we will not succeed."

Wales laughed.

"Even if we are defeated, we will prove to those rebels the courage and honor of the Royal Family."

"My old bones tremble with emotion for a glorious death. It's all or nothing, Your Highness. According to the latest report, the rebels will attack the castle tomorrow."

"We will use our last breath to put their soldiers into shame!"

 _What is happening to them?_ I thought.

I didn't understand the behavior they were having. They literally had one more day to live, but they didn't act as if that were the case. I was completely disconcerted by the cheerful way they talked about their situation. I glanced at Louise and I noticed she seemed to be thinking the same as me. A sign of concern and discomfort in her face was what made me suppose it.

"And who are these people?" The old man asked.

"She is an ambassador for Tristain, she came for an important business."

The surprise he felt caused Paris's smile to disappear from his face. However, that lasted only a few moments.

"So an ambassador, right? Paris Chamberlain at your service. Although it may not be much, we will have a little feast tonight, it would be an honor if you attend."

Once Wales and Paris finished speaking, the prince began to go to his room. As was evident, Louise, Wardes and I follow him. We didn't take more than a few minutes to get to the room, where there was only one bed, a desk, a couple of chairs and a picture hanging on the wall. Wales, then, opened a drawer of the desk and proceeded to take out a small box. Afterward, he used a key he had on his necklace to open the lock of the box, inside which was a portrait of Henrietta and a letter, which looked somewhat old, perhaps because of the times it had been fastened to be read. The prince took the letter delicately and read it one last time. Finally, after finishing his reading, Wales folded the load and put it in an envelope that he handed to Louise.

"This is the letter the princess gave me."

"Thank you." Louise said after receiving the envelope.

"Since we won't use it in combat, the Eagle will go tomorrow to Tristain. You can use it to come back."

Louise looked at the envelope for a moment. After that, she raised her head to see Wales again.

"Your Highness ... when you mentioned that glorious defeat ..."

"It's like I said. Our army is composed of three hundred men, while the enemy forces are more than fifty thousand. We don't have any opportunity. So at least we will die with glory."

Louise lowered her head again.

"Do you also refer to yourself when you talk about dying in battle?"

"Of course, I will die too."

Wales' response increased a certain sensation that had appeared recently in me. He knew that he would die the next day and even knowing that he acted totally unconcerned. I kept thinking about how something like that was possible, but I just wasn't able to understand it. I felt uncomfortable just seeing him.

"Your Highness, forgive my discourtesy, but I have a question. What is the content of that letter? When the princess gave me this task she... looked like was worried about her lover and in the box you had just opened there was a portrait of her. Also, that sad face that he put when you read the letter and also that kiss... Maybe I'm wrong, but I think you and the princess are... "

Wales smiled.

"Do you think Henrietta and I have a love relationship?"

Louise nodded. The happiness on Wales's face disappeared and was replaced by worry. He seemed to be debating with himself whether or not he should answer that question. After a few seconds, the prince opened his mouth to speak again.

"You are right, it's a love letter. If that letter of love were to reach Germania, what Henrietta fears would happen. In the letter, she has sworn eternal love on behalf of the Founder Brimir. In the worst case, Tristain could be ignored politically by the noble families of other countries."

"Then His Majesty and the princess are in love."

"It's an old story."

"Your Highness, come back with us! Come with us to Tristain!"

Wardes put his hand on Louise's shoulder, but she continued talking.

"I beg you! Please!"

"I can't do that." Said Wales, whose smile reappeared.

"I'm sure the princess thinks the same! Didn't she write that in the letter? I have known the princess for years and I know what she would write. The princess wouldn't abandon someone she loves. I don't know exactly what the letter says, but I'm sure she wants you to flee."

"There isn't such thing in the letter." Denied Wales.

"Your Highness…"

"I can swear on my honor that in no line of the letter the princess asks me to escape. Henrietta is a princess and as such, she has to give priority to her country."

Wales seemed hurt by the words Louise told him.

"You're an honest girl, but for an ambassador, being honest isn't a good thing." Wales smiled again. "However, you are the perfect ambassador for a ruined country like Albion, because our government, which will be destroyed tomorrow, is the most honest."

The prince then took out a watch from his pocket.

"Well, I have a meeting soon. Since you are the last visitors of our kingdom, I would like you to attend the party tonight."

Louise and I left the room. However, Wales didn't follow us. The viscount stayed behind to talk to Wales.

 **…**

"Your Majesty, it is still too early to fall!"

"That's right, wait for tomorrow, please!"

The party was being held in the castle hall. Everyone present was talking happily. At some point in the party, Prince Wales arrived at the hall and the still king of Albion, James I tried to stand up to welcome him, but due to his advanced age he staggered and almost fell to the ground. In response, some laughter could be heard in the crowd. However, contrary to what one would think, James wasn't offended in the least.

"Don't worry, my legs were just numb from sitting for a long time."

Wales came up to help the king to his feet. Then, James started talking.

"Listen, my brave and loyal vassals! Tomorrow Reconquista is planning to use all his forces to attack this fortress! So I ask you to keep fighting for this incapable old king! But I warn you that what will happen tomorrow won't be considered a battle, it will be a unilateral massacre! Let's show our courage once again!"

The king stopped to cough before continuing talking.

"But it would be too much to ask that everyone die for me, so tomorrow morning, the Eagle will take all those who don' want to die far from this continent!"

"Your Majesty, we're just waiting for your order! Army, attack! We will be so drunk tonight that tomorrow we won't be able to hear any other order!""

Everything nodded before those words.

"Yes! What could we do if we run away anyway?!"

"It's too late to go back!"

"We will continue to serve the king as we have done years ago! The founder has blessed us with this warm night, let's enjoy drinking and dancing!"

After that exclamation, everyone returned to celebrate and laugh, except for three people: Louise, Wardes and I, who just stood in a corner of the room in silence. However, to our displeasure, we ended up attracting the attention of others. Several nobles came to offer us food or wine while showing a smile. There wasn't trace of worry or sadness on their faces.

"Ambassador, try this and tell us which country has the best wine!"

"This is the specialty of Albion, chicken with honey."

The people were very animated. In fact, they were too animated for my taste. My discomfort did nothing but increase. I considered it unnatural for someone to act that way just a few hours before his death. It didn't take long for that situation to end up irritating me. Louise was in a situation very similar to mine. However, unlike me, the student couldn't stand being in that place anymore. She, from one moment to another, turned and ran out of the room.

"One of us should go for her." I told Wardes.

 _And it would be better if it's you._

I didn't plan to move. Being at the party had already given me a headache and I felt it would be difficult to keep my facade in that condition. Wardes didn't know this last, but he understood that I hadn't the intention of going for her. The viscount left the room in search of Louise. After watching him leave, I sat on the floor and then leaned against the wall.

 _Maybe I should left too._

"You're Miss Valliere's familiar, right?"

Upon hearing that voice I turned my head. Beside me was Wales, who, because of the noise of the party, managed to get closer without me noticing.

"It's quite rare to see a person as a familiar. Tristain is certainly a strange country."

"Actually, it's also strange in Tristain."

Wales seemed to notice my mood off.

"You feel sad?"

 _I don't think sad is the correct word._

"With all due respect, I feel uncomfortable with just seeing you all act in this way. Laugh in a situation where you are? I don't imagine myself doing something like that. It is as if everyone here weren't even afraid of death."

Wales smiled at my comment.

"We are scared, I assure you. Each and every one of us is. However, we have something that makes us forget the cold of the grave."

"And what is thing?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

"The aristocratic faction Reconquista tries to unite Halkeginia. I would not mind supporting that aim if it wasn't because they want to achieve that through force and bloodshed. If they continue in this way, everything will end in ruins."

"But this is a lost battle. Why not flee and fight when the situation is more favorable?"

"At least we must show our courage and honor. Even knowing that we can't win, we will prove to Reconquista that the royal families of Halkeginia aren't an enemy they should underestimate."

 _What kind of motivation is that?_

"This is our obligation as one of the royal families. It is our obligation to defend our kingdom until the end."

There was something I couldn't deny, I had a behavior similar to theirs. I was in a situation in which I maintained a facade. Since the day I was summoned, I had pretended to be an obedient familiar, in addition to constantly lying to Louise telling her I wouldn't leave her. However, they took that to an extreme. It would be impossible for me to continue pretending if I were in the same situation as them. In fact, I had once left my facade behind when I shouted to Louise after she tried to stop the golem by herself. The apparent ease with which they could keep calm irritated me. In a way, seeing them made me feel that my problem was insignificant. I was aware that this wasn't the case, but I couldn't help but feeling it that way.

Also, despite not saying it, there was another cause why seeing them made me uncomfortable.

 _Act that way when you are in a war and hours away from your deaths ... Really, how can that be possible?_

After our talk, Wales returned to the center of the room, while I, on the other hand, ended up imitating Louise.

 **…**

 _At least this will end soon._

I was already walking through the corridors in search of the room that had been assigned to me. I intended to go to sleep as soon as I arrived at my room because the sooner I fell asleep, the time would pass faster from my perspective. One of the things I most wanted at that moment was to leave the fortress.

 _Besides, I suppose at any moment I should be invoked back._

The memories I had had during the past few days had stoked the nostalgia I felt. It was only a feeling, but I felt that something would soon happen. Obviously, I hoped that something would be my return home.

Lost in my thoughts, I jumped slightly when someone grabbed my shoulder. After turning around, I could see Wardes, who was looking at me with a serious face.

"I have to tell you something."

 _Couldn't it be tomorrow? I'm already tired._

"What do you need?"

"Louise and I are going to get married here, tomorrow."

I was silent for a moment. Louise had certainly informed me that Wardes had asked her to marry, but in addition to not giving importance to that matter, I never imagined that a wedding would be taken to each the next day.

"But the rebels are going to attack the castle. Why does it have to be tomorrow?"

"We want to ask Wales to act as an intermediary of our marriage. The prince agreed and we will celebrate the ceremony before the battle."

"I see."

"Do you want to come?"

 _Your wedding couldn't matter less to me._

However, despite my feelings, I imagined that Louise would be angry if I didn't show up.

"Will the ceremony end before the Eagle leaves tomorrow?"

"No. I planned to get out of here with my griffin once the ceremony was over."

 _Let pass a direct transport to the safety of Tristain? I'm sorry, but I'm sick of this place. I'll think an excuse for when I meet Louise._

"As Miss Louise's familiar, I feel that it's my duty to be present.

I made a small pause.

"However, this is a big castle. Tomorrow I will try to arrive, but if I don't find the wedding's place, then I will go directly to the Eagle. If that is the case, please, I ask you to protect Miss Louise.

Wardes nodded.

Once the viscount told me the wedding place, I began to walk again to my room. I had mentioned it with the idea of using it as an excuse, but it wasn't a lie that Newcastle was huge. I was walking for about ten minutes and still couldn't find the room where I was supposed to sleep. After that time I could see someone walking slowly ahead of me. Upon hearing my steps, that person turned around to see me.

 _Why I had to meet with...?_

My thoughts were interrupted. Seeing the tears that fell from Louise's cheeks I didn't know how to react. She, seeing me, instinctively began to dry her face. After finishing doing so, we both remained motionless for a moment, without saying a single word. After about a minute, I walked towards Louise until I was facing her. Then, she stepped forward and rested her head against my chest. I could see then how she was trembling slightly.

Even with how she irritated me sometimes, even taking into account the danger she had put me into, she was the same person who without hesitation put her life at risk to help me. Ignoring what I had seen was simply impossible. In response to what she did, I simply placed my hand on her head.

"Why did those people choose to die? Why did Prince Wales choose death despite the feelings he shares with the princess?"

I could notice the frustration in her voice. It was obvious that our motives were different, but we both bothered the decision and attitude that the faction of the Albion royal family had taken.

"From what Prince Wales told me, honor is very important to them."

"It's important for every noble, but does he really consider it more important than the person he loves?"

"Maybe there's another reason."

"I'm going to talk to him. I want to convince him to join us."

"Both he and the others seemed totally determined."

New tears ran down Louise's cheeks.

"I want to go back to Tristain. I don't like this country, I don't like those people who pretend to be well and I don't like that unreasonable prince who leaves everything for nothing."

I was sure that was not the case, but I felt as if some of those words had been directed towards me. Maybe because of that and because of the situation in which we were, a certain impulse formed in me. For a brief moment, I felt the need, to tell the truth. I felt the need to deliberate all the stress I had accumulated by continually pretending. However, that sensation vanished in just a second.

 _I doubt I'll be here much longer. The only thing that would get would make things worse._

Finally, I ended up saying different words than I had planned at first.

"Can you say that you have never pretended? Can you say that you have never acted differently than you felt for whatever reason?"

That same day, even being afraid, Louise, despite her bad performance, pretended to be calm against Wales. She must have remembered that instantly, so her response didn't take long to arrive.

"No."

Slowly I turned away from Louise and then moved to her side.

"Tomorrow we well able to leave and leave this behind. All you have to do is hold on for a few more hours."

Louise, after wiping her tears once again, nodded and started walking towards her room. For my part, I simply turned my head to see her. As I watched her move away, the urge to let go of my frustration appeared again. However, I ended up ignoring this impulse. I thought that I wouldn't gain anything at that point if I did, except to make my last days in Tristain even more annoying. After all, I figured it was a matter of time before I returned to my world.

 _Return... Now that I think more about it, they are taking too long. Whatever, for the moment, I just don't want to be in this country anymore._

Finally, I set my eyes back to the front to start walking.

* * *

 **1\. Well, technically the next is a short chapter but I need to rewrite the whole fight in it since I didn't consider it a good work anymore.**

 **2\. After that comes the Volume 3. Finally. I really want to rewrite the chapter 13 and 14 to then translate them. I think I can do it much better now than a year ago.**

 **3\. From there I suppose I'll have more motivation to translate since I won't need to deal with Aztor's fake attitude anymore. If you consider him annoying with that facade, then think about me, who need to write it.**

 **4\. Thanks as always for the favs and follows.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	11. Using everything (Volume 2)

**1kOE5:**

 **Thanks bot.**

 **Master:**

 **And I'll get rid of it soon, in the first chapters that cover the volume 3. I also can't wait, because after that I won't have more headaches writing Mr. "I hate this but will bear with it anyway, at least until I go back. However, I'll curse you in my thoughts". At first is entertaining, but gets kind of boring after a while.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the comment.**

 **The characters and the idea of Zero no Tsukaima do not belong to me. They are the property of the author of said work, Yamaguchi Noboru (Rest in peace)**

* * *

"Partner, I feel like you didn't even try to find the place"

"I could've been looking for it for an hour, but that wouldn't change anything."

The morning had finally arrived and I was in the port of Newcastle. In fact, I was already aboard the Eagle, which would depart very soon.

I woke up about an hour ago. However, instead of immediately looking for the wedding's place, I took the liberty to stay in my bed for a while. In addition, the supposed search I said I would do, hadn't been different from a walk through the castle, which I did in order to don't get bored while waiting for the time to board the ship.

"Also, this ship is the only way to leave Albion. I don't want to take any risk."

Derflinger took a few seconds to respond.

"I still notice you slightly annoying."

"I just want to leave this country as soon as possible. I won't feel completely safe until I return."

"We better change the topic. Talking with you when you're with that attitude isn't very fun."

"I think the same. So, is there something you want to talk about?"

"Actually, yes. Listen. I have had a feeling for a while."

"A feeling?"

"Partner, they call you Gandalfr, right?"

"Yes. It's supposedly the name of the legendary familiar."

"You know, every time I think in that name I begin to feel that I am about to remember something very important.

"Something important?"

"Yes, but no matter how hard I try, I can't remember it."

"Probably you will remember it at some point. At least if it really is that important."

 **…**

"Well, since we're all here, let's start with the ceremony."

While I waited for the departure of the Eagle, Louise and Wardes had already entered the chapel where Prince Wales, who wore a dress uniform, was waiting for them. It was obvious from her face that Louise was quite nervous. Wardes had gone to her room just a couple of minutes after she got up. As Louise was still sleepy, she didn't offer much resistance after the viscount told her it was time to get married and neither when he placed a wedding veil on her head. In fact, the passive attitude of the student made Wardes think that Louise wasn't against the wedding.

"Bridegroom, Viscount Jean-Jacques Francis de Wardes. Do you take this girl as your wife, and swear to love her in the name of the Founder Brimir?"

"I swear."

At that precise moment, Louise's brain began to work again.

"Bride, third daughter of the Duke of La Valliere, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Valliere ..."

Then, while Wales read the oath, Louise reacted.

 _How come this ended like this?_

She finally understood that she was only a minute away from marrying Wardes.

A series of emotions quickly appeared on her face: worry, confusion, doubt and finally pain. That last emotion caught the attention of Louise, who began to look for the reason for its appearance. The student thought in the people who would die that day, in the kingdom that would become ruins and in the person who was loved by the princess, who would die in just a few hours.

 _No..._

However, she soon discarded all those options. Each of them made her uncomfortable, but she didn't think any of those things were reason enough to generate the kind of pain she was feeling. Finally, in Louise's mind appeared the face of a certain person.

 _Why him?_

 **…**

 _Eh? What's happening?_

Everything I saw through my eye, literally out of nowhere, began to blur. Also, to complement the strange event, I began to felt like it was difficult to keep standing.

"Something happens to my eye."

"You must be tired." Said Derflinger.

 **…**

"Bride?" Wales asked.

Louise panicked. From her expression, anyone could easily assume that she didn't know what she was doing in that place.

"Are you nervous? Don't worry, it's your wedding, so it's normal." Said Wales as he smiles. "I'll repeat it again. Do you take this man as your husband, and swear to love him in the name of the Founder Brimir?"

Louise was silent for a few more seconds. After that time and after assimilating the situation completely, a determined expression appeared on her face. She then took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Bride?"

"Louise?"

The student looked directly at Wardes and shook her head once more.

"Louise, are you feeling bad?" The viscount asked.

"No, isn't that."

"If today is a bad day, we can postpone it."

"No, what happens is that... I'm sorry, but I can't marry you."

"Bride, this is not the marriage you want?"

"Yes, that's right. I want to apologize to both of you for making you come here for no reason. The decision was painful to make, but now I'm sure I don't want to get married."

"I see." Said Wales. "Viscount, I'm very sorry, but it seems that the ceremony won't be able to continue."

Wales' words, however, weren't taken into account by Wardes. The viscount stepped forward and then held Louise's hand.

"I know you're nervous, dear Louise. It can't be that you are really rejecting me!"

"Sorry, Wardes. Before I yearned you and maybe even loved you, but now it's different."

Then, suddenly, Wardes' expression turned cold. He released her hand and instead grabbed Louise by her shoulder.

"The world, Louise! I'm going to govern it and for that I need you!"

The sudden change of Wardes caused Louise to be confused, as well as be somewhat frightened.

"I'm not necessary for that."

"I need you! I need your power!"

The fear that the student began to feel slowly increased. She never expected to see Wardes act that way. Louise, by simple instinct, tried to get away from him.

"Have you forgotten what I told you? You are just as powerful as the founder Brimir, you have a great future ahead of you! You just don't know of your talent yet!

"Wardes, what are you talking about?"

 **…**

 _What the hell happens to my eye?_

"What's wrong, partner?"

I didn't pay attention to Derflinger's words. I was totally focused on the strange sensation that had appeared in my eye and that was slowly starting to bother me more. Then, suddenly, the vision of my left eye returned. However, what I could see through it wasn't normal. I literally seemed to be seeing a place where I wasn't at.

 _Wardes? A chapel? Perhaps…?_

"Partner, don't ignore me."

During the first night I spent in Halkeginia, Louise had mentioned to me how a magician could see and hear the same things his familiar could. I thought it could be another skill of Gandalfr but there's wasn't a way to be totally sure. However, what I could assure was that I was watching the wedding ceremony of Louise through one of my eyes.

 _Why…?_

Despite having the intention to think more about the reason, something else caught my attention.

 _What is happening there?_

Through my left eye I could see Wardes pushing Wales. The viscount seemed incredibly angry. Then, instantly, an idea formed in my mind.

 _Is my eye showing me this because Louise is in danger?_

If that was the case, it was obvious that the most correct thing to do would go to help her. However, I didn't move.

 _You must be kidding, the ship is about to leave._

Also, despite not knowing when the battle would begin, I was sure it would start at any moment. And worst of all, the person whom I would have to deal with if I went to help Louise was Wardes. Considering the duel we had, I was aware that the odds weren't in my favor in a straight battle.

 _Maybe if I just go and get her out of there ... No, with Wardes there even escaping will be difficult._

Immediately I started thinking about ways to go and rescue her. A couple of options didn't seem like bad ideas, but before I could think more deeply about it, a question came to my mind.

 _Why should I go?_

Even in the best case, I was sure that I couldn't return with Louise before the Eagle depart. Not only I would have to deal with a Square mage like Wardes, but also with the army of rebels that would arrive soon. Going was almost the same as committing suicide.

 _I was about to escape from this damn place, why did this have to happen now?_

While I was seriously doubting about what I should do, two things happened. First, it was made the announcement that the Eagle would depart in the next few minutes. It was obvious, I couldn't escape on the ship if I went for Louise. The second thing that happened was another strange feeling. Everything that I could hear in my left ear began to distort as well. It was evident what was happening.

 _Damn it, damn it._

I took my hand near my mouth and started to bite the side of my index finger in a sign of nervousness. Besides, without my noticing, I raised my other hand to scratch the back of my left hand.

"Derflinger."

"What's the matter, partner?"

"What would happen to a familiar if the magician who invoked him die?"

 **…**

"Viscount, that's enough. Behave like the gentleman you are."

Wales couldn't longer stand the attitude he was observing and intervened. However, the viscount didn't bother to deal with him. Wardes merely hit the prince's hand and then approached Louise again.

"Louise, you are necessary for me!"

"I don't have any talent!"

"I have told you many times that you have one! You just aren't aware of your power!"

Louise tried to get away from Wardes' grip. However, the viscount's strength not only prevented her from releasing herself but also caused her pain.

"I'd rather die before I marry you! Now I understand that you never loved me! You just pretended to love me for a power that I don' have! It is cruel to want to get married for a reason like that!" Louise shouted angrily.

Wales placed his hand on Wardes' shoulder in an attempt to stop him. The knight, in response, pushed the prince, who fell to the ground the next instant. Then, after taking a couple of seconds to stand up, Wales got up and took out his wand.

"Viscount, take your hands away from Miss Valliere right now or I will be forced to attack you!"

Wardes finally released Louise to then force a smile.

"Won't you marry me even if I beg you, Louise?"

"No, you're not the person I want to marry!"

The viscount shifted his gaze.

"So this will be your answer after all the efforts I made during this trip." Wardes said calmly. "Well, it can't be helped. I guess I won't be able to fulfill this goal."

"Goal?"

Wardes' smile took on a sickly semblance.

"Right. I had three goals and unfortunately, I will have to conform with just two of them."

Louise felt a chill on her body.

"What are you talking about?"

"My first goal was to have you. The second, get Henrietta's letter, which should be in your pocket."

Louise got scared.

"And the third goal..."

After listening to Wardes mentioning the letter, Wales understood everything. The prince began to recite a spell. Unfortunately for him, Wardes had already taken out his wand, and the only he had to do was release the spell he recited beforehand. Wardes' sword began to shine and in a swift movement, the viscount pierced Wales's chest.

"D-damn it ...! Reconquista..."

Blood gushed from Wales' mouth. After seeing what happened, Louise cried out.

"The third goal was to kill Wales."

The prince fell to the ground.

"Are you a noble of Albion?!"

"Yes. The truth is that I am a member of the noble faction of Albion, Reconquista Wardes."

"Why? Weren't you part of Tristain nobility? Why would you join them?"

"We are the first heralds of the future of Halkeginia. We are the union of nobles without national borders. Halkeginia will be unified in our hands and together we will restore the Holy Land."

"You weren't like that before! Why have you changed so much?"

"It's been the years, several accidents and the destiny. Even though the person you met changed, my nature it's the same. By the way, you talk too much."

Louise tried to run when she saw Wardes move his wand. However, the knight's spell hit her anyway. The student fell to the ground after receiving the impact.

"Help…!"

Louise's face went pale. She tried to get up, but her legs didn't respond.

"Nobody can hear you. You only can bow your head in defeat."

Wardes generated a new gust of wind that threw Louise against the wall. She fell to the ground moaning in pain. Tears began to appear in her eyes to then fall down her cheeks. However, despite the pain and the words of Wardes, she didn't stop asking for help.

"Help... ple...!"

The scream was interrupted. To the surprise of Louise and Wardes, a part of the wall on which Louise was leaning was knocked down. About four meters away from her, I went through the hole that had opened. After seeing me, Wardes lowered his wand with which he was about to recite a new spell. Once I entered the chapel completely, I put a runic paper on the wall.

 _I had to come to a damn country at war._

Without bothering to look at Louise I started walking towards Wardes.

 _I endure those idiots who pretended to be happy despite knowing they were going to die._

From my pocket, I took out the bottle of ink that Tabitha had given me. Immediately afterward, I raised it to my mouth and drank its contents.

 _I left the Eagle to have to come here._

Wardes raised his wand again. However, unlike before, he pointed in my direction. While he was doing that, I started making a series of symbols with my hand.

 _And I had to use two damn free spells to get there on time._

I took out Derflinger and point Wardes with him.

"Let's finish fast with this."

Even though Louise was feeling a great pain all over her body, she was conscious. I wasn't seeing her, but I could feel that she was watching me. However, I didn't turn to see her. As I had said, I wanted to end the fight as soon as possible. After all, I was sure the rebels would attack soon.

I activated Reinforcement and immediately after went towards Wardes. I moved Derflinger quickly with the intention of hitting him. He, as expected, moved his sword to defend himself. Unfortunately for him, due to the extra strength I got from my spell and the surprise of it, Wardes wasn't able to maintain his position. The viscount was thrown against the wall the second after receiving my attack. Without losing a second I activated the same spell again and went straight to Wardes. However, as I got closer, my arms began to tremble.

Wardes, after recovering from the pain, soon noticed that I was approaching. Once he did it, he quickly moved aside to dodge Derflinger, who went through the wall

 _Damn._

The viscount didn't take more than an instant to make his next move. After jumping quickly to my direction, he used his sword to try to pierce my chest. However, thanks to a quick reaction, I managed to use a Repulsion spell against him. Without a foothold, Wardes was thrown several meters back. Taking advantage of the time I gained, I pulled Derflinger off the wall and launched myself at the knight again. When I shortened the distance between us to only three meters, I threw Derflinger against him with a huge strength. Wardes by simple reaction used his wand to deflect the sword. Then, he began to move his body to position himself to counterattack. However, he did not manage to do it in time.

I activated for the third time Reinforcement. The viscount had taken into account the speed I acquired with that spell. But he didn't expect my second spell that I was able to use quickly, thanks to didn't have to hold Derflinger. An invisible force generated by Attraction caused Wardes to move in my direction. Without the time necessary to move his sword, he only was capable to watch my fist hitting his stomach. The knight was thrown again several meters only that due to the punch received, his body fell entirely to the ground.

The short assault ended there. Wardes was on the floor, but I didn't go near him. Instead, with some slowness, I went to pick up Derflinger. The viscount, who started to get up with a bit of difficulty, didn't notice it, but I was panting a bit. Taking into account only the physical damage it was clear that Wardes was in worse state. However, in less than a minute I had used five spells, which was a significant amount compared to what I was used to.

 _He endured it much better than I thought._

He had crashed against a stone wall, been hit by a Repulsion spell and received a direct punch in the stomach, which was boosted with two spells. I had expected him to be in worse shape after that damage received.

"You simply don't run out of tricks. Right, Gandalfr?" Wardes asked after getting up.

I didn't answer.

"Can I ask you what are you doing here?"

I just stood still to try to catch my breath. I was reconsidering the options I had. That was normal since Wardes had exceeded my expectations in terms of resistance. Unfortunately for me, he hadn't planned to let me rest. Wardes didn't take long to run in my direction.

It only took a few seconds to notice my disadvantage. The only thing I could do was defend myself. There were a couple of occasions when I could try to attack the viscount, but I was prevented from doing so. Not for lack of reaction or speed, but for a constant doubt, a doubt that Wardes easily realized. A smile of arrogance showed on his face.

"What's wrong, Gandalfr? Afraid to kill someone?"

 _Damn it._

I had been naive. Before leaving the Eagle, I imagined that I could fight without restrictions if I wanted to, but that wasn't the case. Every time I imagined myself piercing Wardes with my sword a chill ran through my body and kept me from moving. I really had been naive to think that I could end a life so easily. I hated the idea of dying, but also it was too hard to force myself to kill someone.

 _Damned._

And the worst of all was that Wardes had noticed.

"You noticed that your master was in danger and you came to help her, isn't it?" Wardes said. "But the only thing you'll get is to die along with her."

I finally used the sharp part of Derflinger to attack Wardes. Unfortunately, it was an attack without strength, so he hadn't has any problem blocking Derflinger. The viscount then took some distance to later use his magic to rise in the air. Wardes recited a spell at full speed and after releasing it, a powerful gust of wind came towards me. By simple reflex, I activated Air cannon to delay his spell and thus have time to move. However, the clash between the two spells didn't even last a second. Seeing me completely overcome, I was sent to fly against the wall by his spell.

 _Too strong…_

After our duel, I assumed that I couldn't beat Wardes in a direct fight and what had just happened had only confirmed my suspicion. The only chance I could think of to defeat him was to use Teleport to finish him immediately. Unfortunately, I doubted that I could do that. Wardes wasn't naive and if I disappeared, he would be completely attentive to his surroundings. And worst of all was the problem which he had already realized, my unwillingness to force myself to kill him. I couldn't make up my mind to end a life, at least not in such a sudden situation.

 _But that doesn't matter._ I thought as I got up.

However, since the beginning, I hadn't planned to defeat him, but to escape with Louise. The main preparation for it was ready. All I needed was to create an ideal situation to be able to achieve it. Wardes' resistance caused me to throw away what I had planned, so I needed to resist until something else occurs to me.

 _There must be something I can do, but..._

"Partner, I remembered!"

Derflinger's sudden scream caused me to frighten a little.

"Remember? Remember what?"

"It was so long ago that I had forgotten. Ah ... what memories."

"Talk fast or shut up. This is not the time to prattle."

Wardes repeated the last spell he used, but unlike the previous time, the distance between us gave me enough time to move on time. After activating Reinforcement I made a diagonal jump forward. Being cornered against the wall was something I wanted to avoid.

"I will show everyone how great I'm and from now on no one will be able to ignore me." Said Derflinger to then start shining.

 _This sword went crazy._

"Partner, don't dodge the next spell. Use me to protect you."

"What?"

The viscount began to recite the same spell for the third time.

"Trust me."

Another powerful gust of wind came towards me.

"Just do it!"

 _You better don't make a mistake._ I thought at the same time that I moved Derflinger to block the spell.

What happened after that left me completely amazed. The powerful wind that threatened to make me hit the wall was absorbed by Derflinger in just a moment. Then, the brightness of the sword intensified. The viscount couldn't hide his surprise either.

"Derflinger, you..."

"This is my true power, partner. I am the nightmare of all magic. I'm the great Derflinger, the left hand of Gandalfr."

Wardes' face became more serious.

"Apparently you're not an ordinary weapon." Said the viscount. "I guess I can't keep taking this lightly."

After saying those words, Wardes began to recite a different spell. Once the enchantment was over, four copies of him appeared out of nowhere. In total there were five enemies in front of me.

"Just so you know, these aren't mere illusions. These copies aren't only equal to each other, they also have the same strength as me."

 _And just when I thought things were going to be easier._

At the next moment, one of the copies took out a white mask, which he put on after. It didn't take me long to understand that the masked man who had attacked us was only one of Wardes' copies.

The battle didn't postpone any longer, one of the Wardes came towards me while reciting a spell, which generated a whirlwind that surrounded his sword. I was able to react in time to block the attack, but the second after I did it I noticed a second copy approaching me to try to pierce my head with his wand. Already occupied with one of the clones, I knew immediately that I couldn't stop that attack in a normal way.

The sword came dangerously close to me, but didn't contact me. With some difficulty, because I was holding Derflinger, I activated two spells of Paralysis. Taking advantage of the time I gained, I finally decided to attack.

 _If it's a clone..._

With enormous speed, I moved Derflinger and pierced the chest of the Wardes who came to attack me first. If there was one thing I could be sure of, it was that he wasn't the true viscount, so attacking him was something I managed to do. However, that didn't prevent an uncomfortable sensation from crossing my body after piercing the copy with the sword.

As soon as I saw the first clone disappear, I started to turn with the intention of attacking the second one. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to do it. To my great surprise, the effect of Paralysis had vanished. Without the necessary time to turn completely, all I was able to do was move my head to evade his resumed attack. Finally, I took a strong leap backward to get away.

 _It was supposed to last longer._

Paralysis had lasted much less than I thought. I had applied a little more energy than the usual, but even that wasn't enough. The duration of the spell could be strongly influenced by the difference between the runic energy between two wizards. With that in mind, I immediately concluded that the magic of the nobles also had that same effect.

 _Damn it, if I could have eliminated one more... I guess there's nothing left but to try it now._

I decided to try to exhaust Wardes so I could escape. However, despite Derflinger's newfound skill, that wasn't longer possible. The viscount's copies had complicated the situation too much and, fearing that things would get even worse, I decided that the only thing I had left to do was try to escape. The main spell was ready, but I needed something else to complement it. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to distract Wardes for the necessary time.

 _What spell should...?_

"I'll admit it, it's a pity that I didn't talk to you after the duel. It would have saved me a lot of trouble if I had done it."

The remaining four Wardes had reunited side by side.

"However, your face says it all. You're running out of options, isn't it?"

I clicked my tongue when I heard those words.

As soon as I finished that brief thought, two of the Wardes moved toward me. With no chance to block those two attacks at once, I activated Water Prison on myself to create an improvised shield. The spell managed to contain both swords, but unfortunately for me, the assault did not end there. The two Wardes immediately used a spell on their swords to then attack again. The water sphere, unable to resist the new attack, blow up. However, as I anticipated that result, I activated another Reinforcement to give a jump backwards at full speed. Finally, I stopped less than a meter from the hole I made when I arrived.

 _There isn't other choice. I'll think about something later._

The four Wardes began to approach. As soon as I noticed that, I made a sign with my hand and activated the runic paper that I had put on the wall before fighting. Immediately afterward, the same number of copies that I created in the duel against Guiche appeared at my side. At first, I was surprised to have generated only three copies, but it took me only a moment to understand why.

 _I see. It's not that this isn't useful, but..._ I thought as I gasped.

After turning to see Wardes, I realized that he wasn't surprised.

"So those with are the copies you used in the duel with De Gramont."

"Did you know them?"

"Unfortunately for you, I did have the opportunity to talk with him and he told me about the duel you both had."

Wardes hadn't only heard about the spells I used in that duel, but also the way I used them. That wasn't strange since I talked to Guiche about the runic papers the night we arrived at the port. In fact, since the viscount only knew about my runic papers but not about my free spells, he supposed that I had hidden several papers in the chapel and for that reason, I could use magic constantly.

"Also, I don't think it's wrong to assume that in that duel you used Gandalfr's power for the first time. From having problems dodging his Valkyries to later move so fast that you disappeared from his sight is proof enough."

The four Wardes came together to attack at the same time.

"In this fight, you showed many tricks I didn't know, but this isn't one of them. In fact, as far as he could tell, those are just illusions, aren't they?"

Immediately, the four Wardes went against me. The plan the viscount had in mind was simple, each copy of him would attack one target. Once he knew who was the real me, he was planning to surround me with his clones. However, things didn't go as he expected. Inside the chapel, the sound of four pairs of swords clashing each other was heard.

 _Whatever, I guess I'll have to conform with this._

Before activating Illusion I thought that thanks to the new runic papers I would generate a huge amount of copies. That was why for a brief moment I felt a little fear seeing that I had only created three of them. The plan to take advantage of Wardes' bewilderment to escape together with Louise wasn't possible anymore. Also, for a moment I imagined that the spell had been a failure. However, after concluding the true improvement of the spell, that fear vanished. It was worth mentioning that my concern was still present because despite partially balancing the fight, I was aware that I was still at a disadvantage.

Wardes quickly recovered from his surprise and continued the fight. Each copy of me was managing to keep his opponent busy. The size of Derflinger was useful for blocking most attacks without the need for large movements, and its ability to absorb the spells that the viscount or one of his clones used was also extremely useful. Unfortunately, none of those two factors helped to put the fight in my favor. Again, neither I nor my copies had an opportunity to attack. And what was worse, we were reaching our limit.

 _I can't win just with this. What should I do?_

I could certainly use another spell, but I was wondering if it would really be a good idea. I had used too many runic papers in a very short time, my panting was proof of that. Also, even if Wardes didn't know it, my body was becoming more difficult to move. If I activated another runic paper my clones would also be affected by the expenditure of energy. Even if I could defeat my opponent, the sudden exhaustion could cause my copies to be defeated.

 _Four simultaneous spells?_

My copies thought the same way I did. And just as that idea occurred to us, we discarded it the next second. Although it was possible to do, it was too risky. The energy expenditure could be too much. Finally, added to these problems, there was still the constant problem of having the will enough to kill.

 _Maybe._

I was feeling cornered.

 _Maybe if it was just me._

With practically no options, I began to consider leaving Louise behind. What I had planned before was no longer possible. Exhaustion was impossible to ignore. Finally, I and each of my copies had at least five cuts caused by attacks that we weren't able to completely block. It was obvious that it was only a matter of time before I was defeated.

 _There doesn't seem to be another way._ I thought at the same time that blocked a new attack. _Sorry but…_

Unconsciously I glanced in a certain direction and after doing so, I noticed something that caught my attention. Louise still hadn't managed to stand, but she recovered enough strength to reach for her wand and raise it. After reciting a spell, an explosion directly hit the copy of Wardes I was fighting against. The clone didn't take long to disappear.

 _Even now…_

Even in her condition, she didn't hesitate to help me. At that time she hadn't a way of defending herself, so catching the attention of Wardes could even be considered a suicide in her situation. In fact, what happened next was the most evident outcome. After taking into account the copy that had been defeated and a possible new intervention by Louise, the viscount knew what he should do. Unlike me or my clones, Louise wasn't only a much easier target to kill, but also a potential threat because of her position.

The three remaining Wardes separated from my copies and immediately went to attack Louise. My clones reacted quickly and not only managed to intercept two Wardes, but also shoot them down with a tackle. Unfortunately, the remaining Wardes, who had already recited a spell on his sword, managed to dodge the copy that planned to attack him and also position himself just a few meters from Louise.

I started running, but it was obvious that I wouldn't reach him in time. Louise, meanwhile, began to recite a spell, but it was impossible that she could finish it. All I could do was watch as Wardes got closer and closer to the student.

 _Damn it._

There wasn't another option. Without the possibility of reaching Wardes by a normal means, my remaining copy activated a new free spell, Teleport. Wardes positioned his sword to give Louise a stab. However, from one moment to another, in front of him appeared my clone who placed his weapon in the same way. Both bodies were pierced and the next moment, they disappeared.

 _Well that was useful, but..._

Without the enough will to make a lethal attack, the situation had been completely ideal. Both stabs occurred immediately after Teleport, so my copy didn't even have time to doubt about the risk of ending a life. In fact, in a certain way, I regretted that it hadn't the real Wardes the one attacked Louise, because I didn't believe that a similar situation would be repeated.

I swallowed slowly.

In addition, there were two other problems. The first one was that my body was about to yield. Using Teleport caused me and my copies to weaken us even more. On the other hand, Wardes had already seen the spell, so taking it by surprise wouldn't be possible anymore.

 _Whatever._

As I did at the beginning of the fight, I launched into the attack. I had two clones left, while Wardes only had one. Also, I had Louise as support. However, I was sure I couldn't ignore fatigue for much longer. Taking that into account, I knew I needed to end the fight as soon as possible.

I ran where my closest clone was to support him. Upon arriving, our opponent was overwhelmed, but that lasted only a brief moment. The Wardes against whom we fought, after realizing that our attacks lacked strength, decided to go on the offensive. He blocked an attack of my copy and took the opportunity to push me down with a kick. My clone, seeing itself at a disadvantage, was forced to activate Reinforcement to keep his position. Immediately I started to get up, but before I could manage to do it, something else happened. In the middle of the struggle that was taking place, an explosion hit the Wardes that had attacked me. Once again, Louise released one explosion to help me.

Once the Wardes that was hit by the explosion disappeared, my clone began to run towards the true viscount. After standing up I tried to follow him, but I wasn't able. I only managed to take a couple of steps before my legs stopped responding. After that, I fell to my knees.

 _Damn... not now._

I needed a few seconds to recover the mobility of my legs. After that, I started moving again to support my copies, but it was too late. I managed to stand up just at the moment when the real Wardes finished with my two clones, which succumbed to exhaustion. Once my copies disappeared, the knight turned to see me.

"I must congratulate you." Wardes said while panting. "You really gave a good fight."

I watched Wardes' body carefully. He certainly had eliminated my clones quickly, but he didn't get away unharmed from the confrontation. Apparently one of my clones had gained the courage to attack Wardes with the edge of his sword. The viscount, not expecting that, ended seriously injured. Anyone could know that the deep cut on his right leg, which was shedding a considerable amount of blood, would make it difficult for him to move.

"But this ends here." The viscount finished saying.

Despite trying to sound intimidating, Wardes didn't generate the same aura of danger as at the beginning of the fight. In addition to the cut on his leg, he was still hurt by the blows he had received from me and, like me, the viscount had used a lot of spells. It was impossible that he wasn't exhausted.

 _This is bad._

However, even with all the damage received, the balance wasn't completely in our favor. Unlike me, Wardes was a knight who had fought a lot in his life. And while he had risked his life during all that time, I had only participated in duels which were strictly controlled to avoid fatal results. That was the factor by which Wardes could do what I didn't, attack without the fear of ending a life.

"To win..." I started to murmur.

"You must stop doubting, partner." Derflinger said.

"I know but…"

"You won't get alive out of this if you don't attack with the intention of killing. I know you can't get used to the idea, but you don't have another choice."

I took a deep breath.

"If my clone did it ... I'll manage to do it one way or another. Now..."

I needed a way to make a definitive attack. I had an idea in mind, but I wasn't entirely sure it would work.

"One won't be enough neither two."

I was tired and seriously doubted that I could continue moving if I used many more spells. However, there wasn't another option. Using only Teleport wouldn't be enough, I was sure of that. While I was thinking about that, Louise, who regained the strength to stand up, placed herself beside me. With her wand in hand, she began to recite a spell.

 _It depends on you._

In a one on one confrontation, she wouldn't have a chance to beat Wardes. However, she didn't need to defeat him, only generate an opportunity for me. I fixed my eyes on Wardes again and waited for the inevitable.

Louise and Wardes, who had already finished preparing their spells, stared at each other for a few seconds. Then, at the same time, both released their attacks. A gust of air soon reached Louise. However, being a much weaker gust compared to the previous ones, the only thing it managed to do was to push Louise back. Wardes, on the other hand, was directly hit with an explosion. The viscount, who fell on his knee, also was pushed back a couple of meters.

My reaction was immediate. Once the knight stopped moving, I used Teleport to appear above him. Wardes noticed my disappearance in an instant and began to quickly look around. The viscount looked up, down, at his sides and behind him; but he couldn't find me.

After seeing Wardes' wound, I knew that the knight would have trouble moving. Therefore, when I saw him fall on his knee, I used an extra spell after teleporting, Reduction. With his injured leg, Wardes couldn't stand up. That, added to the hat he wore, generated a blind spot that I couldn't have taken advantage of if I hadn't reduced my size. Finally, when I was in the right range, I activated Reduction again to return to my original size.

 _Too weak._

Use three spells in just a moment had weakened me too much. As I felt my grip on Derflinger loosen, I activated one last spell, Reinforcement. My condition would be even worse after the spell's effect faded, but I didn't have time to worry about that. With the temporary strength I acquired, I strengthened my grip on the sword and began to move it towards the viscount. While doing that, I felt how my arms began to tremble slightly.

 _If I don't do it now._

An image appeared in my mind. For a brief moment, I saw myself failing my attack to then be killed by Wardes. After that image disappeared, I closed my eyes.

Wardes heard the sound of Derflinger cutting the air. Unfortunately for him, his weak body didn't let him move in time. All he could do was hope that my will wasn't enough to let me kill him, but that wouldn't happen. My eyes were closed and unable to see what I was doing, I didn't slow down my attack. The result happened the next second. Derflinger cut Wardes' left arm completely, but unfortunately, I didn't have enough strength to cause a lethal wound to his torso.

After my attack, I used the last of my strength to turn my body and fall on my back. Wardes, on the other hand, practically without strength, fell to his right. From the ground, the knight began to wallow in a vain attempt to get up.

"Damn..." I heard Wardes murmur.

I had released Derflinger and my body practically stopped responding. However, with extreme difficulty, I turned my head to see the knight. Wardes was crawling with the only arm he had left. Then, I remembered it. I moved my eyes in the direction of the other person in the chapel, Louise. At first glance, I could see that she was exhausted, but standing and with her wand in hand, she was in better condition than anyone else in the place.

"Louise, finish him!" I shouted desperately.

Louise took a few steps forward. Then, after stopping, she raised her wand slowly and recited a spell. After a few seconds, an explosion hit Wardes' body, who couldn't help but scream in pain. The student didn't waste time and without hesitation, repeated the spell three more times. After each explosion, Wardes' voice became weaker and weaker. Then, suddenly, he began to speak again.

"It seems that... I could only fulfill one of my goals."

From the tone of his voice, it was obvious that even talking was getting difficult for him. However, that didn't prevent him from continuing.

"But don't think you won. Neither of you will escape from Reconquista's army. I'm sure you can already hear them."

Wardes was right. Both Louise and I could hear the sound of explosions and a few battle cries. In the midst of that brief distraction, Wardes recited one last spell. The body of the knight began to float and to go to the hole that I had made when arriving. Louise, after realizing that, recited a new spell to stop him, but, due to her fatigue, she couldn't do it in time. Louise's last explosion hit the wall a second after Wardes disappeared from view. A few seconds later, she started walking towards the hole, but it was too late. After Louise stuck her head out and looked around, she turned to look at me. She shook her head slowly from side to side. Wardes had escaped.

 _This can't be. He escaped. Even after the number of free spells I used, he escaped._

Louise, then, walked up to my side.

"Are you okay?"

After I heard that question, I put my nuisance aside. I knew that there wasn't much time left.

"I don't think I can get up without help."

Upon hearing my response, Louise knelt next to me to help me. However, I stopped her at the next moment.

"Before that, pass me Derflinger. Without the power of the runes, I won't be even able to move."

She turned her head and after seeing the sword, she reached out her hand to grab it. However, before handing it to me, she turned to look at Wales's body.

"The Prince…"

"I doubt he's alive. If he were, he probably would have tried to help us."

Suddenly, Louise got up and walked towards the corpse of the prince. Naturally, I was angry about it. Not only because she didn't give me Derflinger, but also because I considered that was a waste of time.

"What are you doing? We must hurry."

Louise ignored my words and kept walking. Once she reached Wales, she crouched. After looking at him for a few seconds, she grabbed the prince's hand. Her body didn't let me see what she was doing, but I could see how she put something in her pocket after a few moments. Finally, she stood up and came back to me to later hand me over the sword.

"Thank you." I said as I got up with Louise's help.

There was a bit of annoyance in my tone of voice, but that was something Louise didn't notice.

"Well partner, what is the plan?" Derflinger asked.

"We'll go to the port. Probably it will be one of the last places where the rebels will reach. Once there we will hide until I regain enough energy to cast another spell."

"And then?"

"We'll go out from there."

"Are you talking about jumping?!" Louise exclaimed.

"I can fly, remember? I only have to activate the spell when we are close to the ground. It's the only idea I have."

Louise nodded after a few seconds.

Once I was able to get up completely, I leaned on Louise and started using Derflinger as a crutch to not fall again. Both of us began to walk slowly to the hole in the wall. However, when we were only a couple of meters away from it, a noise behind us made us turn around. At that precise moment, from the ground, the head of an animal appeared.

"Is that...?"

"Guiche's familiar?" Louise completed.

The animal left the ground completely and after a few seconds, a person appeared too

"Verdandi, you're amazing!" Guiche said to hug his familiar later.

A moment later, the blond magician finally noticed us. Then he asked us a question.

"What are you two doing here?"

 _Just in time._ I thought as the relief began to run through my body.

"The questions is, what are you doing here?!" Louise exclaimed.

"After the battle against Fouquet, we took a break and decided to follow you. After all, the honor of Princess Henrietta depends on this mission, right?"

"And how did you get here? This place is in the sky."

"That was thanks to Sylphid." Kirche answered after she also came out of the hole. "We didn't know where to go when we arrived in Albion, but when Verdandi started to dig, we just followed him."

Then the mole came quickly to Louise. Once it reached her, Guiche's familiar began to smell the ring that Henrietta had given Louise.

"As you can see, because of its love for jewelry, Verdandi followed the smell of that ring. He arrived at La Rochelle for the same reason."

Louise smiled relieved.

"Anyway, we should get out of here. The army of the rebels is about to arrive."

"Wait. What happens with the mission and where is viscount Wardes?" Kirche asked.

"We already have the letter. Wardes was a traitor."

"I don't quite get it, but if everything is done, then it's okay. Let's get out of here." The redhead said.

Guiche, who finally realized my condition, walked towards me to help me.

"Thank you." I told Guiche.

He simply smiled in response. With Guiche's help, I didn't have much trouble going down the hole. Finally, Louise, who was the last person to come down, covered the hole with one of the large portrayals that were hanging on the wall.

 **…**

"Please, try to bear with it, my pretty Verdandi. It will only be until we get to Tristain."

When we came out of the hole, all we could see were clouds and a girl riding a dragon. Tabitha and Sylphid were waiting for us at the exit. Without wasting time, we all ride Tabitha's familiar, with one exception, Verdandi. The mole, instead, had been held by the mouth of the dragon. Immediately after, Guiche's familiar let out what resembled a shout of protest, so the blond student tried to calm it down with his words.

I didn't pay much attention to that little fuss. I was totally exhausted, so moving my body was quite difficult. Never in my life did I think I would be in an even similar condition. In fact, all the bad mood that I had ended vanishing due to my exhaustion. In a certain way, I was too tired to be angry.

 _Right now... I just want to rest._

"Thanks for saving me." I heard Louise whisper suddenly.

I glanced at Louise after hearing her words. As I looked at her, a sense of calm began to grow slowly in my body. I couldn't help but feel happy knowing that we were both finally safe.

"Thank you too for helping me." I replied.

After giving a last sigh of relief, I closed my eyes to rest. Due to the enormous fatigue, I didn't take more than a few seconds to fall asleep. Then, slowly, my body slid enough to be at the same level as Louise. A moment later, I laid my head on her shoulder.

After feeling me next to her, Louise turned her head slightly so she could look at me, which she did for a long time. All the things that she had to inform Henrietta were going through her mind: Wardes' betrayal, the death of the prince and the victory of Reconquista. However, with the passing of the seconds, while she was seeing me, all those concerns vanished and were replaced by another emotion. A warm sensation in her chest soon appeared. Finally, Louise also gave in to the exhaustion and rested her head on me. A moment later, she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Finally, volume 2 covered! Now I can finally advance with the next one**

 **1\. I think it was at this point when I began to feel good every time I left Aztor in bad condition. I don't know, but somehow I think it's satisficing after he accomplishes something.**

 **2\. Just one more chapter to then reach the chapters 13 and 14. Gosh, finally. Oh, but first I need to rewrite those chapters... Well then, at least I'll improve them.**

 **3\. Finally, soon I'll be able to say bye to the sour facade and begin with a relation improvement. Although the advance until this moment hasn't been zero. The last paragraph of this chapter at least shows a significant esteem from him to her.**

 **4\. Anyway, as usual, thanks for the favs and follows.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	12. Her feelings (Volume 3)

**Master:**

 **Thanks. Seems like it was a good idea to rewrite the chapters before the translation. The first version of the fight was too poorly managed. If I was able to generate suspense, then I'm satisfied. Also, in the last part of this chapter, the relation's improvement will be more explained. Finally, something will happen in the next chapters? Just doing what needed to be done eventually. Nothing more, nothing less.**

 **Thanks for the comment.**

 **Halou:**

 **Thanks. Glad that you like it until now and hope you also like this chapter.**

 **Thanks for the comment.**

 **The characters and the idea of Zero no Tsukaima do not belong to me. They are the property of the author of said work, Yamaguchi Noboru (Rest in peace)**

* * *

 _How could this happen?_

Louise and I had finally woken up after a few hours of sleep. At that time, along with the other four students, we were traveling to Tristain's capital for her to inform Henrietta about the events that occurred during the mission. While we were traveling, Louise turned from time to time to look at me. I, on the other hand, had something else in my mind.

Fortunately, the injuries I suffered in my fight against Wardes hadn't been so severe, so some basic healing spells were enough to heal them. My energy expenditure, on the other hand, had been much more significant. Even after my long rest, it was still difficult for me to move some parts of my body. However, despite that, I had recovered enough energy to feel something, anger.

 _How he was able to escape?_

If I added the spells I had used to get to the chapel in time and the ones I used during the fight, the total would be nineteen spells. The cause of my annoyance was obvious, that Wardes had managed to escape even after spending that enormous amount of spells. Certainly, we had escaped also, but I couldn't help but consider that a simple consolation prize.

 _Only have nine left._

When I got to Tristain I had thirty-one free spells in my possession. Ignoring the rune I had obtained after my victory against Guiche, I had already used twenty-three spells. Even if I took into account the free rune I won after defeating Wardes, the number of free spells I had left was only nine. During all the years I had spent in my school I had never used one of those spells, even in the most closed duels. The improved runic papers surely were great, but that wasn't enough to eliminate the frustration I felt at that moment.

 _How much more?_

In the end, I felt dissatisfied. We had escaped, but my anger at the loss of so many free spells didn't let me be happy. In addition, I also started to feel insecure. I couldn't put away the possibility that a similar situation could happen again and if that were the case, then it wouldn't be weird to end up spending each of the remaining free spells. Even more, there was the risk that even after doing that, it wouldn't be enough to win again.

 _How much more will I have to stay here?_

 **…**

"Louise!"

After arriving at the Royal Palace, we were briefly stopped by the guards, who were very alert after hearing about the Albion rebels' victory and about a rumor of an impending war. Fortunately, an early arrival of Henrietta to the place prevented things from escalated more.

Once Louise heard Henrietta's scream and saw her run towards us, her face lit up.

"Princess!"

Both girls didn't take more than a few seconds to get together. After that, the two gave each other a big hug.

"You came back! I'm so happy, Louise!"

"Princess..." Louise repeated.

Some tears could be seen coming out from the eyes of Louise, who didn't take long to take something out of her pocket.

"The letter is safe."

After seeing the envelope, Henrietta nodded and grabbed Louise's hands.

"You really are my best friend!"

"Your words are very kind."

The princess then fixed her gaze on the rest of us. She, slowly, looked at everyone on top of Sylphid. A few seconds later, her gaze turned somber.

"So... Prince Wales sacrificed himself for his kingdom?"

After closing her eyes, Louise nodded.

"And where is Viscount Wardes? Did he take another path? Don't tell me he fell into the hands of the enemy."

Louise lowered her head slightly.

"The viscount... he was a traitor."

"A traitor?"

After asking that question, the princess stared at Louise for a moment. There could be something of disbelief in Henrietta's face. After a few seconds, she realized that the guards were still with their wands raised.

"Commander, they are my guests."

"Understood."

Once he heard those words, the commander and his troops kept their wands. Henrietta, on the other hand, looked at Louise again.

"Louise, when we get to my room I want you to tell me exactly what happened. The rest can rest while we talk."

 **…**

"How could the things turned out like this?"

Tabitha, Guiche and Kirche stayed in one of the palace rooms. Louise and I, on the other hand, accompanied Henrietta to her room. After arriving, Louise told the princess about everything that happened during the mission: The wedding with Wardes, the viscount's betrayal, the death of the prince and the ambitions of Reconquista.

"A traitor in the Imperial Guard? Just how?"

The princess, who was looking at the letter she wrote for Wales, couldn't help but let the tears run down her cheeks.

"Princess…"

Louise took Henrietta's hand.

"The death of Prince Wales is my fault. I was the one who chose a traitor to accompany you in the mission."

"Princess, the prince had planned to stay in his kingdom until the end. It wasn't your fault, princess."

"Louise, did the prince read my letter?"

"Yes, princess."

"Does that mean the prince did not love me?" Henrietta asked with a deep sadness in her voice.

"Wait, did you ask the prince to escape?"

Henrietta nodded as she looked at the letter.

 _But he swore..._

Louise remembered very well the moment when Wales swore for his honor that the princess hadn't asked him to flee. The student knew Henrietta very well and therefore she hadn't believed the prince's words. In the end, her premonition had been confirmed by her friend, who couldn't stop crying.

"Was the honor more important than me?" Henrietta mumbled

"Princess, don't say that. I'm sure he had another reason."

"What motive could that be, Louise?"

There wasn't an immediate response. Louise had only said that with the intention of encouraging her friend, so she didn't have anything in mind that could back up those words. For a few moments she tried to think a way to answer, she simply couldn't bear to see the princess in that way. Subsequently, Louise took something out of her pocket and showed it to Henrietta. In the student's hand was the ring that Wales had shown us when we met.

"Maybe he thought you would change your mind and wouldn't want to marry if you were together, or maybe that Albion could use his stay here as an excuse to attack Tristain. I don't know the reason, but I know it exists."

"That is…"

"The Ruby of Wind. I apologize for not telling you all the details before, but in his last moments, the prince handed it to me and told me to give it to you."

 _So when you approached his corpse..._

During the conversation between them, I hadn't said a single word. Maybe a week before I would had shown empathy for the princess and even tried to encourage her, but at that moment I wasn't in the mood. The only thing I did was look from a place somewhat apart.

After a few seconds, Henrietta grabbed the Ruby of Wind and proceeded to look at it carefully without saying a word. An instant later, after caressing the ring lightly, she put it on. One last tear began to run down her cheek.

"That man died bravely, right?"

"I'm sure of that, princess."

"Then I will live bravely from now on. Thanks, Louise."

"I think I also should return this." Louise added as she extended the Ruby of Water to Henrietta.

"Please, keep it. It's the least I can give to you."

"But to accept something like this..."

"For such loyalty, a compensation is adequate."

After a few seconds of silence, Louise nodded and placed the ring back on her finger.

"Once again I want to thank you, Louise. You completed the mission and now, with the letter recovered, there isn't anything that could ruin my marriage. The alliance will be consolidated and Albion won't be able to invade us so easily.

The two looked at each other. A smile could be seen on both faces, but despite that smile, they couldn't hide the slight sadness they felt.

 **…**

"I still can't believe the viscount was a traitor."

Once Louise finished informing Henrietta of everything, we met with the others to then go back to the academy. During the trip, Kirche became exceptionally annoying. Periodically, she asked Louise or me about the letter content. At the beginning, we tried to ignore her, but there was a point where she became so annoying that it was impossible to continue doing it.

"Although even so..."

Kirche turned to see me.

"My darling defeated him, isn't it?"

"What was so good about that if he managed to escape?"

Despite I murmured those words, Kirche had already come close enough to me to hear me.

"That's still an achievement! Hey, can you tell me exactly what the mission was?"

 _When are you going to get tired?_

Despite wanting to answer her, I decided not to do it. I was sure she would insist again soon anyway, but at least I would have a couple of minutes of calm before that.

"Hey, Guiche!"

"What?"

"Do you know what the princess's letter said?"

"No, only Louise knows."

"Louise the Zero! Why do not you tell me?! Hey, Tabitha, what do you think about that? Don't you think it's too unfair?"

Kirche began to shake Tabitha, who, as usual, was reading a book, the same one that she had given me a few days ago and that she had managed to recover. Shortly after waking up she had offered it to me again, but as I was still slightly tired and in a slightly bad mood, I replied that I would read it at the academy. Certainly, I already had finished the book, but since it had been a quick read due to the situation, there were a bunch of things that I didn't manage to understand.

Then, suddenly, Kirche's jolts caused Sylphid to lose her balance. The dragon braked from one moment to another, which caused that Guiche equally lost the balance and fell of Tabitha's familiar. The blond wizard began to scream, but that lasted only a few seconds, as a quick reaction allowed him to use a levitation spell to slow his fall. Louise was also had been close to falling from Sylphid, but thanks to clung to me, she avoided suffering the same fate as Guiche.

 _It's not a bad idea._ I thought after seeing Guiche use his magic.

"Honestly, I consider it cruel to let him come back to the academy alone."

After hearing my words, Louise and Kirche looked at me, confused.

"Miss Tabitha, if you were so kind."

Finally, I jumped from the dragon as if it were something completely normal. However, it took me only a moment to regret slightly my decision.

 _This is bad._

The annoying I considered the company of Kirche at that moment caused that I didn't think adequately what I did. I realized then that the wisest thing would have been to wait for an answer from Tabitha. However, my concern didn't last more than a brief moment, because from one moment to another my fall's speed slowed down.

 _I must remember to thank her._

I landed at a very good distance from Guiche, who after seeing me fall soon began to walk towards me. I, on the other hand, just looked at the dragon as it flew away.

 _At least now I can have some peace._

"Did you fall too?" Guiche asked after reaching me.

"No, it's just that I prefer walking than listening to the same question over and over again."

"That means they're not going to come back, right?"

"Exactly." I said to then start walking. "So, how far is the academy?"

"It's going to take us half a day to get there." Guiche answered, who had already started to follow me.

 _Maybe this wasn't a great idea after all._

Due to Sylphid's speed, I imagined that we had traveled a greater distance and that it wouldn't take more than a couple of hours to reach the academy by walking. In fact, I began to think that it would have been a good idea to grab the book that Tabitha had offered me to have something to do.

"By the way, I ... Well ... I wanted to ask you something." Guiche mumbled

"What?"

"Do you know if Her Highness... well... said something about me? She's going to reward me later, right?"

The voice and the eyes of Guiche made evident that he had an enormous hope. I couldn't help but feeling something bad for him, because the princess hadn't even mentioned him. After giving me a few seconds to think about something, I replied.

"She showed her gratitude for all those who participated in the mission." I lied. "I hope that's enough for you. It was a secret mission so I don't think she will give us anything else."

Then, suddenly, Guiche's eyes lit up.

"Ah... the gratitude of Princess Henrietta is enough reward for me."

"I'm glad you're happy."

We both continue walking in silence. However, after a few minutes, Guiche, unable to endure the boredom, spoke again.

"Aren't you bored?"

"Isn't that obvious?

"Wouldn't you like to hear how the great Guiche defeated Fouquet?"

Although at the beginning I thought to say no, it took me a brief moment to change my mind. I was curious about how they had beaten Fouquet, but it was something else that determined my choice. I knew Guiche's personality and wanted to know how much he could glorify himself in his story.

The story, in the end, exceeded my expectations. His narcissism caused the story to be, in a way, quite funny. It was entertaining to think about the differences that there surely were between what he told me and what really should have happened. The student took his time to finish and once he did, he told me that he also wanted to know how we had beaten Fouquet when we went to capture her.

 _This is quite strange._

I didn't understand how it happened, but somehow Guiche had passed me a little of his joy. I could really feel how my bad mood had reduced significantly. Maybe that's why I finally ended up accessing his request.

 _But at least seems like this won't be so boring after all._ I thought.

 **…**

"Seems that it was also a difficult battle for you, isn't it?"

The ground of Newcastle was full of corpses and debris. As planned, the battle was a total massacre. However, to everyone's amazement, the casualties of the Reconquista army exceeded all expectations. With only three hundred soldiers, the forces of the Royal Family were able to kill two thousand Reconquista soldiers and wound four thousand more.

In the ruins of the fortress, there were two people walking, Wardes and Fouquet. The two were heading towards the chapel in order to retrieve a certain object. In the midst of so many corpses, a certain topic ended up appearing.

"An arm in exchange of Prince Wales' life. I think it's a reasonable price."

"That Gandalfr must really be something special to leave you in that state. Not everyone cuts an arm of a Square mage.

"I just made a little mistake. The result would have been different if I had taken the fight seriously from the beginning."

"Don't be like that. He also managed to bring down my golem. Although in the end none of that matters, because apparently, not even a person in this castle came up alive."

A cold gaze appeared on Wardes' face.

"Maybe there wasn't a single soldier who reported a fight against a person like him, but it's normal. His condition wasn't better than mine, so surely the soldier who killed him didn't realize that he was the legendary familiar."

Fouquet doubted that theory. For some reason, she couldn't believe that someone like him could die so easily. However, there wasn't time to continue with the talk, because they had already arrived at the place.

"Anyway, where is that letter?"

"Somewhere in this place." Wardes declared as they entered the chapel.

"That girl Valliere had the letter in her pocket, right?"

"Right."

"I'm surprised you had let her die."

"I forgot my feelings for her long ago."

Wardes pulled out his wand and recited a spell. Then, a small tornado appeared and scattered the debris. Between a chair and a portrait of Founder Brimir was the body of Wales, which, surprisingly, was unharmed. However, the most surprising thing was the absence of two corpses that Wardes supposed should be there.

"Are you sure it's really here?"

Wardes explored the surroundings carefully. While he was doing that, Fouquet couldn't help but see a painting on the floor, which caught her attention.

"Just look at this. The founder Portrait which was painted by George de la Tur." Fouquet mentioned while lifting the painting. "Oh... No, my mistake. It's nothing else besides a reproduction."

After diverting his attention from the painting, Fouquet noticed something that had been hidden under the portrait.

"Huh? Hey, Wardes! What's this hole?!"

After hearing what Fouquet said, the knight approached her and placed himself beside the hole in the floor. The next moment, he crouched down to look at it more closely. He didn't take more than a few seconds to remember Guiche's familiar. He wasn't sure how, but he guessed that the other students managed to get to Albion in time to made a rescue.

"They must have escaped here, should we chase them?" Fouquet asked.

"It would be useless. I can feel a breeze coming out of here. This hole surely reaches the border of the island."

Suddenly, the voice of someone who had just entered the chapel was heard.

"Viscount Wardes! Have you found the letter?!"

The man who entered the room, who appeared to be over thirty years old, wore a green cloak and a round hat from which his curly blond hair protruded. After seeing that person, Wardes soon shook his head.

"Your Excellency, it seems that the letter slipped through this hole. I apologize for my mistake, I will accept any punishment you give me." Wardes said while kneeling.

"What are you saying, viscount? You did an extraordinary job. Didn't you kill the enemy general? Oh, that one there is not his corpse? You must be proud to have defeated him."

"But I wasn't able to obtain the letter that His Excellency asked me."

"Don't worry. Killing Prince Wales was a much more important goal than obstructing the alliance between Tristain and Germania."

The man then looked at Fouquet.

"Viscount, would you mind presenting me to this beautiful woman?"

"Your Excellency, this person is Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt."

"Oh, I have heard from her before. Finally, I have the honor of meeting you, Miss Saxe-Gotha."

After hearing the name she had left long ago, Fouquet smiled.

"Wardes told you?"

"That's right. He's quite an expert about Albion nobles. Well, I won't delay the presentations. First General of Reconquista, Oliver Cromwell at your service."

"Your Excellency, you aren't longer the First General, now that the royal family fell..."

"I'm Emperor, right, viscount?"

Cromwell let out a small laugh.

"Anyway, let's go back to the main topic. It's true, I wanted to prevent the alliance, but that doesn't matter anymore. As the chosen nobles to recover the Holy Land of those elves, we have more important things to do. The founder Brimir gave us this duty and thanks to his special blessing we don't have to worry about a small alliance."

"Your Excellency, if you are generous enough, could you tell us what power the founder Brimir has given to you?"

"I'm sure you both know the four great magical elements, right? In addition, you also should know about the fifth element, which was used by the founder Brimir. Of course, I'm talking about the Void."

"The Void?!" Fouquet exclaimed with a pale face.

"That's right. The power that the founder Brimir has granted me is the Void. That is why the Council agreed to make me the emperor of Halkeginia.

Cromwell looked at Wales's corpse.

"Prince Wales, while alive, he never approved my methods. He was a great adversary, so it's ironic that he will now become a great ally. I will give you a demonstration of the Void."

Cromwell took his wand and began to recite a spell. The words he was saying were ones that Fouquet had never heard before. Once the enchantment was completed, Cromwell pointed his wand at Wales. Suddenly, the prince opened his eyes and got up. A chill ran through Fouquet's body while seeing how Wales' body was gradually impregnated with life to the point that it acquired the appearance of a completely normal person.

"Good morning, Prince," Cromwell muttered.

"It's been a long time, Your Excellency." Said Wales and then kneel.

"I think I'll make you my personal guard, Prince Wales."

"It will be an honor."

The prince got up and stood behind Cromwell. Seconds later, both turned around and began to withdraw from the chapel. However, Cromwell stopped after a few steps.

"By the way, Wardes, I'll repeat it one more time. You don't have to worry about that alliance. The plan remains the same. Tristain has the Founder's Prayer Book. Therefore, it's an area that must be annexed. If we want to recover the Holy Land, I must have that book in my hands."

After saying that, Cromwell and Wales withdrew.

"That... was the Void? I can't believe he could revive a dead person."

"The Void manipulates life. That's what His Excellency said. At first, I didn't believe him, but how could I doubt now?" Wardes muttered.

Neither of them moved during the following minutes. It was normal because the astonishment they had felt had been enormous.

 **…**

 _Why the radical change?_

Louise had changed her behavior.

After a long walk, Guiche and I had finally arrived at the academy. Since it was already night we both said goodbye to then go to sleep right away. I imagined that by that time Louise should have been resting, but I had been wrong. After entering her room I realized that she had been waiting for me. I thought she would demand an apology, but instead, after seeing me, she simply leaned back on her bed. Instinctively I transformed with the intention of following the same routine as always, but to my surprise, Louise had completely covered herself under her sheets. Finally, despite feeling intrigued, I didn't give more importance to the matter. After all, I was tired due to the long walk.

Her unusual behavior continued the next morning. As always, I brought a jar of water to Louise's room to wash her face, but before I could do it, she stopped me and told me that she would do it by herself. During breakfast she allowed me to sit at the table and, in fact, she told me to sit next to her. The most remarkable thing, however, was the blush on her face and the stutter she showed in her voice.

 _It's really strange._ I thought as I sat next to her.

Thanks to the long night of sleep I couldn't help thinking more about her conduct. Instinctively I turned my head to look at her more closely. However, that didn't go unnoticed by Louise, who, after noticing that I was watching her, blushed and turned her head.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

I returned my gaze to the front and grabbed a bread that was close to me.

"I apologize if I bothered you, Miss Louise."

 _It's not impossible, but..._

The blush she showed when I looked at her made me suspect something. However, I seriously doubted about it due to considering it hard to believe. I tried to think of some way to confirm my theory, but nothing came up to me. Asking Louise directly was out of the question and trying to find out probably would only make her angry. In the end, I decided to simply ignore the matter.

 _Anyway, at least everything will be more peaceful like this. Even if my guessing is true it's not that it really matters._

The next moment of having that thought, an unpleasant sensation appeared. I thought it would be something ephemeral, but that wasn't the case. Finally, after a few seconds, I took a bite of the bread I had grabbed, but strangely, I didn't feel any kind of flavor.

 **…**

"Mr. Colbert, what's that?"

Once we arrived at the classroom, we noticed a large number of students surrounding Tabitha and Kirche. Apparently, they wanted to confirm a rumor about a dangerous trip in which they had taken part. Realizing that neither of the two girls would talk, the students changed their targets. Unfortunately for them, Louise also wasn't willing to tell what happened and, surprisingly, even Guiche maintained silent. In the end, all the curious students, bothered, returned to their seats.

It didn't take long for the teacher of the first class to arrive. When Colbert entered the room, he walked directly to the table and left a device on it. The device was composed of a large cylinder, a pipe system, a pair of bellows connected to one of those pipes, a crank, a pulley, and several gears. While the vast majority thought that the device looked strange, I, for some reason, had the feeling that I had seen something similar in the past.

The professor smiled after hearing the question that one of the students asked. However, he didn't respond immediately.

"Before that, who can tell me the fundamental characteristics of the element of Fire?"

All eyes settled on Kirche.

"Passion and destruction." She answered with disinterest.

"Exactly, although I think that Fire, used in a certain way, can do very interesting things. The battlefield isn't the only place where one can see Fire."

"It's futile trying to explain the magic of Fire to Tristain nobles." Kirche said arrogantly.

Colbert only smiled at her comment.

"By the way, what's that strange thing you have there?" The redhead asked.

"So you finally asked. Well, this my own invention that works with oil and Fire magic. First, we must vaporize the oil."

After saying that, the teacher pressed the bellows repeatedly.

"The vaporized oil will enter the cylinder."

Colbert put his wand inside the device through a small hole and, after reciting a spell, lit a flame on the tip of his wand. The fire ignited the vaporized oil and small explosions began to happen.

"Watch carefully. Inside the cylinder, the force of the explosions moves the piston up and down."

The crank attached to the cylinder began to move along with the pulley. The gears also moved and a small snake puppet came out of a box that was opened by the same device.

"The power is transferred to the crank that turns the pulley and the snake comes out to greet us. Don't you find it interesting?"

 _Wait a minute..._

Despite my interest, not a single student showed even the slightest enthusiasm.

"That's all? What's so special about that?"

The professor turned sad to see that his invention didn't arouse the interest of his students.

"This machine only makes a snake appear, but if this mechanism were implemented to a carriage, it could move by itself, it wouldn't need to use horses. The same with the boats, with a large wheel in the water to propel itself, candles wouldn't be needed."

"Can't you just use magic in those situations?"

After one student said that, the others nodded their heads.

"Listen to everyone. Just with improving this a bit it could work without magic. It would be enough to use coal and look for a way to ignite it when it's needed."

Colbert kept talking for several minutes. Regrettably, he didn't manage to transmit his emotion to the students, who didn't see the special to his invention.

Could it be...?

I never had a great interest in technology. However, I couldn't help but feel a slight emotion when I saw Colbert's device.

The first engine of history?

After all, I was practically a witness of a historical event. Colbert had mentioned the possibility of placing that device on carriages or ships. Obviously, both had already been done in my world, but it hadn't passed two centuries had passed since then. In fact, I could even bet that not even a century and a half had passed. Without being able to avoid it, I immediately began to wonder how much was the real difference between our worlds regarding technology.

While I was thinking about it, Colbert kept trying to awaken the interest of the students. However, in the end, he wasn't able to do it. After he finished his class, the professor left, disappointed.

The rest of the classes passed normally. At dinner, however, there was something different. I hadn't more duties with Louise and since there was something I wanted to do, I finished eating quickly. After that, I informed her that I would retire for a couple of hours. She didn't seem very happy but ended up accepting anyway. Then, I went to the area between the central tower and the fire tower, where, according to Louise, was Colbert's laboratory.

 _This is really the place?_

What I had in front of me didn't seem to be a laboratory, but rather an old shed. Although I looked around me and made sure there wasn't another building nearby, my doubts didn't disappear. However, despite that, I knocked on the door of the supposed laboratory anyway. A few seconds later, a voice told me to enter. Once I did it, I knew immediately that I hadn't made any mistake.

The laboratory consisted of a single room with a large number of shelves, which were filled with bottles, tubes, and vials full of strange liquids. There were also two bookshelves completely full and a few cages with different kinds of animals. Finally, after getting inside enough, the teacher saw me.

"Oh, you're Miss Valliere's familiar, right? Do you need something?"

Having been so distracted looking at the different things in the lab, it took me a couple of seconds to respond.

"About that, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to see that device you showed before in class."

A small bright appeared in Colbert's eyes.

"Interested?"

"I don't know much about these things, but in my country, there were people who tried to make a similar device. So I have some curiosity"

"Well then, I'll explain it in detail." Colbert told me enthusiastically.

Colbert then proceeded to explain to me in great detail about his invention. He told me how the idea came to him and also about his failed prototypes. There were moments when I honestly got bored, but when the professor started talking about the future uses he wanted to give to his invention, he regained my attention. Certainly most of the hypothetical devices he spoke of already existed in my world, but, in a certain way, it was surprising that with only his little engine he was able to anticipate so many things that he had never seen. The most interesting thing, however, was when he mentioned devices that I was sure didn't exist. For some reason, maybe because he was right in so many things, I felt that these devices would definitely be invented someday.

"I guess that would be it. By the way, you told that in your country they tried to do something similar to my device, right?"

Despite thinking about it throughout the day, I didn't reach a conclusion about the technological level of Halkeginia. Therefore, wanting to avoid the most attention possible from the teacher, I decided to pretend that my fake country also had a similar level.

"Yes, in fact, they tried to do it with steam. As I said, I don't know much about this, so I'm not sure what was their mistake."

"If they had the same idea as me, they will undoubtedly fix that error. It's just a matter of time. What place did you tell me you came from?"

"I don't think it will help if I tell its name."

"Why do you say that?"

"The truth is, I have a feeling that my country is in a very distant continent. In the first place, I had never heard of Tristain. We heard of people who could do magic, but only after arriving here I realized that those people were Halkeginia nobles."

"And by any chance ...?"

"In addition, if you wonder about it, I don't know about that desert also that you call Sahara."

Colbert's eyes widened slightly in surprise. In fact, the professor took a few seconds to respond.

"You certainly come from a very distant place, don't you? Although, despite the distance, I must say that it could be very interesting to visit it. Anyway, the time really passed fast. It's already too late, so we should leave it here for today."

"I guess you're right."

After that, we said goodnight to each other. And, finally, I turned to leave the laboratory.

 **…**

 _I guess I should transform already._

After leaving the laboratory, I immediately went to Louise's room. It had taken a longer time than I thought, so I figured she might be upset. However, upon arriving, I realized my mistake. Louise, without any trace of anger on her face, was sitting on her bed, changed and waiting for me to arrive. After seeing her, I imagined that the best thing would be to quickly become a cat to go to sleep, but before I could do it, she started talking.

"Aztor."

"Is something the matter?"

Louise was silent for a few seconds. Her face showed that she was seriously doubting something.

"I don't think you need to... transform. If you want... you... you c-can sleep in bed as you are now!"

Her proposal took me completely off guard, because it had come literally out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't misunderstand! It's just... a reward for your good work!"

I stared at Louise. It was impossible for me didn't notice that she was blushing.

 _It seems I was right. I mean, what else can it be? Besides, it kind of makes sense, I suppose._

Less than a week ago, her fiancé not only betrayed her but also tried to kill her and before he succeeded I showed up to save her. In addition, my continuous support to her after so many years in which she was despised for not being able to use magic was also a factor to take into account. I couldn't help but feel some guilt after thinking about that last thing. After all, although it wasn't longer the case, the support I showed her at the beginning was completely false and given only to avoid her bad mood.

 _Also, it seems that she intends to disguise it. That's partly good, but..._

I wasn't planning to stay in Tristain forever. Therefore, intensifying Louise's feelings would only make her suffer more when I left. In other words, ignoring the issue, in a certain way, was the most appropriate decision. However, even with that valid reason, I couldn't prevent the same unpleasant sensation that I felt in the morning from appearing again. It wasn't unusual for me to feel that way because I didn't just have thought about ignoring the issue, but I also had come to regard Louise's feelings like something without any trace of importance.

Despite being able to think about many things during that time, there was someone who wasn't planning to wait. Louise, tired of waiting for an answer from me, spoke again.

"D-Don't make me repeat myself!"

At the next moment, I closed my eyes and ducked my head slightly. Then I showed a smile of feigned gratitude.

"Then, I'll take your kind offer."

After answering, I went to lay on the bed. After that, I immediately covered myself with the sheets and lay on my side to turn my back to Louise. She didn't take more than an instant to do the same. Then, the silence took over the room. I imagined that everything would remain the same until we both fell asleep, but that wasn't ended being the case.

"Aztor." Louise said suddenly. "How is your world?"

 _That was sudden._

I didn't take long to answer as I didn't want to upset Louise by making her wait again for an answer.

"To be honest, compared to Halkeginia, it's significantly different."

"Really?"

"The size of cities, the type of government, the role of mages, which I already talked about, and many other things. I could spend hours talking to you about the details."

"You were a student until I summoned you, right?"

"That's right."

"How long have you been studying?"

"It was ten year since I begin with my studies. Also, I needed five more years to graduate.

"What do the people without magic?"

 _Why all these questions? Well, actually, it's not like I can't think in a reason._

Since my arrival, Louise had asked me several questions about my world. However, those questions were related, mostly, with magic. At that time she was asking much more personal questions. Intuiting the reason behind it wasn't very complicated.

"Most have a basic education and when they grow old enough, they began to study something they want to work in the future."

"If I remember right, you told me that mages do the same thing, isn't it?"

"Yes. Although we have the magic to support us in our work. That's the only difference and also the main reason why the mages of my world usually have a good position."

Louise was silent for a few moments

"Do you miss your world?"

That was a question that, strangely, Louise had never asked me. However, I had already prepared myself to answer that kind of question.

"Yes."

"You want to go back?"

It was another question whose answer I had already prepared. However, I couldn't answer immediately. During the last few days, I had begun to remember several things about my world and Louise's questions only had increased my nostalgia. Also, considering my current situation, I thought it wouldn't be so bad to leave my facade. Honestly, I was tired of keeping it every day.

"Didn't I said I would stay by your side?"

However, I didn't tell the truth.

"I already have a life here and slowly I'm getting used to it."

It wasn't just a little lie, but a complete deceive. Telling the truth from one moment to the next was something I wasn't able to do. Especially after all the time I had been pretending.

"How was your life before I summoned you?"

"I guess the ordinary life of a magic student. The truth is that there isn't much to tell."

Even if I wanted to tell her more, there wasn't much to tell her. In fact, I even couldn't talk to her about any plan for the future, because I had never seriously thought about what I wanted to do after graduating. I studied because I liked magic and wanted to dedicate myself to it in some way, but that was all.

"And yet, here you are the legendary familiar. You know? Wardes told me that only a powerful wizard could control Gandalfr, but I can't use magic."

"Miss Louise, my apologies if this offends you, but is it necessary to change? To be honest, your explosions have great power and not were only able to shoot down the golem, but also help in the fight against Wardes."

Louise made a small silence before answering me.

"Even so, I want to become a mage who can cast spells correctly. Since I was little I was always called a useless. My parents didn't expect anything from me neither. They always called me the Zero because I didn't have a single skill and didn't have talent in any magical branch. I want to show to everyone that they are wrong."

 _Even her parents?_

I had never inquired much about that matter. Therefore, I was surprised that even her parents hadn't supported her. At that moment, I felt even worse. I couldn't help but imagine how Louise would feel after I returned to my world. I couldn't help but imagine how she would feel once she was left again without someone to show her some support.

 _I wanted to think a bit more about this, but... I guess it's an appropriate time._

"This is just a theory, so I'll ask you to don't have high expectations."

"A theory?"

In the beginning, the support that I showed to Louise was false. However, that wasn't the case anymore. The occasional concern she showed for me and the immediate help she gave me every time I was in danger had made me appreciate her. Therefore, I didn't want to leave without at least leaving some hope to her.

"About the reason why you can0t cast a spell correctly."

After hearing that, Louise suddenly lifted her body.

"What?!"

"It's something that occurred to me while making the new ink. More or less by my tenth attempt, I added a material that was giving too much power to my spells. I discarded that ink after realizing that."

"Why? What was the problem?"

"If there is too much power, then it will be difficult to control it and the final result can end up being an explosion. From what I read before, the mages of this world use their Willpower to cast spells, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's suppose for a moment that you have a lot of Willpower and unconsciously put too much of it into when you try to cast a spell. Assuming that the magic of this world is somehow similar to mine, what would be the result of a spell that has an overload of Willpower?"

"An explosion?"

"Also, considering how hard you tried, maybe you added even more willpower to your spells. In conclusion, if you learn to decrease and regulate the amount of energy you put in each spell..."

"I'll be able to cast spell correctly?"

"Only if my theory is true. Sorry, but I can't assure that."

For about a minute, not a single word was said. After that time, Louise spoke again.

"Thank you."

Without something else to say, the conversation ended there. However, I didn't fall asleep immediately, because, without being able to avoid it, several thoughts began to pass through my head.

 _Did I really make the right choice?_

I began to doubt the first decision I made after arriving in Halkeginia, feign loyalty towards Louise. Normally it was just annoying, but after so long, maintaining my facade was causing me too much stress. I couldn't help but wonder how much my situation would have changed if I had at least had been much more open with my thoughts since the beginning. If I had done that, surely the first few days would have been incredibly annoying from having to deal with Louise, but I figured that it would have changed over time. Greater freedom, in addition, would have allowed me to deal better with the infatuation I imagined she had. Finally, after spending so much time with her, I began to feel bad for lying to her in that way.

 _Either way, it's already too late to change something. I just have to bear with it a bit more. Changing something at this point is unnecessary._

I wanted to believe that I would be back soon. Even with the doubts I had, even with my regret, even with the anxiety I felt, that's what I wanted to believe.

 _Or is it that I am taking another wrong decision?_

The minutes passed and several other ideas passed through my mind. However, in the end, the tiredness ended up causing me to fall deeply asleep.

 **…**

"Have you ever thought about creating a new spell?"

"Excuse me?"

I and three of my friends were sitting at a table in the library. In addition, together with us, there was an older adult who was one of the many teachers at the school.

"That has been my dream since I can remember." The teacher commented.

"What spell would you like to create?" Asked a girl with glasses.

"It's a secret, but I assure you it's something impressive. Or it would be if I could manage to create it. I've been trying for several years, but even now it seems like a distant dream."

"If I remember correctly, the most recent spell was created almost two centuries ago, right?" I mentioned.

"Right."

"You know? If I could create a spell, I probably would make something to move my body much faster." Said a tall boy.

"Even with that spell, you couldn't be on time for classes." A brown-haired girl mocked.

 **…**

It wasn't just one person who wasn't able to fall asleep immediately. Louise, who also had several things to think about, was sitting on her bed. From her position, she was staring at her familiar's face.

After a minute, she grabbed her pillow and began to hug it tightly. Since the trip back to Tristain she felt how a new feeling had appeared, a feeling that caused her heartbeat to accelerate. It was the first time in her life that she felt that way. Evidently, she had a suspicion of what that feeling might be, but, due to several factors, she was seriously doubting about it. While looking at Aztor's face, Louise remembered the times she had been saved by him. She also recalled the unconditional support he had given her, even on the occasions when he didn't seem to agree with her decisions.

After a few minutes, Louise made a sudden movement. She began to look around several times. The possibilities were practically zero, but she wanted to be totally sure that there wasn't someone watching her. Then, slowly, Louise began to bend down and bring her face close to her familiar's. Once she was close enough, she rested his lips on his cheek for a short two seconds. After that brief lapse of time, she pulled away quickly and sank beneath her sheets.

 _Why did you have to sleep with your back to me?_

The grip on her pillow strengthened more. However, that lasted only a few seconds.

 _If this really is love, I don't want to stay without knowing the answer._

Finally, the fatigue also ended up taking over Louise's body. A minute after that last thought, she closed her eyes and, like her familiar, fell asleep.

 **…**

"Can you see something?"

In a very remote place, literally in the middle of Tristain's sky, a mirror had appeared. Through that mirror, two people could be observed.

"No, it's too dark and my old eyes don't help much. How about you?"

"I think I can see something at the distance, but..."

At that moment, a cloud moved and stopped covering the moon, whose light illuminated all the objects on which it fell.

"It can't be ... Is that a floating island? How something like that could be possible?"

"After everything we've seen so far, I have a couple of theories about it. I imagine that..."

Suddenly, a small piece of the mirror broke. That tiny event didn't go unnoticed by the two people who had been talking seconds ago.

"I guess we'll have to stop for now."

After that statement, the mirror vanished.

* * *

 **1\. The chapter 13 is almost rewritten. Also, since isn't that long, probably I'll be able to translate it quickly.**

 **2\. Oh right, those parts that were written in the third person. I'll use it from time to time. I was thinking about changing POV's, but even though I would be able to manage to do it in Spanish, I don't have the confidence to do it properly in English. The third person will be useful in some future chapters.**

 **3\. Not only with Louise, but also an improvement in the relation with Guiche, because everybody needs a friend. His personality seemed adequate to decrease a bit Aztor's bad mood, so I used him.**

 **4\. As a random comment, probably some people already noticed that the titles of every chapter only has two words. Just a whim that I want to satisfy.**

 **5\. As always, thanks for the favs and follows. Additional note, the English version already has more follows than the Spanish version.** **Is not that relevant, but wanted to say it. Anyway…**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	13. Without return (Volume 3)

**Towt:**

 **Right? I didn't think about burning it exactly, but also thought the obvious solution, get rid of the letter.**

 **Yeah, when it comes to the letter, I can't help but think that it has a sentimental value (He read it again and again). The problem is, in the novel is established that Wales prioritize Henrietta and Tristain security over their love. Doesn't makes much sense that Wales wouldn't burn the letter at the end to protect the alliance between Tristain and Germania. Others problems? Yes, but they pales in comparison to the benefit (eliminate any issue that could prevent the marriage).**

 **At the end, I just supposed that Henrietta wants the letter as a memento. Yeah, I'm not totally convinced either with that, but... meh.**

 **Thanks for the comment.**

 **Master:**

 **Not knowing Spanish have its benefit in this case, I think. I need to improve the next ten (maybe more) chapters and anyone who read them at this point maybe would feel some disappointment. They have their issues (many issues) which I try to decrease with the rewriting.**

 **Thanks for the comment.**

 **The characters and the idea of Zero no Tsukaima do not belong to me. They are the property of the author of said work, Yamaguchi Noboru (Rest in peace)**

* * *

"It's not closed."

Osmond, who was in his office, was looking at a rather old book that the Royal Palace had given him. If someone were to look at him probably would consider that Osmond was doing something strange. After all, the nearly three hundred blank pages of The Founder's Prayer Book made the object something unusual. It was that strange characteristic that made the director wonder if the book in front of him was a fake of the famous book that supposedly contained all of Brimir's spells.

After an hour of looking at the book, Osmond had heard someone knocking on the door. He, who was in a slight trance, took a few seconds to respond. After the director's indication, Louise entered the office.

"I heard you called me, so ..."

"Oh, Miss Valliere. Have you rested after that exhausting trip? I hope so. After all, thanks to you, the alliance is already a fact. And next month the wedding of the princess and the emperor of Germania will take place. You should feel proud of yourself."

Louise didn't feel comfortable by hearing that. It wasn't strange, since her childhood friend, Henrietta, was going to be used as a tool to consolidate the alliance between Tristain and Germania. The student felt a pain in her chest just thinking about that.

Osmond stared at Louise in silence for a few seconds. After that, he remembered what he wanted to do and extend to her the book he had been looking at just a few moments ago.

"What is this?" Louise asked while receiving the book.

"It's The Founder's Prayer Book."

"This is the Founder's Prayer Book?!"

"According to the tradition in Tristain's royal family, when a member of the Royal Family marries, a noble is chosen as the bridesmaid. Also, according to a certain imperial edict, this book will be given to that person. Needless to say, the princess chose you.

"The princess chose me?!"

"Yes. The princess also wants you to write an edict after receiving the book."

"Must I think in one?!"

"Precisely. It's true that there are still many things to learn for you to learn, but this is a wish of the princess. So follow the rules of the palace and write the edict. After all, this is a great honor."

Louise looked at the book and began to think about Princess Henrietta. That she gave him such an honor caused her to feel happy.

"I get it. I will accept this task!"

"I'm sure the princess will be happy to hear that."

 **…**

 _I guess it's time to go._

I was sitting under a tree in the Vestri Court. I was alone, since, after lunch, Louise had been called to Osmond's office. I certainly could have accompanied her, but I ended up giving her an excuse. It hadn't been an exhausting day or something like that, but since I usually spent most of the day with Louise, I decided to be alone for a while. The hours that passed had been quite calm, as very few students frequented that place at that time. Finally, after the night fell, I tried to get up to go to Louise's room.

 _Or maybe not._

My legs didn't respond. In fact, my whole body was somewhat numb. At some point, I decided to take advantage of the free time I was having and started practicing Air cannon. Since I hadn't the needed to move, I didn't feel the significant expenditure of runic energy after some many tries.

 _Yeah, can't move properly._

Finally, with no more alternatives, I ended up staying in the same place for about an hour more to recover the complete mobility of my body.

After my obligatory rest, I stood up and started walking. As I made my way to Louise's room, I met Siesta, whom I hadn't seen since the day we depart to Albion. It was because of that time without seeing us that she greeted me cheerfully and that, naturally, we both started talking.

She also had heard the same rumors as the students, so at a certain moment, she asked me about the place where I had been during the last days. Obviously, I didn't tell her about the mission, although, to my surprise, she didn't get annoyed in the least. The talk, in the end, didn't extend much, because she had to complete some more duties that day. Once I said goodbye to her, I resumed my way.

 _I wish every day could be like this one._

It was a pretty quiet day. In fact, in a way, I could tell that it was an ideal day. I had accompanied Louise to her classes, which were considerably interesting. The variety of dishes that served the academy was so huge that there wasn't a week in which I repeat a type of food. And finally, I was able to have some time alone to relax. Because of what happened in Albion, I began to appreciate those quiet days much more than before.

Once I got to Louise's room, I knocked on the door a couple of times. She, after a few seconds, told me to enter. After entering the room, I saw Louise lying on her bed. She was reading a pretty old book that was also of considerable size. Something that had become clear to me after my first days in Tristain was how applied Louise was in her studies. Certainly, she didn't reach Tabitha's level, but the number of books that Louise read every week was quite considerable. Out of simple curiosity, I went over so I could have a look at the book she had in front of her.

 _What is she doing?_

I saw two blank pages. I didn't understand what Louise was seeing exactly. A few seconds passed and when Louise passed to the next pages, which were also blank, my curiosity only increased further.

"Miss Louise, could you tell me what are you reading?"

"It's The Founder's Prayer Book."

"And that is..."

"It's a national treasure."

After telling me that, Louise proceeded to tell me about the meeting she had with Osmond hours ago. The task of writing an edict seemed complicated, but, in a way, that made me happy. After all, with that responsibility, Louise certainly would be calm for several days.

The hours continued to pass and none of us said another word. I was sitting next to the bed, with my back resting on it. Since I had regained my energy, I was practicing again the use of Air cannon without the use of runes. At that time I hadn't something else to do because about half an hour ago I had used the last materials left to make a few runic papers more.

 _I think I should stop._

I learned from the mistake that happened a few hours ago. I certainly still wasn't able to produce even a small breeze, but I still spent runic energy every time I tried the spell. In addition, since the amount I spent was so small, knowing when I was already too tired was difficult because there wasn't significant change between each attempt.

 _However…_

Before getting up I looked back and noticed how Louise was still absorbed looking at the empty pages.

 _I guess I can't rest yet._

I immediately started thinking about what I could do until Louise decided to go to sleep. It didn't take me long to consider going to the library to find a book. Seconds later, I also thought about the possibility of going to Tabitha to ask her for the book she had given me during the mission to read it more calmly. However, after remembering that I didn't know where her room was, I knew that the library was the only possible option. Finally, after making my decision, I closed my eyes and gave a very long yawn.

 _What is that...?_ I thought after opened my eyes.

A huge mirror, which had appeared while I had my eyes closed, was floating in front of me. My mind went blank for several seconds.

 _Isn't it...?_

Then, from one moment to another, I understood everything. Although I had only seen it once, I could recognize the mirror. I had seen it the same day I arrived at Tristain.

 _I'm not dreaming, right?_

It was impossible that I hadn't doubts. After all, the event had been completely sudden. However, I also had been invoked unexpectedly to Tristain.

 _Can I really go back?_

Louise, who was still staring at the book, didn't notice the portal. In fact, she also didn't notice when I stood up.

"It's here." I said while I smiled. "It's finally here."

However, she heard my words. Slowly she turned her head to see me. At the next moment that she did so, her eyes widened in shock.

"That's…!"

"It's the portal that brought me to this world."

The emotion that I felt at that moment was so great that it was even difficult for me to take a step forward. I didn't even think about going for my bag, the only thing I could think about was moving towards the mirror, which I did after a few more seconds.

While I was slowly approaching the portal, Louise was speechless, which was completely normal. Except for the task she had received, the day had been completely normal. She planned to look at the book for a few more minutes and then go to sleep. However, without any kind of warning, the portal with which she had summoned me had appeared in her room. Finally, what left her even more perplexed was that I seemed to have the intention of entering the portal.

Finally, it was within my reach. I was already facing the mirror and all I had to do was take a couple more steps to enter it. However, before I did so, something else happened. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the portal. I didn't take more than a second to recognize the person who could be seen in front of me.

"Professor."

"Aztor! I've finally found you!"

A smile full of disbelief appeared on my face. What was happening became more and more unreal with the passing of the seconds.

"Between all people who could... No, it doesn't matter anymore."

I took a step forward.

"What matters is that I can finally return."

After hearing those words, my teacher couldn't prevent a glimmer of concern from appearing in his eyes. I, however, didn't realize it at all.

"Aztor, please touch the mirror."

"No!"

It was impossible that Louise's sudden scream didn't attract my attention. By simple reflection I turned my head and when I did, I noticed how she was holding one of my arms. The fear and confusion that she was feeling at that moment could be seen perfectly in her face.

"You can't leave! Didn't you say that you would stay with me?!"

Her words certainly had some impact on me. However, the joy I felt for the appearance of the portal overcome any kind of doubt I might feel at the time. In my mind, there wasn't room to consider Louise's feelings. Therefore, the only thing that Louise managed was to change the arm with which I was going to touch the portal.

 _Finally, I will go back._

Then, I felt it.

 _Eh?_

I had touched the portal.

 _Why?_

However, to my great misfortune, I couldn't go through the portal. All I had achieved was touching the cold glass of the mirror with the tips of my fingers.

"Regrettably, seems like it's like I thought."

Immediately, after listening to my teacher's words, I thought the worst.

"What are you talking about? Why can't I...?"

My teacher gave a long sigh.

"During the first two days of your disappearance, a normal search was performed. When that failed, an attempt was made using a combined spell."

"And what…?"

"Invocation and Teleport. By combining both spells it's possible to bring a person who is willing to be invoked."

"Since when?"

"It's the kind of spell that is only taught to those who reach a certain age, so it's normal that you don't know it."

"Then this portal."

"It appeared when we used the spell. In fact, it didn't appeared just the first time, but also every time we used the spell."

My teacher made a little pause.

"Every time the mirror appeared, we could see things through it. Grasslands, deserts and even cities. Despite it was intriguing, we didn't give it much importance, at least until we saw something that shouldn't exist. We saw a dragon. After that, we repeated the spell several times and sometimes, things that obviously weren't of this world appeared. For example, a floating island.

 _Albion..._

"We thought that the mirror was a door through which we could go to another world different from ours and since it appeared every time we tried to invoke you, we concluded that you were in that world. Is our theory true? Are you really in another world?"

"Yes." I answered with a muffled voice.

"After we thought about it, some of us decided to take the risk and try to pass through that mirror. Both to find you and to explore that new world. However, none of us could pass. Then, we understood that the mirror wasn't a door, but rather a window through which we only could appreciate that new world."

His words made sense. From what Louise had told me, the spell she used to summon me was one-way. I didn't really know why others couldn't use the portal, but it was completely obvious that I couldn't come back through it. The portal still existed, but it was unusable.

"However, the biggest problem came later. Although the portal always faded after a couple of minutes, we could always make it appear again. Or at least we thought that until we realized that the mirror was cracking."

That was when I noticed it. The mirror, to my great surprise, was full of cracks. In fact, after a brief inspection, I assumed it was about to break.

"It was obvious that the portal would be destroyed sooner or later, but, even knowing that we still invoke it. After all, it was the only possibility to find you. Which, after so much time, finally happened."

"But even so…"

 _I can't go back Even if they found me, I can't go back._

"Aztor, as you can see, the mirror's condition is very deplorable and the fact that we found you seems to have been just a stroke of luck. Honestly, I doubt that this will happen again."

I just nodded after hearing those words. It was very difficult for me, but as I had been doing since I arrived to Halkeginia, I kept my composure and pretended that everything was okay.

"If you have something you want to tell to the others, then go ahead."

I took a couple of seconds to answer.

"Thanks, professor." I said while I smiled. "But it's not necessary. As you can see, I'm fine and as long as they know it, it's more than enough for me."

A clear confusion appeared on teacher's face, who, after a few seconds, spoke again.

"Are you all right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I may not know you as well as your friends or your parents, but I know enough about you to know you're lying."

As soon as I finished listening to those words I opened my eyes in surprise. I tried to answer, but I wasn't able to do it. The words just didn't come out of my mouth.

"I don't know what you've been through, but as I said, I doubt we'll see each other again. If you pretend that everything is fine, you will undoubtedly regret it later."

I kept smiling. However, it was an empty smile, without any trace of the false happiness that had shown up to that moment. It wasn't unusual for my professor to discover my facade. The solely reason why I had managed to maintain it until that moment was because there wasn't someone in Halkeginia who knew me enough.

"I'm fine. I'm completely fine..."

Despite having repeated the same words, the tone with which I said them had changed completely. After considering everything that was happening, I knew immediately that there wasn't need to pretend anymore. My smile, finally, vanished completely.

"As if that were true. How am I supposed to be fine?"

My voice had become trembling.

"I'm almost crushed by a golem, a thief almost killed me and I had to fight to death against someone much stronger than me."

After remembering each one of those moments, my body began to tremble.

"I have been about to die and not only just one time. How am I supposed to be okay?!"

I felt fear. I felt angry. I felt sadness.

"And even after going through all that. Even after enduring all of that while hoping for this moment, how is it possible to say that I'm okay after knowing that I can't go back? What kind of stupid could said it? Who is insane enough to be okay in this situation?"

I felt disappointment. I felt frustration. I felt helpless.

"And now... Am I supposed to say something?"

I kept silent for a couple of seconds.

"What am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to say, damn it?!"

My teacher looked at me in silence.

"I'm fine. Nothing will happen to me. How am I supposed to live knowing that I lied like that?"

I started to shake.

"I almost died. I'm not fine. Is it fine to worry them in that way? Neither option feels right. What am I supposed to say?"

I clenched my fists tightly.

"How am I supposed to know what to say? I can't. Not like this. I need more time. I need…"

At that precise moment, a piece of the mirror fell to the floor. The piece was big enough for me to stop seeing my teacher's left eye. After witnessing that event, I remained silent.

"Sorry." Said my teacher.

My body lost almost all its strength. I barely was capable to maintain stood. Slowly, I moved my hands to grip my forearms. Shortly after, the inevitable happened.

"Just... tell them the truth. Tell them ... that I don't know what will happen to me from now on and ask for their forgiveness for worrying them in that way. That's the right thing to do. Even I know that, but still... it still doesn't feel good."

"There isn't an answer that can leave you completely satisfied. I can assure you that."

"There's only something else I'd like to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Why me?"

After seeing the piece of mirror fall; the fear, anger, sadness, disappointment, frustration and helplessness had become visible. Several tears containing these emotions were running through my face.

"Why I ended here?"

I made a brief pause.

"Is it a reward? It must be a joke. It doesn't feel like it's one. A punishment? What did I do to deserve it? There are people who have done much worse things. I want to know, why me?"

My professor didn't take more than an instant to answer.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you an answer. I'm sure there's one, but I don't know it."

A smile with a great amount of annoyance appeared on my face. Then, I extended my hand once more. For some reason, I began to wish for a miracle to happen. I wanted a miracle which let me go through the mirror. Time seemed eternal, but it only took me a couple of seconds to touch the portal.

 _As if something like that could have really happened._

After applying a little more force, the cracks in the mirror became much larger.

"Farewell."

My teacher couldn't maintain his serenity anymore. In that simple word I could notice great anger. If that emotion had been directed towards himself for not being able to do something else for me it was something that I didn't have time to discover, because at the next moment after hearing that word, the mirror broke into several pieces.

 _It's over._

Not a single piece came to touch to the floor because each one of them vanished in the air the next moment of the detachment. After only a second, the mirror was gone.

 _It's really over._

After having that thought, I dried my tears and started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Shouted Louise, who at some point without me noticing, let my arm go.

I heard her scream perfectly, but I didn't stop. The student, noting that, stood out of the bed and put herself in my way. However, she didn't do anything else. After seeing my face, she turned completely motionless and unable to know what to say.

"Just leave me alone."

After saying that, I went around Louise and left the room.

With my head down, I walked slowly through the hallways of the academy for several minutes. It was evident that I didn't know where to go. All I wanted was to be alone. However, to my misfortune, I couldn't achieve that without another inconvenience.

"Oh, darling, how are you?"

I heard Kirche's voice but didn't even bother raising my head. She didn't pay attention to that and just came up to me. Once she was by my side, Kirche grabbed my right arm. As for me, I limited myself to saying just two words.

"Get away."

"I notice you a bit sad. Did Valliere do something? If you want we can do something to cheer you up."

I didn't have the patience to endure it. Without thinking it twice, I freed myself from Kirche's grip and pushed her with the same arm she had held. Because of the strength I put in the push and the suddenness of it, Kirche couldn't help but falling to the ground. Without bothering to turn to look at her, I just kept walking. However, just a few seconds later, someone else appeared in my way. After supposing who was that person, I raised my head. Then, I saw the usual expressionless face of Tabitha.

In her arms, the student had the same book that she gave me on the way to La Rochelle. I immediately assumed that she intended to offer it to me one more time. However, again, I wasn't in the mood to accept her offer.

"Not now."

I didn't say more. I surrounded Tabitha and kept walking.

The minutes continued to pass and unconsciously I reached a rather nostalgic place. I had reached the place where Louise had summoned me. Once there, I walked to the nearest tree and lay on it. Finally, I bring my knees near to my chest and held my hair with my both hands.

I didn't have anything to say. I didn't have anything to do. I just stayed there, alone.

* * *

 **1\. Well, I had some spare time today, so... here it is.**

 **2\. Also, the first deviation from the canon. Well, there were others, but were minimal.**

 **3\. The first version of this had a really bad pacing (also other problems). The issue was somehow inherited to this version, but at least is less marked.**

 **4\. So... bad news. The Spanish version of this fic was in hiatus. Well, not anymore. I'm writing the next chapter, so... maybe I'll take some time to rewrite and translate the chapter fourteen. Still recommend to wait for it and don't read the Spanish version and wait for the translation. I really want to improve it (and has a mediocre redaction so a web translator will make a huge mess if someone try to use it).**

 **5\. Anyway, see you soon (I hope). Thanks for the favs and follows, as always.**

 **6.** **I have a feeling that I'm forgetting to write something.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	14. My hope (Volume 3)

**Master:**

 **Yep, his broke down was going to happen sooner or later. And, actually, I was waiting to do it for a long time. It would be somehow difficult to write him if I maintain his facade the whole fic.**

 **Thanks for the comment.**

 **Sorry for the long wait but here it is. Chapter fourteen.**

 **The characters and the idea of Zero no Tsukaima do not belong to me. They are the property of the author of said work, Yamaguchi Noboru (Rest in peace)**

* * *

 _And now?_

A few hours had already passed since I leave Louise's room. However, I was still awake, cursing my situation. A few hours ago my last hope to return to my world had vanished before my eyes. Obviously, I knew that be lamented for myself wouldn't change anything, but that didn't stop my continuous cursings.

 _What am I supposed to do?_

I was confused. Without the hope of being able to return, I didn't have any kind of path to follow. Several ideas went through my head, but I ended up discarding each one after a few seconds.

I thought about going to Osmond, but I knew it wouldn't do any good. After all, even if I told him about my circumstances, he had already said that he never found a way to go to my world.

I thought about leaving the academy, but I wasn't sure what would happen to me if I did it. Also, I didn't have any means of transportation. If a trip on horseback took around three hours, I didn't want to think about how long it would take to walk. Finally, there was the problem of the lodge and food.

I thought about solving the previous problem by asking Osmond to give me permission to use a horse and also some money. Although that would clearly bring another problem. I literally was planning to use what he would give me to abandon Louise. Even taking into account what he had told me earlier, I knew that Osmond wouldn't help me if he knows my reasons. It wouldn't do any good to lie, as only would be a matter of time before he found out. And after that, a search for my whereabouts would start.

Having discarded several ideas, I raised my head and laid my eyes on one of the branches of a tree. Some idea originated in my mind, but after feeling a chill run through my entire body, I discard it immediately.

 _That would solve everything, but..._

I turned down my head.

 _It's not like I could dare to do something like that._

After a few seconds, I took some objects out of my pocket. Immediately after, I started to stare at the runic papers I had made that very night. At last, I had within my reach the powerful spells I had been hoping to get since the fight against the golem. It was something I had certainly wanted.

 _But even if I have them..._

Then, without thinking twice, I broke each of the runic papers in half.

 _What I really want is..._

I threw the remains of the runic papers, which were quickly scattered by the wind. Afterward, I returned to the same position where I was at the beginning.

The minutes continued to pass. Sometimes I told myself that I should accept my situation. I told myself that I need to accept the fact that I would have to stay in Halkeginia forever. However, I did everything possible to avoid doing it. The hope to return to my world was the only thing that allowed me to endure the whole situation. Abandoning that idea was something I couldn't afford to do.

I stayed in the same place for two hours. There wasn't a single moment when I didn't curse my situation or remember my world. Finally, tired and complete frustrate, the exhaustion ended up defeating me.

 **...**

 _How did everything end like this?_

There were two people who spent hours unable to sleep that night. One of them was a familiar who stayed in one of the gardens of the academy, constantly lamenting his situation. The other, a student of the academy, who still wasn't able to assimilate what had just happened.

Louise was sitting on her bed. Her knees were in contact against her chest and her arms were surrounding her legs.

A day ago she would never have thought that something like that could happen. Not only she had begun to treat Aztor better but she felt that his familiar finally was getting used to his life in Halkeginia. Louise then began to think about all the events since the arrival of him. Certainly, sometimes he had shown doubts with some of the decisions she had made, but since he never refuses to obey her, Louise believed that everything was fine.

 _Why didn't you say something?_

Worst of all, it was the pain she felt in her chest. After so many years which she had been alone, Louise finally had felt that she had someone she could trust. However, that thought vanished after what happened a few hours ago. After understanding that Aztor had been faking all this time, she automatically assumed that all the support he had given to her also had been a farce, a simple act he did for the sole purpose to not raise any suspicion. She certainly didn't want to accept it, but it was difficult to not do so.

At that precise moment, Louise felt totally betrayed. It wasn't for less, because she felt as if everything that happened during the last weeks had been a complete lie.

 _When you accepted to be my familiar._

She felt hurt after remembering that.

 _When you said you would help me with my magic._

She felt hurt after remembering that.

 _When you promised to stay with me._

She felt hurt after remembering that.

 _All was a lie. If I had known that this was going to happen, it would have been better if you had told the truth from the beginning._

Because of the pain which she was feeling, Louise squeezed her legs with much more force. She wanted to be able to forget everything and start from scratch, but she knew that something like that was totally impossible. In fact, even just forgetting all that was too difficult. She just couldn't stop thinking about everything she considered a lie.

 _When you gave me words of encouragement. When you mentioned that you were getting used to living here. When you rescued me from the golem..._

At that precise moment, a certain idea appeared in Louise's mind.

 _Why did you rescue me that time? And not only that... Why did you go to rescue me when Wardes was about to kill me?_

Louise thought about that more carefully. At first, she came up with the most obvious answer, which was that Aztor had done that in order to maintain his facade. However, after considering the danger to which he had exposed himself in both situations, she discarded that idea.

If she had died in the fight against the golem, he couldn't have been blamed for anything. She hadn't acted according to the plan and ended up attracting the golem's attention. He simply could have pretended not have realized it and wouldn't have been charged with any kind of responsibility. If Wardes had murdered her in Albion, he couldn't have been blamed for anything. They were in a country in a civil war, in a fortress where a bloody battle was fought. He simply could have escaped in the Eagle and wouldn't have been charged with any kind of responsibility. He didn't need to do those two things to maintain his facade.

Suddenly, another memory came to her mind, a memory that made her think more carefully about the truthfulness of Aztor's words when he promised to help her with her magic. Recently he had told her about an idea that had occurred to him, an idea that explained why she couldn't use any spell correctly. If he really was planning to leave and had thought about that problem as something unimportant, then he wouldn't even have taken his time to think about it. It wasn't necessary to do it, he simply could have said that nothing had occurred to him, but that he would continue thinking about it. That would have been enough to satisfy her.

 _Then... why did you do it?_

She thought it over and over again. However, any answer that came to her mind was enough to convince her, with one exception.

 _How much was a lie?_

If all had been a lie, he wouldn't have risked in that way in the fight against the golem. If all had been a lie, he wouldn't have fought against Wardes. If all had been a lie, he wouldn't have taken the trouble to try to find a solution to her problem with magic. All this made her reach a conclusion, not all that Aztor had said and done was a farce. In the midst of all those lies, there was some truth. Then, slowly, the sadness that Louise was feeling began to fade to then be replaced with something else.

Louise released her legs and got up from her bed. There were still some tears that had come out of her eyes due to the recent event. However, there was something else that could be appreciated, anger. This anger caused Louise to frown slightly. Certainly, she was still sad, but due to her personality, she also had started to feel angry.

 _How dare you to lie to me like that?_

Finally, Louise wiped away the few tears that remained on her face.

 _When I manage to find you..._

 **…**

 _Right now everyone should be in class._

I had no idea when I had woken up. However, I was sure it had been later than usual, as I stayed awake much more than usual. After that assumption, I stopped thinking about the matter, because the time wasn't something that really mattered to me.

If I had said those words out loud and someone had heard them, perhaps that person would have thought that I was referring to the students of the academy. However, I that would have been a mistake, as I was talking about the friends I had in my world.

 _Or maybe not._

I couldn't help but remembering the day I arrived at Tristain. I had been invoked during the morning, while in my world it was night. I hadn't idea about the hours of difference, but I didn't give importance to the matter.

On the other hand, although my thought wasn't about them, the fact that the students of Tristain's academy were in classes it was a really good thing. After all, that meant there wouldn't be a chance of encountering Louise. That idea soon appeared in my mind after contemplating the garden, in which there was no one else besides me.

 _Although, of course, after last night, why the hell would she look for me?_

However, just a few minutes were needed to pass for me to realize my mistake. It was impossible to not open my eyes for the slight surprise that caused me to hear the voice of a certain girl who according to my assumption, should be in classes.

"Aztor!"

I couldn't see her, but I knew she was close. At that moment, one of the last things I wanted to do was talking to her. Therefore, without losing time, I transformed into a cat and climbed a tree. I imagined that would be enough. I supposed that in that place Louise wouldn't find me, but the following words I heard were enough to know that I had underestimated her.

"I found you!"

Louise was staring at me. After seeing her face, I couldn't help but have some doubts.

 _Why…?_

I imagined that because of the events that occurred last night she would be depressed. However, instead, she seemed to be angry. I hadn't expected that in any way. I had a slight curiosity to know the reason for it, but I didn't have time to even think about anything, as she began to speak again.

"Get down from there!"

 _Does she really know it's me?_

I wasn't just similar to a black cat. I literally was a black cat at that moment, a fairly common one. I thought that maybe Louise wasn't completely sure that I was the cat, so I decided to try to fool her. For that, I tried to act like a normal cat. Or at least as I thought a normal cat would act. After exchanging glances with her for a few more seconds, I pretended to lose interest and lay back.

"I told you to get down from the tree!"

However, that didn't work. Without any doubts, she was convinced that I was that cat.

"Well, seems like I'll have to force you to do it."

For a moment I thought about what exactly she would do to make me go down, but I decided that the wisest thing to do was keep ignoring her. In that way, perhaps she would be convinced that I was just a cat. However, that idea was completely discarded when I heard her reciting a spell. After turning my head to see Louise again, a slight terror ran through my body. Her wand was pointing in my direction. I barely had enough time to move before an explosion destroyed the branch in which I was laid. Obviously, I fell to the ground, but as a cat, I didn't suffer any injury.

 _Are you crazy?_

"Transform."

After hesitating for a few seconds, I decided to make one last attempt at my farce. Then, I turned around and started to leave. I wanted to believe that if I did that, then Louise finally would be convinced. Unfortunately, I was wrong again. I just managed to give a few steps before hearing Louise running towards me. Immediately I turned my head just to see how she extends her arms to grab me. However, a quick reaction allowed me to jump to the side to avoid her. After landing, I made a snort, something I imagined a cat normally would do in that situation.

"Pretending won't help you."

 _Damn it._

I finally understood. Just as some people could recognize their pets from many other animals of the same breed, Louise was able to differentiate me because of all the times she had seen me as a cat.

She, without wasting time, approached to try to grab me one more time but just like the first time, I jumped aside to avoid her. That was repeated for at least a minute until she finally managed to hold me. Obviously, I tried to get away, but her grip which was as strong as ever prevented me from getting free. Finally, resigned, I made the sign with my tail to return to my human form.

Louise, after noticing that, immediately left me on the floor. Only a second later, my transformation was completed.

"Now you're going to tell me everything. And I won't let you go until you do it."

Not only I didn't respond to Louise, but also, after a few seconds, I turned my head so I didn't have to see her.

"Aren't you going to answer me?"

I ignored her again. It was obvious that I didn't want to talk to her. Louise, after realizing that, evidently, ended up getting angrier. Then, without any warning, she gave me a strong kick.

On one occasion I came to think that Louise really didn't have that much strength. And I just assumed that because of a false perception. After all, in my cat form I was quite weak compared to her. However, I realized my mistake cause of my error. Her kick hadn't only caused me considerable pain, but also brought me down.

"If you aren't going to say anything, then I'll do it."

Louise stepped forward.

"The day you arrived you said that you accepted to be my familiar. Not even once I heard you complain. And just two days ago you said you would always stay by my side. But yesterday, when that portal appeared, you seemed so happy. It was like that was something you had been waiting since forever."

She made a brief pause.

"Even when I asked you, you never told me how you really felt. How could you lie to me like that?!"

After staring at Louise for a moment, I began to get up slowly.

"Well, I admit it. I know I shouldn't have taken that lie so far, but let me ask you something. Did you never think it was strange that I accept so easily to put aside the life I had in my world?"

Just like Louise did, I stepped forward.

"Anyone with even a slight esteem for his world couldn't stand all this nuisance without at least a small hope to return."

"If you had said that before..."

"Would something have changed?" I interrupted her. "I still would be stuck here, but everything would be even worse. That's why I accepted all your stupid whims, to make this situation more tolerable."

Louise felt hurt by that comment. However, no trace of sadness appeared on his face. Instead, the anger that could already be appreciated before began to accentuate. Then, she pointed at me again with her wand.

 _You must be kidding._

Unfortunately, it wasn't a joke. Louise only needed a couple of seconds to recite a spell and release an explosion. However, to my good fortune, my reflexes allowed me to move in time to dodge their attack. The tree that was behind me, however, didn't have the same luck.

Instinctively I turned my head and the next moment after I did it, a chill ran through my entire body. The trunk of the tree that had been hit by the explosion had been partially destroyed. Worst of all, I was sure that Louise hadn't put more than a small fraction of her power in that explosion. My mind was suddenly invaded by terror. However, I barely had time to think about it before hearing a new enchantment from Louise. By a simple reflex, I jumped aside one more time. A second later, the sound of a new explosion resounded in my ears.

 _She's definitely crazy._

Dodging Louise's attacks without putting even a minimum resistance was something I didn't want to do. However, at that time I couldn't do anything else. I had broken all the improved runic papers I had made. The only thing I could do at that moment was to prevent any explosion from reaching me.

"Stay still." Ordered Louise.

"What kind of idiot would do that?" I replied.

As soon as I asked that question, I jumped aside to avoid a third explosion. After that, I dodged Louise's fourth, fifth and sixth spell as well. I imagined that if I continued to dodge her attacks she would end up getting tired, but it didn't take me long to realize that the only thing I was achieving was to anger her more.

A ninth explosion struck against one of the walls of the academy, making a small hole. After seeing that gap, an idea formed in my mind. I started to run towards the small hole and after evading the tenth spell, I transformed into a cat again. Louise realized what I was planning and tried to intercept me, but was unable to do so. I realized that I had entered into one of the many runners of the academy. I wasn't sure exactly which, but that didn't matter to me. While I was listening to Louise's shouts, who was ordering me to return, I left the place as quickly as possible. My mind, which was completely focused on my escape, not only didn't think about my location but also ignored something else.

Louise hadn't shown depressed after seeing me. Instead, she seemed annoyed. That was certainly something that surprised me, but there was something that would have intrigued me much more if I had noticed it. As Louise had replaced one emotion with another, I came to do the same. My anguish had been literally pushed aside by the annoyance generated by Louise's attacks.

 **…**

 _Maybe she could give me something._

After running for several minutes and arriving at a place that I considered safe, I forced myself to forget the incident with Louise. Remembering their explosions not only terrified me, but they also gave me a headache from anger. Also, I decided to stay in my cat form. I was aware that she would continue to look for me. As cat, I not only would be harder to be noticed but also that it would be easier to escape from her. Without runic papers, I was at a complete disadvantage against her. Returning to the room to recover some of them also was out of the question, because I didn't discard the possibility that she had hidden them or that she was even would be waiting for me.

I walked through the interiors of the academy for hours until a certain sensation appeared. A sensation that I couldn't ignore despite being depressed. I started to feel hungry. That was completely normal since it was already lunchtime and I hadn't been able to eat breakfast that morning. The first idea I had was to go to the dining room, but I discarded it in just a moment. Running the risk of meeting Louise again was something I didn't want to do. In the end, with no other choice, I decided to go directly to the kitchen to see if I could get something. However, in the middle of my journey, I ended up seeing a certain person.

 _Yeah, she probably will give me something if I ask her, but…_

I knew much about myself. I was still in a bad mood and for that reason, I didn't want to avoid interacting with Siesta. After all, I couldn't completely discard the possibility that I would discharge some of my anger into her for some kind of mistake. Just thinking about that was enough to make me feel bad. She wasn't only oblivious to my situation but also was one of the few people in Tristain for who I felt some esteem.

 _Uhm... what if I...?_

After thinking about it for a moment, I decided to try to get some food without having to transform myself. I imagined that with some luck she would believe that I was a familiar of a student from the academy. I didn't really care if she ended up giving me something with the idea that I was really an animal, because turning into a cat brought something that some people might consider an advantage, a change in my taste buds. It wasn't any kind of exaggeration to say that at that time even the cat food would taste good to me. A negative consequence, however, was that the bitter food became incredibly intolerable to me. That was something quite curious and that surely had an explanation, but even so, I never cared enough about it to try to inquire out something else.

Without losing more time I walked to Siesta and once I placed myself in front of her, I sat down and started to meow. When she saw me, the maid stopped and began to look around.

 _Will it have been lost?_ Siesta thought after seeing that there was no one nearby.

As I had foreseen, the maid confused me with a real cat, in addition to also thinking that I was a student's familiar.

"Are you a familiar?" She asked, to be sure.

In response to her question, I gave a new meow, which Siesta understood as a yes. The next moment, I went a little closer to her to rest my paws on one of her boots. That gesture was something difficult to understand for Siesta, who took a few seconds to come to a conclusion.

"Could be that you're hungry?"

I meowed again.

Siesta then smiled and bent down to caress my head. Then she grabbed me and took me with her. As for me, I offered no resistance, because I imagined that she had decided to give myself something to eat. The maid didn't take more than a few minutes to take me to the kitchen. Once we arrived, she left me on the floor and told me to wait a few moments. That said, she took out two small bowls from a cupboard and then walked to a large pot. Finally, after putting some meat in one of the bowls and filling the other with water, she left both bowls in front of me.

"I have a few more duties to do. Once I finish them, I'll help you find your master."

I gave a meow in response and immediately after that, I started eating. Siesta, on the other hand, began to wash a large number of dishes. While I was eating, I couldn't help but look at her from time to time. It was the first time I saw her doing her job and it was hard not to be slightly surprised. She had said that the duties she had to finish were few, but the number of dishes she had at her side didn't give that impression. However, after a few minutes, I understood the reason why she didn't consider that something difficult. Siesta finished washing the dishes in no time and began her next duty, which consisted of saving the ingredients and utensils that were used to prepare lunch.

 _At this rate it will be she who will have to wait for me._

A few minutes passed so that I finished eating and, contrary to my perception, I ended up being the one who waited for Siesta to end up with her duties. Although, clearly, the wait wasn't long at all.

"Well, I finished." Siesta announced.

After listening to her, I jumped on one of the tables and then took a second jump to land on her shoulder. Siesta turned her head slightly to observe me because she didn't expect me to do that. However, after seeing that my size was appropriate to be there without the risk of falling, she stopped giving importance to the matter. Finally, after smiling, she left the kitchen.

Siesta evidently didn't know, but there was a special reason why I had decided to place myself on her shoulder. Despite her gentle grip, Siesta still had enough strength to hold me firmly and in the case that we encountered Louise, I would lose a few seconds to free myself. Also, from the servant's shoulder, I had the possibility to look back, which I clearly couldn't do from her arms.

 _Now, where should I go now? I thought._

It was obvious that I wasn't going to spend the rest of the day with Siesta. After all, she believed that I was the familiar of a student who was surely looking for me. Certainly, that was technically true, but not in the way Siesta believed. In the end, after thinking about it for a moment, I decided to stay with Siesta for a while. I really didn't have a specific place to go to at that moment and at least being with her meant that I wouldn't have to walk by myself.

There was no kind of inconvenience during the walk. Siesta looked around to see if there were any students who seemed to be looking for something, as well as occasionally asking me if I recognized any of the students we were seeing. We were walking for about an hour until the maid sat on a bench in one of the courts to rest.

"Do not forget to let me know if you remember where your master's room is." Siesta indicated.

I meowed to indicate that I had understood. As usual, until then, she smiled.

"Now that I remember..."

At that moment, Siesta pulled an envelope out of her pocket.

"I guess I'm going to read it now that I have the chance."

She won't take more than a couple of seconds to open the envelope to then take out a letter. I supposed it wasn't appropriate, but due to the slight curiosity that I felt, I inclined a bit to be able to read the content. That didn't go unnoticed to Siesta, who turned to see me at the next second. In an immediate response, I returned to my initial position and looked away.

"Do not worry, it's just a letter from my home." She said to make me feel less guilty. "I received it in the morning, but I didn't have time to read it until now."

That said, Siesta began to read the letter. I certainly wanted to do the same, but after what happened seconds ago I didn't allow myself to do it. However, I took the liberty of looking at Siesta's face while she read it. She had a smile that was very different from what she had shown up until that moment. However, it was a smile that was familiar to me.

Once she finished reading, I gave a meow. Siesta turned to see me and realized that I was staring at her.

"What's going on?"

I turned my head slightly to look at the letter. After that, I gazed at Siesta again and meowed a second time. She only took a brief moment to understand me.

"I see. No, it's nothing serious. My parents send me letters regularly to tell me how things are going in my home."

I tilted my head slightly and meowed again. In response, she grabbed me and placed me on top of her legs. Then, she began to stroke my head.

"It's true that I visit them regularly, but it's hard to not miss my home from time to time. They know that and that's why they send these letters, even when there isn't an important topic to talk about."

Siesta paused briefly.

"For example, in this letter, they wrote about the slightly cleaning they did in the temple of my village. There aren't many people who visit it these days but in that place, we put the heritage that my grandfather left to us, the Dragon's Raiment. That's why we clean the temple from time to time."

 _Curious name._ I thought.

I meowed once more. However, unlike from before, Siesta didn't understand me. After a few moments, I look at the letter to search for the words that had aroused my interest slightly. When I found them, I used one of my paws to gently tap the place where they were written.

"The Dragon's Raiment?"

Siesta took one of her hands to her chin and began to think for a few seconds.

"It's a pretty strange object. Someone could say it's like a small, thin boat. Although ... it's covered from above, it has wings and some wheels. My grandfather said it could fly, but that's hard to believe."

After hearing the description that Siesta had given to me, I couldn't prevent my curiosity from increasing significantly. I had a slight feeling, which, for obvious reasons, I couldn't verify at that precise moment.

Once Siesta finished her rest, she got up and I jumped again on her shoulder. Afterward, she began to walk again.

 **…**

"What happen?" Siesta asked.

It took about twenty minutes until I finally decided to separate from Siesta. Certainly, I could still pretend to be lost, but I didn't want to take more of her time. I was sure that once it was time for dinner she would have several things to do and I would definitely feel bad if for my fault she would run out of spare time.

After taking my choice, without any kind of warning, I jumped from Siesta's shoulder to then land on the ground. The maid evidently stopped to look at me.

Upon hearing her question, I turned my head to look at her. After that, I gave a meow.

"I see. You remembered where your master's room is, right?"

I nodded. Siesta, in response, gave me a smile.

"Be careful and don't lose yourself again, okay?"

I meowed again and inclined my head slightly in gratitude. Having done that, I returned to fix my eyes to the front to continue with my path.

During the ten minutes I was walking, there was a certain idea that I couldn't get out of my mind.

 _I wonder if it would have been better to pretend that I wasn't a familiar._

It was evident that I couldn't go to Siesta during dinner or the next day. After all, it would be too strange for me to get lost so many times and I was sure Siesta would suspect something. Therefore, I couldn't help but thinking that maybe pretended to be a normal cat would have been a good idea. However, after considering that option for a few moments, I ended up discarding that hypothetical scenario.

 _It's not like that don't have its advantages, but..._

First, the academy was an isolated place. It would be quite strange if a cat arrived from nowhere. I was sure that anyone would think the same sooner or later. On the other hand, despite what one might think, being treated like a cat, in certain a way, was kind of degrading. After all, I was literally seen as an animal. Although, clearly, that didn't take away the fact that also it had felt good to be stroked

 _Anyway, now I need to find a place where..._

"Shut up!"

My thoughts were interrupted by hearing that scream. At first, I was startled because I recognized that voice instantly. However, after a couple of seconds, I realized that the shout wasn't directed at me.

 _Damn._

Although, despite that, I didn't want to take a risk. Immediately I turned around to get away from there. However, there was something that caused me to stop. I could hear loud laughter coming from the same direction as the scream.

"I said shut up!"

In the end, my curiosity guided my actions. Slowly and cautiously I began to approach the place where the voices came from. While doing so, I could hear two students talking.

"I don't know why you're so surprised."

"Yeah, everyone knew it was only a matter of time."

As soon as I finished listening to that, I reached the corner of the corridor where I was. Afterward, I peeped out to see the people who were talking. One of them, evidently, was Louise. The others, a couple of students who I didn't know and also could barely control their laughter.

"By the way, why are you looking for him here?"

"That's right. If I were your familiar, I would have left the academy."

Certainly, there were details that I didn't know, but I had managed to understand what was happening. Or so I guessed. I imagined that Louise, in her attempt to find me, had asked those two students if they had seen me. It didn't occur to me how it had happened, but apparently, they found out that I had escaped. Evidently, they didn't waste time to mock Louise.

"The only surprising thing is that he endured so much."

From my position, it was impossible for me to see Louise's face. However, I was close enough to see the way she trembled. I couldn't help but feel bad after seeing that scene.

"Only the Zero could ruin the only spell that didn't end in an explosion."

"This proves that there isn't any person or animal that tolerate being the familiar of the Zero."

"Yeah. I mean, who would want to be the familiar of someone so useless? Surely, that's why your familiar ran away."

 _Idiots._ I thought.

It bothered me that they assumed things that weren't true. Certainly, at first, I considered it annoying to be the familiar of someone who caused an explosion every time she tried a spell. However, with the passage of time, that thought began to fade. What they had said was far from reality. At that point, I didn't care at all that Louise couldn't cast a spell. Even if they had mentioned Louise's personality, they would have been wrong too. It was true that I considered Louise quite annoying sometimes, but that was compensated by the times she had shown genuine concern for me. The problem wasn't one of those two things.

"He didn't escape." Louise muttered.

"Did you say something, Zero?"

They hadn't been able to listen to what Louise said, but because my sense of hearing was better after turning into a cat, I was able to hear her.

"You two don't know anything!"

After shouting those words, Louise turned around and quickly ran away. I, despite didn't have the time to hide, wasn't seen by Louise. She had run so fast that she didn't even notice my presence. However, I was able to see her clearly. It was impossible for me to don't feel a pain in my chest after seeing her face.

 **…**

 _This is too annoying._

After walking around the academy for several hours, the night arrived.

As I did the day before, I decided to stay in one of the gardens. The cold was considerable, but I didn't pay much attention to it. My mind was distracted by a couple of issues that I had been thinking about for the last two hours and that I couldn't take out of my head.

In the first place, I kept thinking about my current situation and how frustrating it was. I longed for everything that was happening to be a dream which I could wake up from. I knew very well that this wasn't the case but I really wanted it to be so. Constantly, I wondered about what I could do. Many new options appeared in my head, but I discarded each one after a few minutes. Staying around the academy made me feel uncomfortable and going outside would bring too many risks which I was afraid to face. It was a totally unknown world to me and being alone in that kind of place made me feel insecure.

 _I already had enough just with that._

On the other hand, I couldn't stop thinking about Louise either. Every time I thought about my situation, the face full of frustration and sadness that she had shown ended appearing in my head. Every time I thought about how lonely I would feel if I left the academy, I remembered that I wouldn't be the only person who would feel that way.

 _Although I guess it's normal._

Not all my memories with Louise were bad. I had spent a lot of time with her and in spite of her constant whims, the good times had caused me to grab some affection for her as a friend. Consequently, I couldn't longer think only about what would happen to me, but also about what would happen to Louise.

I raised my head from the ground and looked up at the sky to observe the two reasons why it wasn't a totally dark night. The two moons in the sky, those that on my first day in Halkeginia confirmed that I was in a different world, were illuminating the garden with a dim light.

 _I need to take a decision_

 **…**

 _I suppose I can't skip breakfast today._

After a long night of rest, I woke up with a considerable hunger. That was to be expected sincethe previous day I had only eaten once.

I quickly started thinking about the options I had to get food. Siesta was totally discarded, I didn't want her to suspect. Besides, I imagined that I wasn't yet in the right mood to talk to her without the risk of some inconvenience. It took me about ten minutes to make a choice that, despite being somewhat risky because of the likelihood of encountering Louise, I considered the most appropriate.

I didn't take more than fifteen minutes to get to the dining room. I was planning to eat there, but, as I didn't want to attract attention, it was clear that I couldn't go alone. There was someone I had to wait for.

 _I should have asked him where his room was._

I needed to wait around half an hour for Guiche to appear. Once I saw him, I didn't waste a single second to return to my human form and then going to meet him.

"Oh, Guiche, how are you?"

"Aztor, good morning."

From what Louise had told me once, I was allowed to eat in the dining room because she had made a special request. I wasn't sure if a requirement for such a permit was that I should be accompanied by her, but I didn't want to take any risk. In Halkeginia I wasn't only seen as a familiar, but also as a commoner. And if a commoner sat down to eat at one of the tables, then he could get the attention of the guards. That's why I would use Guiche. He certainly wasn't Louise, but if I went into the dining room and sat at one of the tables next to him, I imagined that the guards wouldn't give more importance to my presence. Also, even if I needed to be with Louise to eat, I had the idea that Guiche could appeal in my favor if there were an issue.

"You were heading to the dining room?"

"That's right."

"So, how about I accompany you?" I asked in a friendly manner. "We haven't talked since we returned from the mission and I'm curious to know how things turned out with Montmorency."

"Really?"

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't have a problem, but I don't know if it's okay for a familiar to eat in the dining room."

"There's nothing to worry about. Since my first day here, Louise asked permission for me to enter. It's just that today I woke up earlier than usual and I came before her."

Guiche, after considering it for a moment, smiled and then gave me an answer.

"Then it's okay."

With that said, we both started to go to the dining room.

As he had originally thought, it was Guiche who spoke the most during breakfast. That wasn't strange, because the reason I had given to accompany him had to do with Montmorency. However, that didn't bother me at all. Obviously, as I really didn't give much importance to his relationship with her, I ignored him most of the time. However, there was something I wasn't able to ignore.

At some point, completely out of nowhere, Guiche asked me why Louise hadn't attended the classes the day before. That question took me so unprepared that I couldn't think of a good answer. In the end, without further options, I told him that the best thing was for him to ask her directly. Fortunately, that was the only inconvenience that occurred and once we both finished eating, we left the dining room. Obviously, Guiche had to prepare for his classes, so after saying goodbye, we took different paths.

 _Well, that ended better than I thought._

Due to Guiche's personality, I hadn't discarded the possibility that he would end up irritating me more than I already was. However, that never happened and I hadn't an idea of the reason. If it was because during the mission I had gotten used to him a bit or because my mood wasn't as bad as I thought, it was something that I didn't know. In fact, I didn't bother to think more about it after considering the subject irrelevant.

 _Anyway…_

After putting that issue aside, I looked around to make sure there wasn't a student near. Immediately afterward, I transformed again to avoid meeting another acquaintance and set out on my way to one of the gardens. My decision proved to be correct a couple of minutes later because while I was walking away from the dining room, I came across Tabitha and Kirche, who obviously didn't recognize me.

…

 _What the hell could it be?_

I decided to stay in the first garden I found, which was the same one in which I had the duel against Guiche. Once there, I went to a tree that was far from the center of the garden to lie down under it. It was a distant place from where the students used to walk, so I imagined it would be difficult to notice my small body that was laying under the shadow of the tree.

It had been about a day and a half since what could be considered the greatest disgrace I had suffered in my whole life. And, despite that, I was relatively calm. I certainly still felt melancholy whenever I thought of my home, but the intensity of it had diminished considerably. Normally that would be a good thing, but it had brought something as a consequence. After realizing that I was beginning to feel calmer, I asked myself how much longer it would take to leave all that depression behind. And in doing so, a rather strange feeling appeared. I felt I needed something, but I hadn't an idea what.

 _What is that I need?_

"So here is where you were."

Those words were enough to forget completely everything that went through my head during the last hours.

 _Damn it._

I immediately got up to see Louise and after doing so, a chill ran through every inch of my body. She was only a few feet away from me, near enough to get her wand out and throw several explosions before I could escape. However, that wasn't the reason behind my reaction.

 _This has to be a joke._

In her hands, Louise held a thick whip. Also, her expression was enough to make an assumption that was surely true, she wouldn't hesitate to use it. At that precise moment, the aura that Louise radiated was incredibly intimidating. In fact, in a totally unconscious way, I moved back a couple of centimeters.

 _Yeah, she just wants to scare me._ I thought in order to try to calm down. _She couldn't dare to..._

A whiplash from Louise caused me to take a quick leap backward, while a second attempt from her to hit me with her whip made me jump to the side. Even if she hadn't said it directly, I didn't need more than an instant to know what she wanted. Without wanting to tempt my luck, I transformed myself.

"Stop it."

"Why? I'm just punishing my familiar for lying to me."

"With a whip?!"

She did not answer. Instead, she moved her arm with the clear intention of using the whip again. Anticipating what she was about to do, I transformed myself again, with which I managed to avoid the whiplash that Louise tried to give me. Immediately after, I went up to the nearest tree.

"I made you get down once and I'll do it again!" Louise shouted after taking a few steps towards the tree. "And you better have an apology ready for when I do it if you want me to forgive you."

Just a second later, I could hear how Louise started reciting a spell. Once again, unconsciously, I put aside my sadness. The fear of Louise's explosions and the annoyance I felt for her violent behavior occupied all my thoughts.

I didn't feel safe hiding in the branches of the tree. Certainly being there made it difficult for Louise to hit me with a spell, but it also meant that I could only bet on luck because I wasn't able to see her either. After a brief moment of unbearable waiting, I managed to hear an explosion only a meter away from me. However, despite the terror I felt, I didn't move and started counting the seconds until she cast a second explosion.

 _Now I just have to..._

Then, after waiting a few more seconds, I jumped. Just as I landed on the ground, a third explosion destroyed another branch of the tree. The noise caused by the spell completely hid the small sound my landing made. And since I had fallen in the opposite direction that Louise was in, she didn't realize what I had done. Finally, without losing a second more, I left the place.

 _Be grateful that I don't have runic papers with me._

I ran for several minutes until I reached to another of the academy gardens. I didn't feel totally safe in that place, but that could be said of any other place where I could try to hide. Without wasting more time, I began to inspect the surroundings for a few moments. Then, after finding what I was looking for, I moved again. It didn't take me long to get to a bush in which I hid immediately. That done, I lay down with the intention of resting and forgetting everything that had just happened, including the last words that Louise had addressed to me, words which I hadn't paid much attention.

 **…**

 _Why is so difficult to be able to sleep peacefully in this place?_

I didn't know how much I had slept, but I felt it hadn't been more than an hour. The reason for that was simple, the garden to which I had gone was more frequented by the students. In other words, it was much more boisterous. The worst thing, however, was that a group of students had sat at a table near the bush where I was. They talked and laughed aloud, so it was impossible for me to stay asleep. In the end, unable to stand it anymore, I decided to go somewhere else.

I gave a very long yawn.

However, because I was still somewhat sleepy from my recent nap, I didn't have the energy to go very far. Therefore, I simply walked to one of the corners of the garden and lay down. It was a bad place to hide, but it was pretty quiet.

 _Maybe Louise won't make a fuss if there are so many people nearby._ I thought, naively.

I closed my eyes with the intention of going back to sleep. However, I couldn't keep them closed for even a minute until I heard someone approaching me.

 _Can't you let me rest for a few hours?_

I opened my eyes thinking that I would see Louise again with a whip in her hands. However, the person who had placed herself in front of me wasn't her, but a certain blue-haired girl who was squatting and, as usual, had a book with her. I looked at her straight in the eyes, but her emotionless face made it hard for me to know what she was thinking.

"Explanation." Tabitha said suddenly.

I didn't make any kind of movement.

 _She can't know it's me, right?_

"The push."

 _Yes, she know. How does she know?_

I didn't transform and I didn't move either. Instead, I closed my eyes again. She wasn't violent like Louise, so I thought that if I ignored her she would simply go elsewhere. However, I realized my mistake only a moment later. Tabitha, contrary to my expectations, sat next to me and began to read the book she had brought with her.

"I'll wait."

The time passed very slowly. Being with Tabitha was somewhat uncomfortable. Not much, but enough so that I couldn't sleep or think about my situation calmly. At one point I stood up with the intention of going somewhere else, but Tabitha, who immediately perceived my movement, closed her book. After exchanging glances with her for a moment, I lay down again.

She, unlike Louise, could use magic without any problem. I was sure that she could follow me without further difficulties and even if she wanted to, she could stop me with a simple movement of her staff. If I had some runic papers with me I might lose her in some way, but that wasn't the case. And, of course, I wouldn't use the free spells that I had left at a time like that.

That was how the hours went by until finally the night began to fall.

 _So? I thought. Are you going to leave now?_

The light of the moons was certainly enough to prevent the garden to be completely dark, but they weren't a suitable source of light for her to read comfortably. Besides, even if she solved that with a spell, there was still the cold of the night, which wouldn't take long to appear. I imagined it was only a matter of time before Tabitha went to her room.

Then, suddenly, Tabitha closed her book and stood up. Immediately afterward, she left without giving any explanation. Although, clearly, I didn't need one. I knew very well why she wasn't going to spend the night in that place.

 _Finally. I thought with relief as I watched Tabitha walk away slowly._

Unfortunately, my peace didn't last long, as it only took about fifteen minutes for the student to return. Although, unlike the previous time, she didn't bring a book with her. That, obviously, gave me a very bad feeling.

You won't be thinking about...

Without saying a word, Tabitha stood beside me and, after bending over, held me in her arms. That done, she walked by the same route she had come by. Obviously, I tried to get out of her grip a couple of times, but in both cases, I failed. Despite her small size, I was clearly weaker. The blue-haired mage just needed to apply a little more strength in her arms to stop my attempts to free myself.

 _Whatever._

I had two options. One was to transform, free me from her grip and try to escape. However, considering Tabitha's behavior, I imagined that she would try to stop me. Obviously, thanks to her magic she could do it without much difficulty. The second option, just waiting to see to what place she would take me. In the end, after seeing that she wasn't going to Louise's room, I ended up choosing the second option.

 **…**

 _Well, I did not expect this._

That Tabitha took me to her room was one of the last things I had expected. Certainly, she hadn't told me it was her room, but the immense number of books that stood out too much and was reason enough to draw that conclusion.

After entering her room, the blue-haired magician went to a chair and left me on it.

"Explanation."

 _You aren't going to give up, right?_

Knowing that I wouldn't gain anything by continuing to ignore her, I decided to transform.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Louise. Breakfast."

"Did she tell you something else?"

Tabitha shook her head.

I thought for a few seconds about if I should answer her. In a normal case, I wouldn't have told her the truth, but at that point, I considered that it didn't matter anymore if I did.

"This will take some time."

After making my decision, I proceeded to tell Tabitha the whole story or at least the most important parts. I told her about how I arrived in Tristain. I told her about my magic. I told her about the facade I had kept. And finally, I told her about what happened two nights ago.

She didn't ask me any questions. She, without showing any emotion, just listened to me in complete silence. Although there was a certain moment when her face had a slight change. When I spoke about the frustration I felt for not being able to see again the people from my world, specifically when I mentioned my parents, Tabitha's eyes darkened slightly. Although because it was just a subtle change, I didn't give it much relevance. In the end, when I finished my story, she only said a single word.

"Justified."

After saying that, Tabitha went to her bed and laid on it. Then she grabbed a book that was near her and began to read it.

 _I guess... I clarified this with her, right?_

I felt as if Tabitha had accepted everything too easily. I imagined that after my explanation she would ask several questions, something that didn't happen. In fact, she hadn't even asked for a magic demonstration. Although, on the other hand, my transformation was already proof enough of that.

 _It's really hard to understand you._

I thought that Tabitha didn't care if I stayed there. Or at least that's what I assumed, not only because she hadn't told me to leave but also because she hadn't said anything since she accepted my justification. Clearly, staying there felt strange, so without thinking it twice, I walked to the door with the intention of leaving. However, before I reached the exit, a certain book on the floor caught my attention. Finally, I let my curiosity guide my actions and picked up that book.

"Can I...?" I said.

She turned her head to see me. With one of my hands, I was holding the book that she had given me during the mission to Albion, the same one that I wanted to check again because at that time I hadn't read it properly. The blue-haired girl didn't take more than a second to nod.

"Thank you."

That said, I went back to the chair where Tabitha had left me minutes ago and sat on it. Then, I started reading.

Minutes passed while I read again the parts that hadn't been clear to me. Time seemed to pass faster because I finally had something to do that wasn't to lament for my situation. After a brief calculation, I assumed that I could finish the book during the afternoon of the next day. After spending a little more than two hours reading, I closed my eyes to take a short break. At that moment, I glanced at the blue-haired magician, who was already reading a different book. After doing so, I couldn't prevent a certain possibility from appearing in my head.

 _I can't stay with her, right?_

Tabitha didn't only seem to don't care about my presence, but also her calm attitude made me feel more relaxed. The blue-haired girl personality made a total contrast in comparison to Louise.

 _No, for some reason, it doesn't feel good._

However, strange as it was, that wasn't enough. I still felt uneasy in her room. A few seconds later, I returned to fix my eyes on the book, although I didn't continue reading. Instead, I began to think again about my situation.

 _This again. Why do I feel like I need something?_

At that precise moment, someone knocked at the door.

"Tabitha, are you there?"

 _Damn it._

The blue-haired student got up but she didn't wen to the door immediately. Instead, she stared at me. Apparently, she wanted to know what I planned to do. I certainly didn't want to see the person who was outside the room, so I quickly transformed and hid under the bed. From my hideout, I could see Tabitha walking towards the door to open it. Once she did, Kirche entered the room.

"You found him?"

After asking that, Kirche sat on the same chair I had been on just a few seconds ago. Tabitha, as an answer to her question, simply shook her head.

"I supposed it. Honestly, I still think it's hard to believe what Louise said. I mean, he certainly can do a bunch of things but transforming into a cat sounds a little crazy."

The redheaded made a brief pause.

"Besides, don't you think it's inconsiderate that she didn't tell us why he escaped?"

Tabitha didn't respond. She simply went back to her bed to lie down and read again.

"I agreed to help because I want to know the reason behind that push. He didn't seem to be himself. Usually he isn't that rough, he just ignores my attempts to get close."

Kirche sighed in exasperation.

"But that isn't good either, he isn't taking me seriously!"

She sounded annoyed. I didn't know it, but the reason behind that was her pride. Until that moment when she proposed it, there wasn't a guy who didn't feel attracted to her. And despite that, she only had constant rejections from me. Actually, she didn't feel that attracted to me, but her pride that was built by every man who had courted her had been hurt. And that was something she couldn't bear.

"Furthermore, it's not even Louise. Aren't you the one who seems to get along better with him?

Can you blame me for that?

To say that I got along better with Tabitha was perhaps an exaggeration. After all, I hadn't talked much with her. Besides, as annoying as she could be, I still had considerable appreciation for Louise because of the gestures of concern she had shown me occasionally. However, what couldn't be denied was that the moments I had spent with Tabitha usually were much calmer in comparison.

"Anyway, once I clarify that matter with him, I'll think in a new strategy."

"Jealousy."

After hearing that word, Kirche blushed and shook her head from side to side.

"I'm not jealous! This is a game! Yes! This is only a game of love!"

"Jealousy." Tabitha repeated again.

Kirche gave a long sigh of exhaustion. It had been a long day and at that moment she didn't have the energy to continue chatting.

"I think I've had enough for today. I'll go to sleep."

Then, the redhead got up and went to the door.

"Goodnight."

Without saying more, Kirche left the room and then closed the door. For my part, I preferred to be cautious, so I waited a few seconds to get out. Once I did it, I transformed again.

"Thanks for not telling her I was here."

Tabitha didn't answer me. However, since I had become accustomed partially to her attitude, I didn't give much concern to it. Finally, without anything else to distract me, I went back to the chair to continue reading. The silence had returned to take over the room.

 **…**

"Lights."

Having been so immersed in the book I didn't realize the time that was passing on. Therefore, it wasn't unusual for me to be surprised when Tabitha spoke to me to indicate that she was going to sleep. Furthermore, that wasn't the only thing that caught my attention.

 _When did she...?_

Tabitha had already put on her pajamas. It was impossible for me to don't be surprised. Certainly, she had already approached me a couple of times without me noticing, but I never thought that she was silent enough to be able to dress herself without me noticing it. On the other hand, I couldn't help but ask myself a certain question.

 _Don't you neither see me as a human?_

I gave a slight sigh.

"Get it." I answered while closing the book.

The blue-haired mage leaned back on her bed and then covered herself with her sheets. She then snapped her fingers, which caused the lights to turn off. While Tabitha was doing all that, I thought the most obvious question.

 _It's okay to sleep in her bed, right?_

Although I certainly had my doubts, the little importance that Tabitha had given to my presence led me to think that there wouldn't be any problem if I did that. In the end, after a brief consideration, I decided to sleep at the foot of Tabitha's bed. After making my choice, I walked to the bed with the intention to transform. However, before I could do that last thing, she spoke again.

"Will you return?"

Her question was so sudden and so little detailed that it took me a few seconds to understand it.

"Are you talking about going back together with Louise?"

She nodded.

"Honestly, I think it's the best option, but..."

I made a brief pause.

"For some reason, I feel if I do it so I'm accepting that I'll never return to my world.

 _And I don't want to accept it._

"That said, does it bother you if I stay here for a while?"

Tabitha shook her head.

"Thanks."

After saying that, I turned into a cat and jumped into the bed. It took me only a few minutes to fall deeply asleep.

 **…**

Wasn't it too fast?

 _It was already morning._

I had woken up about an hour ago. After stretching and returning to my human form, I realized that there was a plate of food on top of the chair I had sat on yesterday. After assuming it was for me, I started eating immediately. Once I finished, I grabbed the same book I had been reading the last night to finish it. However, I couldn't concentrate at all, there was something that was bothering me. Finally, after reading only two pages, I closed the book and went to lie on Tabitha's bed.

Lost in my thoughts, I practically hadn't moved since then.

 _It's been three nights since then._

Three nights ago the last hope of returning to my world had vanished. That event was enough to leave behind the façade that I had managed to maintain with so much effort. And, despite that, I was incredibly calm.

 _I've calm down too fast. Why?_

Certainly I was still feeling melancholy every time I thought about my world, but it was a melancholy that actually could be ignored without major problems. Obviously, after considering that too strange, I couldn't ignore the issue and started thinking about the reason behind it. The possibilities that occurred to me weren't few. I thought that perhaps I was ready to accept that I wouldn't return. I thought that I had become used to the frustration I felt. And I even thought in the stupidity possibility that my world didn't really matter much to me as I imagined at first.

 _Could it really be that?_

In the end, I discarded every reason I came to imagine, except for one.

 _I already knew for a long time, isn't it?_

I knew that in general terms the magic of Halkeginia was more powerful than the one from my world, the number of feats I had seen was enough to prove it. After capturing Fouquet, Osmond had told me that despite trying, he never found a way to go from one world to another. Even when I was aware of those facts, I told myself that it was possible to go back. Although deep inside me I knew that wasn't the case. I had clung to a vague hope in which I had never really believed just to avoid the reality.

 _But..._

I got up. Then, I walked to the window to see through it.

 _I only made it worse._

I only had been prolonging the inevitable. The days passed and the hope never manifested. That had caused my frustration to increase gradually. Although, clearly, I never allowed myself to express that frustration in order to maintain my facade.

 _If I really have known this for so long, then it's not unusual for me to be so calm._

I leaned my arms on the window's rail.

 _That hope never existed. I was just fooling myself. But…_

I held my hair with one of my hands.

 _It's difficult to accept it. Even more, I still don't want to accept it._

I tightened my hair tighter.

 _Thinking that I would come back one day was the only thing I had. I can't move on if I don't have something to cling on to. I need something I can believe in._

I gave a loud sigh full of annoyance.

 _And I need to know what this damn feeling is._

The previous day a kind of presentiment had arisen in me. For several hours I felt that I needed something, more specifically that I needed to do something. Although Louise's sudden appearance caused me to forget about it, it only had been temporary. I could feel that presentiment again and it was impossible for me to ignore it.

I stopped holding my hair to then rest my cheek on one of my hands.

 _This is annoying._

I had obviously thought about it again, but I didn't come up with any solution. Something told me that the answer was really simple, but that was exactly what caused me the most discomfort.

 _What could it be?_

At that precise moment, I saw someone from the window. Instinctively, I hid because I didn't want that person to find me. It was a huge distance, but I didn't want to take any risks.

 _You really are persistent._

I could see Louise, who was walking through one of the courts as she turned her head from side to side. That let me know that she was still looking for me. Also, I couldn't help but wonder until when she planned to do it. After thinking about it for a few moments, I decided that it was best to get away from the window to eliminate any possibility of her seeing me. However, before I could do it, something caught my attention.

 _Again?_

Three students had approached Louise. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but that wasn't necessary. From where I was standing I could see perfectly that they were laughing. They were making fun of Louise and it wasn't hard to guess the reason. I couldn't help but remember the face I had seen two days ago. After I did it, I felt the same sense of guilt in my chest from that time.

 _I guess it's just a matter of time for her to..._

A loud explosion interrupted my thoughts.

 _Did she really...?_

Louise's wand was raised in the direction of a tree, which had been knocked down due to an explosion. I immediately looked at the students and noticed that they not only stopped laughing, but they were also completely immobile. I assumed that the impression had been too much for them. In fact, it had been too much for me. The explosion wasn't directed at me and Louise didn't even know that I was watching her, but a familiar fear ran through my body.

After a few seconds, Louise took a step towards the students, to whom she pointed her wand. In response, they made the most obvious thing. Without losing a single second, the students turned around and started to run. I certainly felt some empathy for them, but it was impossible for me to don't perceive that scene as something funny. However, that emotion disappeared the next second.

"Aztor!" Louise shouted. "Come here right now!"

After that shout, Louise continued walking. It didn't take long for me to lose the sight of her.

I couldn't help but compare what I just had seen with what happened two days ago. On that occasion, Louise ran away while some tears came out of her eyes. That hadn't been repeated.

 _I practically abandoned you a few days ago and now it seems like you are the same as before. How did you...?_

Unconsciously I looked at the tree that she had knocked down. After doing so, a sudden idea appeared in my mind.

 _Could it be that?_

It only took me a moment to know that I had found the answer I wanted. I laughed lightly because as I had thought, it had been something as simple as I imagined. Since I had arrived in Tristain I had accepted everything Louise asked for, as I imagined that it was only something temporary that I would have to endure until I could return. That had caused me great frustration that I never was able to manifest in order to maintain my facade. And it wasn't just that. As I had realized that same day, gradually, I also had accumulated frustration due to waiting for a hope that never came.

 _So I just needed that._

I walked back to Tabitha's bed to lie down again. That done, I closed my eyes for a moment. There was only one more problem that I needed to handle. A problem for which, curiously, I found a solution after a few seconds. If it was because I had already found the answer to what I was missing, it was something I couldn't be sure of, but I didn't care to find out. After all, having a solution was enough for me.

In my face, a determined grin could be seen.

 _As if I would just leave that hope aside._

 **…**

"Oh, you're here."

After attending her classes and having finished her lunch, Tabitha went to her room. She had a plate of food, which, obviously, planned to give me. Once she entered her room, she found me sitting on her bed.

After hearing what I said, she knew that I was waiting for her.

"I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here. Honestly, it helped me to calm down."

"You will return?"

"Yes, I think it's time to do it."

"Did you accept it?"

"That I won't be able to go back to my world? As if I could accept something like that."

After saying that, I walked around Tabitha and I went to the door.

"By the way, does it bother you if I come back and ask for another book? There are some that seem quite interesting and don't think are in the library."

Tabitha nodded.

"Thank you and see you later."

Finally, I left Tabitha's room.

 **…**

 _She's finally here._

The night had fallen.

I was sitting on Louise's bed. I was waiting for her to return to her room for several hours. I had certainly thought about looking for her around the academy, but after remembering its size, I discarded that option. After all, the chances to find her weren't very high. It was after all that waiting that I finally saw how the door opened.

Louise entered her room at the next moment.

 _Well, at least she doesn't have the whip._ I thought with some relief. _Although…_

Louise certainly was surprised to see me there. However, that surprise faded to the next second to then be replaced with a notorious anger. She opened her mouth to speak but didn't manage to do it, because I was the first to say something.

"There's a lot to say and I'd like to be the one to start."

She looked at me for a moment.

"You better have an apology included in everything you have to say."

"Yeah, there's an apology, but there's something I must say before I get to it."

Louise crossed her arms.

"Speak."

"As you know, there's also magic in my world. That's why, although I was surprised to discover the existence of this world, I was able to assimilate the situation to a certain extent. I was able to calm down and make a decision which now I regret I have taken. I never intended to stay here and just pretended to be an obedient familiar to make all this more tolerable. However, all the stress I accumulated made the final result counterproductive."

I took a deep breath.

"Now the part you were waiting for."

I got up from the bed and tilted my head slightly.

"I want to give you my sincere apologies. I should've been honest from the beginning. Lying wasn't the right thing to do. I wanted to tell you the truth a couple of times, but I thought it was too late. Again, I apologize."

Louise didn't respond immediately. She stood quiet, thinking in the words I had said. Finally, after just around a minute, she did what she had planned to do from the day before if I gave her a convincing apology.

"I accept your apology. Continue"

After hearing her answer, I continued talking.

"When we returned to the academy after capturing Fouquet, I asked Osmond if he knew a method that would allow me to return. As you can guess, he didn't know anything. In fact, he couldn't give me even a single clue. From that moment, deep inside, I knew that there wasn't a magic with which I could return to my world. But…"

I made a brief pause.

"I refused to accept it. I lied to myself and gave myself a hope that I never really had faith in. I told myself that without a doubt someone could invoke me from my world. For a long time, I waited in vain. For a long time, in addition, I accepted all the orders you gave me.

I started stretching.

"There is something I have been needed to do for some time and this very morning I discovered exactly what it was."

Carefully I walked over to the desk and grabbed the chair in front of it. Louise looked at me confused because she didn't understand what I was doing. In fact, her confusion only increased when she saw me walking to stand in front of the door. Then, suddenly, I hit the chair against the door with all my strength. The impact caused the chair to break. Louise, as was obvious, was startled by my sudden behavior.

"W-what are you...?"

She didn't finish to speak, because before she could do it, the sole of my ankle boot, partially covered by a black pant, hit the door.

"Yeah, I really needed that."

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"The same thing you did this morning when you knocked down that tree." I answered as I hit the door again.

 _Damn, that felt so good._

"This damn world is a nuisance."

I then approached one of the walls, on which I had previously placed one of the runic papers I had left in Louise's room. That done, I activated a spell and hit the wall. Several cracks were formed by the impact.

"Obeying everything you tell me is a nuisance."

I formed a signal with my hand.

"Risking my life for things that don't matter to me is a nuisance."

Then, a loud explosion was heard outside the room.

"And finally, not being able to say what I want is a real nuisance."

During the morning I had watched how some students were making fun of Louise. She obviously got angry and released that anger in an explosion that caused a tree to be knocked down. She simply got rid of the stress that she accumulated because of those teasing. That was something I hadn't done before. Since I had arrived in Tristain I obeyed every order of Louise and kept every complaint I might have. The knocking on the door, the punch to the wall and the explosion that occurred were my way to release my stress. That, along with telling the truth to Louise, had felt good

"I'm not going to pretend anymore."

After a few seconds, Louise finished processing what had happened. After that, he spoke again.

"Does that mean you're going to leave?"

"Leave? No, I won't." I answered while panting slightly. "I'll stay here with you. But things will be different."

I punched the wall again, but without activating another spell.

"Yeah, it is true. I can't return to my world."

I turned to look at Louise with my black eyes.

"For now."

I grinned with a great confidence.

"What do you mean?"

"The portal that brought me here is destroyed, I don't know any way to return and it seems that there isn't a single person who knows something. That only leaves me with one option."

"What option?"

"Don't you remember what I said before? There isn't a magic with which I could return to my world."

"Yes, I remember, but..."

"Then the solution is obvious. If there isn't such magic, then I'll create one myself. I'm not interested if the stupid magic of this world can't take me back. I will create a runic spell and I'm going to return.

I took a deep breath.

"I won't depend on someone else again just to be disappointed. I'll strive as I have never done before and I will return. I don't care how long it takes! I don't care what I have to do! I'm going to return to my world!

I took a step towards Louise.

"But until then…"

"Until then what?"

"I'll stay here as your familiar."

Louise remained motionless, it was taking her a while to assimilate what I had said. Just a few moments ago I had expressed my discomfort with everything that had happened since the day she summoned me and despite that, I didn't hesitate to tell her that I would stay at her side. Louise felt confused.

"I don't understand"

"What didn't you understand?"

"After everything you said, it doesn't make sense for you to agree to stay with me. Why would you do it?"

"The academy library is the perfect place to investigate. Staying with you means I have a place to eat and sleep. I don't know much about Halkeginia, so leaving the academy is out of the question. And finally, after thinking about it for a long time I realized something."

I got close enough to Louise to place myself right in front of her.

"I can't deny that I've begun to appreciate you"

Louise blushed at my comment.

 _It seems that love doesn't disappear just like that. I thought._

"Although…"

Then, completely out of nowhere, I quickly moved my arm and gave her two strong punches to her head. Those two punches felt very good for me since they were just what I needed to release the bit of stress I had left. Louise, however, didn't have a good reaction. After complaining about the pain, she spoke again.

"Did you just...?!"

"For making me participate in the capture of Fouquet. And also because of the mission to Albion. By the way, wait for another one the next time you put me into another bothersome thing like those."

Louise clench her fist. It was obvious that I had angered her. However, before she could say or do anything else, I took a few steps back. Then, as I did the first night I spent in Tristain, I bowed slightly to Louise. I bowed my head enough for the short fringe of my black hair to cover my eyes. My fingers made contact with my long-sleeved white shirt as I moved my hand to my chest.

"Now, to finish this... I, Aztor Mithin, accept being your familiar. I can't swear that I'll stay with you forever, but I'll do my best to protect you, as long as my life won't be put in a huge risk."

I raised my head to see her again.

"Until I find a way to return to my world, I hope we can get along, Louise."

* * *

 **The first version of this chapter had almost six thousand words, after the rewriting, this has almost fourteen thousand. I knew it would be longer, but not that much. Anyway...**

 **1\. I finished the rewriting this Friday night and began the translation Saturday morning. Honestly, I wanted to translate it the sooner I could. The next week will be full of work, so I if I hadn't finished it today then I would have postponed it for a whole week. Luckily, I managed to translate it in time.**

 **2\. I'm quite happy with the improvement in comparison with the first version of this chapter, although some issues were inherited from it. But that only means I need to keep improving. I'll keep doing my best.**

 **3\. I really wanted to cover this topic, since I usually find fics where the main character accepts the summoning without return too easily (** **maybe I should search better)** **. But, again, need to keep improving. I certainly could have done it better.**

 **4\. And with this, I finally can improve the relationship between those two (and not only with Louise). And also, leave behind his annoying facade (** **two punches to Louise's head to make that clear** **). In the Spanish version really feel more comfortable writing him without it.**

 **5\. Since the last chapter, I reached a half million words in the Spanish version. It's difficult to believe that I still have to cover the second half of the novel, another original arc and also more original things.** **Also, I surpassed a hundred thousand words in this version so I'm happy for that too.** **Let's hope I don't abandon these two fics. I don't want to have written so much for nothing.**

 **6\. Well, it could be said that here is where the real fic begins. I know everyone won't stay until the end, but I hope a good portion of you continue reading this fic. As always, thanks for the favs and follows. I still have the feeling that I'm forgetting to write something, but anyway...**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	15. Runic magic (Volume 3)

**TOWT:**

 **Yeah, can't deny that in the first volumes Kirche can be... unlikeable to many people. Although, I think that changes in the next volumes, at some point. Not drastically, but enough.**

 **Thanks for the comment.**

 **The characters and the idea of Zero no Tsukaima do not belong to me. They are the property of the author of said work, Yamaguchi Noboru (Rest in peace)**

* * *

"Then, no matter what, you'll leave sooner or later."

After leaving her surprise behind and assimilating that I had agreed to be her familiar, Louise felt somewhat confused. She was certainly happy because I had returned, but she also felt uneasy because I declared that one day I would return to my world and leave her behind.

"I don't think it's bad to stay with you, but despite the small affection that I've also taken to this place, it's not enough to forget my world."

Louise looked away, but that didn't prevent me from noticing the sadness and disappointment in her face. However, with the passing of the seconds, those emotions began to fade.

"Oh, and before I forget it..."

I walked again toward Louise.

"I think it's obvious that I won't be able to return immediately, so I plan to take advantage of the time I'll spend here. That's why I'm going to make you a promise."

"A promise?"

"I assure you that by the time I can return to my world, you will be able to use magic properly. Don't have any doubt about it."

Finally, after returning to fix her gaze on me and observe me for a few seconds, she gave me a smile of acceptance.

"You better do a good job."

"Don't worry about that. I'll do my best"

Then, completely out of nowhere, Louise gave me a strong kick in my leg. The pain was huge enough to make me bent down instantly to hold my leg.

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

"For lying to me all this time. By the way, wait for another one the next time you do something similar."

Those words were so similar to those I had said just a few moments ago that I knew immediately that it hadn't been a coincidence.

"You said you have accepted my apologies."

"I did but that doesn't mean you didn't deserve a punishment."

I made a very long sigh. I wanted to retort but I couldn't deny that there was some truth in her words.

"By the way, changing the subject, aren't you being disrespectful?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I stood up with some difficulty.

"I'm talking about that. That's not the way you should talk to me."

"Do you know how annoying it is to call you Miss Louise and talk formally all the time? Sorry, but I don't have the intention to continue with that. Although, to be honest, I must admit that I feel a little weird talking to you like this."

"You're my familiar, you're supposed to speak to me with respect. What's next? Will you now tell me that you won't follow my orders anymore?"

"I won't tell you it if you don't want to. But don't worry too much about it. I understand my position very well. I mean, you are the one that provides me with what I need to live. I assure you that it doesn't bother me too much to obey some orders and continue doing those simple tasks that you have assigned me."

 _Well, as long as you don't exaggerate._

The doubts she had could be appreciated in her face.

"I'll believe you, at least for now."

After saying that, Louise walked to her bed.

"We'll leave the rest for tomorrow. I've been looking for you throughout the academy for three days and I'm tired."

Even though there was a certain anger in Louise's voice, the relief she felt about having solved the whole problem was also distinguishable. It wasn't necessary to mention that I was feeling the same.

"By the way, you're banned from sleeping as a human. Lie down at the foot of the bed after you transform. It's your punishment for having escaped for three days."

"Fine."

I was about to transform, but before I could do it, I remembered something I had to do or rather, something I had to say to someone.

"Derflinger, thank you for not interrupting us. I know you have a couple of things to say, but we'll leave that for tomorrow."

The sword had been silent throughout the whole conversation I had with Louise. That was a gesture that I considered quite kindly and for which I was grateful. However, I also was exhausted after the last three days and just like Louise, I wanted to rest.

Finally, I transformed into a cat and jumped on the bed to then lie down in the place Louise had indicated to me. Louise, on the other hand, wasted no time in dressing to then cover herself with her sheets.

Obviously, the punishment she had given to me didn't bother me at all. I had become accustomed to sleeping between her arms like a cat, but I still considered more comfortable to have more freedom to move. Aside from that, I was pleased to have found an answer to my problem, so it could be said that I was also happy. After so much time, I finally spent a night in which I could sleep without any kind of worry.

 **…**

"To be honest, I don't know if it's something I should tell you."

The routine returned the next day without any relevant change. There hadn't seemed to be any possibility of another mission that put my life at risk, so I could spend a very quiet day. I hadn't thought about it until then but even the mundane moments seemed much more special after having experienced such dangerous situations. After the nightfall, two people knocked on the door of Louise's room. It was me who opened the door and after doing so, I let Tabitha and Kirche enter.

After seeing me accompanying Louise during the classes, Kirche decided that it was time to clarify a certain issue. Once she entered Louise's room, the first thing she did was ask for a demonstration of my ability to transform into a cat. Since I didn't care about that matter anymore I agreed to do it. Obviously, that generated more questions from Kirche, who also demanded to be explained the reason for my escape.

Clearly, she didn't like the answer I gave to her.

"What do you mean with that?"

"If I told you the reason, I would need to tell you something that is technically a secret. Excluding Louise, only two people know it. A couple of days ago I wouldn't have minded telling you but I thought about it better. Now I prefer to choose carefully the people whom I talk about this."

Certain words I said caught Louise's attention and caused her to make a question.

"Two people? I know you said it to Osmond but..."

"I told it to one more person the night before I came back here. And since Kirche still doesn't know about it, I can assure that she's a reliable person, so don't worry."

"Who know it?" Louise asked.

Without giving much importance to the matter, I made a gesture with my head to point a certain student.

"Tabitha?" Louise and Kirche asked in unison.

"Well, you told her that I could transform me." I said, to then look at Louise. "That's something that creates many questions. Also, I think it's fair. She has helped us many times."

"I also have helped! Why can't you tell me that secret?!" Kirche exclaimed.

 _Yeah, I should have chosen a better excuse._

I gave a long sigh.

"Okay, if you really want to know, then I'll tell you."

Kirche smiled after hearing those words.

"However, only if Louise agrees."

However, that was a smile that lasted only a brief moment.

"I'm her familiar. Isn't it fair that she make that decision?"

I really didn't think that but I thought it was a good excuse for Kirche to stop insisting. After all, I would stop being the one she would have to convince.

Louise and Kirche exchanged glances. They didn't say a word but they assumed what the other had in mind. In the end, after about a minute, Louise spoke.

"You can tell him." Said Louise, who didn't sound completely convinced.

"What?" Kirche and I asked in unison.

The redheaded student looked at me.

"Wait, don't tell me that you..."

I understood immediately that Kirche had guessed what I had in mind because of my reaction. I looked away quickly and without thinking twice, I started talking in order to leave the matter behind.

"Well, that decides it. Let's see, where should I begin?"

I took a relatively long time to tell Kirche the same thing I had told Tabitha two days ago. She, however, asked several questions in the middle of my explanation. In fact, even though she had already seen my transformation, she asked me to do a couple more spells to be completely convinced. Finally, after finishing my explanation, I told her and Tabitha why I decided to return with Louise.

"I see, then that's why you seemed to be acting differently. Although to be honest, what you said about another world still sounds..."

"A bit crazy?"

"Yes. Anyway, what's matter is that you seem to be better."

"Sure I am. By the way, before I forget about it, I want to apologize for the push."

"Don't worry, I'll accept your apology."

Kirche took a couple of steps towards me.

"If you agree to go out one day with me."

It wasn't necessary to see Louise to know that she was annoyed after hearing those words and that her discontent was more than evident in her eyes.

 _I should have seen it coming._ I thought. _Well, I don't have any reason to agree but... maybe I can take advantage of this._

"If that's what you want, I don't have any problem. However, I would like to give you some advice."

"An advice?"

"I already know what you pretend and I think that you should discard any possibility that I fall in love with you."

"Eh?"

"There is a person I'm wanting to see when I return to my world, so it doesn't feel right to think about starting a relationship."

Kirche was completely silent as she didn't expect that response in any way. A further explanation from me wasn't necessary. In her face and in Louise's one could be seen the surprise they felt.

"A lot of things can change until I find a way to return, I can't deny it. However, right now I can't think in someone else."

I certainly wanted Kirche to stop being so insistent with me but that wasn't the real reason I had said those words. I had noticed Louise's feelings several days ago and since I had decided to leave her in the future, one of the things I wanted to avoid was that she would end up hurt. Obviously, I didn't think that my comment was enough to solve the whole affair but I figured that at least it would help Louise to don't have very high expectations.

A rather uncomfortable silence gripped the room. That was something pretty normal due to the circumstances. It took about thirty seconds until a certain person decided to speak.

"Ink"

Upon hearing that word, I turned to see Tabitha, who had stood next to me. She had to wait a few seconds for me to respond since there was something I had to think about first.

 _You know? Using more words would be useful if you want people could understand you better. What's that supposed to...? Wait..._

"Are you talking about the ink to make the runic papers?"

She nodded.

"To be honest, I had forgotten that I told you that I would tell you how to make it."

"Wait a minute." Louise said, to then approaching me. "Are you going to teach her the magic of your world? What about me?"

"You never asked me."

Louise was silent. Certainly, she had shown curiosity about runic magic, but she never showed interest in learning it. I didn't know it, but the reason for that was because it had never occurred to her that was possible. However, despite all that, she ended up getting annoyed anyway.

"You know? When you spoke about that magic of your world, I couldn't help but feel a slight interest in try it." Said Kirche

I gave a long sigh of resignation.

"If you want to try, then go ahead. However, I want to make it clear that I have no idea if some of you can do runic magic."

"But we are nobles."

"In my world, magic isn't that restrictive."

I made a brief pause.

"Well, actually, it is but in a different way. Runic magic isn't exclusive to a specific group. Like the nobility, for example."

"And how do you know who can be a runic magician?" Kirche asked.

"There is a kind of test to know the compatibility that someone have with runic magic."

"What kind of test?"

"Basically, activate a spell with a pretty special runic paper."

"Can you do that runic paper?" Louise asked.

"Actually, I can do it right now. The runic papers are all different from each other, but all of them have the same base. And that base is the one that's used for the test."

"Well then, begin to work." Ordered Louise.

"I don't think the word please is that bad, you know?"

Despite my comment, I soon went to Louise's closet to get the materials I needed. After that, I put everything on the floor and began to work. The three girls, guided by their curiosity, surrounded me to see it better.

"Oh, that reminds me... Louise, I'd like you to lend me your wand."

"Why do you want it?"

"You three want to try another type of magic, is it weird that I want to do the same?"

During the trip to Albion, I thought that maybe I could use Halkeginia magic. It was something I was curious about but since I didn't plan to stay long, I put the matter aside. However, since that had changed, I thought it was time to try that theory. I had more power with the runic papers made with Halkeginia materials but I lacked a versatility that runic magic couldn't give me. I was aware that probably I couldn't be able to use the nobles' magic but I wanted to try anyway.

"Okay but first I want to do that test."

"Fair enough."

I needed a couple of minutes more than I thought, but in the end, I didn't have any problem to make the paper and ink that would be necessary for the test. As soon as I finished, I made the final runic paper and tried it myself. After checking that there wasn't any mistake, I separated one runic paper for each student.

"Well, who's going to be the first one?"

I thought Louise would be the first, but apparently I was wrong. When I saw her face, I noticed that she was hesitant. I didn't know it, but the fear to fail also in runic magic made her feel insecure. Tabitha, on the other hand, remained as expressionless as ever, though a hint of desire could be seen in her eyes. After realizing that, I assumed she would begin, but in the end, Kirche was the first to take a step forward.

"Me."

"Go ahead."

Kirche knelt and imitated what I had done a minute ago. The student dipped her finger in the ink and drew a circle on the paper that I had placed on the floor. Then, she formed a fist with her other hand. A few seconds later, the ink began to shine with a rather intense reddish hue. The redhead could not help but smile, since the glow, red fire managed to thrill her.

"Well, you failed."

"Huh?!"

However, her smile faded after hearing what I said.

"But it's glowing."

"Sorry for not explaining it before. The ink will shine without any exception. What will change will be the glow's color, which can be green or red. Green means compatibility. Red, on the other hand..."

Kirche crossed her arms and after frowning, she averted her gaze.

"Whatever, I was just curious. It's not like I really wanted to do that kind of magic."

Louise couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Why don't you try, Valliere?" Kirche asked, after listening to her. "Or are you afraid of also being the Zero with another type of magic?"

 _Not again…_

Louise didn't take more than a second to take the place of Kirche to try the test. Once I gave her the ink, Louise followed the steps quickly. Finally, after forming a fist with her hand, the ink acquired a slight greenish glow.

"Decent, probably"

Louise turned to see me after hearing my comment.

"Decent?"

"Yes, it's not that good. Although, considering how hardworking you are... Anyway, congratulations, you can do runic magic."

A small smile appeared on the student's face.

 _Well, at least in my world, you could do magic properly. It's normal for you to be happy._

I turned to see Tabitha.

"Well, it's your turn."

After hearing my words, Tabitha took a few steps towards me. That done, she knelt and immediately put her finger in the ink. As the other two did, she drew a circle on the paper and made a fist.

 _I didn't expect this._ I thought.

A green glow of considerable intensity caused both Louise and Kirche to be surprised. As for me, I couldn't help but make a comparison.

 _This intensity is more or less the same as mine._

After thinking that, a slight sensation of discomfort appeared in me.

 _No, it's less. It is certainly less._ I thought with a little jealousy. _She's already too good at the magic she uses, it would be too unfair if she were also good at runic magic._

"Well, that was interesting."

I closed the ink bottle and quickly grabbed the materials I had used. I got up with the intention of going to the closet but before I could that, a certain sensation made me stop. After turning my head, I noticed Tabitha grabbing the sleeve of my shirt.

"Right, I almost forget it again."

Once Tabitha let me go, I walked to the closet. While I was putting the materials that were left in their places I started to explain to Tabitha about the manufacture of the runic papers.

"First, you have to make the base for the ink and also for the papers. Then the properties of these two must be adapted according to certain characteristics of each person. Obviously, I don't have the book that has that information but since it isn't that complicated, I can help with that. Finally, different materials have to be tested to obtain the desired properties."

When I finished saving everything, I closed the closet and went to Louise's bed to sit down on it.

"Since you showed interest, do you want me to tell you what kind of spells exist?"

"Why are you only talking to her?" Asked Louise.

"Do you really want to learn runic magic?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just that you agreed when I said it can be tedious and impractical. I supposed you only were interested in knowing if you had the potential."

After looking at Louise, I could see in her eyes how determined she was. It took me only a moment to know that she had made her decision and won't change her mind.

 _Well, I think it makes sense._

After failing to use the magic she had been taught throughout her whole life, she had discovered that there was a different kind of magic that she was capable of learning. After thinking about that, I didn't consider strange at all that she wanted to learn runic magic.

"If that's what you want... Well then, I'll proceed to explain the most relevant topics."

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

"There are thirty-three basic spells. Also, there are combined spells, which are obtained by writing combining the runes of two different spells. The basic spells I can use are Flare, Water prison, Air cannon, Rock fall, Electrocute, Teleport, Illusion, Fly, Reduction, Transformation, Attraction, Reinforcement, Dark space, Blinding light, Paralysis, Headache, Repulsion, and Vassalage. The other fifteen are Constriction root, Prediction, Deceleration, Gravity rise, Shield, Invocation, Freezing, Arcane missiles, Invisibility, Enfeeblement, Distant impact, Divert, Negation, Healing, and Regression."

As soon as I finished mentioning the existing spells, Louise raised her hand.

"Do you have a question?"

"About Vassalage, there was something I wanted to ask when you mentioned it the first time. I forgot to do it, because I didn't consider it so important. I would like to know what exactly it is for."

"Let's see..."

I took a few seconds to think in an adequate explanation.

"You could say it's the equivalent of the spell they use here to get a familiar, leaving aside the part of the summoning. Vassalage makes the magician become the vassal of another person. This person will gain some rights over the magician, who will obtain skills that will make him more apt to protect his master."

Louise's expression changed in just a second and it wasn't difficult for me to guess the reason behind it.

"And... about that spell..."

"No, I don't intend to use it. Don't even think about it."

"Why not? You are my familiar so it wouldn't change anything."

"I can assure to you that a lot of things could change. I don't want to imagine what you would do if you discovered the power you would have over me if I used that spell."

Evidently, Louise got angry.

"Any other question?"

Tabitha raised her hand.

"Go ahead."

"Healing"

 _Healing?_

Tabitha's question seemed strange to me. The name of the spell was enough to know its function, so I didn't understand what she wanted to know.

"Well, as you can guess, with that spell you can heal yourself or other people."

"Potential."

"Are you talking about the spell's limit?"

She nodded.

"I see. Well, technically there isn't a limit. As long as the person isn't dead, any disease that exists can be cured with Healing."

It was impossible for the three girls to don't be surprised to hear the ability of the spell.

"Didn't you tell me that the magic of your world was weaker than ours? If that spell doesn't really have a limit..."

"I said technically. You saw what happened in Albion, obviously, there's a limit to what a single magician can do for himself. That said…"

I made a brief pause.

"There are methods to pass that limit. I have a question about Halkeginia magic, can several mages can combine their energy to cast a spell more powerful than usual?"

Louise nodded.

"In my world it is similar. As long as a person knows the spell, other mages can lend him their power. The spell obviously will be stronger and also can be shared. I read about the case of a certain person who was on the verge of death and without any possible natural salvation. He was healed with Healing, although to make that spell it was required two hundred magicians working together."

I pulled out one of the runic papers I had made in Halkeginia.

"Although, I don't think so many people would be needed here since these runic papers are stronger. By the way, I think it's important to mention that Healing isn't limited to physical diseases. There were cases of mentally ill people who have also been healed with that spell."

I didn't know if I was wrong but in Tabitha's eyes, I thought I saw how a slight glow appeared.

After a few seconds of silence, Louise spoke again.

"Regarding Distant impact and Regression."

"If a person is standing near a runic paper of Distant Impact, then you could punch in any direction and he will feel that punch despite the distance. Regarding regression..."

At that moment, I remembered a question that Louise had asked me once.

"Louise, do you remember when you asked me about the strongest spell in my world?"

She nodded.

"I don't know if I can say it's the strongest, but it's certainly the hardest to learn. Only eight people in the whole history could use it and there wasn't any case in which someone could use it without the need of a rune. You could say that Regression is practically impossible to learn."

"What is that spell for?"

"Let's suppose I broke your wand. If I used Regression, then I could repair it in just a moment."

"That's it all?" Asked Kirche.

I could feel a certain disappointment in her voice. That was normal, since taking into consideration what I had said just a few moments ago, I had undoubtedly raised her expectations a lot.

"Regression can also be used in people. Someone in his last years of life can use it on himself and have a young body again. If you used it properly, you will also keep all your memories. In other words, without counting murders or accidents, that person would be immortal."

Those last words made a great impression on the three students.

"By the way, according to some records, there were also cases of people who have been revived with that spell."

The girls were surprised after I said the potential that Healing had. However, that surprise had been overshadowed by the astonishment they felt after hearing what Regression could do. If there was an exception as to the inferiority of runic magic, I certainly would choose that spell.

"And those eight people who managed to learn it..."

"Three of them were killed, and the other five lived for several centuries."

"Did they die in an accident?" Louise asked.

"No, they just stopped rejuvenating."

"Why?"

"They never told anyone, even though all of them lived for more than six hundred years. The most accepted theory is that they felt completely satisfied with their life and decided that it was enough. Although, as I said, it's just a theory."

I gave a long yawn.

"It's getting late, so I only will cover three more basic topics. First, each spell has a minimum and maximum range, as well as a base power. Each of them can vary with sufficient practice. Second, as with your magic, the amount of runic spells that can be used is limited by the accumulating exhaustion. That limit also increases with practice."

I took a deep breath.

"Third, practicing a spell is extremely tedious. When someone begins, only one of every five runic papers made is suitable to be used, since the runes must be written perfectly. In addition, the hand signal and the amount of energy must also be accurate. If they put too much energy, in the best case the paper will only burn. On the other hand, if the energy supplied is properly measured, the paper will vanish."

 _When was the last time I spoke so much?_ I thought.

"Finally, as a complement to the above, the first fifty times someone tries to use a spell normally nothing will happen. The effects are usually noticed after practicing enough."

I got up from Louise's bed.

"Well, I think that would be all for today. I'll say it again, it's tedious and I still believe that the magic of this world is superior in comparison. Do you still want to learn runic magic?"

Louise and Tabitha nodded immediately.

"Well, then I hope you two succeed."

With nothing more to talk about, Tabitha and Kirche said goodbye to then begin to leave the room. However, before they left, I said one last thing to the blue-haired student.

"By the way, Tabitha, tomorrow maybe I'll go to your room. There are a couple of books that I want to ask you about."

She turned her head and nodded. Subsequently, she left the room with Kirche. The room then fell silent for a few brief seconds.

"Well, I suppose it's time to sleep." I said suddenly.

"Wait."

"What?"

"I would like to ask something more, do you really think I can learn runic magic?"

I didn't consider Louise's question strange. Again, she hadn't has any success in Halkeginia magic yet, so it wasn't unusual for her to have doubts about whether she would be able to learn runic magic, even after she had taken the test.

After listening to her question, I looked at the bookseller in the room.

"Did you read all that?"

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"Perfecting them will be more complicated, but you only need a small fraction of all the effort you inverted into reading those books to learn a few spells. In response to your question, yes, I'm sure you can do it."

Louise smiled.

"Thank you."

"Well then, now I'll go to sleep."

Without further delay, I turned into a cat and lay down on the foot of the bed. Then, I closed my eyes. I imagined it would only be a matter of a couple of minutes before I could fall asleep. However, before that happened, something else occurred. Louise, after dressing in her nightgown and snapping her fingers to turn off the light, approached me to grab me. That done, she lay down with me under her sheets. Although it was quite sudden, it wasn't a displeasure to me.

 _Something uncomfortable, but at least with this I know that she really forgave me._

"Goodnight." Louise muttered.

I gave a soft meow in response.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter.**

 **1\. Basically, concluding what was left in the air in chapter fourteen and some exposition.**

 **2\. Obviously, Healing will have its importance in the fic. Tabitha's issue won't make it possible to leave that spell aside.**

 **3\. Also, Regression. "Oh, look at this incredible spell. Well, that's it. It won't be mentioned or used in the whole fic." I wouldn't create that kind of spell to then never use it.**

 **4\. Ehm... writing two fics and translate them constantly it's more difficult than I thought but I can handle it... I think. Lucky to almost have concluded my work this year.**

 **5\. As always, I appreciate the favs and follows. Even the views make me happy since I know that someone is reading this.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	16. Dragon's Raiment (Volume 3)

**Spookysharma:**

 **I really appreciate this comment. Just like many other users here, I want to write a novel but first I want to polish my redaction. I had a great improvement since I began writing this fic but I still have a long way to go. As for my ideas, I have plenty. One with this AU I have created and other with a similar concept as this fic. I hope in a few years I could publish something worth, even if it's a web novel.**

 **Thanks for the comment.**

 **Master:**

 **Not totally intentional. It's like those moments when one wants to do something but then gets distracted doing something else to finally forget what he wanted to do. Thanks. I also hope you had a good holidays.**

 **Thanks for the comment.**

 **The characters and the idea of Zero no Tsukaima do not belong to me. They are the property of the author of said work, Yamaguchi Noboru (Rest in peace)**

* * *

"So, about the Dragon's Raiment..."

The days had passed without any kind of inconvenience. Every morning I would wake up Louise and then accompany her to have breakfast. Then, while she would go to the classroom where she would have her first class, I would go back to her room to do a quick clean up. After the cleaning was done, I would meet with Louise to also attend her classes. Sometimes, I met Guiche, with whom I talked about subjects without any relevance. I also went to Colbert's laboratory twice because of a simple insistence of him. On the other hand, what I always did without any exception was researching Halkeginia's magic.

Regarding runic magic, I also dedicated some time to it daily. I usually made runic papers or spent my time practicing Air cannon. However, I had also started trying to improve spell Teleport. I seriously doubted that I would be able to use it without using runes, but I felt it would be necessary since the contact I had with my world happened due to a combined spell that included Teleport. On the other hand, I had already given to Louise and Tabitha notes with the properties that should have their runic papers. The blue-haired student seemed especially motivated and devoted herself completely to the task. Louise, on the other hand, was already busy writing the edict that had been requested to her, although that didn't stop her from devoting a couple of hours each night to investigate the materials she would need.

"How they look like exactly?"

During the fifth day since I had returned with Louise, I had met Siesta, something that had happened regularly. At each meeting, I made sure that we had at least one small talk because there was something I couldn't get out of my head, the Dragon's Raiment. And finally, after several attempts, I had managed to guide the conversation properly to talk about that subject.

Siesta took a few seconds trying to think about how to describe the object.

"It looks like a boat but it's covered at the top with a transparent dome. It also has wings on its sides and some wheels underneath."

"If it has wings then I imagine it can fly, right?"

"That's what my grandfather used to say. Although it doesn't seem that the wings can be move, so I find it hard to believe. On the other hand, I saw through the dome one time and I notice that there was a seat inside."

The description that Siesta had given me a few days ago made me have a presentiment. And after hearing about the seat, that presentiment became a suspicion. I was aware that maybe I was wrong. However, I had been thinking about it before and I already had made my decision. I wanted to know if my suspicion was true and there was only one way to find out.

"Siesta, how far is your town? That Dragon's Raiment really sounds like something interesting."

 **…**

 _This is unfair._

The night had arrived, and I was already in Louise's room.

While I was laying in her bed, Louise was sitting in front of the desk, reading a book in search of some herb that possessed the properties necessary for her runic papers. Every time I glanced at her I couldn't help but feel some envy. After all, unlike me, she was able to use both types of magic.

After having taken a day to review Halkeginia's magic, I tried to make some of the simplest spells that existed. However, it didn't matter how many times I moved Louise's wand or how I did it, I couldn't perform any spell.

After giving a little sigh, I gave a little impulse to get up.

 _Anyway, the best thing to do is to ask her directly._

"Louise."

"What?"

"You don't mind if I take a little trip, right?"

Louise immediately closed the book after she heard what I said.

 _I guess she does mind._

"What do you mean by a small trip?" She asked as she turned to see me.

Without further delay, I proceeded to tell Louise about the Dragon's Raiment, about my desire to see that object and the reason behind it. Throughout my explanation, Louise's face didn't change at all.

"So, you don't mind, right?"

"Do you really believe that I will allow it?"

 _It isn't easy to be your familiar if you have that attitude, did you know?_

"I'll be back soon."

"Only a few days ago you agreed to be my familiar and as such, you have the duty to stay with me."

I clucked my tongue.

Certainly, it wasn't absolutely necessary to obtain Louise's consent. After all, nothing stopped me from leaving even if she refused. However, sooner or later I would have to return and face her. Thinking about what she could do was something I didn't want to do. I had managed to get rid of her whip one day while I was cleaning her room, but it was clear that she didn't need it to apply a punishment.

"I don't think you will accept to come along, right?"

She didn't need to answer that, because the expression on her face was enough for me to know her answer.

 _How can I convince her?_

After thinking for a moment, I came to a solution. In order to avoid any discomfort, I decided to negotiate with her. In other words, I decided to offer something valuable enough for her to accept my order.

"Ok, listen. Technically, I can get up early and leave tomorrow if I want to but I prefer to avoid the problems after my returning. That said, I propose to you this. If you let me go, I'll accept an order from you."

Louise looked at me, confused.

"What do you mean, you'll accept an order? You are my familiar, you must do everything I tell you."

"I thought it was already clear that there were limits. Anyway, what I am offering you is my complete obedience to any order that comes to your mind."

She stopped to think about what I said for a few seconds.

"Anything?"

"Well, the spell Vassalage is still out of the limits. But leaving that aside, yes."

As I predicted, Louise seriously considered the offer. That was normal since it was certainly something quite tempting. In the end, after thinking about it for about a minute, she made her decision.

"Well, explain the details again."

 **…**

"Can I know why they are here?"

It was already morning and I had just arrived together with Louise at the Vestri Court.

The question that Louise asked wasn't strange, because we after arriving at the court, she discovered that there were already three persons waiting for us. However, I couldn't help but feel surprised to notice that her mood had worsened slightly just because of that.

"Last night I asked Tabitha if we could use Sylphid. She accepted but the condition was that she would come with us."

"What about the maid?"

"Do you know exactly the location of her hometown? Because I don't."

"But why does Kirche have to come?"

"She's Tabitha's friend."

"That isn't a good reason."

"Try to make her understand it if you want. I got tired of trying." I said as I pointed to the blue-haired girl with my thumb.

Tabitha wasn't the only person who was in her room when I went to see her. Kirche was also there and after hearing the favor that I asked the blue-haired magician, declared that she would also accompany us. Obviously, I tried to avoid it in different ways, but in the end, it turned out to be impossible.

Upon hearing to what I said, Louise turned to look at Tabitha. After a few seconds, the pink-haired student breathed a sigh of resignation.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway."

After that discussion, we both sit on Tabitha's familiar. Once we were all ready, Sylphid rose to the sky and began to fly towards our destination.

"So..." I started to say. "I'm surprised all of you could get permission to leave school in such a short time."

After I said that comment, Louise and Kirche looked at me, confused. Tabitha, on the other hand, simply continued reading the book she had brought with her. The reaction of the first two girls made me think of a certain possibility.

"Don't tell me..."

"Today we don't have classes and yesterday you said this wouldn't take much time, so I didn't see it necessary."

"Besides, even if we take longer than planned, missing a couple of classes isn't a big deal." Kirche added.

 _I don't know how they can say that so naturally._

I glanced at Tabitha for a few seconds.

 _She seems to have done the same._

"What about you Siesta?"

"I was going to have a break in two weeks, so they told me there wasn't any problem if I started my break ahead of time. Also, because of the wedding of the princess, there will be less work, so they gave me permission to stay in my village longer."

 _At least she has more common sense._

"Anyway, maybe I'm asking this too late, but are you sure we won't cause any discomfort if we go to see the Dragon's Raiment?"

"These days there are very few people who visit the temple to see it, so I don't think there will be any problem."

The rest of the trip was spent in complete silence. Kirche and Siesta just waited patiently for us to reach our destination. Tabitha and I, on the other hand, used the time to read the book she had brought with her. Louise, meanwhile, spent the rest of the journey looking at the blank pages of the Founder's Prayer Book.

 **…**

 _Well, seems like I was wrong._

We already had reached the temple that housed the Dragon's Raiment, which was near Tarbes, the hometown of Siesta. The object was in perfect condition due to a spell that had been paid by Siesta's grandfather decades ago. Louise, Tabitha, and Kirche were looking at the Dragon's Raiment with varying degrees of curiosity. I was also intrigued by the object but there was another emotion that was present within me, a slight disappointment.

 _Although not in everything._

"So, that suspicion was true?" Louise asked me suddenly.

"Just a part of it." I replied. "I'll tell you the details later."

I turned to look at the dark-haired girl.

"Siesta, do you know if your grandfather left something else?"

"Besides his grave, we have kept some of his belongings."

"Do you mind if I visit his grave?"

She shook her head.

 _There is no doubt about it, it's an airplane and obviously, it wasn't made in Halkeginia but ... it isn't from my world neither._

We didn't take more than a few minutes to reach the grave of Siesta's grandfather. The tombstone was black, which made it contrast with the white gravestones that surrounded it. As we got closer, I could see that there were some words written in it.

"My grandfather made his own gravestone before he died and wrote in it in the language of his country. Until now, we haven't found anyone able to read it."

I took a few steps forward and knelt to see better the words that were written. A few seconds later, I pointed to one of the words with my index finger.

"World. And I think this one means another."

"Can you read it?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know what language it is but is very similar to a language I was learning before I was summoned. I think the term is Sibling language, although I'm not sure about it."

"This means you may come from the same continent than my grandfather."

It took me a few seconds to respond.

"It's possible."

Many things were going through my mind. The Dragon's Raiment was an airplane, one that at first glance was much more advanced than those in my world. When I remembered the Staff of Destruction, I quickly assumed that both objects could come from the same place. On the other hand, there was the subject of the language used by Siesta's grandfather, which was incredibly similar than the one used in Sham, a great and well-known country in my world.

 _And that isn't all._

My country language was basically the same than the Tristain one. I could talk, read, write and understand everything without any kind of complication, except for those words that were typical of Tristain. The extreme similarity between the languages of different worlds brought me to a conclusion.

 _Halkeginia isn't just an intermediary, it's more like the three worlds have been in contact with each other for a very long time. No, now that I think about it, maybe it's not just three._

The Invocation spell used by Runic magicians gave life to minerals that were brought from another world. Those minerals could belong to Halkeginia, could belong to the world from which the Staff of Destruction came from or could belong to an unknown fourth world.

 _And if there are four, why couldn't there be five or even more? How frequent are the interactions between these worlds? When happened those interactions? Could this mean that there is more than one route to return?_

I had too many questions and it was obvious that I wanted to find out the answers to all of them. However, I knew that is wasn't possible. Some of those answers were definitely beyond my reach and even if that wasn't the case, due to the number of things I did every day, I couldn't devote much time to the matter.

 _Anyway…_

Finally, I stood up.

"Here, its name is Dragon's Raiment. In my country, we know it as an airplane. They are a means of transportation that, as your grandfather said, are capable of flying."

"Does that mean you can make it fly?"

After hearing Siesta's question, the face of a certain teacher appeared in my mind.

"I would need someone else's help but even then, I wouldn't sure."

That said, I crouched again in front of the grave.

"I'll stay here a bit longer. Maybe I'll remember the translation of another of these words. You should go with your family. It's been a while since you saw them, right?"

"Yes, I think you are right."

Once Siesta left, I gave a long sigh and began to speak again.

"Do you remember why I wanted to come, right?"

"Yes, I remember it." Louise answered. "So…"

"No, the Dragon's Raiment don't come from my world."

"Wait a minute." Kirche said. "Didn't you say that this thing was a means of transport in your world?"

"And that wasn't a lie. However, apparently, my world isn't the only place where there are airplanes."

"What do you mean?"

I turned my head to look at Louise.

"I guess you understood it, right?"

Louise nodded to then start talking.

"Basically, there are other worlds besides ours and Aztor's. Also, probably the Staff of Destruction and the Dragon's Raiment come from the same place."

"Correct. My world is technologically more advanced than Halkeginia and certainly, this third world that Louise just mentioned is even more advanced than mine."

I made a brief pause.

"Since I heard about the Dragon's Raiment, I thought it could be an airplane. I was right but I made a mistake when I thought that it was from my world."

We stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Then ..." Louise said.

"Nothing. There is nothing left to do here. Siesta's grandfather came from the east and since he wasn't able to return to his world, I doubt he knew something useful."

"If you manage to make the airplane fly..."

"No, I won't go to the east."

Louise looked at me, confused.

"Don't you think that probably the method to return to your world is there?"

"I could take years just looking for a clue in Tristain and I have no idea how much longer that would take if I travel aimlessly knowing only that I need to go to the east. To be honest, I think I probably would get lost."

I fixed my eyes on the tombstone again.

"I have no plans to leave, so don't worry. For now, I will stay with you."

 **…**

 _I guess I shouldn't have risen my hopes so much._

Louise, Tabitha, and Kirche had already retired. I, on the other hand, was still sitting in front of the grave of Siesta's grandfather. Despite what I had told the maid earlier, I wasn't trying to figure out the meaning of what his grandfather had written. From time to time I read the tombstone again, thinking that perhaps I would remember the meaning of another word but that was all. I was sure that even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to fully translate what was written. The real reason I had stayed in that place was simply that I wanted to be alone so I could clear my thoughts.

 _But who could blame me for it?_

The idea was always simple. If the airplane had belonged to my world then I would have shown the runic papers to Siesta's parents and uncles in the hope that someone would know what they were. My hope was to meet another runic mage who could help me figure out a way to get back to my world.

 _Anyway, seems like certainly there's nothing more to do._

However, since my initial assumption had been wrong, all that wasn't longer possible. In other words, the only thing left to do was to return to the academy.

 _Well, that and..._

Or at least that's what I thought until a few hours ago. I didn't know if I was wrong but I felt that Siesta was excited to see the Dragon's Raiment flying. I hadn't been completely honest with her and in certain a way, I felt somewhat guilty. That was something that couldn't be avoided, because she was one of the few people in Tristain who made my stay more bearable. That was why I was thinking about what to do about the airplane. One solution was to take it to Colbert, but it would certainly be annoying to transport something so big. On the other hand, although the teacher could go to Tarbes, he only could stay one day, since he evidently had several responsibilities every week.

 _Although, now that I think about it, I wonder if..._

"As I thought, you're still here."

Since I have been so focused in my thoughts, I hadn't realized the moment when Siesta had approached to me. Therefore, her sudden words caused me a small fright.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you."

"Don't worry."

"Did you manage to translate any other word?"

I see the gravestone once more. Seconds later, I shook my head.

"I guess I was too optimistic."

"Sorry, I really wish I could translate the tombstone completely."

"Do not worry. At least now we know the meaning of two words, that's better than nothing. It isn't only me, my whole family is satisfied with that."

"Speaking about your family, I imagine they are happy to see you."

"Yes. Besides, they were quite surprised to see me here two weeks earlier than planned. It was really funny to see their faces when they saw me."

After saying that, Siesta started talking about her family. She was certainly happy because thanks to my request she would be able to spend more time in her home. I couldn't help but think about how much she probably has missed her family and friends. In addition, there was some emotion that ended up appearing naturally. It was that emotion that caused me to unconsciously change my expression. That didn't go unnoticed by Siesta.

"Are you okay?"

"Eh?"

"It's just that your expression..."

Upon hearing what she said, I noticed the change in my face. My response, however, took a few moments.

"I guess I got a bit of nostalgia."

Siesta took a few seconds, but she managed to understand the meaning of my words.

"Is it because I was talking about my family? I'm sorry, it wasn't..."

"Don't worry. I've never been away from home for so long, it isn't strange to feel nostalgic from time to time. And it's much more normal considering that I don't know where my home is or when I'll be able to go back."

There were a few seconds of silence.

"That's why you wanted to see the Dragon's Raiment, right? When I talked about it, you thought that it could belong to your home."

"I also had some curiosity as I said to you, but the main reason is the one you just said."

"It wasn't necessary for you to hide it from me."

"Should I have told you that I wanted to visit your town only because of a whim? Honestly, you're one of the persons in Tristain that I appreciate the most and I prefer to avoid doing something that changes that."

"There's no way that something like that would make me mad. In fact, it makes me happy to help you."

 _Seems like certainly, we still don't know each other so well._ I thought.

It was true that it had been weeks since I met Siesta, but our interactions were always limited to some casual conversations. It was a different situation with Louise because due to the time we spent together, she was someone I had come to know much better and with whom I had much more confidence.

"What do you plan to do now?" Siesta asked. "Will you go to the east? I mean, if you really came from the same continent as my grandfather..."

I was silent for a moment. I really didn't feel comfortable hiding the truth from Siesta, especially after what we had just talked about. In fact, I started thinking seriously if there really would be a problem if I told her the truth.

"An airplane can only fly for a certain time, so going to the east and flying aimlessly to find my family is a bad idea."

"I see. Then you'll go back to the academy tomorrow, right? After all, there is nothing else to do here."

"Yes."

There were a few seconds of silence.

"It's already late. We better go to sleep."

After seeing me nod, Siesta turned around and started walking towards her home. I didn't take long to stood up to start following her. However, I could barely take a couple of steps before stopping.

"Wait a moment."

"What's the matter?" Siesta asked after turning her head.

I looked at the gravestone once more and after doing so, I observed a couple of words.

"Ensign navy."

"Excuse me?"

"That's what these words mean."

 _And considering those two words from before..._

I turned my head to see Siesta.

"A navy soldier from another world. I doubt I'll be able to translate something else of this tombstone. I'm sorry if I raised your expectations too much."

Siesta shook her head.

"It's okay."

Without anything more to say, we both started to move away from the grave.

 **…**

"Is there really no problem if we take it?"

The morning had arrived and after having breakfast, we were ready to return to the academy. Siesta and I were standing next to the airplane. During the previous day, I questioned myself if really it was correct to take the airplane, for that reason I decided to ask professor Colbert to go to Tarbes.

"The will says that anyone who could read what is written on the tombstone could keep the Dragon's Raiment."

"And I'm receiving it because..."

"My family agrees that there won't be anyone else who can read more than what you have translated.

"I thought there still were people who visit the temple."

"As I told you yesterday, they are only a few people who do it. Besides, my father considers it annoying to continue taking care of it, so he doesn't care if take it. By the way, my grandfather's testament also mentioned that he wanted you to return the airplane to the king."

"The king?"

"That's right, although he didn't include a specific name."

 _It seems that he was a loyal soldier._

"I doubt that this king is still alive but if it's possible, I will deliver the airplane to the current king of the country your grandfather came from."

It was quite evident that this was something I couldn't do but since I had only established it as a possibility, I hadn't told a lie. However, that didn't prevent me from feeling another bit of guilt for having said those words.

"Once you find out it, could I accompany you? I would like to know the country where my grandfather comes from."

I looked directly at Siesta, who was handing me some protective glasses.

"Consider it a promise."

After saying goodbye to Siesta, I joined the three students, who were waiting for the arrival of some dragons that we had hired to transport the airplane. After a few minutes of waiting, Louise came closer to me to ask me a question.

"By the way, how are you going to pay for transportation fee?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't think that I will be the one paying for it, right?"

"You're a noble. It shouldn't be that expensive for you."

"We're just students. It's not like we can get all the money we want."

 _Actually… that makes a lot of sense._

After listening to what Louise said, I started to think to find a solution. After a few seconds, an idea came to my mind.

"Do not worry, I'll take care of the expenses."

Louise's gaze was enough to let me know that she wasn't entirely convinced. However, despite that, she didn't ask any more questions.

 **…**

"What is that?"

After a fairly quiet trip, the dragons left the airplane in the place we indicated, in front of Colbert's laboratory. The teacher came out once he heard the noise and after doing so, an enormous curiosity appeared in his eyes.

"Tell me Aztor, what is this unusual device?" Colbert asked.

"Do you have any class in the next few hours? It will take me a while to explain the details. Also, there's something I wanted to ask you."

Colbert shook his head.

"Well, to begin with, it's an airplane. It is a machine that can fly... theoretically."

"Really?! That's wonderful!" Colbert exclaimed to immediately begin to examine the airplane. "These are its wings, right? They are quite rare, don't seem that they can be flapped. And what's this thing that looks like a windmill?"

"That's called ... I don't remember its name, but it's supposed to necessary for the airplane to fly."

Colbert's eyes widened in amazement.

"I see, I see. This is very well made, right? Could you fly it for me? Watch how my hands shake from emotion."

"For that reason, I brought it here. I wanted to ask for your help to make it fly."

"My help?"

"Remember the joyful snake? The airplane has something called an engine that allows it to fly. The problem is that the engine needs a certain fuel that unfortunately I don't know how to do."

"Then what you want to ask me."

"I have a small sample of that fuel. Can you replicate it?"

"It will be difficult, but I can try."

"You probably have other questions. Could we enter to your laboratory?"

The professor nodded. Then, he turned around and started walking. I had the clear intention of following him, but before I could take a step, Louise's voice stopped me.

"Aztor."

"What?"

"Didn't you say that you were going to pay them?"

After listening to Louise's question, I turned to look at the men who rode the dragons.

 _I forgot about them._

My idea was to go for the sword that Kirche had given me and use it as a guarantee to pay later. However, the riders' faces told me that they were impatient and hadn't the intention of waiting.

 _Well, plan B._

"Professor Colbert, could you do me another favor?"

After telling him the situation, Colbert, generously, paid the transportation expenses. After that, we both went to his laboratory to talk more calmly. As it was evident, Louise, Tabitha, and Kirche wanted to accompany us. However, that was something that Colbert didn't allow because, despite the curiosity they felt, he insisted that it wasn't right for them to miss their classes.

Once we were seated, Colbert smelled a sample of gasoline that he extracted from the airplane's fuel tank.

"Yes, this isn't something that I've smelled before but I'm sure this substance is something that could explode very easily. Honestly, I can't imagine the power this could have as an explosive."

Colbert picked up a piece of parchment and began to write on it.

"If I can duplicate this, the airplane will be able to fly, right?

"If it doesn't have a malfunction, then surely it will."

Colbert immediately took out all kinds of substances and lit a lamp that was near him. I sensed that my answer had been more than enough to convince him. For several minutes I watched him, in complete silence. Then, suddenly, the professor spoke.

"So, where did you find this airplane?"

Despite having heard his question, I didn't answer.

"Aztor?"

It wouldn't be difficult if I would decide to continue to lie to Colbert. After all, he seemed to have enough confidence in me. However, one more time, I was feeling uncomfortable. Seeing him work so hard was one of the causes but the main reason was the image of a certain maid. I didn't know to what extent I should hide my situation, but I was sure that lying for too long to the people I was beginning to get along with would mean that I hadn't left behind the facade I had kept so long.

"Aztor, are you okay?"

 _I guess I'll also tell her the next time we meet._

"Professor Colbert."

I made a brief pause.

"I'm going to be completely honest. I'm not from this world."

"What?"

The professor looked me straight in the eyes.

"Just like the Staff of Destruction and this airplane, I come from a different world."

After a rather long silence, the professor answered me.

"I see."

"You don't believe me, right?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, you look very unimpressed. Those who know this were more surprised."

 _Well, except for Tabitha._

"Oh, I'm surprised but your way of speaking and behavior gave me a very different feeling to anything I've felt until now. You could say that it isn't too strange that you come from another world."

He looked again at the parchment.

"This has just become more interesting."

That said, the teacher went back to work. I, for my part, watched him for a few seconds.

"You are a very unusual person."

"Unusual, eh? There are people who have called me in similar ways for my beliefs."

"Beliefs?"

"I'm one of those who thinks that Halkeginia nobles are too attached to the traditional uses of magic. Also, I think people should begin to experiment with magic and find new uses for it."

The teacher stopped writing for a few seconds.

"You know? In a certain way, I'm grateful to you."

"Why?"

"The airplane that you brought and the fact that you come from another world are an irrefutable proof that the rules of Halkeginia aren't absolute. Your world must be very different, right? Could you tell me more about it?"

"About my world?"

"Well, now that I know that you came from a different world, I can't help but be interested."

"I guess it's reasonable."

 _So, where should I start?_

The differences between both worlds were quite large, so choosing a specific topic to talk about wasn't easy. However, in the end, I only took a few seconds to make a choice. After all, I imagined that the best choice was to start with the first lie I had told him.

"Do you remember that I mentioned that in my country some people tried to make a device similar to your joyful snake? Actually, that device was already invented several years ago, and it's called engine."

"Engine? This airplane also has one, right? In your world, are there more airplanes like this one?"

"This airplane comes from a world different from mine."

"Really?"

"And apparently, that world is even more advanced than mine. To be honest, I don't have much interested in technology, but seeing this airplane I can't help but think about what other things that world could have."

"It's a very sudden way of changing the vision one has, isn't it? Although that doesn't mean it's a bad way."

After that comment, I started talking to Colbert about my world. Basically, the talk consisted in telling him the ideas that he had and that were already invented in my world. And obviously, I also told him about other inventions that he hadn't thought of. After having satisfied his curiosity with my limited knowledge of technology, I began to talk about magic.

"The role of magic in my world differs a lot compared to Halkeginia."

"Is that true?"

"Magic is still important, but it doesn't have the same impact as before. Its relevance has been decreased not only in everyday life and in different professions, but also in matters like war."

"Did you say war?"

Colbert's voice acquired a tone a bit darker.

"Is magic no longer used in war?"

I was completely silent for a brief moment. It was certainly me who talked about it in the first place, but I only planned to mention it.

 _Well, probably it won't be too troublesome to talk about this._

"About two centuries ago, even if there were battles on a large scale, the mages were still considered the decisive factor. In fact, it didn't matter if a magician faced a thousand common soldiers, because if he used the correct spells, then he would be victorious in a couple of months."

Practically, a magician only needed Invisibility and Fly to be out of reach of ordinary soldiers. If a mage used those spells and a bow, then he was able to eliminate an army slowly, but also safely.

"The only soldiers were mages and the results of the wars were decided in a single battle. This method minimized casualties, but it also meant that anyone with magic capabilities was forced to fight."

"Is it still like that now?"

"Modern weapons have diminished the relevance of magic in conflicts. That tradition of a war involving only magicians has already been left behind."

"That's a relief." Colbert said.

"Do you really think so?"

A confused expression appeared in Colbert's face.

"As I said, mages aren't forced to participate anymore. Well, at least not all of us. These days, the law dictates that a certain number of people are chosen randomly to become soldiers. They, together with the volunteers, are the national army."

It was true that a magician still had the tools to get rid of an army in a progressive way, but in the end, that didn't matter if the weapons allowed to devastate cities faster. That was the reason why the number of soldiers became much more important than magic.

"Two centuries ago there wasn't any army that exceeded two thousand magicians. Currently, if I remember correctly, my country has about three hundred thousand soldiers in total."

Colbert's eyes widened in surprise. That was a normal reaction because the number of troops I had mentioned was exorbitant to him. In fact, the professor could bet that all Hakeginia's armies should be fused to rival that number.

"And I know that this won't always be the case, but hundreds of thousands of soldiers also means hundreds of thousands of deaths, isn't it?"

From an impartial point of view, a war with the least number of deaths would be the most convenient outcome. If it depended entirely on the opinion of the populace, the mages would remain as the only soldiers. However, the times had changed and that wasn't longer possible. The change was a relief for the magicians, but they were only a minority.

"Certainly, that is a quite tragic reality." Colbert said.

"Yes, it really is. Although... in the end, that isn't something I care about."

A single magician was able to make a difference, so the battles of centuries ago didn't end until one army was totally annihilated, which always resulted in more casualties on the winning side. For that reason, the possibility of a magician returning alive after a war was only twenty percent.

"As long as I don't have to participate in a war, I don't care."

Magic had been synonymous to a high social status in the past, but it was also considered a curse. A war practically meant that most of the magicians would die and that caused fear among them, a fear that was inherited to every new generation.

"And I'm sure that most runic mages think just like me. As long as we have more freedom..."

My generation wasn't had been an exception. Although the times had changed, the stories were enough for every magician to couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities. They feared that they could be seen a threat if a war broke out and therefore, they would be forced to fight to the death, just like in the old days. It was a fear that used to remain dormant, but in the end, it existed.

Upon seeing the sudden change in my expression and voice's tone, Colbert understood that perhaps he shouldn't have inquired about the war. Therefore, he decided that the best thing to do was to change the subject.

"And what about magic in the everyday life?"

I gave a few seconds to clear my mind before answering.

"Basically, the same. The tasks that only the mages were able to do now can be done by ordinary people. That's why magicians don't have such a high social status anymore, but as you can suppose, that isn't something that bothers us."

"Certainly, the role of magic is quite different."

"Well, in a certain way, there's a difference of hundreds of years between our worlds. I guess it's normal."

I made a brief pause.

"Could be said that runic magic is basically in the situation you hope. Now that magicians shouldn't train as soldiers throughout their lives, they can explore other uses of magic. To be honest, it's impossible to know if it will be soon, but I am sure that at some point Halkeginia nobles will do the same. Either by necessity as in my world or by their own decision."

For a minute, we were both totally silent. The professor continued working, while I watched him with considerable interest. Then, suddenly, Colbert said a phrase that I didn't expect in any way.

"I'd really like to see that world."

"Really?"

"Without a doubt, it sounds like a very interesting world. I'm sure I could discover many things if I go there. However, if you're still here, I suppose you don't know a way to go back, right?"

"You're right."

After saying that, I showed the professor a smile.

"But that doesn't mean that I can't create one."

 **…**

"So, can it fly?"

Three days passed. Colbert had practically locked himself in his laboratory to work on the airplane fuel. In order to see the airplane flying as soon as possible, the teacher even skipped his classes. I was grateful for his help and for that reason I decided to visit him every day in order to answer the questions he had about my world, which seemed to have no end.

At that moment I was beside Guiche in one of the academy's gardens. Since he was the only guy close to my age in all Tristain with whom I was relatively good terms, I ended up becoming closer to him. Additionally, during those days I also had exchanged some words with Malicorne, although it couldn't be said that we were close to being friends. After all, I was still seen as a commoner and that could be a pretty big obstacle when it came to have a normal conversation.

"We aren't sure yet. Although the professor said he was close to finishing the fuel, so we will be able to try it soon."

That day I had decided to tell Guiche about the airplane. That had aroused his curiosity. It was quite obvious since he asked me a lot of questions about it.

"How fast do you think it can fly?"

"I've never seen one flying so I don't know. Although, to be honest, I doubt it can go faster than Sylphid."

At that precise moment, two girls passed in front of us. Once he saw them, Guiche got up immediately to follow them. His intentions were obvious.

 _I should do something to take away that bad habit._

After giving a long sigh, I got up and walked quickly towards Guiche. After reaching him, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started to walk away with him.

"What are you doing?!"

"Two days ago, you told me that Montmorency finally forgave you and I don't want to hear your complaints if she breaks up with you again. One time was enough, thank you very much."

"No, let me go!"

 **…**

"Aztor, I've made it! At last, I managed to replicate the fuel!"

After opening the door of Colbert's laboratory, he received me with great emotion. It was already night but he didn't seem tired at all.

 _Did he really do it in such a short time?_

The professor took out a bottle that contained a yellowish brown liquid and started pouring it into the fuel tank.

"I analyzed the composition of the remains of the fuel. It seemed to be made of fossil microorganisms, so I looked for something similar, tree fossils. In other words, coal. I soaked it with a special catalyst and extracted a similar composition. Finally, I used some alchemy to reach the result. Gasoline. That's its name, right?"

"Yes, it is."

"All these nights without sleep were definitely worth it!" Colbert exclaimed.

Without losing a single second, I went into the cockpit while Colbert finished pouring the contents of the bottle.

"Professor, could you turn the...?"

 _Ah ... how the hell were those things called? Dropeller? Ropeller? Whatever._

"Could you spin the blades? To start the engine, they need to be spun manually. I can't do it from here, so I need your help."

Colbert nodded. For my part, I used the power of Gandalfr to prepare the airplane. It could be said that my hands were moving alone. Once everything was ready, the teacher used his magic and moved the blades. Then, I pressed the power button and moved the throttle lever slightly forward. The blades began to spin faster, and the plane began to move. After advancing a couple of meters, I stopped the airplane. Finally, I got off it and approached to Colbert.

"The engine works perfectly."

"Really? I was scared since I imagined that the airplane would fly."

"We will need at least five barrels of gasoline if we want it to rise."

"That's a lot! But now that I know how to do it, I'll have that amount ready soon."

 **…**

"You certainly took your time."

After saying goodbye to Colbert, I went to Louise's room. Once I entered her room, I noticed that she had already was wearing her nightgown. That was normal since it was already considerably late.

"Sorry. It's just that the professor already found out how to create the fuel."

"You sound a bit excited. I thought that the airplane didn't really interest you."

"I'm also surprised that the airplane caught my attention. Although don't think is strange if we consider that it's a machine that allows you to fly without using magic."

"You really don't plan to travel east, right?"

"I thought about it again, but I decided it wasn't worth it. Also, I said I would stay by your side, right?"

I made a brief pause.

"But if you're so worried about changing my mind, you can make my job easier and don't accept another dangerous mission. I would greatly appreciate it."

"I don't promise anything." Louise answered with a mocking tone.

"Anyway, probably it's time go to sleep."

"Actually, I want you to listen to what I've written of the edict."

"Well, go ahead." I said while I sat on Louise's bed.

The student grabbed the Founder's Prayer Book to then opened it. Then, after clearing her throat, she began to speak.

"On this beautiful day, I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de la Valliere, praying for the holy presence of the Founder, shall read this blessed edict..."

 _It's a good start._ I thought.

"So…"

"From here on I must thank the four magic branches. It has to be poetic and also in rhyme. The problem is…"

Louise closed the book.

"I have nothing. Trying to write it poetically give me a headache. I'm not a poet, how am I supposed to do it?"

"Did you at least try to write something?"

"I tried, but..."

"I don't know much about poetry neither, so don't worry. Read what you wrote with total confidence."

After saying those words, I showed Louise a smile to try to motivate her. Upon seeing me, Louise returned the gesture and opened the book again.

"Since the fire is hot, one needs to be careful."

Even if my expression was still the same, something had changed. My smile lost its meaning and became an empty gesture. The seconds passed while I was completely silent.

"Why don't you say something?"

I stopped smiling and looked away.

"Sorry."

"Why do you apologize?"

"Sorry."

Louise, realizing the meaning of my words, threw herself on her bed and hid her face in the pillow.

"I'm going to sleep."

"Can't you ask someone for help?"

"I have to write this myself."

"Well, you still have time to come up with something. In any case, I remember seeing some poetry books in the library. If you want, I can bring them for you as a reference."

Louise lifted her head to see me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well, we better go to sleep."

I was about to turn into a cat to then jump onto the bed. However, before I could do it, Louise stopped me.

"Wait a minute."

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"I think the punishment lasted long enough. You don't need to transform."

I stared at Louise for a few brief seconds. After that time passed, I thanked her and covered myself under the sheets. Louise, on the other hand, didn't take long to also lie on the bed and snap her fingers to turn off the lights. However, she didn't go to sleep immediately.

"You really are fine, right?"

"If there's something that I really feel I should say, I'll say it. I know that it hasn't passed enough time for you to believe me completely, but I assure you that I'm not lying."

"It isn't easy to trust you when you still are turning your back on me."

"Huh?"

I turned my head to look at Louise.

"What are you talking about?"

"The night before the portal appeared you slept turning your back on me. Just like now."

"I just feel more comfortable sleeping like this. Even when I sleep as a cat I sleep in this position."

Louise was silent for a few seconds.

"Could we change places?"

"If that's what you want."

After giving her an answer, I stood up to go around the bed. Louise, on the other hand, moved to the opposite side of it. Once we were both lying down again, I gave a long yawn.

"I already tired, so, if you have something more to say, say it now."

"There was something else I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"How is she like?" Louise asked out of the blue.

"Who?"

"You said there was a special person in your world that you wanted to see, right?"

 _If you ask that kind of questions, you only will make it more obvious._ I thought.

"She was quiet and didn't talk much. Although she could be quite direct when she wanted to say something."

Louise didn't take long to recall a certain person who usually acted similarly.

"On the other hand, she could be quite stubborn and, even if this sounds strange, sometimes she also behaved quite violent. However, those were things that I liked about her too."

 _After all, in fact, she was kind of cute when she was upset._

"Why would you like someone like that?"

"Every person has different tastes."

Louise didn't respond immediately.

"You said that many things could change. Just out of curiosity, if you ever find someone else, would you stay here?"

 _It was a matter of time for her to ask that._

That was a question that I had also asked myself. I had already accepted that I was going to stay in Halkeginia for a considerable time and what Louise asked was a possibility that soon appeared in my mind. And obviously, I had given myself some time to think about it.

"I've thought about it, but even now I don't have an exact answer. At this moment the only thing I can tell you is that it isn't impossible."

A small glow appeared in Louise's eyes.

"I see."

Without anything more to say, we both remain silent.

 _Maybe it will change at some point, but there is no way I can answer that question now._

The last thing I saw before closing my eyes was Louise's face. I didn't take long to notice that she had already fallen asleep. Finally, after giving one last yawn, I also fell asleep.

* * *

 **1\. When I wrote this chapter I literally, counted the days that had passed in the novel. I did it in hope to make it close enough to the original canon. It was pointless? Well... yeah but I wanted to do it anyway. xD**

 **2\. I took some time to search if English has different words to refer to a modern airplane than an old one. In Spanish, we think about modern airplanes when we say "avión" but think in the old models when we say "aeroplano". Even if they have the same meaning, the idea they bring is different. I wanted to have Aztor use an antiquated word to refer to the Zero fighter. But even in old newspapers, they already used the word airplane and since I don't have the time to do an intense research, I'll leave it like this. Anyway, thanks to the person who helped me with this trouble.**

 **3\. I already rewrote chapter 17 and 18, so I just need to translate them. Probably I'll do it soon. Those will cover the rest of the third volume of the novel. Hope to reach finish the rewrite of the next three volumes since, after that, I'll stop rewriting the other chapters and just translate them. That would mean more frequently updates.**

 **5\. I actually liked writing that background about the war in the other world, since it isn't a dark past but more like a negative mentality that affects the mc just as many others. Also, I included it to use it later in the fic.**

 **4\. Anyway, not much to say. So, as always, I appreciated the favs and follows you gave me.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	17. Apparent calm (Volume 3)

**Master:**

 **I just hope the exposition isn't too plain or dense. I enjoy writing it but I suppose some people won't have the same opinion and prefer the chapters more focused on action.**

 **Thanks for the comment.**

 **Alan:**

 **I'm glad you liked the fic and hope you did well in your test. xD**

 **Thanks for the comment.**

 **The characters and the idea of Zero no Tsukaima do not belong to me. They are the property of the author of said work, Yamaguchi Noboru (Rest in peace)**

* * *

"With such a splendid ship it's difficult to think a reason that can prevent us to rule the world. Do not you feel the same, chief rigger?"

The king of Albion, Oliver Cromwell, was observing the construction of numerous ships. However, what most caught his attention at that time was the Lexington, the flagship of Albion, which was furrowing the sky

Upon hearing Cromwell's comment, Henry Bowood, the chief rigger of the Lexington, responded immediately.

"Is it good to be so optimistic?"

"Those new cannons will surely guarantee us the victory. According to the calculations, the extended body they possess ..."

"Provide an attack range of approximately 1.5 times greater than those of Tristain and Germania." Commented a longhaired woman who was at Cromwell side.

"Thank you, Miss Sheffield."

Cromwell turned to see Bowood.

"She's from Rub' al Khali and, also the person who designed those cannons with the technology she learned from the elves. Her knowledge would surprise you."

Bowood, without much encouragement, nodded. He was a person who thought that soldiers should avoid any involvement in politics and just obey orders from their superiors. That was the reason why he participated in the war as a captain of the Reconquista's fleet. He had simply followed his principles and continued under the command of the fleet commander, who decided to support the rebel army. Bowood considered Cromwell a despicable person who had seized power and the throne, but he didn't let his opinion interfere with what he considered his duty.

"Probably there isn't any fleet in Halkeginia that could be compared to our Royal Sovereign fleet."

"Mr. Bowood, The Royal Sovereign fleet doesn't exist in Albion anymore." Cromwell said with a smile on his face. "Anyway, leaving that issue aside, I think it's time to tell you about our plan."

"Plan?"

Cromwell approached the chief rigger and without further delay, he whispered the details of the plan that was about to be executed.

"What?! Never I've listened to such a disgraceful act!"

"It's a simple military strategy." Cromwell replied calmly.

"But we signed a non-aggression treaty with Tristain. Albion has never broken a treaty in its entire history!"

"Mr. Bowood, this is something the council has already approved. Do you plan to disobey the council?"

Bowood didn't respond. He was a person who firmly believed that the soldiers were nothing but swords and shields that shouldn't oppose their superiors' orders. He believed that they were just faithful guardians of their country and that they should be proud of it.

"If the name of our country gets dirty..."

"Dirty? Soon, Halkeginia will be ruled under our flag. And once we regain control of the Holy Land, nobody will worry about unimportant matters like this."

"Since when betraying your own country is something so insignificant?!"

Bowood started to approach Cromwell but before he could put a finger on him, a nearby man took out his wand and stopped him. The chief rigger didn't take more than a second to recognize the face of the person who had stood in his way.

"Y-Your Highness?!"

The face belonged to Prince Wales, who had supposedly died in the last battle between Reconquista and the Royal Family.

"Captain, I wonder if you can say those words to your superior officer again."

Bowood dropped down to his knees to kiss the back of Wales' hand. After he did so, the soldier's face turned pale upon feeling the contact between his lips and the cold hand of the prince.

With no more matters to talk about, Cromwell walked out together with his attendants. Bowood, on the other hand, remained on his knees. His surprise at seeing the prince who must be dead was huge. He had never heard of a spell that could revive a dead person. After a few seconds, Bowood remembered a recent rumor and began to tremble once he came to a conclusion.

"The Void." Bowood whispered in a trembling voice. "What the hell are you planning to do with Halkeginia?"

Having left Bowood behind, Cromwell addressed one of his companions.

"Viscount, you will join Lexington fleet as the commander of the Dragons Knights."

"Are you telling me to keep an eye on him?"

Cromwell shook his head.

"He isn't the kind of man who would betray us. All I want is for you to lend him your power. Tell me, have you ever ridden a dragon?"

"No, but there isn't any beast in Halkeginia that can't master."

Cromwell paused briefly before continuing his conversation with Wardes.

"Viscount, why do you obey me?"

"Do you doubt my loyalty?"

"Not at all, but it's intriguing that, despite your excellent results, you have never asked for anything in return."

Wardes laughed lightly and touched his new artificial hand.

"I just want to see what Your Excellency will show me."

"The Holy Land?"

"I think what I'm looking for is there."

"Do you only believe it? You really don't have any desires, isn't it?"

Wardes cast his eyes on a silver medallion, inside which was a drawn portrait of a beautiful woman. His heart, which always seemed cold to others, began to warm up.

"No, Your Excellency, I'm the man who has more desires than anyone in the entire world."

 **…**

"My dear daughter, you don't seem to be fine."

While the Reconquista fleet preparations were being completed, Henrietta was in her room, wearing a wedding dress that needed only the final details. In that place was also Marianne, the current queen, who looked at her daughter with a smile. Henrietta's expression, however, was totally opposite to that of her mother. After Marianne noticed her daughter's behavior, she ordered the servants to leave the room.

After listening to those words, Henrietta walked towards Marianne and buried her face in her mother's chest.

"Mother…"

"It seems like you really don't want to get married."

"No, it's not that. I'm happy. I must be happy. After all, didn't you tell me that a woman would be happy if she got married?"

Henrietta's words didn't match at all with the expression on her face. It only took a few seconds for the princess to start crying. Her mother, in response, patted her on the head to calm her down.

"There's someone you love, right?"

While the tears continued to fall down her cheeks, Henrietta raised her face and nodded at her mother.

"Love is like flu, my daughter. Eventually, it will disappear and you can forget about it."

"How could I forget it?!"

"You are the princess and you must forget what you have to forget. The people are going to be uneasy if they see you like this."

"Why am I marrying?" Henrietta asked in obvious depression.

"For the future."

"For whose future? Of the country and the people?"

"Also, for your future. Cromwell of the Reconquista is an ambitious man and according to what I have heard, he also is in possession of the Void."

"Do you talk about that legendary magic?"

"Yes. If that rumor is true, the situation is terrible. Such powerful magic can corrupt people. The non-aggression treaty won't stop him. The only thing we can do is form an alliance with Germania. "

"Forgive my selfish behavior." Henrietta said, to then hug her mother.

"It's all right. Love is everything at your age, it's not like I can't understand it." Marianne answered, to then hug her daughter as well.

 **…**

"Partner, you're very distant lately."

It was morning and at that moment I was in one of the courts of the academy, practicing Air cannon. At my side was Derflinger, whom I had taken with me to have some company.

"Sorry, I've been very busy."

"Busy enough to ignore me the last two weeks?"

"I wouldn't say I've ignored you."

"We have only spoken a couple of times, isn't it?"

"You have a good point. On the other hand, you're hundreds of years old. From your perspective, it shouldn't have been a long time."

"I was on that shelf for a long time, partner. They were many nights with no one to talk to. Cold nights and..."

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry. I'll get you out of your scabbard more often from now on. Are you happy?"

"Thanks, partner, I knew you would understand."

My relationship towards Derflinger hadn't changed much. Certainly, he hadn't been aware of my situation either, but his relaxed personality had helped me to don't limit my behavior.

After a long sigh and returned to focus on the spell I was practicing.

"You've been trying that spell for weeks."

"Yeah."

"Are you really accomplishing something?"

"Maybe it seems that I'm stuck, but I'm sure that soon I will be able to use the spell."

 _I think._

"It took me months to learn how to use Transformation without needing a runic paper. In theory, I should learn this in less time, but I don' know how much it will..."

At that precise moment, a certain event caused me to stop talking for a brief moment.

"I did it."

The leaf in my hands had begun to move slightly.

"I did it! I finally did it!"

"Partner, that leaf barely moves. Aren't you exaggerating?"

"It's the same with each spell. Once there is a small advance, the process becomes faster. Yes, today may be just a pathetic breeze, but that's enough."

Upon seeing that I had finally been able to activate the spell, my motivation increased a lot. I immediately repeated the spell and once again the leaf on my hands moved. Unable to control my emotion, I devoted myself fully to continue practicing.

 **…**

"Why didn't you stop me?" I asked to Derflinger.

"You looked very happy practicing that spell."

As I had decided, I kept practicing Air cannon. However, after quite a considerable time, I realized that it had been a bad idea. Since I could finally generate a breeze with the spell, the energy I needed to use had increased. In addition, since I have been reclining on a tree, I wasn't able to feel the fatigue until it was too late.

"Next time, even though I'm happy, stop me if you see I'm doing something stupid."

"If you say so."

I could still move, but in a rather clumsy way. After concluding that it would be difficult to go somewhere else, I decided to just lie there and wait for my body to recover. Unfortunately, since I had nothing to do, the time seemed to pass incredibly slow.

 _I really hope I can learn this spell soon._

The runic papers were powerful, but it was difficult to place them while I was fighting. I could certainly use my clones to do that, but that wasn't a solution that would leave me satisfied. After all, I doubted that the person I would be fighting with wouldn't notice such a suspicious action.

 _And I need something that allows me to use spells without so many restrictions._

It was at that moment that a shadow covered me. However, having been lost in my thoughts, it took me a couple of seconds to realize it.

"Oh, hi, Tabitha."

Tabitha did a gesture with her head to return my greeting.

"Do you need something?"

Tabitha bent down and placed ten papers on the floor. Then, he poured in them some ink that she had in a jar. Except in one case, the ink acquired a greenish glow on each paper.

Maybe I facilitated the initial investigation, but even so, she progressed quite quickly.

"You are close."

"Stuck."

 _Well, at least that's normal._

There wasn't a single person who didn't need help at least once to produce the first runic papers, even if it was a small mistake that they hadn't noticed.

"I have some free time, so I can help you with this if you want."

After listening to my offer, Tabitha showed me the notes she had made during the last days and then went to her room to bring the materials that she had gathered for her runic papers. While I waited for her, I took my time to read her annotations. Although, due to the condition of my body, it was somewhat complicated to hold each of her notes.

Once Tabitha came back, we both started working. For two hours, we both tried different combinations of elements while rereading her notes. It was a strenuous task, but in the end, it paid off. The mistake that Tabitha had made was quite simple and, in fact, quite common. She had only made a mistake in measuring the amount of sap she had to add to the final mix. She made the correction in just a moment. Finally, with the task completed, we both stood up to take everything back to Tabitha's room to then go to the dining room.

As was usual with the blue haired girl, I stayed silent most of the time. However, after remembering a certain event that had happened a few hours ago, I began to speak again.

"That's right, there's something I'd like to show you."

Tabitha turned her head to look at me. Seeing that I had her attention, I took out a leaf that I had in my pocket, which began to move moments later.

"Finally, I can use Air cannon without runic papers. Now all I have to do is practice in order to increase its power."

I made a small pause.

"That reminds me, what spell do you want to learn first? Now that you have the ink ready, you can start whenever you want."

"Healing" Tabitha answered without delay.

 _I supposed it. You really seem to be interested in that spell._

"Well, tomorrow come to Louise's room to give you the model of the rune. I don't know the spell, so it will take me some time to write the rune perfectly."

We finally separated once we arrived at the dining room. Tabitha stayed behind to wait for Kirche. I, on the other hand, went to the table where Louise was sitting to meet her.

 **…**

 _Well, I'm exhausted._

The night had arrived.

I was just reclining in Louise's bed without doing anything. I had practiced enough magic that day and didn't feel like reading a book. I wasn't used to spending so much time without relaxing, so it was normal to end tired.

 _I think I'll take a day off tomorrow. Although, now that I remember it, I must write the rune of Healing and teach Tabitha the principles to use the runic papers._

I gave a long yawn and turned my head to see Louise. She was sitting in front of her desk, writing the edict that had been entrusted to her. The last thing she had written couldn't be considered a good thing yet, but she had certainly made a progress.

 _Yes, I'm too bored. Now that I think about it, what do students do here to have fun? This place is too far from the city and that's quite inconvenient._

With nothing else to do, I tried to start a conversation with Louise.

"So, did you do any progress?"

"I think I'm satisfied with what I wrote about the Wind."

"Is that so? Then it seems that you will manage to finish on time."

"I can't relax yet. Anyway, I've spent enough time on writing the edict for today. I want to continue working on the composition of the ink."

"Now that you mention it, today I helped Tabitha to finish her ink."

"What?! How did she end so fast? Didn't you tell me once that you took three months to make your runic papers?"

"Well, I was eight years old at the time. Besides, I saved you both almost all the research work."

"But that doesn't take away the fact that I'm staying behind."

"Right now, you're busy with the edict. You shouldn't push yourself too much."

"Even so…"

"Actually, there is another reason why Tabitha managed to do it so fast."

"What reason?"

"I don't know what it is exactly, but I can assure you that she seems to be completely determined to learn runic magic as soon as possible."

Since the day I gave the two girls the notes they would need, Tabitha had practically stopped reading and focused totally on making her runic papers. In fact, on one occasion I noticed that she spent an entire class reading her notes.

 _And she seems especially interested in learning Healing._

"Anyway, don't worry so much. I can help if you have problems. It's not like I didn't ask for help when I got stuck."

"Thank you."

"Leaving aside that topic, I want to know if you will have some free time in two weeks."

 **…**

 _I should think about getting a hobby._

Louise, who wanted a change of atmosphere to work on the edict, had gone to the west garden of the academy. I, on the other hand, as I had thought the day before, decided to take a break from all my daily tasks. I was in Louise's room, reclining on her bed. I stayed in that place since I had to wait for Tabitha, to give her the model of the rune of Healing that had finished during the morning.

After having that thought, I gave a long yawn. The minutes went by and with nothing to do, I ended up falling asleep. However, I could only stay asleep for a short period because the sound of someone knocking on the door caused me to wake up.

"It's not locked." I said while I sat down.

After opening the door, Tabitha entered the room.

"Go ahead, take a seat."

Tabitha followed my instructions and sat a little away from me because in the middle of us I had left the materials we would use. After giving another yawn, I handed the model of the rune to the student.

"This is the rune of the spell you wanted. Now, I'll explain how to write this rune, the position that your hand must have and how to activate the runic paper."

Immediately I took out two blank papers, a bottle of ink and a brush.

"Each rune has a pattern that you must follow. That means that you will do each stroke in a certain order."

After finishing that brief explanation, I wrote the Water prison rune and put the runic paper on the floor. Then, I made a sign with my hand to activate it. A small water sphere didn't take long to appear. I deactivated the spell, which caused the sphere to fade. Immediately, I wrote the same rune on the second paper but altering the order in which I wrote the strokes. Finally, I repeated the previous process, but I wasn't able to generate the water sphere.

"As you can see, the runic paper is useless unless you follow the pattern. The position of your hand isn't completely essential, but even so, try to do it as similar as possible to this."

I showed Tabitha the hand position she needed to use Healing. She didn't waste time and imitated it and after some slight corrections that I indicated her, she managed to remember and make the hand signal without any mistake. After that, I asked Tabitha to do write some runes. That task was much more complicated for her because she did several almost imperceptible mistakes that would undoubtedly affect the spell.

Two hours were needed for her to made not only one, but ten runic papers that could be used.

"Now, close your eyes and try to concentrate in the runic papers. You should feel a kind of thread that connects you to them."

She followed my instructions at the next moment.

"Can you feel them?"

Tabitha shook her head.

"Keep trying, it'll probably take a few minutes."

In the end, it took fifteen minutes for Tabitha to perceive the sensation I told her about.

"You can feel ten threads, right?"

"Yes."

"It's a thread for every runic paper. If a runic paper isn't suitable for casting a spell, the thread won't be felt. In the beginning, you will need to close your eyes closed to feel these threads. However, this isn't totally essential in order to use a spell. Anyway, after some time you'll be able to observe the threads and choose when you want to see them."

I placed three runic papers on the floor and proceeded to activate them. The first two papers burned, while the last one faded to then make a new water sphere appear.

"In my first attempt, I made a mistake in hand signal and in the second attempt, I used a little bit more energy than the thread can handle. You must send the runic energy through the thread. After you do it, you will feel how it flows. If you send too much energy, the thread will break, and the paper will burn. And sometimes, the result can be even more destructive. In summary, send the least amount of energy possible and increase it bit by bit until you regulate it. And don't worry, it will flow naturally just after you think about it."

"Understood."

Tabitha put her hand in the indicated position. Seconds later, a runic paper burned down. She tried to activate the others runic papers, but the result was the same. However, that wasn't enough to discourage her. During the next hour, Tabitha used the rest of her materials to make three more runic papers. Finally, on its twelfth attempt, the paper vanished.

"You did it."

Tabitha tried to cast the spell again with the last runic paper, but the attempt ended in failure.

"Well, it wasn't bad as a first attempt."

"Fifty times..."

Tabitha hadn't forgotten the day I explained the runic magic basic concepts. That time, I mentioned that the first fifty times that they will activate a spell correctly, aside for the fading of the runic paper, there wouldn't be any effect. It wasn't an exaggeration to assume that it would take thousands of attempts to make enough runic papers to reach those fifty successful spells and small sign of it to have worked, just like the little breeze that I had generated with Air cannon.

"I said it was tedious to learn runic magic but that also why is quite satisfactory when someone learns a spell. Well, I think this is enough for today."

After nodding, Tabitha stood up. At that time, I didn't have anything else to do, so I decided to accompany her to her room. However, on the way, we both ran into a certain person who was quite agitated.

 **…**

"Are you ready?"

"I couldn't be readier. Let's begin!"

Professor Colbert, who had already finished preparing the five barrels of gasoline needed, decided to go and find me to try to make the airplane fly. There were still a couple of hours before nightfall and he didn't want to do the test during the night, because he wanted to see the airplane properly if it were to rise. Tabitha, who had been with me when Colbert found me, was also present. She decided to accompany us to be able to witness the event as her curiosity was big enough.

Without further delay, we follow the procedure to start the airplane engine. The garden was a bit small for a normal takeoff. However, that was a problem that could be solved using Wind magic. After finishing the preparations, I put on my protective glasses and gave the signal to Tabitha. While I released the brakes to begin to move, the student used her magic to increase the airplane speed. Bit by bit I began to approach the walls of the academy.

 _Well, here we go._

I pulled the control stick, which caused the airplane to rise rapidly. It only had to pass a few seconds to fly over the walls.

 _It works! I thought with joy._

I flew in circles for a few minutes to make sure I could handle the airplane and that it was in good condition. After that time, I decided to get away a little to prepare my landing. Once I was at a considerable distance, I flew to the same garden from which I took off and proceeded to decelerate slowly. A couple of minutes later, I landed the airplane. Finally, I left the cockpit.

Colbert had already positioned himself beside the airplane by the time I got off it. Upon seeing him, it was hard for me to know exactly what he was feeling. Before he was excited, but at that moment I couldn't find an adequate adjective to describe his current state. He, without losing a second, began to talk about how happy he was. As for me, I patiently listened to what he had to say. After a few minutes, once he calmed down, I asked the professor a question.

"Do you think we should name it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Here, and in my world, ships are usually given a name. I know this is an airplane, but I don't it would be strange."

"Do you have a name in mind?" Colbert asked with interest.

I turned to see the airplane and after a few seconds, I looked again at Colbert.

"Yes, I think I know of a name that would suit it."

 **…**

"It's strange for her to be late."

There were only a few minutes left for the first class of the day to start and there was a person who wasn't present. That seemed strange to me, because, without including certain recent events, that person had never missed a class. After assuming that it was just a simple delay and with the intention of killing some time, I approached to Kirche to find out the reason.

The redhead student didn't take long to answer my question.

"If you're talking about Tabitha, she won't come."

"That's even more strange"

"Since she didn't go to breakfast, I went to see her in her room. She's sick. Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"She didn't have a fever or something like that. She told me that it was difficult for her to move, so I think she's tired."

 _Probably is that._ I thought.

I walk towards Louise, who was taking advantage of the time to review her lessons from last week. Once I stood by her side, I didn't waste time to speak to her.

"I must go to Tabitha's room."

"Huh?"

"Kirche told me that she was sick, but from what she explained to me, it seems that she simply practiced runic magic in excess. I guess she deduced what happened, but there are a couple of things that I have to explain to her."

"Can't you do it later?"

"She probably will use runic magic again after she recovers her energy and that's not a good idea."

Louise gave a slight sigh.

"Remember where my next class is, right?"

"Yes, don't worry. I will reach you later."

After obtaining Louise's permission, I left the classroom. Fortunately, the distance I had to travel to get to Tabitha's room was not very large, so I could reach it in a matter of a few minutes. After knocking on the door, I waited for Tabitha to give me permission to enter, which she did after a few seconds.

 _I knew it._ I thought when I entered the room.

The student was lying on her bed and beside her was many runic papers. In addition, she was making the necessary signal to activate Healing. After seeing that, I dragged a chair next to Tabitha's bed so I could sit down.

"What are you doing?"

"Practice."

"Didn't you miss the class just because you were exhausted from practicing?"

"I recovered."

"Raise your hand and make a fist."

After waiting a couple of seconds, I could see how Tabitha moved her arm to follow my instructions. In response, I gave a long sigh.

"I know I'm not the best person to tell you this."

 _Especially if I take in consideration the stupidity of a couple of days ago._

"But it's a bad idea to practice runic magic in excess. I'm not exaggerating when I say that the result is counterproductive. I know you must have a reason to want to learn Healing as soon as possible, but this isn't going to help you."

Tabitha looked away.

"I won't deny that I have some fault since I should have explained this to you yesterday. Anyway, I hope I was clear enough."

She nodded.

"Well, I guess that solves that." I said while I extended my hand. "Give me your hand."

The student glazed at me, confused.

"I mentioned that runic mages can share their energy, remember? I've been using runic magic for years and it's natural that I have more energy than you. If you want to practice so much, I'll share my energy but don't get used to it."

Tabitha looked at me in complete silence. It took about ten seconds for her to finally hold my hand. After that, she began to use my runic energy to practice Healing. As for me, I grabbed a book that was nearby to be able to pass the time.

After two hours, I left Tabitha's room to meet Louise in her next class, which was imparted by Professor Colbert. It was a relatively normal class, with the exception of the excessive enthusiasm he showed. It was evident that he was still excited by the event of the previous day.

After the last class and the lunch, Louise went to her room. I, on the other hand, went in search of a certain person. I had to walk through the academy for a considerable time because I hadn't the slightest idea where to find that person. However, upon arriving at the Austri Court, I managed to spot the student I was looking for.

 _Do I really have to go there?_

As usual, Kirche was surrounded by several boys. I knew that if I approached and say to her that I wanted to talk in a private place, Kirche would accept. However, I was also sure that those guys could make a fuss.

 _Whatever._

I walked to the bushes and once I was sure that nobody could see me, I transformed myself. Then, I walked to the place where Kirche was. Once I got close enough, I meowed noisily, which caught the attention of the redhead girl and her companions. After exchanging glances with Kirche for a couple of seconds, she recognized me and understood what I wanted.

"Sorry, guys, but I have to go."

I turned around returned and started to guide Kirche to a more isolated place. Finally, after looking around me and making sure no one was watching us, I transformed into a human again.

"So, do you need something from me?" Kirche asked.

"There's a favor I'd like to ask you."

"What favor?"

I began to tell Kirche the real reason why Tabitha hadn't attended classes that day, in addition to the small talk I had with her. She paid me full attention and didn't interrupt me once.

"Before I ask for the favor, I would like to know if you know why Tabitha has so many desires to learn Healing. As I recall, she can also use the Water element. If she devoted herself to it, she could use the healing magic from this world."

"Even if you ask me, I don't know the reason. But I can assure you that a lot of people would like to learn that spell. After all, you said that a person on verge of death could be saved with it and that's quite impressive."

 _Although several runic mages are needed to achieve something like that._

At that moment, a certain idea passed through my mind.

 _Do they really need to be runic mages? Couldn't my spells be reinforced if someone else lends me some of the energy they use here? I should try to think about it later._

"You have a good point. Anyway, if you don't know it, then it can't be helped. As for the favor, I wanted to ask you to watch over Tabitha and make sure that she doesn't repeat the same mistake."

"I'll keep an eye on her, don't worry."

For some reason, Kirche sounded a bit disappointed.

"By the way, are you free on the Day of Void in two weeks?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm tired. Tired of both studying and these almost suicidal missions. I thought that would be a good idea if we go to the city. In addition, Louise and Tabitha also need to rest. It's not a date but consider this invitation as an apology for the push."

After watching me for a few moments, Kirche sighed in resignation.

"It's not what I had in mind, but it wouldn't be a bad idea."

With nothing else to talk about, I turned around and began to go away, leaving Kirche alone.

"You don't really have the slightest interest, isn't it?" Kirche whispered after I left.

 **…**

"Do you think I can fly it?"

It had been three days since I flew the airplane. After finishing the last class of the day and having lunch, I ran into Guiche, who which I began to talk. As I had expected, his curiosity increased when I told him that the airplane could indeed fly.

I didn't take more than a few seconds to answer his question.

"To be honest, I don't know. It really seems hard to use. In fact, if it weren't for the power of Gandalfr I think it would take me months to learn how to use it."

n spite of his personality, until that moment Guiche had kept as a secret the mission we did in Albion, so I finally had enough confidence towards him to tell him about the matter of the legendary familiar. Also, I began to consider telling him about my word. However, despite the confidence I felt towards him, I couldn't help but feel somewhat uneasy at times.

While we were talking, a first year student suddenly walked in front of Guiche, by simple instinct, he turned his head to see her.

"Don't even think about it." I commented.

"I wasn't going to do anything."

"Yeah, yeah. I know what you were thinking about."

Unable to deny my accusation, he turned his gaze away.

"Surely, Montmorency will be happy when she sees that you stopped chasing other girls. You should see this as an opportunity to improve your relationship."

"I guess you're right. By the way, since we are talking about this ..."

Guiche turned to see me.

"I'm surprised that in all this time I didn't see you interested in someone."

"Didn't I tell you before that there's already someone I want to see in my hometown?"

"But it's too weird that there wasn't someone who at least caught your attention."

I gave a long sigh.

"That's a good point. Well, if you're really intrigued, yes, there's someone that interests me a little."

After listening to my comment, Guiche couldn't help but feel more interested in the subject.

"Who is she? Kirche? She seems pretty interested."

"No, she's not my type."

"Uhm... Louise? Maybe you don't know it but many students consider her quite attractive. At least we talk about her appearance, because regarding her personality..."

"Actually, I like when they're proud like her. Besides, to be honest, most times her behavior doesn't bother me."

 _Well, at least not too much._

"Does that mean it's her?"

"No, but I wouldn't discard her if we talk about a possible relationship."

Guiche crossed his arms and tried to think in someone else.

"Is it someone I know?"

"Yes."

"I seriously doubt that it could be the Princess. Right now, only Tabitha comes to my mind but taking into consideration that she barely speaks, that would be hard to believe."

"Do you really think so?"

"Wait a minute…"

"I have my reasons. Anyway, as I said before, I'm just slightly interested."

I made a brief pause.

"Oh, but keep it as a secret anyway. Louise can be a bit..."

A smile soon appeared on Guiche's face.

"You know? I'm curious to know what Louise would do if I told her."

For a few seconds, I was completely silent. What Guiche had said really took me by surprise. However, I was able to partially calm down after a few moments.

"You're not the only one who can talk. I know it's a lie, but if I tell a certain person that you were flirting some girls..."

A huge fear invaded Guiche's face. Like me, it took him a moment to compose himself. However, his reaction was different from mine.

"If you're going to tell her that..." Guiche said. "Since she's going to believe it anyway, at least let me flirt with someone!"

Certainly, I already knew Guiche better, but that didn't prevent me to be surprised by his response. Finally, a few seconds after hearing what he said, I started to laugh. Guiche, on the other hand, also started to laugh after a few moments.

After leaving Guiche behind, I headed to the outskirts of the academy. There was something I wanted to try and in order do to that, I needed to collect certain materials. However, at the halfway I was forced to stop. A blond girl with her hair arranged in Victorian ringlets and with a red bow on the back of her head had stood in my way. Even though I had never spoken to that person, I was able to recognize her without problems.

"Montmorency, right?"

"Do you know me?"

"We have never spoken properly, but Guiche has told me about you." I commented. "In fact, there isn't a single meeting with him where I don't hear about you."

Montmorency didn't expect my comment, which caused her to blush slightly.

"Well, since I don't need to bother with presentations, I'll go straight to the point. I have come to thank you."

"What?"

"Lately, you're preventing Guiche from approaching other girls, right?"

 _Oh, so that's it._

"I'm still a bit upset because he can't control himself, but at least with you at his side, I can be less worried."

 _Although I'm doing it just to don't hear his complaints if you leave him._

"Well, that's all I wanted to say."

After saying those words, Montmorency walked away.

Does Guiche really love her? Well, it's not like my tastes are much better. I thought as I began to walk again.

 **…**

"What will you do with those things?"

By the time I had collected all the materials I wanted and had returned to Louise's room, the night had already fallen. Louise had informed me that she wanted to focus entirely on the edict, so I decided to take the opportunity to try some ideas that had occurred to me. Once I entered through the door, she instinctively turned to see me. I was carrying roots, barks, sap from different plants, rocks and a great variety of other materials. Obviously, the huge amount of things I had, caught Louise's attention.

"I don't know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Did you know that in my world there were several attempts to replace the runic papers?"

"And how could I know that?"

"Sorry. But I'm sure you thought that the papers are really impractical."

"Yes, I'm sure I mentioned it to you."

"And that's why there were attempts to replace them." I commented while I went to Louise's closet. "Runes inscribed on the body, enchantment amulets and even wands."

"Wands? I suppose they failed, right? You told me that in your world they didn't use them."

"Correct, although it wasn't because they didn't work, but because they were practically useless."

"Useless?"

"The spells were too weak. Regarding the other methods, the results were similar."

"If the spells are weaker than they should be, then why...?"

Louise didn't finish her question as she deduced what I had thought.

"So, you want to see if the materials of this world can fix that problem."

"Exactly. In fact, it doesn't matter if I only get a fraction of the original power, because the runic magic that results from the materials of this world is already quite powerful." I said while I started ordering the materials in the closet. "The problem is that I haven't read much about those other methods to use runic magic, so this could take a long time."

My last comment caught Louise's attention.

"If you know that, then, why don't you just forget about it?"

"Why shouldn't I give it a try?"

"I thought that you... you know, you wanted to go back to your world as soon as possible. And if you do something that surely will take so much time..."

I needed a couple of seconds to respond.

"What you said is true, but I also said that I would protect you until I could return. I used almost every free spell I had and if I were to face someone like Wardes again, it's obvious that I won't be able to win."

 _In fact, if you hadn't helped me at that time..._

"I need something that allows me to do magic without the runic papers' restrictions. The power of Gandalfr is great but I've been learning magic for ten years, so I prefer to use it. I hope you aren't offended, Derflinger."

"Don't worry, partner." Replied the sword that was leaning on the side of the bed.

"Can't you get more free spells if you win a duel? I wouldn't mind losing in purpose."

"It's not a good option."

"Why not?"

"Those who lose a duel will lose one of the runes they have. On the other hand, if they don't have any rune, they will pay with a day of their life. That is why several schools don't promote duels and a huge number of students abandon their studies after losing a couple of duels."

Louise hesitated upon hearing my words.

"If... if it's only one day..."

"Do you remember the power of the rune that I won in the duel against Guiche? It was much more powerful than a normal one, so it is possible that it won't be only one day."

Silence reigned in the room for a few moments.

"Don't worry too much about it. Yeah, the free spells would help me, but I won't be alone. You will also be there if I need your help, won't you?"

A few seconds after she heard my words, Louise smiled.

"Yes. Just as you will be there for me, I'll be there for you." She answered with confidence. "Never doubt it."

 **…**

"What should we do?"

Very urgent news arrived at the Royal Palace the next morning. Apparently, the entire Tristain fleet had been wiped out in La Rochelle. In addition, came a report in which it was mentioned that Albion made a declaration of war. The White Country justification was that Tristain had made an attack that broke the non-aggression treaty.

The Palace was in complete chaos since only an hour ago everyone was busy finishing the preparations for Henrietta's trip to Germania. After the news arrived, a meeting was held up immediately. However, nobody seemed to agree. Henrietta, who was sitting in the seat of honor and still was wearing her wedding dress, was in complete shock.

"Albion claims that our fleet attacked first but our fleet says they only did a cannon salute."

"Then it's just a misunderstanding."

"We must organize a meeting with Albion! Maybe we can still avoid this!"

"I agree." Said Mazarino while nodding "Send a message to Albion. We must be quick if we want to avoid a war caused because of a simple misunderstanding."

It was at that moment that a messenger, who was quite agitated, burst into the meeting room.

"It's an urgent report! After landing, the Albion fleet began to invade our territory!"

"Where did they land?"

"The outskirts of La Rochelle, in the fields of Tarbes!"

 **…**

"Sister, what's happening?"

Siesta was hugging her little brothers while she looking to the sky with great fear. Numerous ships of Tristain engulfed in flames had crashed into the mountains and what was worse, a huge ship had landed on the outskirts of the town.

Then, just a minute later, several dragons left the ship and flew towards the village.

"Let's get into the house." Siesta said, trying to hide her fear.

Inside the house, Siesta's parents looked through the windows with a noticeable concern on their faces.

"Isn't that the Albion fleet?!" The father asked.

"Could this be a war?"

"That's impossible. The Lord recently announced that we have a non-aggression treaty with Albion."

"Then why is this happening?"

The dragons landed in the village and immediately began to burn the buildings. Siesta's father pulled his wife away from the window. The next moment, the glass from the windows scattered everywhere. The scream of the villagers mingled with the roar of the dragons.

"Siesta, take your siblings to the forest!"

 **…**

Wardes couldn't help but smile when he saw his home country burning. He, who was riding a wind dragon, was in command of several Dragon Knights, who mounted fire dragons. To clear the path for the main force, Wardes ordered the towns to be burned.

From the direction of the field, dozens of troops belonging to the feudal lords marched to defend their nation. Since the troops could be considered a threat, Wardes ordered his subordinates to crush that resistance. The dragons exhaled huge flames at Tristain's forces, but the soldiers didn't panic and charged forward with great ferocity.

 **…**

"We must ask Germania for help!"

It was already midday and the reports reached the meeting room of the Royal Palace. The feudal lord of Tarbes had died, the scout dragons had disappeared and there wasn't any message from Albion.

"We would only aggravate the matter."

"We must gather all the remaining ships! It doesn't matter the state of these!"

"Let's send a messenger! If we attack now, we will only give them an excuse for total war!"

It was impossible to reach an agreement. Mazarino hoped to find a way to resolve things diplomatically. Henrietta, on the other hand, was looking at the Wind Ruby that had been owned by Wales. She couldn't stop the image of her old love from forming in her head. A few seconds after that, the princess stood up.

"Everyone in this room should be ashamed."

"Princess?"

"Our lands are being invaded by the enemy and we are here wasting our time in a pointless discussion!"

"But... Princess... this is just some tension caused by a misunderstanding."

"Did you say a misunderstanding? They sank our ships just for a cannon salute! Doesn't that seem too strange to you?!"

"We have signed a non-aggression treaty."

"A treaty that Albion never intended to respect! A treaty that was only signed to buy time so they can organize their troops!"

Henrietta hit the table with her fist.

"The blood of our people is being spilled and we aren't doing anything to prevent it! What happens with our duty?! What right to reign do we have if we can't protect them?!"

The entire meeting room fell silent.

"You all are scared! Albion is a big country and if we counterattack, the chances of winning are slim! But are you really such cowards to stay here just to extend your lives slightly?!

"Princess!" Mazarino exclaimed.

"I'm going to protect my people! You can continue your meaningless meeting."

Henrietta left the room. Mazarino and other nobles soon followed her to try to stop her.

"Princess, you can't go! You must stay and rest before the wedding!"

Henrietta tore the wedding dress that made it difficult for her to walk and threw the broken part to Mazarin.

"You can go and get married if you wish."

The princess kept walking until she reached the yard.

"I want my carriage and my guards! Now!"

Her carriage, driven by two unicorns, was brought to her immediately. After that, the princess released one of the unicorns and straddled it.

"I'm going to lead the troops! Regiments, assemble!"

Each soldier, aware of the situation, greeted the princess, who began to ride a few seconds later.

"Follow the princess!" The soldiers shouted.

Every noble in the courtyard ran out and began to spread the word through the regiments of the city. Mazarino, after taking a deep breath, looked at the sky.

"I knew that despite my efforts, sooner or later war against Albion would begin. However, our country isn't ready yet."

Mazarino didn't want to participate in a battle that was already lost. However, his efforts to prevent the war turned out to be pointless. Likewise, he was worried about his country and the people living in it. For those reasons, he didn't take long to take a decision. A noble approached Mazarin and whispered in his ear.

"Cardinal, about the messenger..."

Mazarino hit the noble's face with his hat.

"Everyone to the horses! We will be the shame of the kingdom if we let the princess go alone to the battlefield!"

…

"I still can't believe that you didn't finish the edict on time."

The news about the declaration of war hadn't been transmitted to every corner of Tristain yet, because the chaos in the palace caused the message to be delayed almost an entire day. While Tristain troops were arriving at Tarbes, I was sitting next to Louise in the outside the academy, waiting for a carriage that would supposedly take us to Germania.

"It's finished. There are only things that don't convince me and that I want to change."

 _Then it's not finished._

At that moment, a messenger arrived at the academy. After seeing us, he, almost out of breath, asked us the location of Osmond's office. After Louise answered him, the messenger dashed away quickly. Louise looked at me and then turned to look to the direction the messenger went. I certainly had some curiosity, but I wasn't so interested in the matter. Louise, on the other hand, stood up after a few seconds.

"I'll be back soon."

Without waiting for an answer, Louise began to follow the messenger.

 **…**

"Who is it?"

Osmond was busy making the final preparations before his trip since he also was invited to the weeding in Germania. It was in the middle of his last tasks that the director heard someone knock on the door.

The messenger, after hearing that Osmond was inside, burst into the room.

"Report from the Royal Palace! Albion has declared war on Tristain! The princess' wedding has been postponed! The soldiers are moving towards La Rochelle! For safety reasons, all students and staff must be secured!

Osmond's face turned pale.

"A declaration of war?!" The director exclaimed as he stood up.

"Yes! The enemy forces, after burning the nearby villages, established a camp in the fields of Tarbes! A confrontation between our forces will soon take place near La Rochelle!"

"What's the current situation?"

"We have gathered around two thousand soldiers. The enemy has a force of three thousand. In addition, our main fleet has been destroyed and, since they have air control, our troops are likely to be decimated by their cannons."

"And Germania?"

"We have asked for their support but they said that the fastest they can get here is in three weeks."

"They're planning to abandon us." Osmand said to then sigh. "During that time, Tristain's towns and even the capital will already be into the hands of the enemy."

Osmond kept silent for a few seconds.

"What about the Royal Family? Have they been taken to a safe place?"

Louise, who had been listening to the whole conversation from the other side of the door, was motionless. Her face paled when she heard about the war. At that moment she wanted to run so she can inform her familiar about what she heard. However, the student stayed immobile when she heard Osmond's last question since she really wanted to know if the princess was safe.

 **…**

"So, did you finish spying them?"

I turned around when I heard someone was running into my direction. Once I did, I saw Louise. She was quite tired because she had run at full speed. During her panting, she informed me of something that I didn't expect in any way.

"A war with Albion has begun. A battle in Tarbes will begin soon and the princess will be commanding the troops."

I opened my mouth to say something, but not even a single word came out of my mouth. I tried to move, but my body didn't obey me. Just one word of what Louise said was enough to make my mind went blank.

* * *

 **Yay, this time I was able to update the fic in less than two months.**

 **1\. This chapter basically has three goals. Show some interaction between the characters, work as a transition for the war, and introduce the Healing spell matter. Probably everyone knows what I intend to do with that last thing.**

 **2\. There were other minor details like the mention of the possible new methods to use runic magic but that's for later.**

 **3\. Chapter 18 will cover the main event of the third volume, and since I covered almost everything else in this chapter, I can focus entirely on the war in the next one. I liked how I portrayed the mc mentality in the next chapter so probably I'll translate it soon just because of that.**

 **4\. As always, thanks for the favs and follows.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	18. The Void (Volume 3)

**Master:**

 **Runic magic will have its time to shine. Maybe this chapter, maybe in another chapter, but it will have its time.**

 **Thanks for the comment.**

 **The characters and the idea of Zero no Tsukaima do not belong to me. They are the property of the author of said work, Yamaguchi Noboru (Rest in peace)**

* * *

 _It may be a war, but I doubt that they will harm civilians._

All the students were gathered outside the academy to wait for the transports that were arriving to take them to a secure place.

 _Siesta sure escaped when she noticed that it was dangerous to stay there. She surely is fine._

Louise, who was standing next to me, was too uneasy. As for me, it didn't matter what I thought, it was impossible to don't feel the same thing than Louise, anxiety.

"Do you think we can win?"

"Didn't you hear the rumors? Albion's forces surpass us by a huge margin."

The worst part was the conversations that could be heard around us. The pessimism and insecurity of the students made both Louise and I feel even worse.

"Do you think that rumor about the princess is true?"

Evidently, that was a rumor that had come out of nowhere, but that didn't prevent many students believed it. And each time Louise heard a comment related to that topic, a chill ran through her body. I certainly couldn't calm down, but she certainly was feeling even worse than me. After all, Louise felt that the concern for her best friend increased each time she was mentioned by a student.

"All this must be a bad dream."

"There's still hope."

"Maybe they won't hurt us since we are students."

"I don't believe the Albion army will leave any survivor in the battle."

That last comment was enough for Louise to react. She was certainly afraid, but in the end, her worry ended up being bigger. Without even taking the time to tell me something, the student began to run away.

 _What is that idiot doing?_ I thought.

Although seeing Louise running away gave me a bad feeling, I didn't move immediately. I told myself that the wisest decision was to stay there and just wait my turn to board the transport that would take me to a safe place.

 _Damn it._

However, in the end, just like Louise I left my place in line to follow her. I was faster than her, so I never lost sight of her. We were both running for several minutes until we arrived at the place where the airplane was.

"What are you doing?"

After listening to my question, Louise turned to see me.

"I'm worried about the princess."

"I know that, but you didn't answer my question."

"It isn't obvious? I'll go to help her."

"Help her? And how do you plan to do it exactly?"

"I'll think of something when we arrive there."

"We?"

"You're going to come with me."

"You must be kidding."

"You're my familiar! Don't you plan to protect me?!"

"I agreed to protect you from a thief and also protect you while we were infiltrating a country to retrieve a letter, but you must be crazy if you think I'll accompany you to participate in a war!"

After watching me for a few seconds, Louise turned around and started to walk towards the stables. She had run to the airplane thinking that I would accept to take her, but after I refused to do so, she needed to think something else.

"Fine then, stay here. I don't care."

However, Louise only was able to take a few steps before I reached her and grabbed her wrist.

"What?"

"Stop."

"Let me go!"

"No."

"I said let me go!" Louise shouted as she tried to pull away.

"Do you really think I'll let you go to that place just to be killed?!"

"Why the hell don't you let me go?! You should understand how I'm feeling! That maid is also supposed to be in Tarbes!"

I hesitated for Louise's words, but that didn't last long.

"And what's that got to do with me?"

Louise looked at me, surprised.

"It's not my duty to be there."

"Isn't she supposed to be your friend?"

"Yeah, she is. And I'm worried about her, but that's not a reason to go to a damn war to be killed. Maybe if it was another situation, but not if it's a war."

After a moment in which we both remained quiet, Louise struggled again to free herself. I, on the other hand, used my other hand to hold her with more strength.

"Let me go already! I have to help the princess!"

"The only thing you'll achieve is to die with her!"

We didn't know it, but our shouts had been heard by a certain person. That person hadn't gone to the outside of the academy yet, because there were certain objects that he wanted to take with him. Once he left his laboratory, Colbert saw our fight. Then, immediately, he approached us.

"Miss Valliere, Aztor, what are you doing here?"

"She wants to go to Tarbes to help the princess."

"What else can I do? The messenger made it clear that there isn't any chance to win."

Louise had a valid point. According to what she had told me, Osmond said that by the time that Germania's reinforcements finally arrived, even Tristain's capital would have already fallen. Hiding only would only temporarily distance ourselves from danger. I knew that, but even so, I refused to let Louise go to certain death.

"The princess is one of the few persons who never treated me like a failure. I refuse to hide knowing that my best friend is going to die!"

Louise's words managed to make me doubt about my behavior, which made me loosen my grip. The student took the opportunity to get away slightly, but to her misfortune, I was able to recover myself in time to hold her back.

"If you aren't going to let me go, then tell me what else can I do. Just waiting for the worst while I don't do anything is something I can't do."

"I don't know. I don't know, but I'm sure you won't achieve anything if you go to help her."

Suddenly, Louise stopped her movements. Seconds later, she turned her head and spoke to me with a decided voice.

"Take me to Tarbes."

"I thought it was clear enough. I'm not going to do it."

"Do you remember when you asked my permission to go see the airplane?"

"Why are you mention...?"

I couldn't finish that question, because at that moment I understood what Louise was implying.

"It seems you already understood. You told me that you would obey any order I give you. And I order you to accompany me to help the princess."

"But…"

"You promised that you would obey me no matter what I ordered, remember?"

"Yeah, I certainly said that."

Louise smiled.

"But I won't do it. I won't go to war!"

However, that smile faded to the next second. Likewise, an expression of anger formed on Louise's face.

"I see. "

Since I was holding her from behind, I couldn't see it, but on her face, it also could be appreciated a great disappointment.

"You didn't change at all. Even now you keep lying to me."

After saying that, Louise tried to break free again.

"Just let me go. I don't care at all if I have to go alone."

"You're wrong."

"Wrong? You lied when you said you would protect me and you didn't have any intention of keeping your promise. Even after what happened, you never stopped deceiving me."

Since he heard that Louise intended to go to Tarbes, Colbert had remained totally immobile. He was quite shocked and didn't know what to say. However, that didn't stop him from noticing that I had begun to tremble after Louise's last words.

"I'll tell you one more time, let me go."

I didn't answer. Instead, I just maintained my grip.

"Stop holding me back, liar."

 _Enough._

"I told the princess that I would be by her side whenever she needed me."

The back of my left hand started to irritate me slightly.

"I'm not like you. I don't break my promises."

 _Stop._

I was afraid. I was afraid of the current situation and the idea of going to a battlefield caused me even more fear. On the other hand, there was another unexplainable sensation that was saying to me that accompanying Louise was the correct choice to do. The fear and that strange feeling tried to dominate each other. However, in the end, it was another emotion that ended up prevailing.

Louise kept trying to free herself from my grasp and every second made her anger increase.

"Let me go, liar!"

I was angry. I was really angry. Certainly, I was still afraid, but that emotion was temporarily forgotten due to the anger I was feeling at that moment. In fact, even the little discomfort in my left hand and the strange feeling I had felt disappeared completely.

 _A liar?_ I thought.

Colbert finally started talking.

"Miss Valliere, I think you should..."

"Fine. If that's what you want." I said suddenly.

Louise's words had really infuriated me. She still distrusted me and that was something I could understand, and, in fact, I already had accepted. However, I couldn't bear that he referred to me as a liar.

"I will accompany you so I can protect you, Miss Louise!" I exclaimed with a mocking tone.

"Aztor, you don't have to..." Colbert began to say.

"No, don't worry. I'm nobody to refuse to follow my master's orders."

Without wasting any more time, I let go of Louise and walked to the airplane. Upon reaching it, I climbed the ladder and entered the cockpit. My sudden behavior left Louise speechless and motionless.

"Hurry up! I won't be the only idiot who will go on this suicide mission. Or are you actually afraid to come?"

After finishing assimilating my words, Louise recovered the movement of her body and quickly climbed into the cockpit to finally sit behind me.

"Miss Valliere, Aztor, you can't go."

"I don't plan to die today, professor."

I turned to look at Louise.

"If the situation becomes extremely dangerous, we will turn around and leave. We will do the same if there is absolutely nothing we can do. I suppose you can at least accept that."

Louise took a few seconds to respond.

"Fine."

"Professor, please use your magic to help us to fly."

Colbert was again speechless. Like Louise, he was too surprised by my sudden change of mind.

 **…**

"And I know that this won't always be the case, but hundreds of thousands of soldiers also means hundreds of thousands of deaths, isn't it?"

"Certainly, that is a quite tragic reality." Colbert said.

"Yes, it really is. Although... in the end, that isn't something I care about. As long as I don't have to participate in a war, I don't care."

 **…**

"Are you completely sure about this?"

"No." I said while I put on my goggles. "But I doubt that I'll change my mind again."

Colbert couldn't see me well from his position. It was for that reason that he didn't notice that my hands, despite being firmly holding the controls, were shaking. Finally, after a few seconds, the professor gave a long sigh of resignation.

"I want to tell you both that I don't agree with your decision." Colbert said as he started waving his wand. "But even if I refuse your request, you'll manage to take off with your magic, so at least I'll help with this."

After making the preparations, the plane took off and once again passed, over the walls of the academy.

"Partner, do you remember that you asked me to stop you if you were about to do something stupid? You still can go back."

"Yes, I could do it, but I won't."

"And why not?"

"If I do it, a certain ungrateful person will still think that I'm a liar."

That comment caught Louise's attention.

"Did you decide to accompany me for that?"

"You don't have the right to call me a liar, not after everything that has happened. I didn't go through all this crap just for you to call me that way."

I made a brief pause.

"From now on, you better trust me, did you hear me?"

After being silent for a few seconds, Louise answered me.

"Yes, I'll do it."

I took a deep breath before continuing to speak.

"By the way."

Then, suddenly, I turned and hit Louise's head with my fist. She reacted immediately, and after yelling for the pain, she began to rub her head.

"I hope you didn't forget it. I said I'd punch you again if you involved me in another stupid situation like this."

Louise, who was left speechless again, didn't answer me.

"And don't think that this is over. When are you going to ask for my opinion before making this kind of stupid decisions?"

However, that question was enough to start another discussion between Louise and me. At the beginning, I simply expressed my complaints about Louise's lack of consideration while she defended herself. Although after some minutes, we both deviated from the topic and began to discuss issues that had virtually no importance.

 _This time my partner certainly ended being a quite peculiar person._ Thought Derflinger.

 **…**

"Calm down! Calm down!" Henrietta shouted with obvious fear in her voice.

The Albion fleet had taken the initiative. They had used their cannons to attack Tristain's army, which caused Tristain's forces to lose order.

Mazarino, who was next to Henrietta, approached her and whispered in her ear.

"Is you who must calm down first, Princess. If you lose your composure, the entire army will begin to panic."

Mazarino said the same thing to the nearby generals and immediately ordered the nobles to raise a barrier over them. Since Tristain's army was surrounded by several mountains, they were only in need of covering the openings between these mountains with air barriers.

"As soon as the enemy stops the bombarding, they will most likely send their troops to attack us directly."

"Is there any chance to win?"

Mazarino saw the soldiers trembling with fear. The casualties had been quite considerable. Even though everyone had arrived motivated to the battlefield, the vigor had already disappeared after the first attack. Mazarino, however, did not want to discourage the princess.

"We are very matched."

 **…**

"Did you finish?"

"Yes, I think so. It doesn't matter if they are side by side, right?"

While we were on the way, I had asked Louise to place several runic papers inside the cockpit. There were at least fifty spells prepared that I would use for the different situations that could arise. Although, obviously, I wouldn't use even half of that amount. Exceeding myself wasn't a good idea, because losing the mobility of my body while I was flying the airplane would be a huge risk.

"If they aren't on top of each other there isn't any problem. We probably are near, so you should sit down and grab something."

Louise sat down and grabbed a handrail that was in one of the walls of the cockpit.

"Unfortunately, I don't have eyes behind my head, so you two will have to warn me if there's an enemy approaching us."

"Understood." Louise and Derflinger said at the same time.

 _If I'm still alive tomorrow, then I'll take vacations._

That thought, instead of bringing me calm, made me more nervous.

 _What the hell am I saying? I won't die until I return to my world._

I looked through the windshield to see Siesta's hometown. However, there was practically no trace of it. The only thing that could be seen was the black smoke that came out of the rubbles.

 _I hope she had escaped._

A few seconds later, I noticed some dragons that were at a considerable distance. After getting a little closer, I could see that the creatures were flying towards a group of ships that were even farther away.

 _We arrived._ I thought while a chill began to run through my body.

 **…**

The forces of Tristain and Albion were very close to each other. After the bombarding stopped, Albion's troops began marching towards their Tristain counterparts. In just a few minutes the battle would begin.

Seeing that Tristain's army still had some dragons, Sir Johnston, supreme commander of the invasion force, had given the order to the Dragon Knights of Albion to join the battle. He seemed to be completely sure of victory.

 **…**

 _After I shoot..._

We had approached enough to the dragons to be able to shoot them down. I was totally sure of that because the runes let me know it. I had already placed my thumb on the trigger and all I had to do to start attacking was to press it. However, I couldn't do it.

 _After I shoot, there's no doubt that person will die, right?_

Once again, I had the problem that I had to deal with during the fight against Wardes. The idea of killing someone was quite difficult to assimilate and that caused me to don't be able to move my thumb. While my breathing started to shake, a drop of sweat began to run down my face due to the anxiety I was feeling.

I had managed to attack Wardes with the intention of ending his life, but it had been quite difficult to do so. I had literally put myself in a situation where I simply had no other choice. However, the circumstances were very different at that time. The Dragon Knights hadn't even noticed my presence. I didn't any problem attacking behind back but attacking and killing were two totally different things. And I was sure that if I used the airplane to attack, I couldn't avoid that last thing.

 _No, I can't._

My thumb began trembling.

 _Kill someone? How am I supposed to do it? How I managed to try to kill Wardes? How…?_

"What are you doing?! Attack them now!"

Louise's sudden scream didn't only cause me to press the trigger involuntarily, but also to slightly deviate the optical sight. As a result, the projectiles missed the target by a few centimeters. However, what the bullets did achieve was to alert the enemy of our presence. Louise didn't take long to realize what she had done.

"Sorry, I didn't want..."

"No."

I inhaled and exhaled, slowly.

"You don't need to apologize. Maybe this is the best."

The three dragons in front of us turned around and flew in our direction.

"What do you mean?"

I didn't respond to Louise, because I began to concentrate totally on the enemies. In order to gain some time, I changed our direction slightly to the left to pass the dragons. The airplane was faster, so I continued to fly in a straight line to increase the distance between us. Once I thought I had gone far enough, I turned around.

 _I have never killed before but…_

Once again, I put my thumb on the trigger.

 _Maybe in this way, I can force myself to do it._

I understood that I needed to put myself on a situation similar to my fight against Wardes to leave my doubts behind. I knew it was a risky decision, but I couldn't think of another way to force myself to shoot.

Once we were within their reach, the three enemy dragons shoot us a powerful flame. I changed the position of the airplane to dodge two of the attacks. The third flare, however, couldn't be avoided.

 _One won't be enough._

With some difficulty, since I was driving the airplane, I activated two Water prison spells. Then a sphere of water surrounded the airplane.

 _No, it's not enough._

I could feel that the attack was quite powerful and that it wouldn't be easy to contain it. Without hesitation, I increased the runic energy that I was giving to my spells. I was forced to keep the runic papers activated for a few seconds until the attack ceased. Then, without the flames blocking my vision I could see the nearest enemy preparing to shoot another flame. After that, I closed my eyes immediately.

 _It needs to be now. If I don't fire..._

"Open your eyes, partner." Derflinger said while I pulled the trigger.

By simple reflex, I followed Derflinger's instructions. After opening my eyes, I could see the exact moment when several bullets hit the throat of one of the dragons. One second later, a large explosion occurred, which took the other two dragons by surprise, preventing them from attacking. A few seconds later, I flew at high speed between the two of them.

 _I…_

"Sorry, partner, if you're going to keep fighting, that's something you needed to see."

Even though I opened my mouth, I couldn't say a single word. My breathing turned heavy again, both from the consuming of runic energy and from what I had just seen. I immediately withdrew my right hand from the controls and then started to look at it.

 _Not only the dragon, but also the person who was riding it. I just killed them both._

My breathing became even more irregular and I began to feel nauseous.

 _I kill them. I really killed them._

After seeing how I had eliminated one of the dragons to then flew away from danger, Louise approached me a few inches to talk to me.

"You did it!"

However, I didn't respond. The student thought that my silence was strange, so she moved to see me better. Once Louise did it, she opened her eyes in surprise.

"Aztor, are you okay?"

My face completely reflected how overwhelmed I was. Louise noticed that I was watching my hand, which didn't stop shaking. In addition, she noticed my heavy breathing.

At that precise moment Louise heard a small murmur.

"I really killed them."

Those words were enough for the student to understand everything. In Halkeginia, where wars weren't so unusual, even the students were minimally prepared for the constant conflicts that could exist between different countries. It was evident that they didn't have the maturity of an average soldier, but at least they were able to assimilate an event concerning the death if the situation was critical. However, that wasn't my case. She certainly wasn't aware of what a war meant in my world, but she knew that both worlds had great differences and that one of those differences was the mentality of their inhabitants.

 _I never thought that he..._

A look of remorse appeared on Louise's face. It was a natural consequence, because in her hurry to help Henrietta, she never considered how I could be affected. That was something that I had complained about, but until that moment she didn't think about it properly.

 _I never thought that he would react like this._

The student then noticed how a fireball passed near the airplane. My condition prevented me to notice it, but Louise reacted instantly after seeing that attack. After looking around and analyzing the situation, she shook her head quickly and took a deep breath to calm herself.

 _But there's no time for this._

"Aztor!" Louise said as she forced me to turn my head.

Her voice and the sudden contact caused me to get out of the trance I was in. When I saw Louise directly, I noticed that her eyes radiated an air of complete serenity.

"Four more dragons have joined the group that chases us. You need to calm down."

"Calm down?" I asked in dismay. "I just killed someone. How can I calm down after that?"

"You were just defending yourself."

"Defending myself after inciting them to attack. How is that a good reason to kill someone?"

Louise placed one of her hands on my cheek to turn my head.

"What do you see?"

Although I realized what she wanted to see after a few seconds, I didn't answer. However, Louise, who was aware of our situation, knew that she couldn't afford to wait for me to do so.

"There are hundreds of villages like that in Tristain and if Albion's army isn't stopped, then who knows how many will have the same ending."

She paused briefly.

"I know that this has nothing to do with you, but if you want a justification for what you just did, then that's it. By killing that Dragon Knight, you undoubtedly saved several innocent lives. You haven't done anything wrong."

"Are you telling me that the end justifies the means?"

Louise shook her head.

"Things aren't so simple, but I can assure you that at this precise moment you are fighting for a good cause."

I turned my head back to look directly at her.

"Besides, the only thing you're doing is fulfilling the promise you made to me. If someone should carry the guilt for the death of that person, it's me."

After saying those words, Louise finally let my head go. For a few seconds, we both stared at each other.

 _To think that she will console me while I'm like this._

Finally, I fixed my eyes on the controls.

 _Fight for Tristain's safety? Maybe that would be a good justification, but I know it's just a lie._

"My live is above everything else. If I'm safe, I don't care what happens to the people of this country."

I closed my eyes and began to breathe slowly to calm myself down.

"But you're right in something."

I opened my eyes again. Then I accelerated to increase the distance between us and our pursuers.

"I promised to bring you here and I also promised that I would do everything in my reach to protect you, so that's what I'll do."

Louise smiled.

"Fight for me and get rid of those Dragon Knights."

"Remember that I came here only because of the promise I made to you, so don't get used to it. In fact, next time you probably will be on your own."

"Then you better do a good job now."

"I will, as long as my life is not in extreme danger."

I clenched my teeth.

"By the way, as if I could accept that it was only your fault that I ended up killing that person."

I decelerated the airplane lightly.

"You who ordered me to come, but it was I who agreed to it. And if I was able to shoot, it was for a reason that has nothing to do with the promise I made to you. I don't think I need to tell you what is that reason."

After a few seconds of silence, Louise answered.

"No, it's not necessary."

After saying those words, the student returned to her initial spot to let me know if more Dragon Knights appeared from behind. I, on the other hand, made the airplane turn around. As we approached the dragons, Derflinger spoke again.

"Partner, you can always aim at the wings if you don't feel capable."

"How many chances are that they will attack us from below while they fall?"

"It depends on the rider, but I would be lying if I said they are low."

"I see. It really is a pity that I can't choose that option."

Unfortunately, we wouldn't able to see an attack if it was approaching from below us, so I wanted to avoid that risk at all costs. It was also true that I could ask Louise to shoot for me, but that would mean that I wouldn't be prepared if another similar situation happened. Even though I didn't like it, I had to force myself to shoot.

"The explosion occurred before was because the bullets hit the dragon's throat. If you want to kill them immediately, you must aim again at that place." Derflinger indicated.

"Understood."

The distance between us and the enemies shortened quickly. It was only a matter of seconds before the dragons were within reach of my bullets.

 _Maybe I'm still not entirely convinced of doing this._

I placed my thumb on the trigger for the third time.

 _But until I find a way to return to my world..._

My hands were shaking again. However, just like the previous time, I ended up shooting anyway.

 _I will do whatever I need to do to stay alive._

 **…**

"Repeat it again!" Johnston exclaimed.

Inside the Lexington, a message had arrived in the control room as an urgent report.

"Y-yes, sir. Twelve of our Dragon Knights have been eliminated in the last ten minutes."

"How many enemy units were?!"

"According to the report, only one."

"One?! It's impossible for the Dragon Knights of Albion to be eliminated in such a short time by just a single unit! This has to be a joke!"

"We were informed that the enemy dragon has a higher speed than fire dragons and is capable of making long range magic attacks. That's why our units were eliminated one by..."

Johnston grabbed the messenger by the collar of his shirt.

"What about Wardes?! He was in charge of the Dragon Knights! Where the hell did he go?! Don't tell me he died too!"

"The viscount's wind dragon isn't on the casualty list, but no one has seen him in all this time."

"He's a traitor or a coward! We can't trust him anymore!"

"It's not appropriate to react like this in front of the soldiers, commander in chief." Bowood said suddenly.

Enraged, Johnston directed his anger towards Bowood.

"What the hell are you saying?! Your incompetence caused the dragons to be eliminated! I will inform His Excellency about this!"

Johnston approached Bowood to grab him, but he wasn't fast enough. With a single blow, Bowood knocked out Johnston, who fell to the ground. A couple of seconds later, Bowood looked at the messenger.

"Where is the enemy dragon heading to?"

"To our current location."

"I see. Even if it reaches us, the Lexington won't be brought down. But still, send the order to the rest of the squad to stop him. There's no need to worry about Wardes. He surely has a plan."

The message left the afterdeck while some soldiers removed the unconscious body of Johnston.

"Just a single unit, huh? Seems like we have a hero as an enemy." Bowood whispered.

 **…**

 _Two in front of us._

Thanks to the speed and range of the airplane, knocking down the dragons turned out to be much easier and safer than I imagined. I should be relieved, but at that moment it was impossible for me. My face was considerably pale due to all the Dragon Knights I had knocked down. And although I was starting to shoot without much hesitation, there were times when it was impossible for me to pull the trigger. In fact, I again had been forced to use two other spells to defend against another dragon's attack as I wasn't able to fire on time.

"Two on the left."

"One on the right."

I accelerated the airplane after listening to Louise and Derflinger since I didn't want to be surrounded by the enemies. We shortened the distance that separated us from the Dragon Knights in front of us quickly and once they were within the attack range of the airplane, I fired a flurry of bullets to eliminate them.

 _Two less._ I thought as a new chill ran through my body.

Louise, on the other hand, calmed down, even more, every time she saw a Dragon Knight fall. However, she couldn't be completely relaxed because through the windshield she could see that the armies of Tristain and Albion were very close to each other. The student was still attentive in case a new dragon appeared, but from time to time she glanced sideways at Tristain's forces due to her concern for Henrietta.

It was at that moment that Louise remembered the Founder's Prayer Book, which she had put in my bag during the morning. After grabbing it, Louise patted it with her right hand to then open it on a random page. She intended to pray to the Founder for the safety of the princess. However, before she could do it, the Water Ruby that she had on her finger and the Founder's Prayer Book began to shine. Seconds later, several words began to appear in the book's pages.

 **…**

The moment had arrived, both armies were only a few meters from each other. The nobles started with the attack using long range spells. The arquebusiers and musketeers fired without mercy against the enemy forces, while the infantry, without taking a single step backward, began a fervent struggle.

The battle was matched at the beginning, but it only took a few minutes for the forces of Tristain to begin to lose ground slowly. The poor mood of the soldiers made their performance in combat is less than normal.

Mazarino, who was totally attentive to the battle, was very uneasy. He knew it would be a matter of time for the princess to realize their situation and once that would happen, he was afraid that she would lose control.

 **…**

 _The branch of Void... Isn't that the legendary branch? I thought it was only a myth._

Guided entirely by her curiosity, Louise began to read the words that had appeared in the pages of the book. Aztor, on the other hand, had finally managed to eliminate the remaining Dragon Knights.

"He was the last one."

 _I hope._

"I wouldn't be sure, partner. It's possible that more of them will arrive soon."

Derflinger made a brief pause.

"Can you see that huge ship, partner? If we want to end this, we must make it fall."

"Any plan?"

"No. In fact, I can tell you that it is impossible."

After thinking about it for a moment, an idea came to Aztor's mind. However, he had several doubts about whether it would work.

"I'll try something." He said while making the airplane gain altitude.

Louise remained completely absorbed in reading the book. In fact, she was practically ignoring all the noises that could be heard around. Without distracting for a second, she read the pages of the book in her mind.

 _The one who is able to read this, will inherit my deeds, thoughts and objectives. They will become the bearer of this power. Be mindful, wielder of this power. For my brethren and I, who have died unfulfilled, you should strive towards retaking the "Holy Lands" stolen by heathens. "Void" is powerful. Yet, the incantations are of great length and consume much energy. Take heed, incantator. At times, your life will diminish depending on the power. Thus, I choose the reader of this book. Even when one not qualified wears the ring, they cannot open this book. Only when the chosen reader wears a ring of "The four branches" can they open this book. Brimir Ru Rumiru Yuru Viri Vee Varutori. Following, are my recordings of the "Void" spells I used. The first step of the very beginning. "Explosion"._

Louise was left astonished after she finished reading that part.

"Am I the chosen reader?" She told herself.

"Did you say something?"

Aztor waited a few seconds, but Louise's response never came, so he assumed it had simply been his imagination.

 _If I'm able to read these words, I can probably perform this spell._ Louise thought. _This is really hard to believe._

Once Aztor positioned the airplane above the Lexington, he activated one of the few combined spells he knew. In the next moment, a huge number of rocks engulfed in fire appeared above the airplane, which was able to move away from the path of the spell in just a second due to its speed.

 _I hope it works._ He thought as he watched the rocks fall.

The attack quickly approached Albion's ship. However, seconds before the impact, a small group of Wind mages created a gust of air, which completely deflected the spell.

 _I didn't put additional energy into it but that's basically the most powerful spell I can do. And even so…_

Aztor was already aware of the difference in power between his magic and Halkeginia magic. However, he couldn't help but felt frustrated upon seeing those mages defending the ship with such ease.

 _Even with the improved runic papers, I don't have enough power._

"So, do you have another idea, partner?"

"Well, somehow I learn Arcane Missiles or can crash this airplane against that ship."

"I suppose that's a no."

 _If I can't do anything against that ship, maybe I should go to the place where both armies are fighting to attack from the air._

"Partner, activate Water prison!"

Aztor didn't hesitate for a second and followed Derflinger order. One second later, a spell hit the sphere of water that had surrounded the airplane. The spell couldn't completely withstand the surprise attack, but fortunately managed to weaken it enough so that the airplane didn't suffer much damage.

"What was what…?"

After turning his head, Aztor saw a dragon at a considerable distance.

"It seems that he was aware that we would attack this ship and decided to wait for us."

"That dragon looks different from the others."

"It's a Wind dragon, partner. It's much faster than the Fire dragons you've knocked down until now."

 _Then it won't be easy to fight him. Well, I can't do any damage to any Albion ship, so actually is useless to stay here. I just hope he doesn't decide to follow us when..._

Suddenly, Louise began to move to the front seat. The space in the cockpit was quite small, but that was only a small impediment for her.

"What are you doing?"

With little effort, Louise reached the front of the cockpit to then sat on the legs of her familiar.

"I'm not completely sure about this, but... it seems that I've been chosen. It's true that I could be wrong, but..."

"What the hell are you...? You know what? It doesn't matter. Get off, I can't fly the airplane like this."

"Just listen to me. I need you to get closer to that ship. There's something I need to try."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, now be a good familiar and obey."

"You're crazy. Get off now."

Louise turned her head to see me directly.

"If I'm going to trust you from now on, then you should do the same."

Louise's face was practically covering my entire field of vision. As I had witnessed several times during the past few weeks, Aztor noticed how her eyes denoted the complete confidence she felt in herself.

"Partner, there comes another attack!"

Aztor reacted immediately and activated Water prison again, in addition to supplying the spell with a greater amount of runic energy, since he didn't know how much damage the airplane could take. Instantly, he knew that he had made the right decision as he felt how the water sphere almost was burst.

"Fine, I'll trust you. But I can't get close yet, I need to deal with that dragon first."

After Aztor made the airplane take much more height, the Dragon Knight began to pursue them. Aztor continued to raise the airplane for about a minute. Then, suddenly, he changed the direction to descend in a dive. In response, the dragon simply imitated that movement to keep following them.

"Hold on tight."

The familiar slowed down the speed to let the dragon approach them and once he saw that it was close enough, he made the signals to activate two runic spells.

"Close your eyes."

At the next second, a bright light appeared inside the cockpit, which was intense enough to blind the Dragon Knight, who didn't notice the huge sphere of water that had appeared around the airplane.

 _I hope I can make it big enough._

While Aztor decreased the airplane speed drastically, he gave to his spell additional energy to make the sphere bigger at the cost of reducing its resistance. At that moment, the sphere wouldn't even be able to withstand a simple punch but that wasn't important since the spell had another purpose.

The dragon wasn't able to see anything and just kept flying. Then, a few seconds, it outran the airplane.

 _There it is._

Even though Aztor couldn't see either, he was able to feel not only the precise moment when the dragon broke through his spell but also the place where the spell was hit by the animal. In that way, considering the speed of the dragon and its position, Aztor fired immediately before the creature escaped the range of the airplane. He still had his eyes closed and couldn't aim, but fortunately, the bullets that hit the dragon were enough to make it fall. Finally, seconds later, both spells faded as just like their outcomes.

 _I hope that this time he really was the last one._ He thought as he began to descend the airplane again.

Louise instructed her familiar to fly in circles above the Lexington but keeping a relatively close distance. She also told him that she would give him a signal to get closer to the colossal ship. Once Louise finished giving these directions, she opened the canopy of the airplane. Instantly, a strong wind hit their faces.

"You better know what you're doing."

Louise then proceeded to sit on Aztor's shoulders. After doing so, she took a deep breath and began to read the words written in the Founder's Prayer Book. It really didn't make sense for Aztor to try to listen attentively to what Louise was saying since he noticed immediately that she was speaking in a language he didn't know. However, after a few seconds, he couldn't prevent something from caught his attention.

 _That spell is taking a long time to be cast._

"Eoruu suunu firu yarunsakusa."

Louise stopped listening to any other noise other than the sound of her own voice. In addition, she began to feel a completely new sensation that appeared in her body. That sensation caused her to remember something she had studied a while ago. Each time a mage recited a spell from a branch with which they had affinity, in the magician's body appeared some kind of energy, which would begin to flow.

"Osu suunu uryu ru rado."

The energy that she was feeling began to grow more and more.

"Beoozusu yuru suvyueru kano oshera."

Then, Louise felt as if the energy were looking for a place where it could go out. After having that feeling, the student gave Aztor a small kick with one of her legs. After assuming what she wanted, he pushed the control stick down, which caused the airplane to begin descending in the direction of the Lexington. Aztor couldn't help but feel more nervous every second they flew closer to the ship.

 _I wonder how powerful this spell is._ Louise thought.

"Isa jera unjyuu hagaru beookun iru."

Once Louise finished reciting the long enchantment, she immediately understood the power of the spell. A spell capable of swallowing what she had as a target. Louise finally looked at the huge ship that was below her. At the next moment, the student pointed to the Lexington with her wand.

 **…**

 _What is that?_ Henrietta thought.

The battle between the armies of Tristain and Albion had been interrupted. That was something normal since everyone felt the urge to raise their heads to see the huge ball of light that appeared in the sky, which didn't stop growing. In just a few seconds the light had completely covered the Lexington and even then, it kept growing until it practically covered the entire field of vision of the spectators. At a certain point, all the witnesses had to close their eyes due to the powerful light. Then, from one moment to another, the light simply disappeared. Every soldier opened their eyes and after doing so, they were totally perplexed. Albion's fleet was completely on fire. The ships, unable to stay in the air, began to fall.

Even though there were thousands of people in that place, the silence was absolute. It took about a minute for a person to come to his senses and notice an object that was flying in the sky. Mazarino, without knowing it, was looking at the airplane in which Louise and I were. He, without meditating it any longer, opened his mouth.

"Look! The enemy fleet was destroyed by the legendary Phoenix!"

The soldiers of both armies looked at the sky.

"That's the legendary bird that is said to come when Tristain is in danger The Founder has blessed us with the presence of the Phoenix!"

There wasn't a single soldier of Tristain who didn't feel joy at that moment. They, overflowing with motivation, returned to combat.

"Cardinal, what you said about the Phoenix... Is that true? I have never heard of something like that." Henrietta commented.

Mazarino smiled.

"It's true that there was something flying around the enemy fleet but what I said about the Phoenix was a lie. However, it was also an excellent method to raise the morale of our soldiers."

Mazarino looked to Henrietta.

"You must use everything you have at your disposal. That is one of the foundations in politics and war. Remember that, Princess, because from today on you will be the ruler of Tristain."

Henrietta nodded.

"Now that the morale of the enemy is down due to the fall of their support fleet, they surely will try to escape. Let's take this opportunity." Mazarino said.

"Understood."

"Give the order, princess. Lead us to victory."

Henrietta nodded energetically again and raised her crystal wand.

"All troops, charge!"

 **…**

"I don't know what just happened, but you did it."

The huge ball of light that Louise had used to knock down Albion's fleet had left me almost speechless. I never imagined that such a power would be possible. Certainly, I always knew that Halkeginia's magic was stronger but what she had done completely exceeded all my expectations. Everything I had seen from Wardes, a Square mage, began to seem insignificant to me.

Louise, completely exhausted, was sitting on my legs. She, after hearing my comment, shook her head slowly.

"We did it."

After saying those words, Louise smiled slightly. She was quite tired and barely seemed to be able to move, but from her voice, I could know that she was incredibly happy.

"What kind of spell was that?"

"I'll tell you the details later. I'm tired."

"You can sleep if you want. Nobody deserves it more than you at this moment."

Louise proceeded then to rest her body completely on me. It was kind of awkward to fly the airplane that way, but I didn't move her. After all, she had determined the outcome of the battle with a single spell and I felt that moving her wouldn't be fair.

 _I need to land the airplane somewhere._ I thought as I gasped slowly.

Certainly, I had barely used eight spells but I also had supplied them with an additional huge amount of energy. Taking into consideration my considerable fatigue and since Louise was sitting on top of me, I was sure it would be quite dangerous if we encountered another Dragon Knight. Likewise, I was also mentally exhausted. My face was still pale and it didn't matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but think about the number of people I had killed.

 _Some of them probably had their own reasons to fight and just like me, had family waiting for them. And, even so, I..._

And while I was thinking about what I had done, I couldn't avoid thinking if every one of those soldiers deserved to die or if some of them just had been following orders.

 _No._

I shook my head slowly.

 _This is what I said, right? If I'm safe, then I don't care what happens to the people of this world._

I grabbed my hair.

 _I just need to keep going. That's what I need to do, but..._

While I was looking for a safe place to land and thus be able to rest, I looked at what was left of the Siesta's town.

 _I hope she is safe._

…

"The Void... You're right, it's hard to believe."

It was already night, and the silence was almost absolute. Most of Albion's forces had retreated, while many other soldiers had been captured. The news of Tristain's victory began to spread and it didn't take long to reach the people who had taken refuge in the woods, who immediately began to return to their villages.

As for me, I had landed the airplane near Siesta's hometown and I hadn't moved from that place. However, I hadn't been able to sleep because we were still near the place where the battle had been taken place. Finally, once Louise woke up, she used the opportunity to tell me the details of what she had done.

"Although, since basically, I'm the legendary familiar, I suppose it makes some sense."

Since I hadn't been able to rest properly, I was still a bit tired. That could be noticed by my voice, which was relatively weak. Louise didn't take long to notice it and after doing so, she proceeded to change the topic.

"Sorry." She said suddenly. "When I ordered you to bring me here, I didn't think you could react like that."

It took me only a moment to know what she was talking about. However, I didn't respond immediately. Instead, I took a few seconds to think an appropriate response.

"I knew it wouldn't be easy... to kill someone, but I never thought I would have that reaction. Even now it's difficult to assimilate what I did."

I looked at the palm of my right hand. I had already stopped shaking, but looking my palm made me feel a rather unpleasant sensation. That wasn't weird since that was the hand with which I had pulled the trigger to shoot.

"A part of me would like to forget what happened today."

"You don't need to worry about it anymore since this will be the last time I'll ask you to do something like this."

I shook my head after hearing Louise's words.

"It's true that I haven't the intention to accompany you in something like this again, but Tristain is at war, right? In the end, even if I hide, it wouldn't be impossible if I ended getting involved in another fight."

I closed my hand to form a fist.

"And if that happens, I need to remember what I did today. Even if I don't feel good about it."

I made a brief pause.

"And since we're talking about this, although it was you who involved me into this mess, you were also the one who made me regain my composure when I needed it. Thanks for that."

Louise didn't respond. Instead, she just gave me a smile. As for me, after giving a long sigh, I rested my body on the airplane seat, completely. Since Louise was awake, I imagined that I could finally sleep to finish recovering. However, before I could close my eyes, I heard someone shout my name. I immediately turned my head and after doing so, I could see a certain maid running towards our direction, which, obviously, made me felt quite relieved.

 _Despite all this, I'm glad everyone is safe._

* * *

 **And another volume covered.**

 **1\. I always thought that I would take less time rewriting and translating these chapters. But even though this consume more time than I anticipated, I'm still glad that I decided to do both things.**

 **2\. Well, I tried to portray the behavior of someone who's naturally afraid of wars and his reaction after he ended killing someone. Usually, I don't see this kind of reaction when someone "normal" is summoned to another world, so I wanted to give it a try. Don't know if I did a good job, exaggerated his reaction or something else, but it's still a try and I know I'll do it better if I write this kind of scene another time. And actually, that was the main purpose.**

 **3\. Well, chapter 19 is shorter than these last ones (although I didn't rewrite it yet). However, I want to give some time to the other fics, so I will take a while to begin the next chapter.**

 **4.** **As an irrelevant note, in this chapter in the Spanish version, I complained about how I thought that Aztor was much passive and act due to his surrounding. I... still have that kind of feeling even after this rewriting but fortunately, that sensation tends to decrease after in the future chapters.**

 **5\. Thanks for the favs and follows, as always.**

 **6\. Yeah... I feel like I'm forgetting to write something BUT that is something that tends to happen a lot so I'll just ignore that feeling.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
